37 Degrés au-dessus de la moyenne
by Gaynyway
Summary: UA – Depuis la mise à jour du jeu en ligne Kingdom Hearts χ (chi), d'étranges événements perturbent la vie de Vanitas qui se retrouve à devoir suivre les ordres d'un vieil homme dérangé. Au milieu de toute cette incompréhension, d'autres se démènent pour tenter de résoudre une sombre affaire criminelle dont seuls Ventus et Vanitas sont les survivants : L'Affaire Sommeil.
1. DOWNLOAD

« – _Beaucoup de questions tournent en boucle dans ma tête._»

Vanitas n'hésitait pas. Penché sur son ordinateur, ses doigts chutaient avec aisance sur chaque touche. Parfois, il revenait en arrière. Puis lorsqu'il se lançait dans une observation, il perdait le fil de ses pensées et ne savait plus ce qu'il était en train d'écrire. Cela le frustrait autant que cela lui permettait de se rendre compte de l'heure qui tournait.  
Cependant, il s'en fichait bien, lui. Il passait sa vie entre quatre murs, à taper, marteler, malmener son clavier. Il n'écrivait pas, il vomissait un mélange aux allures d'une police de caractère simple, agrémentée d'une ponctuation aérée et d'une couleur de texte sombre; tout cela se fondant en un agréable désordre de mots et de phrases sans aucune logique. Le genre d'écrivain qu'il incarnait, n'était pas l'Innovateur. Non, il n'innovait pas. Il inventait. Il créait une vie dans laquelle ses personnages vivaient des aventures palpitantes.

_Et quelles histoires palpitantes._ Pensait-il, amer. Q_uel genre de cinglé écrirait des fanfictions à longueur de temps ?_

Une bien belle quête de satisfaction et de succès pour lui, qui se démenait à terminer un paragraphe. Ça, mais il se confrontait aussi aux idées qui jaillissaient de nulles part et lui murmuraient milles et une promesse à l'oreille. De temps en temps, il les écoutait et prenait un certain plaisir à s'imaginer une nouvelle œuvre inachevée. Bien souvent, il se promettait ensuite de noter ces idées afin de ne pas les oublier. Cependant, il oubliait. Alors, il passait des heures et des heures encore sur son ordinateur. Ce n'était pas un problème, pour lui. Pour les autres, ça l'était un peu moins.

Aujourd'hui encore, bien qu'il fusse à l'aube de ses dix-sept ans, il n'allait pas au lycée. Il ne parlait à personne et ne sortait que très rarement de sa chambre pour autre chose que : manger, prendre une douche ou faire un tour par les commodités. Sur ce dernier point, il se désespérait d'être un être humain.  
Peu fier d'être marginal, il s'étouffait aussi d'orgueil. Il plaignait beaucoup ceux qui se lèvent, vivent et pleurent, plaignait ceux voulant et pouvant travailler chaque jour. _Avec, en prime, un sourire et leur ridicule bonheur en valise_, s'amusait-il à les imaginer.  
Voir ces gens le dégoûtait autant que cela lui permettait de garder une certaine envie de vivre. _Il ne manquerait plus que je me suicide, la Terre deviendrait moins importante_. Après tout, il avait tant à faire, tant écrire et – _qui sait ?_ – on aurait bien été capable de l'enterrer avec son ordinateur.  
S'il se tuait, il emportait son bien le plus précieux avec lui. Cette idée lui était plus qu'insupportable.

« Allez... »

Doucement, il se leva. Ayant un peu trop mal aux poignets et à la nuque pour continuer de se complaire dans l'écriture, il ouvrit sa fenêtre et s'abandonna à regarder les passants s'accumulant sur les passages piétons. _Qui va mourir aujourd'hui ?_ De son index, il mettait certaines personnes en joue. _Toi, t'es moche. _Exécuté. _Toi je ne t'aime pas._ Supprimé. _Et toi... Je sais pas._ Fusillé.  
Malheureusement pour lui, son doigt n'était pas une arme de justice. Lorsque le feu passa au rouge, le même nombre de _grouillants_ s'engagea. C'était si frustrant qu'il s'en mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

Quand il referma la fenêtre, la température de sa chambre avait sensiblement baissée. Cela le fit gronder d'exaspération et, pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine, il descendit les escaliers qui le séparait du rez-de-chaussé après avoir déverrouillé la porte de sa chambre.  
En cours de route, il fit exprès de laisser tomber tout son poids sur chaque marche afin de faire signaler sa présence à_ l'ogre_. Aux vues du manque de réaction, sa grande sœur, Fang, ne devait pas être là. _Trop occupée à se faire sauter_, lui proposa sa petite voix intérieure. Il hocha la tête, en parfait accord avec lui-même. Il poussa une porte et pénétra dans une grande cuisine carrelée; un évident manque de goût et de bon sens.

« Bonjour ! »

_Oh non, pas lui._ Il se retourna, lui qui était pourtant tant occupé à passer en revue la nourriture disponible dans le frigidaire. Son petit frère, Sora, tenait à peine sur sa chaise, tout surexcité. L'aîné ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, s'emparant d'une bouteille d'eau, ainsi que d'une boîte dans laquelle reposaient les restes de la veille.  
Sora avait presque deux ans d'écart avec lui et déjà, Vanitas sentait qu'il allait l'encastrer dans le mur et donner vie à une affreuse fresque.

« Tu sauras jamais ce qu'on a mangé hier soir ! »

Son oreille tiqua et son regard se vit tenter par cette boîte de Pandore Tupperware. _Déjà_, _vu la couleur, ça ne peut qu'être immonde_. Il snoba son cadet et ouvrit le couvercle. Tout de suite, une odeur abominable lui frappait les narines._ Super, encore des lentilles en boîte._ Il avait plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose, cependant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se laisser mourir de faim. Avaler quelques lentilles n'allaient sûrement pas le tuer.

« Où est Tifa ? » s'obligea-t-il, versant son écœurement dans une assiette qu'il fourra au micro-ondes.  
« Bah, à la buanderie ! »

_N'essaie même pas de me parler sur ce ton, fils de pute. Pourquoi est-ce que les collégiens ont des vacances ? Qui a eu cette idée, que je l'exécute sur-le-champ_.

Bien que très absorbé par ses pensées, Vanitas roula des yeux et marcha d'un pas mou jusqu'à la buanderie. Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer et regardait, d'un air navré, sa mère absorbée par son ordinateur.

« Tifa, ta bouffe est dégueulasse. »  
« Mhm, il y a des lentilles dans le frigo. »  
« Je vais appeler l'assistante sociale. »  
« Mhm, on mangera autre chose ce soir. »

Voilà, il avait rempli son quota de relation humaine pour le reste du mois. Il ne s'occupait plus d'elle, la laissant à ses antidépresseurs, son joint et ses jeux Facebook qu'il trouvait insignifiants. _Fais au moins un effort, avoir une activité constructive sur un PC ce n'est pas si compliqué._ Il repartit à la cuisine, non sans avoir fait claquer la porte de la buanderie derrière lui. Maintenant qu'il avait vu quelque chose d'encore plus écœurant qu'un amas de graines purulentes, il saurait apprécier ces lentilles réchauffées.

« Vani ! »

Son frère était toujours dans la cuisine, sauf que sur la table auparavant lisse, se trouvait maintenant deux couverts. Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel lorsque le brun lui sourit tendrement.

« On mange ensemble ? »  
« Tu crois quand même pas que je vais partager mes lentilles avec toi ? »

S'il pensait qu'il allait manger avec lui, il se trompait lourdement. Le micro-ondes sonna sa rédemption et l'aîné attrapa son assiette. Ni une ni deux, il s'empara d'un couteau et d'une fourchette dans un tiroir, avant de repartir dans sa chambre. Là-bas, personne n'osait rentrer. De toute façon, il fermait toujours à double tour. Avec une famille comme la sienne, tout le monde pensait avoir élevé des porcs ensemble. Donc, il était plus prudent pour lui de toujours veiller à ce qu'il ferme une fois à l'intérieur.

Il prit place sur son lit, s'asseyant en tailleur parmi les draps. Sa nourriture fumait et crépitait légèrement, comme si les flammes de l'Enfer et Zeus et se tapaient une partie de jambes-en-l'air torride dans son plat. Il frémit de dégoût et souffla hargneusement sur les lentilles, voulant qu'elles refroidissent le plus vite possible.  
Parfois, il fallait bien l'avouer, sa faim devenait plus importante que n'importe quoi d'autre. C'était son carburant à idée, sa force et sa faiblesse. Le temps qu'il perdait à manger, c'était aussi celui qu'il perdait dans ses écrits. La première bouchée qu'il prit le fit grimacer, c'était bien trop chaud. _Sale putain, même pas capable de faire correctement à bouffer_. Il se mura dans un silence parsemé de cliquetis de couverts et de broiement d'aliments.

Après son frugal repas, il prit la souris de son ordinateur portable en main et la fit glisser. Il n'avait plus la tête à écrire, jamais pendant la digestion. Il enregistra son travail, avant de couper son programme. Atterrissant maintenant sur le bureau, il lança un regard à une icône spécifique : Une lune en forme de cœur. Ses couleurs étaient douces, son ton presque poussiéreux, bien qu'elle puisse paraître terne, elle donnait toujours cette étrange impression de luminosité.  
Sans hésiter, il double cliqua dessus. Un petit chargement sauta sur l'écran et Vanitas s'installa confortablement sur son lit, branchant son micro-casque avant de le poser sur sa tête. Une fois le microphone désactivé, il ajusta le niveau du son.

« **Bienvenue sur Kingdom Hearts χ (chi)**. »

Impatient, comme toujours, il se léchait déjà les lèvres, cliquant sur les cases d'identifiants de connexion. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour écrire son nom de compte et son mot de passe. Un autre écran de chargement prit place, prenant l'espace de toute la résolution, ne laissant même plus le bureau ou la barre de tâche apparaître. Prêt à en découdre avec son jeu, il se détendit, jetant un regard distrait à son portable. Soudain, petit éclair retint son attention et ses iris, entre l'ambre et le miel, se retrouvèrent en face d'une autre page. Il fronça les sourcils et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, s'approchant de son ordinateur pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

« **Voulez-vous télécharger gratuitement l'extension** _Birth by Sleep _? »

_– Oui_  
_– Demander plus tard_

Vanitas fixait cette question, désabusé. Il plissa les paupières, relisant attentivement la phrase colorée sur un fond bleu aux bordures rouges. Exaspéré de ne pas trouver de « _non_ » dans les choix, il cliqua sur « _demander plus tard_ » et son jeu se lança.


	2. DOWNLOAD (bis)

« –_ Obstreum Noctis updated his profile._

News :

Le dernier chapitre de _Wooden Sword_ étant sorti. Je recommande à tous mes lecteurs d'être patients pour les publications de _L'Éclaireuse_ et de _Sept épées de Mélancolie_. Pour plus d'informations sur l'avancée de chacune de ces histoires, vous trouverez sur mon blog une option « _**Fanfiction **_» qui suit le rythme des chapitres en temps réel.

Les vacances ayant commencées, je vous retrouverais à la rentrée avec la correction de _Lunatum Lunae_. »

À Illusiopolis il n'y a que deux saisons, l'hiver et le 14 juillet. C'était d'autant plus vrai que Vanitas habitait dans une grande ville morte pas loin de la capitale de son département. De là où il était, il pouvait voir la gare. Là, il lui suffisait de payer moins de quelques munnies et il pouvait se retrouver soit à la Cité du Crépuscule, soit aux Jardins Radieux. Pas que cela l'intéressait, puisque les trains étaient trop loin de lui et trop souvent en retard. En fait, il se demandait ce qu'il foutait là. Il n'aimait pas le froid et la grisaille ne l'inspirait plus depuis des lustres. À chaque fois qu'il regardait par la fenêtre, il avait envie de cracher sur les piétons en contrebas. Ce qu'il avait déjà fait une fois. Sans en avoir pu toucher un seul.

Dehors, il entendait quelques enfants jouer au football. Il savait déjà que son autre petit frère y était. Tidus n'était pas comme Sora, même si les deux partageaient la même science infuse. Le dernier de la famille se démarquait par une dépendance au sport qui laissait souvent Vanitas plus ou moins curieux. Il se surprenait à fantasmer sur une toxicomanie à l'adrénaline, s'imaginant que son cadet essayait juste d'échapper à la réalité. Une nouvelle idée de récit lui vint en tête, mais il la chassa d'un clignement des paupières. Celle-là revenait souvent, mais il se disait : _quel est l'intérêt d'écrire sur un personnage se dopant au sport ?_ Aucun. Les lecteurs préféraient les histoires avec des drogués purs et durs, ils romantisaient la dépression et voulaient une _putain_ d'histoire avec une histoire d'amour impossible dedans. S'il y avait du sexe dans les chapitres, alors le nombre de vues et d'abonnés aux publications explosait. Il le savait, puisque lui-même portait un grand intérêt à ce genre d'écrits. Même si c'était juste pour poster des commentaires constructifs et destructifs.

Dans le monde de la fanfiction ou l'art d'écrire des romans et nouvelles avec des personnages existants déjà, le jeune homme s'était déjà fait une grande place. On le haïssait autant qu'on l'adulait. Cela lui plaisait fortement. Sa boîte mail débordait de _reviews_, vomissait d'innombrables courriels le mettant au courant des nouveaux abonnés, des nouveaux favoris, ainsi que des nouvelles publications de _**ses**_ auteurs préférés. Il trouvait qu'il n'avait pas de talent particulier. Voir autant de monde parler de lui avec des étoiles dans les yeux et des _emojis_ dans les mots le désolait presque.

_Quel jour sommes-nous_ ? Il jeta un regard à son portable. Jeudi. Ça tombait bien, il n'aimait pas le jeudi. Si Tidus jouait au football dehors, alors les autres devaient être en ligne. Il prit son ordinateur portable et le déposa sur un support ventilant. Les vacances scolaires étaient un excellent moyen pour lui de s'adonner à une autre activité. Il n'avait pas besoin de sortir et son ordinateur remplissait très bien son rôle en lui restant fidèle. Prenant la souris en main, il double-cliqua sur l'icône **Kingdom Hearts** de son bureau. Comme d'habitude, en attendant que le temps de chargement soit terminé, il s'installa confortablement en branchant son micro-casque et sa manette dans un seul et même port USB. Seulement là, il put se préparer à se connecter.

« – **Bienvenue sur _Kingdom Hearts **χ** (chi)_.** »

La page avait changé. Au lieu de montrer ses habituels petits personnages dans une forêt en pleine nuit, avec une lune en forme de cœur dans le fond, tous étaient maintenant dans une sorte de ravin et se battaient. Il faisait toujours nuit, mais le satellite les surplombait au lieu de les baigner d'une douce lumière.

« – Voulez-vous commencer l'identification ? »

Vanitas grogna légèrement, peu habitué au changement. Néanmoins, il avait envie de jouer. Si son interface avait changé, alors il apprendrait à la comprendre par lui-même. Il cliqua l'affirmative et attendit. Il eut à peine le temps de s'étirer pour oublier sa fatigue que déjà, d'autres menus se jetèrent pêle-mêle à l'écran. Si cela ne suffisait pas, le voyant de sa caméra venait de s'allumer. _C'est bizarre._ Il donna l'autorisation au programme d'avoir accès à ses dispositifs audio-visuels, même si tout ce cirque commençait à l'énerver.

– « Veuillez placer votre visage face à la caméra. » – « Identification en cours... »  
– « Veuillez épeler votre identifiant. » – « Identification vocale en cours... »  
– « Veuillez écrire votre mot de passe. »  
– « **Connexion...** »

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?_ C'était bien la première fois qu'il se connectait comme ça, par identification visuelle et vocale. Il revint sur son bureau et regarda l'historique de ses téléchargements._ Ah, une mise à jour automatique_. Un soupir lui échappait les lèvres alors qu'il cliquait pour retourner sur son jeu. Là, quelque chose d'autre apparut. Il se pencha sur l'écran, un choix apparaissant sous ses yeux.

« **Voulez-vous télécharger gratuitement l'extension **_Birth by Sleep _**?** »

_– Oui _–__  
_– Demander plus tard _–__

Il se gratta la tempe. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de nouveautés. Agacé, il refusa le téléchargement et son jeu se lança.


	3. DOWNLOAD (it's not too late)

« Vanitas ! Ouvre ! »

Personne ne rentrait dans** sa **chambre. C'était une règle silencieuse que tout le monde respectait depuis qu'ils avaient emménagés ici. Mollement et presque nu, Vanitas déverrouilla la porte et tomba face à face avec sa grande sœur. Cette dernière lui tendit une lettre et il la regarda d'un air sombre. Il était bien trop tôt pour ce genre de nouvelles.

« Courrier pour toi. » Dit-elle, ses longs cheveux noirs emmêlés lui tombant sur les épaules.  
« Tu t'améliores, Sherlock. »

La réponse ne plus pas à l'aînée de la famille, mais elle ne dit rien, fronçant seulement les sourcils. Il jeta un coup d'œil à horloge murale du couloir qui indiquait qu'il était dix heures du matin, ce qui confirmait bien sa pensée : _Il est bien trop tôt pour ce genre de connerie_.

« Le petit-déjeuner est prêt. » Ajouta-t-elle quand son cadet eut pris la lettre en faisant déjà la grimace. « On va au parc d'attraction tout à l'heure. Tu veux venir avec nous ? »  
« Vous emmenez Tifa ? »  
« C'était l'idée de maman, donc oui. Alors, tu viens avec nous ? »

Vanitas la jugea du regard et se recula d'un pas, lui claquant la porte au nez avant de la verrouiller. Il n'eut pas le temps de rejoindre son lit, qu'un violent coup de pied fit trembler le battant de l'entrée de sa chambre.

« Pauvre con. »

Il s'en moquait bien, il ne viendrait pas, encore plus si ça l'énervait. Il s'assit sur des draps, allumant sa lampe de chevet. Ce qu'il tenait dans les mains était effectivement une lettre pour lui, on y lisait clairement son prénom, son nom et son adresse. Il l'ouvrit, arrachant le collant de l'enveloppe sans sommation, puis en extirpa son contenu. _Du papier glacé ?_ Ses doigts relâchèrent légèrement leur prise. Il avait le toucher de ce genre de matière en horreur. Mais cela n'était pas assez dérangeant, puisqu'il entama sa lecture.

« – _Vanitas,_

Profitez dès maintenant de la nouvelle extension de _Kingdom Hearts X (chi)_ : **Birth by Sleep** !

Une nouvelle histoire avec un scénario époustouflant.  
Du contenu exclusif et de nouvelles armes.  
Un graphisme 3D surprenant.

Un système de chat repensé et innové pour votre plus grand plaisir.  
De nouveaux monstres et encore plus d'ennemis !

Découvrez de nouveaux mondes et créez des liens avec les autres joueurs ou les PNJ.  
Fabriquez vos propres compétences avec un large choix de possibilités et d'ingrédients.

Incarnez votre propre personnage et inventez votre propre quête.  
Achetez des potions, élixirs et sucreries auprès des _Mogs_.  
Apprenez-en plus sur le _Kingdom Hearts_ !

Téléchargez dès maintenant l'extension _Birth by Sleep_*.

_* : Téléchargement gratuit et limité._ »

Il pouvait presque sentir le sang coaguler dans ses jambes. Il avait la gorge sèche et il fixait le prospectus avec un regard noir. Las, il fit une boule de ce maudit papier et la jeta dans la corbeille près de son lit. Non, il n'avait pas donné son adresse quand il s'était inscrit et ça commençait à lui donner des envies de meurtres. C'était la deuxième lettre qu'il recevait depuis le début de la semaine. Il s'en fichait bien des nouveautés, ils auraient très bien pu mettre des strip-teaseuses qu'il n'aurait pas plus pensé à accepter le téléchargement de l'extension. Sans perdre de temps, il se remit sous les couvertures, éteignant la lampe de chevet d'un revers du poing. Il était bien trop tôt pour ce genre de conneries, comme il disait.

Cependant, fermer les yeux pendant plus d'un quart d'heure ne réussi pas à le rendormir. Ce n'était pas tant le bruit des voitures dans Illusiopolis, ni les conversations surexcitées de sa famille au rez-de-chaussé qui le dérangeait. Il avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il ouvrit les paupières. Son radio-réveil indiquait qu'il était bientôt onze heures et il n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil. Énervé, il rejeta violemment ses draps et s'assit sur son matelas, avant de se pencher pour prendre son ordinateur portable avec son support ventilant. Il le cala sur ses genoux et l'alluma, tapant le mot de passe de sa session dès que ce dernier fut demandé. Souris en main, il glissa le curseur sur l'icône de son jeu et cliqua deux fois dessus.

« **Voulez-vous télécharger gratuitement l'extension** _Birth by Sleep _? »

– _Oui –  
_– _Demander plus tard –_

Ça ne prenait même plus la peine de lui exiger ses identifiants. C'était la même question, avec son même pop-up, qui apparaissaient dès le lancement du programme. Il soupira bruyamment, refusant une fois de plus, mais le jeu ne se lançait pas toujours pas. Une autre demande s'afficha :

« **Voulez-vous télécharger gratuitement l'extension** _Birth by Sleep _? »

– _Oui –  
_– _Demander plus tard –_

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?_ Prenant une large inspiration, il essaya de se raisonner, peut-être qu'il avait cru qu'il avait cliqué. Son curseur se dirigea de nouveau sur «_ Demander plus tard _» et il appuya de manière excessive sur le clic gauche.

« **Voulez-vous télécharger gratuitement l'extension** _Birth by Sleep _? »

– _Oui –  
_– _Demander plus tard –_

Encore une fois, il fit jouer de son doigt. Puis encore une fois et, encore une fois et, encore une fois et, encore une fois... Il pensait devenir fou, plus il cliquait, puis l'_Hydre_ revenait. Une tête était partie, maintenant deux accouraient. Alors il coupait, coupait, et coupait une fois encore. Sa souris s'était changée en une épée, qui ne faisait que décapiter les monstrueux pop-ups, mais rien n'y faisait. Ça revenait, ça se dupliquait, se multipliait et envahissait tout l'écran. Le rythme cardiaque de l'adolescent s'accélérait, la colère et la rage bouillonnant dans ses veines alors qu'il déclinait toutes les demandes.

« **Voulez-vous télécharger gratuitement l'extension** _Birth by Sleep _? »

– _Oui –  
_– _Demander plus tard –_

« Mais je n'en veux pas de votre putain d'extension de merde ! » Vanitas venait de hurler et sa souris venait de voler, pendouillant maintenant tristement au-dessus du sol, toujours raccordée à l'ordinateur.

Il fit craquer ses doigts et martela la touche « **Menu Windows** » sur son clavier. Même en plein écran, un déroulant devait apparaître, mais là, rien. Il y avait de plus en plus de pop-ups. Le brun pouvait clairement entendre que le ventilateur interne n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Est-ce que son ordinateur avait chopé un virus ? Cela lui donna l'envie de grincer des dents. Même_ ECHAP_ ne marchait pas. Toutes les combinaisons _CTRL_ possibles et imaginables rendaient le même résultat.

« **Voulez-vous télécharger gratuitement l'extension** _Birth by Sleep _? »

– _Oui –  
_– _Demander plus tard –_

« Merde ! »

Il faillit prendre son ordinateur et le faire exploser sur le sol. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre toutes les données dedans, puis, si son seul moyen de ne pas se tuer disparaissait, ça serait mauvais pour lui. La gorge encore plus sèche qu'auparavant, il reprit le PC sur ses genoux, faisant dévier son index sur le bouton_ POWER_. Comme une guillotine, sa sentence fut irrévocable et l'appareil s'éteignit avec un sifflement strident. Le souffle court et la sueur lui coulant le long du dos, il se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers. Son crâne cogna contre le bois de son lit et il serra les dents, se tenant la tête à deux mains en se recroquevillant.

Si la douleur ne calmait pas sa colère, elle lui permit de penser à autre chose pendant un court instant. Il attendit que ça passe, sifflant entre ses lèvres serrées. Une fois que le malaise s'estompa, il prit la décision de revenir sur son ordinateur. Comme il l'avait forcé à s'éteindre, ce dernier exprimait son mécontentement en prenant deux fois plus de temps pour afficher le menu principal, celui avec les sessions,_ évidemment_. C'était **son** propre PC portable, mais il avait soigneusement mis en place un mot de passe, du coup, il gâchait toujours quelques précieuses secondes à taper ce qu'on lui demandait, pour en gâcher d'autres en attendant que le bureau se charge complètement.

Tout était revenu à la normale. Il plissa des yeux, fusillant l'icône de son jeu du regard, avant de porter toute son attention aux autres programmes. _Ccleaner_ et _Adwcleaner_ lui faisaient les yeux doux. Comme une révélation divine, il eut la brillante idée de faire un petit nettoyage. _Au moins si c'est un malware, il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe_. Il lança le premier programme et dû attendre une dizaine de minutes avant que ce dernier n'ait fini son tour d'inspection. Une fois cela fait, il pouvait l'obliger à supprimer les données inutiles. Un bon moment passa avant qu'il ne puisse donner la même mission au deuxième agent de sa liste. Ce dernier exigeait toujours un redémarrage à la fin de son travail, mais Vanitas n'était pas à ça près.

Le bureau s'afficha une fois de plus, bien plus vite et avec une impression de propreté sur tous ses traits. Il remit tout son matériel en ordre et, c'est casque sur les oreilles et souris correctement remise en place qu'il soupira de soulagement. Tête comme pas deux, l'adolescent se concentra sur l'icône démoniaque du jeu, qui s'ouvrait maintenant normalement. Bon, ça lui demandait toujours de s'identifier visuellement et vocalement, mais il pouvait au moins taper son mot de passe sans craindre qu'un pop-up ne lui saute au visage.

**« STORY 34 – 9**

– Les habitants de la Ville de l'Aube ont besoin de votre aide pour détruire un Sans-Coeur géant à la place de la fontaine. »

_Qu'est ce qu'on me fait chier avec l'extension, j'ai même pas terminé χ (chi)_. Vanitas se détendit et il s'autorisa un regard sur son radio-réveil. Il était tout juste onze heures et demie, le jeu venait de se lancer.


	4. DOWNLOAD (please)

« Maman ! Y'a plus deau chaude ! »

Vanitas grogna quand il entendit la voix de Tidus faire trembler les murs. Il se renfrogna sous ses couvertures, souhaitant qu'on mette fin à sa migraine grandissante. Le dernier de la fratrie venait de sortir de la salle de bain avec un peignoir sur les épaules. Il avait joué toute l'après-midi au football et son équipe avait perdu contre celle de Wakka, son meilleur ami dans la vie et pire ennemi sur le terrain. C'était censé être un match amical, mais le roux les avait laissé partir après les avoir laminé sans aucune pitié, aucune.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis l'après-midi au parc d'attraction avec Tidus, Sora, Fang et leur mère. Le deuxième garçon de la famille avait déploré le fait que leur grand frère n'ait pas eut envie de venir, ce à quoi leur sœur lui avait répondu : _S'il a envie d'être malheureux toute sa vie, c'est son problème_. Seulement, Vanitas n'était pas malheureux. Entre les quatre murs de sa chambre, il se sentait bien, bien mieux que dans un endroit bruyant et grouillant de monde comme celui où toute sa famille s'était rendue avant-hier. Il soupira bruyamment, collant son oreiller sur sa tête, qu'est ce que la cage thoracique de son petit frère était puissante.

« Maman ! **_Maman !_** »  
« Quoi ?! »

Il n'eut aucun mal à imaginer Tifa ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, avec des cernes violines sous les yeux et un air déviant entre la colère et l'épuisement imprimé sur son visage. Elle devait faire peur.

« Y'a plus d'eau chaude. »  
« Va acheter une bouteille de gaz avec ton frère. »

_La porte de sa chambre se refermait, laissant le petit garçon se pincer les lèvres_. _Quand soudain, un monstre ignoble sorti de sous terre et..._ Vanitas aimait conter dans sa tête, ça l'aidait à ne pas sortir de son lit pour aller entartrer le footeux. Ce dernier tournait la tête, cherchant Sora du regard même s'il savait que ce dernier ne pouvait être qu'à deux endroits dans la maison; sa chambre ou le salon. Aujourd'hui, le brun était avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Kairi et Riku. Les deux avaient fait le voyage depuis les Îles du Destin, prenant le train jusqu'à la Cité du Crépuscule. Ils étaient censés passer une semaine ici, au plus grand bonheur du dernier garçon de la famille qui adorait les amis de son aîné. Bien entendu, c'était la principale raison de pourquoi Vanitas refusait -_une fois encore_\- de sortir pour venir quémander quelque nourriture. Il détestait Riku, détestait Kairi et détestait Sora. Il avait gagné la loterie en ayant les trois en même temps pendant une semaine._ Je vais mourir de faim_, se désolait-il en essayant de retrouver le sommeil.

« Sora ! » S'époumona soudainement Tidus. « Sora, viens avec moi acheter une bouteille de gaz ! »

_Va la chercher tout seul ta fichue bouteille, crétin._

« D'accord, j'arrive ! »

Il était déçu et incapable de sortir de son lit. Il se demandait sérieusement s'ils étaient vraiment en train de hurler à huit heures du matin alors qu'il n'y avait même pas quelques mètres de distance entre eux, qui plus est. _C'est inadmissible. Des gens essaient de dormir, bordel. _Il y eut un branle-bas de combat au rez-de-chaussé ça courait et chahutait à qui mieux-mieux. Maintenant il n'arriverait plus à trouver le sommeil, il remercia sincèrement les quatre ordures de l'étage inférieur et les insomnies qui hantaient son quotidien. À cause de ces deux-là, soit il n'arrivait pas à dormir, soit c'était se rendormir qui constituait un véritable défi. Quoi qu'il en était, il était maintenant réveillé et prêt à encastrer le premier venu contre un mur. En plus, il avait faim, ce qui éveillait en lui des pulsions de meurtres en la personne de sa fratrie et des deux abrutis qui servaient d'amis à son stupide frère.

Il tendit l'oreille, attendant que le quatuor finissent leur prestation surprise et claquent la porte d'entrée. Une fois cela fait, il se leva de mauvaise grâce. Sa porte fut déverrouillée et il descendit l'escalier pour rejoindre la cuisine. Il remercia le ciel d'avoir donné la bonne idée à Sora d'emmener ses amis avec lui et, esquivant gracieusement les valises des deux invités, se contint pour ne par lancer un seul fulgurant coup de pied dedans. Puis il prit le frigo en ligne de mire, l'ouvrant sans se soucier des bouteilles de soda qui tanguaient dans la portière. Une brique de lait, du jus d'orange et du beurre, il se demandait s'il avait envie de confiture. D'un commun accord avec lui-même, il s'empara du bocal.

Un plateau en bois, un verre de jus d'orange, un bol rempli à raz-bord de café au lait bouillant, trois tartines beurrées et confiturées plus tard... Il était prêt à remonter dans sa chambre. Il était d'ailleurs en train de faire demi-tour quand il tomba nez-à-nez avec sa grande sœur, qui le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou. Il haussa un sourcil et mima son regard avant de dire :

« C'est mille munnies la photo. »

Fang fronça les sourcils et prit une grande inspiration. Parfois il se demandait si elle aurait vraiment le courage de lui coller une beigne. Mais aujourd'hui n'était appartement pas le bon jour, puisqu'elle prit juste la peine de le bousculer pour aller ouvrir le frigo.

« Arrête de te balader à poil, connard. » Lui dit-elle, après avoir secoué la brique de jus d'orange désespérément vide.  
« Va bosser, gueuse. »

Il ricana et tourna sur ses talons, remontant dans sa chambre après l'avoir entendu compresser le carton vide entre ses mains.

« Et fous les putains de cartons à la poubelle ! » hurla-t-elle à l'intention de son frère.

_Pauvre créature, c'est si triste de devoir vivre avec un creux poussiéreux entre les jambes_. Il referma la porte et la verrouilla, retournant s'asseoir sur son lit en calant le plateau sur ses genoux. Ses relations avec sa grande sœur n'allaient toujours pas mieux, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Personne ne devait venir lui chercher des noises dés le matin, c'était une des autres règles qu'il imposait à sa famille. Il prit une tartine et mordit dedans, mâchant silencieusement dans un calme presque religieux.

C'était les vacances, autant pour tous ces jeunes scolarisés que pour lui, même s'il n'allait plus à l'école puis longtemps. Il profitait toujours de ces deux semaines ou de deux mois pour se reposer loin de ses écrits, à la place il jouait à son jeu et c'était très bien comme ça. D'une main, il ouvrit son ordinateur, ne perdant pas de temps pour l'allumer. Un_ event_ avait commencé en cette fin du mois d'octobre et il comptait bien achever le Boss spécial. S'il le battait, il repasserait premier du classement, ce qu'il visait toujours quand plus de monde était connecté.

Le principe du jeu était simple. Doté d'un système de combat_ Card Deck_ basé sur le hasard, chaque personnage fait partie d'une faction; _Vulpes_, _Ursus_, _Pegasus_, _Anguis_ et _Leopardis_. Le but était de récolter le plus de _Lux_ pour son groupe en battant des monstres. Plus on tuait, plus le personnage gagnait de _Lux_ et d'expérience. On pouvait aussi graver les échelons d'un classement mondial et faire quelques guerres contre les coalitions adverses, ce qui renforçait le besoin d'en posséder encore plus. Pendant le tutoriel, on était suivi par une PNJ du nom de Chirithi, une sorte de gros chat volant aux origines floues. Quand elle n'était pas en train de discuter avec un double d'elle-même ou avec le fondateur de votre faction, elle donnait des missions spéciales.

Il y avait aussi quelques quêtes qui donnaient des objets spéciaux, des cartes et des accès à de nouvelles portes sur de nouveaux mondes, ce qui était plutôt gratifiant vu la difficulté de certaines. Pour battre les _Sans-Coeur _(_ les monstres du jeu, entités faites de ténèbres qui n'ont plus de cœur et passent leur temps à voler celui des autres_ ) chaque joueur était doté d'une arme spéciale : une épée légendaire en forme de clé, la _Keyblade_.

Il restait tout de même une question que beaucoup se posaient : _Qu'est-ce que les fondateurs de chaque faction faisaient de tout ce Lux ?_ Certains disaient que c'était pour protéger la Lumière, d'autres s'extasiaient en racontant que c'était pour faire abattre une vague de Ténèbres sur l'univers, pendants que ceux qui restaient se demandaient si ce n'était pas plutôt pour un but encore plus insensé. Vanitas s'en fichait, tant qu'il était premier du classement. Les fantasmes des autres ne l'intéressait pas.

Seulement, il ne pouvait plus jouer. Les bogues avaient recommencé et on n'avait de cesse de le harceler pour qu'il télécharge une nouvelle extension qu'il ne voulait pas. Il avait tout essayé. Du nettoyage complet de son disque, jusqu'à celui complet de son PC. Rien n'y avait fait. Son jeu restait impossible à manipuler tant il était envahi de pop-ups. Quand il jouait, ça apparaissait n'importe où; sur le chemin de son curseur, dans les menus contextuels, sur les boss des _events_, sur des objets de quête... C'était à le rendre complètement fou !

Sur le net, il avait effectué toutes les recherches possibles et imaginables pour venir à bout de son problème. Non seulement ce genre d'incident n'existait pas, mais l'extension Birth by Sleep non plus. Ce fut donc la veille qu'il prit l'ultime décision de désinstaller Kingdom Hearts. Tant pis s'il allait perdre tous ses raccourcis ou ses bonus. Hier, l'icône avait disparue pour de bon. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

D'un geste lent, il poussa le plateau sur le côté et s'installa entre ses coussins pendant qu'il tapait le mot de passe de sa session. Son bureau apparu quelques instants plus tard, l'icône du jeu avec.

_Mais c'est quoi ce bordel... ? _Il fronça les sourcils et grinça des dents. D'un revers brusque du poignet, il double-cliqua sur l'icône, prêt à en découdre pour de bon avec ce fichu bogue. Après un temps de latence, un message sur fond bleu s'afficha et Vanitas se tint fin prêt à marteler le clic gauche de sa souris sur le deuxième choix.

« **Voulez-vous télécharger gratuitement l'extension** _Birth by Sleep _? »

– _Oui –  
_– _Télécharger maintenant –_


	5. DOWNFALL

« – Bienvenue. Ton aventure va bientôt commencer. »

_Quoi... ?_

Il se souvint qu'il était dans sa chambre, sur son lit et maintenant il n'y est plus. Il avait beau ouvrir les yeux, il faisait toujours aussi noir. _Est-ce que je suis mort ? Putain, c'est trop bête de mourir comme ça._

« – Avance vers la lumière. »

_La lumière ?_

Il n'avait aucune idée d'où venait cette voix, mais elle n'énervait déjà. _Si c'est ça le purgatoire, je veux mourir. Je ne veux pas rester ici._ _Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?_ Si seulement il avait un peu de lumière, peut-être qu'il pourrait savoir où il est. Il essaya de chercher son portable dans ses poches, mais ses mains ne rencontrèrent que la peau de ses cuisses ? _Bordel, je suis quand même pas à poil ? Chaud. _Il se demandait si l'on allait refuser de le faire partir à cause de ça. _Dans quel bordel je me suis encore fourré ?!_

« – Avance vers la lumière. »

« Mais ta gueule ! Je veux pas mourir, putain ! »

Il était encore en capacité de parler. Ça le soulageait un peu de penser que la situation pourrait être pire. _Je suis vraiment au purgatoire ?_ _Merde, ce putain de Dieu existe et il veut déjà me buter. Putain, si j'avais su..._

« – Avance vers la lumière. »

« Va te faire foutre ! »

Il ne savait pas où il allait, avançant à l'aveuglette. _Putain, Dieu, t'as un sens de l'humour qui m'échappe._ Une des seules choses qu'il espérait maintenant, c'est qu'il ne tomberait pas dans un trou. _Il y a des trous au purgatoire ? Ils emmènent en Enfer ? Il y a des ordinateurs en Enfer ? Mais merde, je suis mort et le premier truc à quoi je pense c'est mon foutu PC ! _Le fait que ses pensées étaient en train de le bousculer ne le dérangeait pas, il avait l'habitude.

« – Avance vers la lumière. »

« Y'a pas de putain de lumière ! »

_Si je suis devenu aveugle... Dieu, t'es vraiment pas drôle. Je suis sûr que Satan serait plus marrant que toi, connard._ Il ne voyait rien et avait, en plus, un mauvais pressentiment, comme s'il pouvait trébucher sur tout et n'importe quoi. _Elle est où sa putain de lumière... _Il n'avait pas envie de mourir, mais il ne voulait pas rester planté là sans rien faire. _S'ils ont une gazette là-haut, je suis sûr que je vais me retrouver dans la rubrique humour. Merde. Pourquoi ils n'ont pas pris Tifa ? Elle mérite mille fois plus de mourir que m–_ Tout à coup, ses mains s'aplatirent sur son visage, tentant de retenir un hurlement entre la surprise, la rage et la douleur. _Un mur ?! Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?! Merde, ça fait mal. Putain !_

« – Avance vers la lumière.

Il avait déjà entendu ça. _J'ai l'impression qu'on se fout bien de ma gueule. Déjà, pas de lumière. En plus, je suis complètement à poil. Et les murs sur la gueule, c'est dégueulasse. Purgatoire de merde._

« Putain, mais je suis où à la fin ?! »

_Évidement, la voix ne parle plus. Elle pourrait tout à fait me dire où je suis et comment sortir d'ici, mais non. Ça serait trop beau. Il n'y a même pas le chauffage ici._ Il se sentait à deux doigts de faire une crise de nerf. _Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais lui dire à Dieu, mais je sens que ça va pas être joli. Et ce mur qui est long comme l'horizon, merde, je vais le longer encore combien de temps comme ça ?_

« – Avance vers la lumière. »

_Merde. J'en ai marre ! Si je savais que les jeux vidéo se vengeaient quand tu les désinstallais, je l'aurais laissé sur l'ordinateur ce putain de Kingdom Hearts de merde. Il n'était pas si bien que ça. Déjà, qui a eut l'idée de mettre des points d'actions ?! T'en as cinquante et après ça met trois plombs à se remettre. Je serais déjà Haut Niveau s'il n'y avait pas cette putain de limite. Et leurs potions pour cacher le problème, c'était complètement débile !_

« – Avance vers la lumière. »

_Je te signale que je ne peux plus avancer, il y a un mur._ Il se disait que ça devait faire des heures qu'il marchait et il longeait toujours le mur dans la pénombre. _Quelle coïncidence ! Bravo, bravo ! J'applaudis l'intelligence de votre architecte, à deux mains._ Il se demandait s'il ne devait pas rebrousser chemin et tenter de retourner sur ses pas. D'un commun accord avec sa conscience, il se retourna. Là, comme il s'y attendait, il aperçut un faisceau de lumière au loin. _Il m'aura fallu trois siècles pour le trouver. Quelle connerie._

« – Bienvenue. Ton aventure va bientôt commencer. »

_Tu radotes, purgatoire. Mais c'est bien, un peu de changement. Maintenant que je sais où je vais, tu vas pouvoir m'être utile, je vais t'insulter de tous les noms possibles et tu me diras lequel tu préfères. Je t'en attirerais. Ça t'ira très bien._

« Il y a quelqu'un ?! »

_Hein ?_ Il s'arrêta. Il venait d'entendre une autre voix, plutôt fluette et masculine_... Je ne sais pas qui c'est._ _En tout cas, il y a définitivement quelqu'un d'autre ici. J'espère qu'il a des fringues._ Il n'aurait pu supporter la vue de quelqu'un dans son plus simple appareil. _Quoi que... Il fait tellement sombre. Et l'autre qui recommence à gueuler. Si je fais une bonne action, on me renverra sûrement dans ma chambre... Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer._

« Marche ! » Cria-t-il, prenant la peine de porter ses mains en coupelles.

_S'il ne m'entend pas, alors il est sourd._

« H-hein ? Mais où ? »  
« Vers la lumière, idiot ! T'as pas entendu la voix ? Bienvenue au Purgatoire ! »

Il trouvait ça follement amusant, pensant qu'il avait dû lui faire la peur de sa vie puisque son interlocuteur de l'ombre hoquetait déjà. _Quel gamin. Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais je crois que dans cinq minutes je serais vers la lumière. Adios, cretinos._ Alors qu'il reprenait son petit bonhomme de chemin, se moquant pas mal de sa nudité, il se posait de plus en plus de questions. Questions auxquelles il n'avait aucune réponse concrète. _Quelle journée de merde. Puis avec l'autre qui chiale, je vais encore me retrouver dans la merde._

« Meurs en silence ! » Lui hurla-t-il, agacé de l'entendre pleurer.  
« M-mais je ne peux pas être mort ! J'étais dans ma chambre ! »  
« Fallait pas te toucher trop fort. »  
« M-mais non ! Je ne... J'étais sur l'ordinateur ! »

Il roulait déjà des yeux. Posséder ce genre d'informations n'allait pas l'aider à savoir comment sortir d'ici. Il aurait quand même bien aimé être présent lorsque les parents rentreraient dans la chambre et trouveraient leur fils adoré avachi sur son PC avec la main dans le caleçon. _Merde, c'est trop drôle._

« Mince... Je n'aurais pas dû accepter d'installer cette extension. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?_ Vanitas venait de s'arrêter, comme si son cœur avait loupé un battement. Il se retourna et fixa un point derrière lui. Il ne voyait pas dans le noir, il ne pouvait donc pas voir l'inconnu. Néanmoins, il pouvait sentir son regard sur lui, et lui aussi semblait être capable de faire de même. C'était étrange.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Finit-il par demander, même s'il se doutait un peu de la réponse. « T'as installé Birth by Sleep ? »  
« Oui ! Oui, c'est ça ! _Birth by Sleep_ ! Mince. Toi aussi ? »

Un silence envahit le lieu où ils se trouvaient.

« Non. Pas du tout. »  
« Ah. »

_À la base, c'était une erreur. Un complot. J'ai été piégé, et ça m'a tué._

« Tu t'appelles comment ? » Lui demanda l'autre garçon.

_Putain, il ne croit pas que je vais faire copain-copain avec lui quand même ? Depuis quand on demande les prénoms des gens comme ça ? Il se croit dans un jeu vidéo ou quoi ? Kevin de merde._

« Je sais plus. » Il se retournait déjà, continuant d'avancer en espérant que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller.  
« C'est bizarre, ça ! »

Cela ne faisait même pas cinq minutes depuis qu'ils avaient commencés à parler, et déjà, il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il trouvait qu'il avait une voix trop niaise. _Putain, ça me fout les boules. Vivement que l'on m'envoie en Enfer._

« Tu vas où ? » Il venait de se mettre à marcher en sa direction, et la seule chose à laquelle Vanitas pensait était que si lui aussi n'avait plus ses vêtements, alors ça devait bien balancer. _Merde. J'ai envie de vomir et de rire en même temps.  
_« Loin de toi. »

Le ton de sa voix n'avait pas l'air de le dissuader, puisqu'il s'avançait toujours et encore plus vers lui. Il soupira bruyamment, souhaitant que ce cauchemar prenne bientôt fin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il comprit qu'il n'était pas mort. S'il l'était vraiment, il n'aurait pas autant mal au visage et ne serait sûrement pas avec un gamin dans un endroit sombre._ Dieu, ou qui que ça soit, on devrait t'arrêter pour homicide à l'humour._

Le voyage continua dans le silence, brisé par les bruits de pas des deux garçons qui marchaient en direction de la lumière. L'un ruminait de sombres pensées, pendant que l'autre le suivait au bruit. Plus Vanitas avançait, plus il se sentait étrange, comme s'il était en train d'oublier quelque chose de très important. C'était comme si on creusait un gouffre dans la poitrine. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Aïe ! »

Surpris par un bruit sourd et l'éclat d'une voix, il se retourna. Une demi-seconde après, il l'entendit tomber sur le sol. _Mais quel imbécile._

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive** encore **? » Lui demanda-t-il en se retournant, exaspéré.  
« J'ai tapé dans un mur ! »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : Vanitas éclata de rire, se tenant les côtes tellement il en était arrivé aux éclats. "_J'ai tapé dans un mur._" _Putain, c'est trop bon. J'en peux plus ! _Il faillit s'en rouler par terre, mais se reprit bien vite, reprenant toute sa contenance.

« C'est ça de ne pas regarder où on va, Gamin. » Lui cria-t-il, toujours amusé.  
« Mais il fait tout noir ! » Gémit la voix, vexée.

Il haussa un sourcil, perplexe. À quelques mètres derrière lui se tenait un grand faisceau de lumière. Ça lui léchait la colonne vertébrale avec gourmandise et le réchauffait quelque peu. Il se demandait bien comment l'autre s'était débrouillé pour rencontrer un mur alors qu'il faisait presque jour. Non pas qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire, mais c'était bien trop comique pour qu'il puisse faire l'impasse. Alors qu'il allait reprendre sa route, la voix de son interlocuteur reprenait :

« Au fait... Tu l'entends aussi la voix ? »  
« Ouais, et j'aimerais bien que tu la fermes. »  
« Pas la mienne de voix ! L'autre ! Elle n'arrête pas de me dire d'avancer vers la lumière ! »

Vanitas grommela entre ses dents, se massant la tempe. Il n'avait pas envie de passer sa vie ici, surtout pas pour aider quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. _En plus, il est fou._

« Je suis pas baby-sitter. Débrouille-toi tout seul, Gamin. »  
« D'accord... »

_C'était aussi facile ?_ Il retint un autre soupire d'exaspération et secoua la tête avant de retourner à ses affaires. Ça ne le regardait pas. Lui, il avait trouvé la lumière. Le reste importait peu. Bientôt il pourrait sortir d'ici et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Plus il marchait, plus le sol sous ses pieds devenait froid et craquelait. S'il avait prêté une plus grande attention, il aurait même remarqué qu'il y avait comme des petites bordures partout. Un peu comme s'il s'avançait sur un vitrail.

« – Plus tu t'approche de la lumière, plus ton ombre grandit. »

_Hein ?_ Il s'arrêta, tournant la tête sur le côté. Il fut déçu de constater que la voix s'était trompée. Pour dire, il n'avait pas d'ombre du tout. Il ricana et reporta sa concentration sur son objectif premier. Ses jambes continuaient de le porter, avançant avec toute la fierté du monde, même si quelque chose le brûlait à l'intérieur de la poitrine. Il n'aurait pas pu l'expliquer avec des mots, mais il se sentait comme dépassé. Plus il avançait, plus il sentait quelque chose insuffler en lui, comme un vent de mort, un avertissement sourd. Peut-être était-ce juste son imagination. Quoi qu'il en était, il trouvait ça fortement désagréable et ça le plongeait dans une colère noire.

« – Continue. »

_Mais c'est quand que ça ferme sa gueule ?_ Il n'aimait pas obéir, encore moins aux ordres d'une voix sortie de nulle part. Cependant, s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'on lui disait de faire, il sentait qu'il resterait coincé ici pour un bon bout de temps. Donc, il continua, se souciant encore moins de sa nudité. Le faisceau de lumière le baignait de plus en plus et Vanitas regrettait déjà la confortable pénombre. Il plissa les yeux et se mit une main en visière au-dessus des paupières. _C'est quoi ça ? On dirait un miroir._ À quelques mètres de lui, au beau milieu du faisceau, se tenait un long carré plat. Ça flottait et la matière semblait douce, presque lisse, tout simplement attirante. Intrigué, il s'approcha et s'arrêta dès qu'il vit une forme sombre apparaître sur l'objet de sa curiosité. Ça venait de s'arrêter aussi.

« – Continue. »

Il n'avait jamais peur, Vanitas. Il pouvait être surpris, pouvait frissonner d'appréhension et ça s'arrêtait là. En face de lui, la chose ne bougeait plus non plus. Cette vision, à défaut de l'effrayer, le rendait suspicieux. Il fit un geste. Ça faisait pareil. Il fit un pas. Puis deux. Ses iris entre le miel et l'ambre suivaient les mouvements de cette ombre qui semblait faire tout comme lui. Si c'était un miroir, il pensa qu'il fallait renvoyer le concepteur. C'était plutôt singulier, une glace qui renvoie une irréalité.

Plus il raccourcissait la distance, plus la forme humaine se dévoilait. Des pieds, il eut le loisir d'admirer ses hanches, puis son torse, son menton. Quand il découvrit le visage, il manqua de cligner des yeux. Son cœur battait comme un dératé dans sa cage thoracique. La vision offerte par cette singulière créature le laissait dans une sorte de transe. C'était noir. _Ténébreux_, corrigea son esprit. Mais cette tête... On aurait dit un trou noir avec deux orbes rouges. _On dirait un Sans-Coeur._ Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il venait d'atteindre sa destination. Il n'était plus possible d'avancer, il serait obligé de foncer dans cette étrange ombre qui semblait le regarder, le posséder.

« – Soit le bienvenu au Palier de l'Éveil. »

Un flash violent perça tout ce qu'il se trouvait autour de Vanitas. Aveuglé, il se cacha instinctivement le visage derrière ses deux bras, ne remarquant pas qu'il fit exploser le miroir par la même occasion. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, le faisceau de lumière se brisa en milles particules. Ça ne prit que quelques secondes, durant lesquelles il ne bougea pas d'un pouce avant d'être sûr que tout ce cirque se soit enfin terminé.  
Quand il se redressa correctement, les ténèbres reprirent leur juste place de maître. Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait dans le noir. Son soulagement fut de courte durée? Puisque à son plus grand étonnement, cela ne dura pas. Le sol venait de s'allumer sous ses pieds. Non, les ombres fondaient et s'envolaient comme des oiseaux.

Un vitrail finement ciselé apparu. Froid, distant, le verre se battait entre deux couleurs : le bleu et le rouge. Du noir essayait aussi de se faire une place, même s'il régnait déjà partout. Il y avait aussi un garçon endormi dessiné. Vanitas eut soudain la gorge sèche. _Déjà-vu_, il avait une impression de déjà-vu mordante, cinglante, atroce. Ça lui bouffait littéralement la cervelle et les tripes. Il était déjà venu ici. Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. C'était complètement fou, ça, il le savait. Il essaya de reculer, mais ses muscles refusèrent de lui obéir.

« – N'aie pas peur. »

« Et ta mère, elle a peur ?! » se renfrogna-t-il en serrant les dents, colérique comme jamais.

« – Tu es la clé. »

_La clé de quoi ?_ Il aurait bien aimé le savoir. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un seul geste, de longues spirales sinueuses sombres s'enroulèrent autour de ses chevilles. C'était glacial. Non, c'était horriblement douloureux. Hoquetant de surprise, il mit toute la volonté du monde pour se dégager, mais le bas de son corps ne bougeait toujours pas. Il battait des bras, tournait son torse de droite à gauche en secouant la tête, incapable de faire plus que ça. Sans plus attendre, un hurlement arracha sa gorge. On était en train de lui brûler la chaire, de la torde sans aucune pitié et il pouvait sentir son rythme cardiaque battre partout dans son corps. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal de sa vie, il aurait pu le jurer, le promettre, en écrire un roman de gare.

« – C'est toi... »

Ses pieds avaient disparu sous cette masse de torture, ses jambes aussi et maintenant, ses cuisses subissaient le même sort._ Je vais mourir, je vais mourir !_ Vanitas hurlait de plus en plus, ses mains se plaquant sur ces ténèbres s'emparant de sa peau, tentant de les arracher violemment. Une victoire de courte durée. Il sut qu'il venait d'avoir une très mauvaise idée, ce, dès qu'elles s'enroulèrent autour de ses doigts et les mangèrent avec avidité. La douleur violait chaque parcelle de son corps, son cerveau essayant de suivre au mieux. Il commençait à voir des étoiles et des brumes noirâtres s'emparaient de sa vision, mais son corps refusait de s'évanouir. Ses bras furent pris d'assaut, pendant que ses hanches et son entrejambe se faisaient happer.

Ses hurlements s'arrêtèrent, le brun étant bien trop estomaqué pour produire un seul son. Il avait l'impression de mourir à chaque fois qu'il sentait chacun de ses os craquer sous la pression. On _l'amputait_ de plus en plus, ses muscles explosaient sous sa peau et ses vaisseaux sanguins ne pouvaient que suivre le reste. Il se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait, trouvant ses forces dans les dernières parcelles de raison que son esprit refusait de lâcher. Le poison l'enveloppait de plus en plus, jusqu'à arriver à son torse. Là, ce fut un cri inhumain qui déchira ses cordes vocales. Il suffoquait, ses poumons perforés tant bien par ses côtes que par les ténèbres qui faisait constriction sur sa cage thoracique.

Ça avançait, s'agrippant à sa gorge, puis à son menton. Il avait l'impression que ça ne finirait jamais. Ses dents implosaient et toute sa mâchoire craqua. Plus aucun son ne parvint à s'échapper. Ça venait de transpercer ses yeux et remontait lentement. Au bout d'un moment, il arrêta de bouger. Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus le faire, la matière noire l'avait bouffé des orteils jusqu'à la dernière pointe de ses cheveux. Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus un seul bruit, ne respirait plus, ne sentait autre chose qu'une affreuse douleur. Pourtant, son cœur ne battait même plus.

« – C'est toi, qui ouvrira la porte. »

Un moment passa, il se sentait... Vide. Son corps n'était plus qu'un amas de vide. C'était une bien étrange sensation, comme doucement tomber dans l'inconscience, même s'il comprenait qu'il n'allait jamais_ partir_. Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas.

Doucement, il se sentait fondre dans le vitrail, avait l'impression de le traverser comme une goutte de sang au travers d'un frêle mouchoir en tourbillonnait autour de lui, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Le mal l'avait quitté, mais à quel prix ? Il chutait, de plus en plus vite, le vent sifflant contre lui. S'il y réfléchissait posément, tout ça était bizarre. Comment était-il passé de sa chambre à cet endroit et de cet endroit à un gouffre sans fin ? Il n'était pas mort. Pas même maintenant. On l'avait torturé, mais il était toujours là. On l'avait littéralement dévoré, il n'en restait pas moins_ toujours là_. Son index sursauta légèrement.

« C'est pas logique. »

Il avait disparu, _là-haut_. Maintenant il était là, tout en entier ? Il se redressa, se rendant lentement compte que son corps suivait mollement sa décision, quand bien même il était toujours en train de tomber dans le vide. Il se laissa porté, tournant sur lui-même à la recherche de quelque chose, même s'il ne savait pas quoi. Ses pensées n'étaient plus qu'un faible torrent, une infime partie de ce que son cerveau lui faisait subir au quotidien. Fatigué de choir, il se dirigea vers la gauche, puis vers la droite. Ses yeux obéissaient faiblement, faisant de leur mieux pour rester loyal à leur rôle et, à défaut de le faire correctement, lui renvoyèrent des brides ce qui l'entourait.

Tout était noir autour de lui. Pourtant, il pouvait distinctement voir une paire de bottes sur ses propres pieds. Elles étaient vraiment confortables. Éprit d'une curiosité sordide, il usa de ses mains pour toucher ses jambes, ses cuisses et ses hanches. Il portait un pantalon des plus étranges, c'était fait une matière fraîche et tiède à la fois, puis ça semblait s'être enroulé autour de ses muscles et non de sa peau. Il remarqua qu'il portait une sorte de court pagne très léger, tenu en place par deux ceintures, une en forme de croix, l'autre pressant son abdomen. Ses doigts effleurèrent son entrejambe, il avait un vêtement ici aussi, sa paume remonta jusqu'à son torse. Elle croisa le chemin de plusieurs sortes de nervures rouges. Comme si une sorte de cœur filandreux avait été dessiné sur son haut. La même matière que son pantalon possédait ses épaules jusqu'à ses doigts. Son cou aussi. Seul son visage semblait intact.

Sa curiosité cessa aussi facilement qu'elle avait commencée après qu'il eut constaté qu'il portait un mélange de noir, de carmin, de violine et de bleu. Tout cet accoutrement lui laissait penser à un grand fouillis de dessins scientifiques sur les organes et le corps humain. Il effectua un autre tour sur lui-même, constatant qu'il ne tombait plus, non, il flottait. Il se laissa chuter en arrière, tête la première.

Alors que ses paupières s'ablataient sur ses iris, il eut le temps d'apercevoir trois personnes au-dessous de lui, chutant elles aussi avec le même air endormis sur le visage. Une fille en bleu, un garçon en rouge et le garçon endormi du vitrail en vert. C'est tout ce qu'il réussit à entrapercevoir. Son esprit lui murmura de se laisser aller et de ne plus y penser. Maintenant, il avait envie de dormir.

«** Déconnexion en cours...** »

Un larsen lui vrilla les oreilles et Vanitas eut un sursaut monstrueux. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit avec horreur et soulagement qu'il était _revenu_. Sa chambre était toujours aussi sombre, même sa lampe de chevet le regardait tristement. Il était couvert de sueur et tout son corps tremblait. Son PC était bien en face de lui et il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait versé de l'acide sur les yeux.

« C'est quoi ce bordel... ? » Murmura-t-il les mains sur son casque, le retirant doucement loin de ses oreilles. « Putain, qu'est ce que c'était … ? »

_Un rêve ?_ Il ne savait pas. D'un coup, il se débarrassa de ses appareils et de son ordinateur. Il sauta hors de son lit, s'emparant d'un caleçon qu'il enfila à la hâte, avant de déverrouiller la porte de sa chambre et de courir comme un cinglé dans les escaliers. Fang l'intercepta en bas, mais il l'esquiva sans problème, fonçant vers l'entrée. Il n'attendit et n'entendis pas la voix de sa sœur.

Il sortit dehors, courant pied nu et en sous-vêtements dans la rue. Le froid lui giflait la peau, mais ça faisait beaucoup trop de bien à sa peau brûlante pour qu'il s'arrête. Des passants s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder, incrédules ou choqués. Vanitas s'en moquait, Vanitas s'en foutait, Vanitas avait envie de vomir, de danser et de chanter à la fois, il était paniqué.

C'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'il sortait hors de chez lui. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il vivait enfermé qu'il avait ressenti le besoin de sortir. Il pensait être devenu fou.


	6. DOWNFALL (close your eyes)

« Je le savais. »

Fang se tenait au salon, un bol de thé nacré entre ses doigts. Parfois, elle prenait une gorgée et il savait qu'elle le faisait pour masquer sa fierté. _Allons bon, grognasse, j'ai eu envie de sortir et alors ?_ Leur mère, emmitouflée dans une bien belle robe de chambre, les regardait avec ce même voile vide dans ses grandes prunelles auburn.

« On aurait dû t'envoyer à l'asile depuis longtemps. T'es complètement cinglé. » Ajouta l'aînée, prenant une autre gorgée de son eau chaude parfumée. Sa mère la fusilla automatiquement du regard.

Vanitas la regardait de haut en bas. S'il faisait un seul faux mouvement ou s'il la contredisait, ça donnerait raison à sa grande sœur. Aussi, il se mit à ricaner, rejetant la tête en arrière et riant aux éclats. Quand il reprit un tant soit peu de sérieux, il s'assit en tailleur, les mains sur les chevilles de ses pieds pratiquement en sang. Il avait été ramené de force par des voisins qui l'avaient trouvé en train de reprendre son souffle dans leur jardin. Si la situation ne l'avait pas fait rire au début, il était maintenant hilare plus que satisfait d'avoir gâché le sommeil de Tifa et d'avoir pourri – _une fois de plus_ – la réputation de sa famille. D'un voyou des bas quartiers, il était passé à associable. Maintenant, c'était un pervers fou furieux. _Quelle délicieuse journée_.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à te marrer, l'handicapé ? »  
« Fang. »  
« Maman, ouvre les yeux ! »  
« Fang, arrête d'embêter ton frère. »

Les yeux de Vanitas suaient le plaisir. Comme d'habitude, sa mère n'en avait rien à _foutre _etsa sœur allait piquer une crise car on l'ignorait. Vraiment, rien ne pouvait plus lui faire plaisir que de lui servir de cauchemar ambulant. Il savait que Tifa n'avait qu'une envie : _retourner dormir_. C'est pour cela que le jeune homme ne disait rien, se contentant de sourire et de rire au nez de son aînée.

Après une conversation de sourd, Fang se leva et partie de la maison avec la violence d'un animal sauvage. Leur mère écrasa un bâillement derrière sa main et retourna se coucher. Maintenant seul au salon, le brun perdit la courbe narquoise sur ses lèvres et s'amusa pensivement avec l'une des mèches de ses cheveux noirs. Il donnait trois jours à Fang avant que cette dernière ne lui flanque une bonne claque. Soixante-douze heures, c'était bien assez pour laisser courir son imagination sur la façon dont elle s'y prendrait. Utiliserait-elle la main droite ? _Non, peut-être la gauche._ Est-ce qu'elle pleurerait après ? _Ça serait jouissif._ Depuis le temps qu'il attendait qu'elle pète un câble, il était impatient. Il se défendrait et lui ferait regretter de lui avoir pourri la vie avec sa présence.

Il se surprit lui-même quand il s'allongea sur le canapé, en paix avec-lui même. Il se sentait bien, aussi bien que s'il était dans sa chambre. Presque comme s'il ne ressentait quasiment plus rien.

Son cœur loupa un battement et il se redressa derechef, une vague électrique faisant sursauter ses organes et attiser son cerveau. Cette sensation de vide... Les souvenirs de son petit voyage lui revinrent en tête. Avait-il vraiment rêvé ? L'horloge de la cuisine lui rappela qu'il serait bientôt midi. Combien de temps avait-il passé dehors, déjà ? _Non, combien de temps ais-je été __"__absent__" ?  
_ Il se massa la tempe, se sentant plus ou moins étourdi. Il savait que ses abrutis de frères allaient rentrer et qu'ils squatteraient le salon sans aucune gêne. Prit d'un frisson dans tout le dos, il se leva et traîna la patte jusqu'au frigo.

Quand il eut fini d'avaler un solide repas, Vanitas remonta tout aussi lentement les escaliers. Il avait l'impression de marcher sur du verre. La peau de ses pieds virait entre le rouge, le blanc et le violet. Pas inquiet, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se glissa gracieusement hors de son caleçon. L'eau de la douche était brûlante et le martyrisait, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis il avait besoin de sentir quelque chose d'assez violent pour se calmer. Sa tête ne cessait de faire tourner ses pensées en boucle et ses yeux, ambre-miel, se perdaient sur son propre corps. L'aquatique torrent liquide lui brûlait la nuque et tombait sans sommation sur le sol, aspiré par le siphon à peine plus loin.

_J'ai mal_. Ses pieds ne le faisaient pas tant souffrir que ça. C'était son torse, sa cage thoracique, son cœur qui le malmenait. Il soupira, commençant paresseusement à se laver. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû sortir après tout. Il devait bel et bien être devenu cinglé à force de vivre enfermé. Le souci, c'est que lui ne vivait pas ça comme un problème. Il se sentait quelque peu déçu de vivre, c'était vrai. Mais c'était son choix d'arrêter les études et de se concentrer sur autre chose. Avant, pour évacuer son trop-plein, il avait l'escrime. Puis il avait découvert l'écriture. Enfin, les jeux vidéos.

_Et Kingdom Hearts._

Le savon dégoulina de ses cheveux noirs, se relâchant sur ses épaules. À cet instant, il avait pleinement conscience qu'il était en train de fixer ses mains. Ses doigts bougèrent légèrement, se fermant en poings, puis s'étirèrent en éventail. C'était étrange. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être dans la réalité, comme si son esprit était ailleurs. Il pensait peut-être un peu trop. T_out à l'heure, j'avais des gants et ils étaient noirs_. Ses os commençant à le faire souffrir, il ne perdit pas une seconde pour se faire craquer les phalanges, mettant terme à sa sensation d'irréalité.

Il sortit de la douche une demi-heure plus tard, aussi cuit qu'un homard. Néanmoins, il était satisfait. En bas, il entendait les éclats de voix de sa fratrie. Il reconnut la voix de Riku et le rire de Kairi. Une grimace de dégoût lui vrilla le visage et il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il n'avait plus envie de dormir, plus du tout. Pourtant il se sentait exténué et vide. D'un mouvement mou, il s'affaissa sur son lit et respira bruyamment l'odeur de ses draps pour se calmer. Il faisait sombre ici. Dans toute cette noirceur, il était bien, apaisé et tranquille. C'était un lieu où il allait et venait de son plein gré, chaque centimètre cube de cette pièce lui étant familier. Pas comme là où il s'était retrouvé ce matin.

Plus il y pensait, plus ça l'énervait. Il ne comprenait rien. Il se rappelait la voix, se souvenait du gamin et de la séance de torture improvisée. Chaque détail était à la fois frais et flou, comme si son esprit faisait le ménage derrière lui, laissant une brève impression de mécanisme défensif face à un traumatisme. Pourtant, il était loin d'être traumatisé. Confus. Il était tout simplement confus.

D'un geste lent, il attrapa son PC et cala un oreiller sous son menton. Tous ces événements s'étaient passés après le téléchargement d'une extension de son jeu. Son cœur brûlait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il dirigeait sa souris sur l'icône salvatrice.

Elle avait changé. Le satellite lunaire était toujours là, mais avait le droit à une sorte de Keyblade brisée imprimée dessus. Vanitas haussa un sourcil et grogna d'exaspération._ Birth by Sleep_ avait bel et bien été installé. Il avait envie de hurler. Toute sa partie sur _χ__ (chi)_ avait-elle donc été perdue ? Il se sentait profondément déçu. Tout du moins, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'aller voir ce qu'il en retournait. Après avoir double cliqué sur le jeu, une page d'accueil apparue. Un écran de chargement plus tard, un pop-up envahit tout le reste.

« – _Bienvenue sur Kingdom Hearts : Birth by Sleep.  
Début de l'aventure dans..._ »

« Vingt minutes ? »

Vanitas fronça les sourcils et se mis à lire les informations en dessous du décompte. Comme d'habitude, le fond était entre le bleu et le rouge et la police de caractère était noire. Plus ses yeux courraient sur les lettres, plus il serrait les poings. Ces vingts minutes n'étaient faites que pour fouiller dans les archives de son ancien compte sur Kingdom Hearts χ (chi). Ça cherchait et cherchait à en faire rugir le ventilateur interne. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à part quelques barres de téléchargements et une autre, indiquant l'avancée des fouilles sur son disque dur. Il retint un ricanement. Ce jeu, il l'avait désinstallé, alors comment est-ce que ça pouvait extraire des données ? _Peut-être avec Internet..._ Il grogna d'exaspération et parti sous ses couvertures.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour l'expliquer, le téléchargement s'était terminé. L'ordinateur redémarra et le brun surveillait les opérations d'un œil suspicieux. À tout moment, il s'attendait à voir apparaître un Cheval de Troie ou une autre infection de ce genre. Le PC, pourtant, se réveillait tranquillement, s'adonnant à sa quotidienne tâche pendant que des messages du jeu apparaissaient de-ci, de-là. Vanitas se redressa sur ses coudes et se pencha sur l'écran.

_Évidemment. Je ne peux plus jouer à _χ_ (chi)_. Pensa-t-il, amer. Il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer pour si peu, mais il se sentait sincèrement dégoûté. _Bah, ça me donnera plus de temps pour écrire._ Ni une, ni deux, il allait cliquer sur la croix salvatrice du programme, mais, l'articulation s'arrêta juste avant d'abattre un doigt empli de justice sur le clic gauche de la souris. Il était pris d'un bien inhabituel doute. Le message, toujours aux couleurs bleu-rouge, semblait l'appeler.

« – Veuillez mettre votre casque et afficher votre visage en face de l'indice de caméra. »

Sa salive se fraya difficilement un passage au travers de sa gorge. Son rêve était encore bien trop ancré dans son esprit, même si ce n'était que des brides ou un astre d'images plus ou moins floues. N'écoutant que ses tripes, il fit claquer le casque sur ses oreilles et le brancha. _C'est stupide_, se disait-il en observant son visage sur une petite image que la camera de son ordinateur lui renvoyait. Cheveux noirs courts et légèrement humides, un visage quelque peu rond avec un nez droit, deux prunelles ambre-miel entourée de cils épais et sombres. Vanitas se pinça les lèvres et s'installa entre ses coussins. Encore cette étrange impression de vide, de déjà-vu mordant.

« – Veuillez entrer vos identifiants. »

_Tiens, pas d'interrogatoire oral ? _Sans plus attendre, il s'exécuta, pianotant avec aisance sur les touches. Un nouveau message s'afficha, prouvant que la connexion était en train de s'effectuer. Il ferma les yeux pendant un instant. Il était rarement pris de doutes, mais cette fois, il le sentait. Il devait rejouer. Il devait voir si c'était vraiment un rêve.

« – Bienvenue, Vanitas.  
_Je t'attendais._ »


	7. DOWNFALL (on my way)

« – Bienvenue au Palier de l'Éveil.

Merci de patienter. »

« Tiens, si c'est pas du déjà-vu, ça. »

_Toujours dans le vide, je vais finir par mourir de rire_. Son prénom ne faisait qu'accentuer le ridicule de la situation. Les rôles avaient été inversés. Vanitas ne marchait plus sur le vitrail, il était en dessous et flottait comme une feuille d'automne. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, mais il en avait déjà marre. Au moins, il s'était senti bien plus tranquille de savoir qu'il portait les vêtements bizarres et que les ombres ne feraient plus de lui leur quatre heures. Maintenant il en était sûr, ce n'était pas un rêve. Quoi que... Il se rappelait vaguement avoir fermé les yeux. Au loin, il entendait une voix, apeurée et perdue.

« – **Je ne comprends pas ce que vous attendez de moi !** »

D'un tour de hanche, le jeune homme tournait sur lui-même. Ce n'était pas amusant, mais ça l'occupait. Il n'avait de cesse de fixer ses bottes et l'espèce de pagne avec cette ceinture croisée qui lui barrait l' fois de plus, il se remit la tête en bas et se laissait tomber. Puis, pris d'une envie soudaine, il tourbillonnait, encore et encore, lentement porté par l'espace sans fin. Quand il vit que le vitrail n'était plus qu'un petit point au-dessus de sa tête, il se lança et revint plus près. _Et dire que j'avais pensé que j'étais mort_. Un rictus s'empara de ses lèvres et il les humecta avec le bout de sa langue.

« – **J-je ne suis pas assez fort !  
Je vous en supplie, ne faites pas ça !  
Laissez-moi tranquille !** »

Il n'eut pas le temps de relever la tête qu'il aperçut un petit flash au travers du vitrail, un sifflement strident accompagnait la soudaine apparition et semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus. Vanitas haussa un sourcil. Cette voix, il la connaissait. C'était celle du gamin de la dernière fois. _Est-ce qu'il est aussi en train de se faire bouffer ?_ Il ricanait en haussant les épaules, puis fit brusquement coupé par le bruit d'un verre que l'on briserait en mille moreaux, une lame le traversa quelques secondes plus tard. Le coupant, littéralement. _Une Keyblade ?_ Noire, filandreuse, métallique.

Tout se déroula au ralenti. Il écarquilla les yeux et hoqueta de douleur, du sang s'échappant de sa bouche. L'arme continua sa descente et la source de lumière se brisa brusquement. Le temps reprit son court et cette fois, le jeune homme chutait à une vitesse vertigineuse, un trou béant dans la poitrine.

Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche et le mal qu'il ressentait cette fois était bien plus atroce que ce qu'on lui avait fait subir plus tôt. Cette fois, il crut vraiment qu'il allait mourir. Le vent lui hurlait dans les oreilles et tout son corps se secouait. Instinctivement, il tenta de tendre la main au-dessus de lui, comme s'il pouvait revenir là-haut, comme si les ténèbres n'étaient qu'eau. Il coulait.

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, avant d'apercevoir une lumière au loin. Ça fonçait sur lui, bien plus lentement. Contre toute attente, ce n'était pas une arme qui le cingla, mais un corps humain. Vanitas laissa échapper un nouveau hoquet, incapable de crier ou de hurler. Au lieu de repousser cette intrusion comme le négatif d'un aimant, il venait de la prendre dans ses bras.

Ça brillait. Il pouvait clairement voir à quoi ressemblait cette personne. Un jeune garçon, peut-être sensiblement plus jeune que lui. Il avait de courts cheveux blonds et ses yeux étaient entrouverts, bleus comme deux saphirs. _Ils sont vides, tellement vides_, lui murmurait son cerveau. Un éclair foudroya son esprit : le garçon du vitrail ! C'était lui ! Le garçon en vert qui chutait aussi. Il s'en souvenait, maintenant !

Puis plus rien. Le corps le traversa et une immense torture brisa tout son corps. Il avait atteint sa destination et _il_ avait disparu. Il l'avait_ perdu_. _Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, moi... ? _Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il fut pris d'un violent soubresaut. Les ténèbres autour de lui implosèrent. Il sursauta encore une fois. Elles se compactèrent encore une fois. C'était comme un rythme cardiaque. Une impulsion, des battements... Ça pulsait, pour finalement pénétrer le gouffre inquiétant dans sa poitrine. Il tenta de hurler, mais, ce n'était pas douloureux. Il scella ses lèvres et regardait sa blessure se refermer fébrilement au fur et à mesure que ces ombres lui emplissaient la cache thoracique.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Un éclat de lumière l'enveloppa et il fut happé par sa présence brûlante et inhabituelle, laissant son esprit et ses sens doucement glisser dans les méandres de l'oubli.

Pour se faire rappeler par quelque chose de bien plus vivant; une voix, de la pierre à l'état pur :

«** Voilà qui est curieux.** »

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il y eut un vide pesant qui l'écrasait de l'intérieur. La première chose qu'il vit était un gigantesque cratère charnu et dépourvu de bonnes attentions. Toutes ces couleurs de terre et de poussière lui vrillait les iris. Il ferma les paupières, tentant de se protéger de la lumière présente en ce lieu, qui n'était pourtant pas des plus lumineuses il ne s'agissait que de la lueur d'un satellite astral, silencieux témoin intemporel d'événements immémoriaux. Une lune.

Vanitas tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour grogner de mécontentement, mais, ce qui sorti de ses cordes vocales n'avaient rien d'humain. Puis il y eut un lourd ricanement qui le figea sur place.

«**_ Vanitas_, n'est-ce pas ?** **Je t'ai peut-être bien trop sous-estimé. **»

L'adolescent prit conscience qu'il était debout, aussitôt, il se recula avec méfiance et rage. Son comportement ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire du vieil homme qui se tenait en face de lui.

Grand, il était grand et maigre. Tout son corps n'était qu'un enchevêtrement de membres usés à l'apparence humaine et de vêtements ne faisant qu'assombrir le personnage. Sa peau était sombre, ses trait rongés par plusieurs rides et son apparence était d'une maigreur malveillante. Un long coupe-vent en cuir noir, serti d'épaisses cordelières, de boucles en acier et de quelques bavures métalliques, ornait ses épaule jusqu'à encadrer ses chevilles et se fondre sous de grand gants blancs. De ses longues bottes sombres, s'étirait un pantalon couleur de nuit, à moitié caché par une tunique entre le blanc cassé et la crème. Deux ceintures nocturnes pressaient son abdomen plat, pendant qu'un duo d'épaulières assuraient leurs prises sur les épaules du vieil homme aux oreilles trop pointues. Là où ses cheveux ne poussaient plus, son menton tissait une épaisse barbe poivre et sel.

Cet homme avait une Keyblade à la main. Longue, filandreuse, tant dure et sombre que coupante.

_Cette Keyblade..._  
C'était celle qui lui avait enlevé quelque chose de très important.

_Qui t'es, toi ?! _Ce cri qu'il avait tenté de prononcer ne traversa même pas le mur du son, mais se répercuta avec violence dans son crâne, le blessant à l'en faire pleurer. Ses mains se plaquèrent sur sa tête et il se recroquevilla honteusement.

« Allons, allons. Ce ne sont pas là des manières. » Le vieil homme se rapprochait, son long manteau flottant derrière lui, laissant entrapercevoir un jeune blond étendu sans vie sur le sol, un trou béant dans la poitrine.

_Le garçon du vitrail ?_ Vanitas recula instinctivement, son corps tremblant de rage et d'incompréhension. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Il était dans ce palier bizarre et maintenant, il était dans un gouffre étrange. C'était à s'en arracher les cheveux ! Son interlocuteur sembla comprendre ce qu'il pensait et se tint légèrement recourbé, les mains derrière le dos, toujours le manche de l'arme dans la paume.

« Regarde. » Il ferma les yeux pendant un moment et fit un simple pas sur le côté, offrant la vue du blond couvert de bleus et de poussière, si on ignorait aussi le sang que versait sa poitrine.

Vanitas était de plus en plus confus, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il était empli d'une douleur qu'il ne connaissait pas et n'arrivait même pas à parler. La rage, la colère bouillonnait dans ton son être. Derrière lui, bientôt se dressèrent des créatures dégoulinantes à mi-chemin entre la procréation et la destruction.

« Il s'appelle Ventus. » Commença l'homme –_n'ayant pas remarqué les monstres qui semblaient prendre vie_– d'un ton pensif. Dès qu'il parlait, c'était comme écouter deux pierres racler l'une contre l'autre. « Et un jour viendra, tu le tueras. »

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Il est déjà mort !_ Vanitas serra les poings et courba l'échine, comme un animal sauvage prêt à attaquer et mordre. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, cela n'énerva pas celui en face de lui, cela ne lui fit même pas peur. Non, il souriait froidement.

« Lui et toi n'êtes pas si différents. »

Comme le plus jeune n'étais pas décidé à s'avancer, ce fut lui qui effectua le premier pas, Keyblade à la main. Les grognements inhumains de Vanitas redoublèrent, mais il ne reculerait pour rien au monde. Il n'avait pas peur, il était brûlant d'une fiévreuse rage.

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, deux créatures venaient de se mettre devant lui. Elles étaient énormes comparés à lui-même et au vieil homme. Bleue nuit, aussi rondes que des ballons, aussi grandes que trois adultes. Elles avaient une sorte de tête d'insecte à antennes et des yeux –_arrondis_, _courbés et tranchants comme des serres d'aigle_– carmin, avec un corps peint de gris sombre, de fins fils blanc. Un symbole en forme de cœur des plus étranges leur barrait le ventre. _Des Sans-Coeurs ?!_

« Voilà qui est intéressant... » Le vieillard s'était de nouveau arrêté et regardait lui aussi ces choses. « Qu'est ce que ça pourrait bien être ? »

Le cœur de Vanitas s'emballait, empli d'incertitudes et de doutes. Il les fixa, renforçant sa garde pendant un moment. _Je dois m'en débarrasser. Maintenant ! _

Juste au moment où il allait donner un fulgurant coup dans l'une d'entre elle, sa cible venait de tourner la tête et le regardait avec une loyauté indescriptible dans son regard, ce qui suspendit son geste. Non, à la place, il venait de tendre sa main vers le monstre, comme hypnotisé. Les doigts gantés réussirent à palper l'extension du bras –_qui ressemblait à une sorte de gant de boxe_– de l'entité inconnue. Cette dernière couina de plaisir, roucoulant également avec un son aux notes bienheureuses. Il se reprit, incapable de se défaire de la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Le monstre sembla comprendre quelque chose et opina une fois de la tête, avant de se faire couper en deux, lui et son jumeau, par une Keyblade qui faillit balayer Vanitas.

_Ça fait mal._ Le jeune homme ne comprit rien, l'arme ne l'avait pas touché. _Pourquoi j'ai mal ?_ Quand les monstres étaient là, il s'était senti maître de ses émotions, puis quand ils se virent annihiler, il souffrait. Ça creusait sa poitrine, ça lui plombait le ventre et la tête._ J'ai mal..._

L'homme tourna sur ses talons et s'approcha du dénommé Ventus qui gisait sur le sol. Il leva sa Keyblade et alors que l'adolescent pensait qu'il allait l'abattre, voilà qu'un voile coloré émanait de lui et qu'il soignait le blond. Les plaies se refermèrent en un clin d'œil. Seul le sang restait l'ultime preuve d'un acte barbare.

Vanitas ne sut sur quel pied danser et sans réfléchir, il serra les poings. D'autres créatures apparurent et sautèrent sur la personne âgée. Cette dernière leur fit débarrasser le plancher en deux secondes et trois revers du poignet, avant de jeter un regard glacial au plus jeune qui souffrait de nouveau, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

« Je ne ferais plus ça si j'étais toi. » Le menaça-t-il dans un murmure qui sembla transpercer le torse de Vanitas, mais peut-être était-ce une douleur qui était survenue quand le vieil homme avait abattu les choses ? Il pointa un doigt sur le blond. « Je vais l'emmener là où il pourra se reposer pour l'éternité. » Il marqua une pause et déposa un drap en lin blanc sur le corps inerte de Ventus, l'enroulant dedans avec une précaution toute particulière.

_Quoi ? L'emmener où ? « Se reposer pour l'éternité » ?_ Vanitas fronça les sourcils et une nuée de créatures apparue derrière lui. Confusion. Colère. Rage. Doute... Peine. Elles semblaient murmurer, parlaient silencieusement entre elles, certaines se battaient et une guerre civile s'empara des troupes qu'il ne savait pas contrôler.

Il comprit. Dans un sens, ces monstres... Ils venaient de lui ? S'ils venaient de lui, alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient censées représenter ? Ses pensées ? Il gardait un œil sur le vieillard pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

« Lorsque je reviendrais, je t'apprendrais à manier la Keyblade. »

_Manipuler la Keyblade ?! Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?! __**Je vais le buter **__! Rend-le-moi ! Rend-moi Ventus !_ Une véritable déferlante de créatures foncèrent sur le plus vieux en hurlant silencieusement. Si Vanitas l'avait su plus tôt, il ne se serait pas laissé emporter. Deux qui disparaissaient, c'était supportable. Cinq, ça devenait un peu plus dur. Alors des centaines qui implosaient les unes après les autres au contact de la lame de l'arme légendaire ?

L'adolescent tomba à genoux, complètement épuisé et meurtri, avant de flancher sur le côté, atterrissant lourdement sur le sol poussiéreux.

« Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Vanitas. »

Vanitas tenta de tendre la main afin d'attraper cet homme et de reprendre le garçon du vitrail, mais la dernière chose qu'il vit fut la silhouette de l'inconnu se volatilisant avec son précieux paquet. Il haletait, sa vue se brouillait petit à petit et il lui semblait même que tout le sang à l'intérieur de sa tête le quittait.

« Reviens... _Rend-le-moi..._ »

Sa paume tomba à plat dans la poussière. Et ce fut le noir.

« – Sauvegarde des données en cours...

Sauvegarde effectuée.

Déconnexion. »

Une nouvelle fois, un réveil brutal dans son lit, dans sa propre chambre, au sein de ses propres draps. Une nouvelle fois, il se débarrassa de son ordinateur et faillit arracher son casque. Cette fois, il prit le chemin des toilettes, fit rageusement claquer la porte derrière lui et se laissa violemment tomber sur les genoux avant d'ouvrir la cuvette. Une quinte de toux eut son emprise sur lui et Vanitas se mit à vomir, son estomac se soulevant à chaque fois, ses yeux et sa gorge le brûlant à n'en plus pouvoir.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?!_ Puis il essayait de se persuader que ce n'était qu'une invention de son esprit, plus son ventre se contractait et plus son œsophage se tordait. Ses poings se serrèrent jusqu'à en rendre ses jointures blanches. Il essayait de serrer les dents, de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Une part de son esprit lui disait qu'il était devenu fou à lier, pendant que l'autre lui chantait :

« – _Retournes-y, Vanitas.  
Tu dois reprendre ce qui te revient de droit._ »


	8. DOWNFALL (may your sanity returns)

« Et voilà, encore un ! »

Au poste de police des Jardins Radieux, Cid laissa claquer une liasse de paperasse sur le bureau de son coéquipier, Léon. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et prit le dossier entre ses doigts, le survolant rapidement. Cid et lui étaient devenus rapidement proches depuis la lancée de cette étrange affaire, c'est donc tout naturellement que les autres leur avaient collés cette énigme sans plus s'en soucier. Le grand brun, confortablement installé sur son siège, soupirait de plus en plus, l'air sombre.

« Que disent les proches ? » S'autorisa-t-il à demander au blond, fronçant le nez dès qu'il le vit allumer un cigare.  
« Ils ne comprennent pas. Comme les autres. »

Léon rejeta la tête en arrière, agacé par cette affaire qui n'en finissait pas. D'abord, des jeunes disparaissaient, puis ils étaient retrouvés inconscients aux quatre coins du pays et personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait. _Et encore, quand ils avaient de la chance_. La plupart du temps, c'était des cadavres qu'on ramenait.

Cid tira une longue bouffée, la rejetant sur une pancarte qui prohibait la consommation de cigarettes dans les lieux publics. Il se passa une main dans ses courts cheveux blonds. Au bout d'un moment, il fit tourner son siège et fixa son partenaire du regard avant de prendre parole :

« Des similitudes ? »  
« Seize ans, blanc aux yeux bleus, blond... Rien ne correspond ! Ils sont tous différents ! »  
« Et que disent les rapports médicaux ? »  
« Tous différents ! Certains prenaient de la drogue. D'autres n'approchaient même pas un simple verre d'alcool ! » Léon prit le temps de se pincer l'arête du nez, avant d'ajouter : « On en a encore dix dans le coma, comme ça ! Et les scanners ne nous révèlent rien ! C'est tout juste s'ils sont en train de dormir ! »

Cid hocha la tête et se releva, remettant un peu d'ordre dans le dossier. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Lui, il aimait les affaires calmes les petits vols de quartiers, les bagarres entre rivaux, l'alcoolisme et exhibitionnisme sur la voie publique. Là, il tombait en plein cauchemar, oscillant entre disparitions alarmantes et morts curieuses, en passant par des comas qui n'en finissaient plus.

« Toujours aucune piste, donc ? »  
« Cid. » Léon le fusillait du regard, se demandant s'il l'avait bien écouté. « Et arrête de fumer dans le bureau ! Merde ! »

Le blond leva une main faisant appel à la paix, à l'innocence et au silence, avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Ce geste provoqua un autre soupire chez Léon qui prétexta qu'il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes.

Sans un mot de plus, les hommes se quittèrent et le brun partit en direction de la cafétéria. Les rares collègues qu'il croisait l'évitaient comme la peste, ce qui redoubla son animosité. Deux jours qu'ils étaient penchés sur l'Affaire Sommeil et déjà, il n'en pouvait plus.

C'était lui qui avait maintenant sérieusement besoin de dormir.

« Leonheart ! » Cria une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.

Le policier s'arrêta et tourna la tête, son regard tombant sur un rouquin – _cheveux longs tirés en arrière avec une longue queue de cheval et une paire de lunettes sur le haut du crâne_ – au sourire narquois et à la joie de vivre se traduisant par un bon nombre de plaisanteries de mauvais goût et un humour qui laissait à désirer.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Turds ? »  
« Eh bien. Savoir où en est l'enquête, pardi ! »

Bien évidement, cette réponse plongea Léon dans une humeur encore plus noire que le café qu'il était parti se servir. L'agent fédéral Reno Turds ne déchanta pas et continua de lui sourire, s'adossant au mur, les bras croisés sur son torse. Déjà, il lui tapait sur le système, mais le brun ne se laissa pas aller à son mécontentement. Cela aurait été s'avouer vaincu face à un tel énergumène. C'était à se demander comment un gars comme lui avait seulement fait pour réussir à rejoindre la Brigade d'Intervention Fédérale de la Shinra. Le mystère restait entier.

« Comme tu dois t'en douter, on nous as servis du couscous et on patauge sévère dedans. » Léon appuyait sur le bouton de la machine à café, attendant le bon vouloir de cette dernière. « Et on a un autre cas à Départ. »  
« Aussi loin ? » C'était au tour de Reno de froncer les sourcils.  
« Un gamin de seize ans. » Reprit le brun, concentré sur le liquide noir et épais qu'on versait dans son gobelet. « Son parrain a signalé sa disparition il y a quatre jours et on l'a retrouvé à Destin hier soir. »

Le roux eut un sifflement, mais Léon n'aurait su dire si c'était admiratif ou si c'était un constat. Il prit sa boisson entre ses mains et invita l'agent à le suivre, ce que ce dernier fit quand ils vinrent s'asseoir à une table de la cafétéria. Après un instant de silence, son interlocuteur fit un geste de moulinet avec sa main droite :

« Son état ? »  
« Comme les autres victimes, il est dans le coma. Son corps présente un hématome au torse, il a deux côtes fêlées, des traces de coups et un léger traumatisme crânien. On pense qu'il s'est battu, mais il aurait très bien pu tomber ou s'être infligé ça lui-même. Contrairement aux autres, il n'a pas de fièvre. » Il prit une gorgée de son café. « Il est pris en charge au CHU de Départ. Son état ne semble pas critique, mais d'après les médecins, il pourrait très bien avoir pu perdre la mémoire. »

L'agent fédéral opina du chef, se mettant à l'aise sur sa chaise, prêtant une écoute attentive à ce que lui disait son collègue. Il était clair qu'il avait bien envie d'avoir la tête ailleurs et de penser lui-même à cette affaire, mais il n'avait presque pas le temps de jeter un coup d'œil aux nouveaux dossiers, c'était pour ça qu'il comptait un peu trop sur Léon pour l'aider.

« De la famille ? »  
« Un parrain à Départ, Eraqus Enix. Il enseigne le kendo et l'escrime. Déjà prévenu. C'est tout ce qu'on sait pour le moment. »

Léon ferma les yeux pendant un instant, il rêvait déjà d'une pause, _ne serait-ce qu'une heure_, où il pourrait dormir et boire autre chose que du café. Reno Turds l'avait remarqué. Déjà, il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise en regardant le plafond d'un air pensif. Il sentait que l'interrogatoire du principal suspect allait tomber sur lui.

Profitant d'un instant, il s'étira de tout son long avant de se relever et de courber la tête en signe de remerciement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la cafeteria, il s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas.

« Le nom de la victime ? »  
« Ventus Fidelux. »

Après avoir obtenu sa réponse, le roux parti, satisfait, laissant derrière lui Léon, qui se demandait –_encore une fois_– comment ce gars avait fait pour se faire une place au sein du FBI de la Shinra.

Le brun soupira grossièrement et jeta son gobelet en plastique dans une poubelle, se levant à son tour afin de rejoindre Cid. Peut-être qu'ils pouvaient profiter d'un moment de répit et souffler quelques heures ? Ça leur ferait du bien.


	9. DOWNSLOPE

« Tu n'apprends pas de tes erreurs, Vanitas. »

Vanitas s'écroula une fois de plus sur le sol, serrant les dents pour ne pas grimacer. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'il venait pour affronter le vieil homme; _matin, midi et soir_. À son plus grand mécontentement, ce dernier le battait toujours à plate couture. Pour cela, il lui suffisait d'assener un coup avec sa Keyblade sur toutes les créatures qui pullulaient en lui et autour de lui. La souffrance que lui infligeait la perte de ces monstre était indescriptible, même pour lui.

Malgré les chutes et les coups, il se relevait toujours, une rage de vaincre dans le regard. Il essayait de se contenir pour ne pas que ces entités apparaissent, mais plus il perdait, plus il s'énervait et alors, de véritables armées d'être aux formes voluptés, agressives et sombres prenaient place autour d'eux. Si seulement il n'était pas autant affecté par la perte de ces insignifiantes choses. Si seulement il était plus fort... L'adolescent serra les poings, une fois encore.

« Relève-toi. » Ordonna l'homme après s'être lassé d'un énième combat qu'il gagnait sans faire le moindre effort.

Aux vues du plus jeune toujours en train de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits sur le sol, le vieillard s'impatienta et lui donna un coup de pieds dans les côtes. À défaut de le faire se relever, il venait de lui donner une bonne raison de le faire.

Vanitas le regardait avec tellement de colère et d'acharnement que la noirceur dans ses prunelles ambrées en devint captivante. Sa haine était si aisément palpable qu'un monstre hideux apparu.

Il était couvert de couleurs sombres, de bracelets, colliers à clous et d'accessoires en fer. Dans ses mains puissantes reposait un lourd marteau à piques écarlate avec un manche crème. Il n'avait pas de jambes; ses hanches emprisonnées dans une cage capitonnée. La créature semblait quatre fois plus grand qu'eux deux réunis et flottait au-dessus du sol. De ce corps aux muscles tressaillants, de la violence et de la frénésie émanaient dans une danse furieuse où formes tranchantes et courbes amorphes se mêlaient.

Avant même que son créateur n'eut le temps de réagir, _ça _se jeta sur l'agresseur. Un effort inutile, puisque non seulement elle disparut après que le vieil homme ce soit un tant soit peu démené avec sa Keyblade, mais en plus, l'adolescent hurla de souffrance sous le choc. Une créature à l'allure végétale apparue et tenta de calmer la douleur de son maître en lui donnant de légers coups de tête sur l'épaule.

« Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps... » Un autre coup de pied fut asséné, un autre coup de lame sur la chose –_bien plus ridicule en comparaison du colosse d'avan_t– juste après.

Peut-être que si la situation le permettait, il se serait mis à pleurer de frustration et de colère. Mais il ne pleurait jamais, Vanitas. Jamais. Alors que l'homme allait lui donner une autre correction, il roula sur le côté et sauta sur ses pieds, serrant les poings de toutes ses forces. Ses jambes tremblaient, ses doigts gantés se crispaient sur ses paumes, il était aussi exténué qu'énervé. Le plus vieux le regardait d'un air entre l'indifférence et l'intérêt, comme s'il était en train de l'examiner et de le lui trouver tous les immondices du monde en un seul coup d'œil.

Pour l'adolescent, faire sortir ces choses évacuait la pression qui s'accumulait dans ses veines, il en avait besoin, mais il ne pouvait pas se l'autoriser. Malgré tout, une créature osa apparaître.

Il prit une grande inspiration, se concentrant corps et âme pour ne pas que l'entité se jette sur le vieil homme. Après un moment, elle disparut. L'adolescent haussa un sourcil, elle n'avait pas été détruite, elle s'était tout simplement envolée. Venait-il de réussir à la renvoyer d'où elle venait ? Il lui semblait que oui, aux vues de la rancœur et du mal qui inondait de nouveau progressivement son cœur. _C'est une victoire en soi..._

« Cesse donc de rêvasser et suis-moi. » Fit le vieil homme après s'être désintéressé de la scène.  
« Pourquoi je te suivrais ? »

Il l'ignora et Vanitas grogna, suivant son interlocuteur de mauvaise grâce. Il donnait des coups de pieds sur tous les cailloux qui croisaient son chemin, ça l'aidait à penser à autre chose. S'il y avait un rouage de clarté qu'il avait saisi, c'était qu'il était effectivement en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo. Il ne savait pas encore comment ça marchait, mais les faits étaient là. Il lui suffisait de se connecter pour se retrouver ici.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

Une fois de plus, le vieil homme ne répondit pas. L'adolescent fronça le nez et croisa les bras sur son torse. D'après tout ce qu'il savait de l'histoire, il était l'apprenti d'un vieux fou qui s'amusait à le tabasser quand l'envie lui en prenait. Un autre point important, il semblait être fait uniquement de ténèbres, même s'il ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt d'avoir telle connaissance. _On fait mieux comme tutoriel..._

Il n'avait toujours pas de Keyblade et ça l'ennuyait sincèrement. Son maître lui répétait qu'il devait apprendre à se contrôler lui et son coeur avant de pouvoir caresser l'espoir d'un jour manier une telle arme, ce qui était plutôt contradictoire pour quelqu'un n'étant qu'une moitié d'un tout qui lui échappait.  
Quatre jours qu'il s'entraînait, quatre jours qu'il se faisait littéralement laminer par un vieux, ça avait de quoi l'énerver. Vanitas n'avait pas de patience, heureusement que son maître n'en n'avait pas non plus. Il aurait détesté l'apprécier et il sentait que ce sentiment était partagé.

Après une marche qui dura un bon quart d'heure, Vanitas se mit à fermement s'ennuyer et il laissa _**ses**_ petites créatures venir marcher à ses côtés. Dans un sens, il les aimait bien. C'était comme avoir un animal de compagnie, minus être forcé de les nourrir. Son esprit lui murmurait de leur donner un nom, mais il n'était pas assez attaché à toutes ces choses pour leur en donner un bien spécifique à chacune.

« Nescient. » Décida-t-il de confier à une paisible créature volante ressemblant à une méduse qui eut le courage de se poser sur son épaule.

_Nescient. L'inconnu, ce qui n'est pas, ce que l'on ne sait pas : la nescience_. L'absence de science, l'absence de connaissance; pour la forme et l'ironie. Il ne l'avait jamais caché, Vanitas avait des centaines de mots à vomir, il ne perdait pas son temps à écrire des pavés pour rien. Le Nescient sur son épaule roucoula de bonheur à ce nom, avant de se faire brutalement repousser. Il les aimait mieux quand ils le craignaient.

« Les Nescients... » Le vieillard s'était arrêté, quelque peu pensif. Et Vanitas, un peu trop absorbé par ses pensées, l'avait dépassé de quelques centimètres. « C'est donc le nom que tu vas leur donner ? »  
« Quoi ? » Se renfrogna l'adolescent, venimeux comme jamais. « Ça te pose un problème ? »

Son aboiement galeux fut accueilli par un autre coup de pied derrière les genoux, ce qui le fit tomber sur le sol.

« Cesse de me manquer de respect et regarde devant toi, nous sommes arrivés. »  
« Si tu le dis. » Marmonna Vanitas avant de péniblement se relever et d'avancer vers le rebord de la falaise, prêt à se recevoir un autre coup à n'importe quel moment.

Un champ de bataille s'offrait sous leurs yeux. Quelques instants auparavant, ils étaient entourés de montages et de gorges à n'en plus finir, maintenant ils étaient sur une falaise qui surplombait une vaste plaine faisant peine à voir. Le sol était craqué, asséché par un soleil qui le brûlait chaque jour qui passait. Tout n'était que désolation, partout il y avait des Keyblades enfoncées dans la terre, rouillées et abîmées par le temps, avec leurs chaînes qui pendaient tristement tout en se mouvant au gré du vent.

Vanitas aurait voulu ressentir quelque chose par cette vision, seulement, il n'y avait qu'indifférence et austérité dans ses veines. Il n'en était qu'à se demander pourquoi l'on avait planté toutes ces armes ici. Cela lui faisait penser à un cimetière de guerre, quand il n'y avait plus rien à enterrer de ses braves guerriers.

« Selon une ancienne légende, il fut un temps où les ténèbres avaient recouverts le monde autrefois baignant de lumière pure... » Commença le vieil homme, se tenant derrière son apprenti.  
«Quel est le rapport entre ça et le cimetière ? » Répondit Vanitas, fronçant le nez et s'éloignant de quelques centimètres.  
« Quand un Porteur disparaît, il ne lui reste plus que son cœur pour pleurer. »  
« Généralement il y a aussi des cadavres. Il faut croire que la Mort est gourmande par-ici. »

Cette remarque lui valut un autre coup de pied, dans le dos cette fois-ci.

« Il suffit, Vanitas. Écoute plutôt ce que j'ai à te dire. » Gronda-t-il, avant de triturer sa barbe d'un air serein, laissant son disciple s'occuper de botter les quelques Nescients qui étaient apparus. « La source de cette lumière pure, le Kingdom Hearts, était protégée par une clé légendaire, la χ-blade. Tant que ces deux entités existeraient, le monde resterait dans la lumière pour l'éternité. Cependant, de cette puissante lumière sont nées des ombres mystérieuses : Les ténèbres. Elles ont réveillé des sentiments d'angoisse, de peur et d'avidité chez l'Homme, qui craignit que sa précieuse lumière ne se dérobe sous ses yeux. Les ténèbres dissimulées au plus profond de son cœur ont commencées à propager la confusion à travers une quête où tout le monde voulait s'approprier le Kingdom Hearts, afin de faire disparaître ces ténèbres. Ceux qui convoitaient et protégeaient la lumière ont créé des copies de la clé légendaire qu'ils ont appelés : _Keyblades_. Alors commença une bataille entre ceux qui recherchaient à sauver la lumière et ceux qui en devinrent avides : la _Guerre des Keyblades_. » Il se retourna, s'avançant pour contempler la désolation de la plaine en contrebas de la falaise où lui et Vanitas se tenaient, avant de reprendre. « Nous n'en savons que très peu sur la Guerre des Keyblades, à l'exception de quelques choses : qu'une lumière fut trouvée, que plusieurs milliers de Porteurs perdirent la vie, et que quand les ténèbres se dissipèrent, la lumière présente dans le cœur des survivants créa des barrières et scinda le monde en plusieurs autres mondes. Oui... Une bien curieuse histoire, qui mérite que l'on y prête bien plus grande attention. »

L'adolescent se massait le dos, se demandant où son maître voulait en venir. Cette histoire, il l'avait déjà entendue quelque part. C'était sûrement dans le jeu qu'on lui avait brutalement retiré pour le remplacer par celui-ci. Il devait s'avouer que tout ce champ de bataille ne le laissait plus indifférent. Non, ça l'amusait maintenant. _J'ai failli y croire..._ _Quel scénario prestigieux, vraiment, s'en est si risible !_ Il se retint de rire, mais un autre Nescient qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant le trahit, chantant fièrement tout en dansant avec lui-même. La réaction du vieil homme ne se fit pas attendre et Vanitas eut le droit à un coup sur le haut du crâne, plus la souffrance que lui infligea la perte de la nouvelle créature.

« Mais, j'imagine que le tu savais déjà... » Lui murmura le vieil homme sur le ton de la confidence, un sourire froid sur les lèvres. « N'est-ce pas ? »  
« Hein ? »

Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Vanitas se fit pousser du haut de la falaise et roula le long de la pente. Il tentait pourtant de s'arrêter, mais il était parti pour tout dévaler, s'écorchant le visage de-ci, de-là, jusqu'à se cogner dans l'amas de Keyblades en contrebas. Aussitôt, plusieurs Nescient accoururent à son secours, mais il les repoussa rageusement.

« C'est quoi ton problème ?! » Hurla-t-il au vieux, mais ce dernier avait disparu, laissant Vanitas en proie à sa propre animosité.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et entreprit de se relever, s'époussetant par la même occasion. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait apprendre à manier une Keyblade. Déjà, s'il était dans un jeu, où étaient les autres joueurs ? Il n'y avait quand même pas que ce vieux PNJ à deux munnies ? Son regard se reporta sur le cimetière où il pataugeait. Il y avait tellement de Keyblades, ici. S'il en prenait une, juste pour s'entraîner, ça ne tuerait personne. Quelques Nescient apparurent pour l'applaudir, avant de s'enfuir dès que leur créateur se mit à leur donner des coups de pieds.

Vanitas grommela entre ses dents et décida de s'avancer entre les armes, cherchant celle qu'il allait prendre. Ses créatures le suivirent, slalomant entre les différents vestiges des Porteurs du passé et s'amusant entre elles. Une, tristement imprudente, se frotta de trop prés à l'une des lame et disparue d'un coup.

Ne s'attendant pas à une si soudaine douleur, il s'accroupit sur le sol, serrant les dents. Puis, il jeta un regard meurtrier aux autres Nescients et ces derniers s'évanouirent dans la nature. _Petites crevures..._ Il se redressa et continua sa recherche. Il y en avait beaucoup trop qui ne lui faisaient pas envie. Elles n'étaient pas à son image.

Une de ses mains se perdit sur le manche de l'une d'entre elle et il regretta immédiatement cette inattention, reculant derechef dès qu'il sentit une violent secousse dans tout son bras. Ça venait de le repousser.

_Quand un Porteur disparaît, il ne lui reste plus que son cœur pour pleurer._

_La Keyblade vient de leur cœur ?_ Il ne pouvait donc pas manier une seule d'entre celles qui étaient abandonnées ici ? C'était donc ça, une Keyblade... Une pâle imitation, un vulgaire morceau de métal façonné à l'image de l'arme ultime et de la volonté de son Porteur ? Comment était-il censé obtenir ce genre d'arme s'il n'était rien de plus que l'ombre d'une lumière ?

_Dépourvu de beaucoup de choses..._

Le vide se fit ressentir de nouveau, rapidement comblé par une confusion et une frustration qui le noyaient. _Est-ce que j'ai au moins un cœur ?_ Il fit glisser une de ses paumes sur son torse, attendant un battement. Plusieurs impulsions répondirent contre sa main. Pourquoi est-ce que sa Keyblade refusait d'apparaître ?

_Je ne comprends rien._

Il retint un sifflement haineux entre ses dents, des Nescients apparurent pour montrer son irritation et furent rapidement chassés. L'adolescent n'arrivait pas à calmer sa colère. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces choses qui apparaissaient dès qu'il se montrait inattentif.

_Une seconde._

Inattentif... C'était ça, la solution; il fallait qu'il se concentre, non pas à seulement contrôler ses sentiments, mais aussi à contrôler les Nescients ! Très fier de lui, pensant avoir trouvé la solution à son problème, il se mit à tourner sur lui-même, puis à imiter toutes les émotions possibles et imaginables. Le garçon dansait presque au milieu de toutes les Keyblades, bondissant de-ci de-là pour se mettre dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Haletant, il s'arrêta, observant avec un plaisir démesuré le champ de bataille désespérément inerte.

Porté par sa soudaine illumination, il éclata d'un rire effrayant, s'asseyant sur le sol pour profiter de sa victoire avec lui-même. Voulant s'étirer avant de s'allonger, il leva les bras au ciel et toutes les Keyblades autour de lui se mirent à sombrement frémir.

Vanitas se stoppa un moment, sincèrement surpris. _Quel excellent exercice_. Aucun Nescient n'apparut. Restait le problème du soudain mouvement des armes. L'adolescent s'humecta les lèvres et se releva doucement. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait, mais il avait terriblement envie de recommencer. Aussitôt dit, il se concentra et fit craquer ses doigts sans sommation.

Il leva un bras. Rien ne se passait. Il fit de même avec l'autre, et le vent se mit à caresser l'initiative.

Dix minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles il ne réussit qu'à faire sensiblement trembler les Keyblades, au prix d'innombrables efforts musculaires qui commencèrent à le fatiguer. _Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas..._ Il n'allait pas abandonner pour si peu, mais il perdait rapidement patience. De l'entêtement, il passa à la frustration, puis à la colère, la rage... Rien n'y faisait, il n'arrivait pas faire ce qu'il voulait. Haineux, il fronça les sourcils et hurla :

« Allez, debout ! »

Un nuage de poussière compacte accueillit l'exclamation hargneuse. À cet instant, il s'attendait à voir des Nescients apparaître, mais, il remarqua rapidement qu'à leur place, toutes les armes autour de lui venaient de quitter le sol et de se lancer en l'air. Sous la surprise, il se trouva dans l'incapacité de bouger et toutes les Keyblades retombèrent dans un effroyable fracas métallique.

« Incroyable... » Murmura-t-il, observant ses paumes avec attention.

Le pouvoir lui courrait dans les veines, envahissant sa poitrine jusqu'à atteindre le paroxysme de l'exhalation. De nouveaux Nescients apparurent, courant et bondissant à tout-va, glapissants fièrement à qui mieux-mieux. Vanitas se concentra et les fit retourner d'où ils venaient. _Tout est une question de concentration. _

Après s'être relevé, il exclut toute autre distraction de son esprit et recommença à tendre les mains en direction des armes. Paniquées, elles se mirent à racler le sol, puis s'élevèrent honteusement dans les airs. Un pas après l'autre, il réussit à avancer sur plusieurs mètres sans qu'aucune des Keyblades ne s'échappent. Prenant rapidement de l'assurance, il se mit à courir, puis à faire des pirouettes, des roues et des acrobaties toutes plus créatives les unes que les autres. Le nuage métallique continuait de l'écouter, épouvanté comme un nid d'abeilles que l'on aurait un peu trop maltraité. Il passa plusieurs autres minutes à s'amuser, les contrôlant avec ses deux paumes, puis une seule, cinq doigts, deux...

Ne sachant plus quoi inventer pour tester cette nouvelle capacité, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et remarqua le gouffre à l'horizon. Un sourire fiévreux s'empara de ses lèvres et il s'élança. Il quitta le rebord, sautant dans le vide tout en appelant les Keyblades à lui. Ces dernières vinrent se hâter sous ses pieds, pendant qu'une se mit à plats sous ses chaussures pour lui assurer un certain maintient. L'adolescent prit quelques secondes pour tenir en équilibre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il venait de faire ça, mais les résultats étaient là : il était en train de survoler tout ce triste cimetière avec les pierres tombales sous la semelle.

Vanitas continua de voler dans les airs pendant un long moment, bien trop fier pour redescendre de son armée d'armes. Il s'était mit en tête de tester toutes les figures possibles et inimaginables. Ce qu'il fit, évidement. Son corps se penchait d'un côté, puis d'un autre, sa loyale compagnie suivant chacun de ses mouvements, jusqu'à s'élancer plus haut dans les airs, jusqu'à fondre sur le sol pour repartir tout de suite en direction du ciel. Le vent sifflait violemment aux oreilles du brun, giflant son visage et ses vêtements, mais il ne se serait arrêté pour rien au monde.

Son rire emplissait les parois montagneuses de la _Nécropole des Keyblades_. Le vieillard était revenu et le regardait d'un air satisfait. Il n'appréciait pas qu'il puisse autant s'amuser, mais il le connaissait ce garçon un gamin qui cassait les jouets avec lesquels il jouait trop par pur et simple ennui. Il le savait.

« C'est peut-être le bon, cette fois. » Murmura-t-il, jugeant qu'il avait fait assez de progrès pour la journée. L'homme ferma les yeux et se retourna. « Bonne nuit, Vanitas. »

À ce moment, le nuage métallique, ainsi que leur conducteur commencèrent à faiblir, puis ralentir. Vanitas avait les yeux qui papillonnaient et se sentait affaibli. Il tenta de tenir debout un peu plus longtemps, mais il finit par chuter.

Il voyait le ciel s'éloigner et sentait tout son corps se mouver au ralenti. Tentant de se battre contre la fatigue, il tendit une main vers le soleil couchant. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement, trop exténué pour repousser son admiration. C'était brillant, ça lui faisait penser au garçon du vitrail, à celui qui était tombé dans ses bras. Ventus.

« – Sauvegarde des données en cours...  
Sauvegarde effectuée.  
Déconnexion. »


	10. DOWNSLOPE (slay me all the way down)

« Ventus. »

Il se sentait flotter. Il y avait comme de l'eau tout autour de lui, mais ses chevilles et ses doigts n'avaient de cesse de toucher de la terre. Il s'autorisa un instant pour penser. Il n'était pas en forme, il le savait. Quelque chose lui manquait, là... Dans sa poitrine. C'était douloureux, comme si on lui avait arraché une partie de lui-même. Son corps se laissait doucement porter par le courant, mais son esprit était vif. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il força son dos à se cambrer. Au lieu de se noyer, comme il le pensait, il venait juste de renverser le plateau. Tout était à l'envers, c'était amusant.

Sa tête tenta de se tourner sur le côté et, encore une fois, tout le décor suivit. Qu'importe dans quel sens il se mettait, l'eau, la terre et l'air se modulaient à ses envies. Quelle palpitante découverte pour le jeune homme qui en profita pour s'improviser girouette. Ça ne lui permettait pas d'oublier ce qui lui faisait mal, mais c'était un bon moyen pour tenter de l'ignorer. Cet endroit pourrait être bien plus agréable. _Ça manque d'un peu de concret et d'un soupçon d'autre chose_, lui seul pensait avoir des pensées révolutionnaires et pleines de vérités, ce, sans tomber dans l'arrogance. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres humides. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal que ça ici.

« Ventus. »

Sauf qu'une voix ne cessait jamais de prononcer le même mot. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, cherchant encore et toujours la source d'un tel son. C'était bien trop difficile de garder les paupières grandes ouvertes. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que celui, ou celle, qui parlait semblait bien triste. S'il le pouvait, il aurait bien voulu l'aider, mais la torpeur et la fatigue le berçaient bien trop. Un soupire désolé parvint à se frayer un chemin au travers de ses lèvres. _Je t'aiderai bientôt_, promit-il silencieusement. Son dernier souffle quitta ses poumons et l'eau l'entraîna en son fond.

Il pouvait se reposer pour l'éternité, ici. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le vrai sommeil ne l'emporte, celui que tout le monde recherchait sans jamais avoir le courage de le déclencher. Cependant, le repos ne venait pas. Quand bien même tous les éléments soient en place pour permettre telle situation, son esprit restait accroché à des centaines de filaments de lumières. _Une promesse est une promesse_, se souvint-il, ouvrant de nouveau les yeux. Il allait devoir encore attendre un peu. _Dommage_... Il reprit une grande bouffée d'air, détachant son corps de l'eau tranquille et de la terre protectrice.

Quand il se redressa, il était dans un lit bien trop haut pour être le sien. Les draps étaient d'un blanc cassé qui lui semblèrent purs. Un sourire paisible s'imprima sur ses lèvres sèches et il prit une généreuse poignée de sa couverture, la soulevant pour la presser contre son visage. C'était frais et ça sentait tellement bon.

« Ventus. »

Sa tête se tourna en direction de la voix et il vit quelqu'un dans le coin de la pièce. Cette personne semblait un petit peu plus vieille que lui et ses yeux d'une belle couleur dorée, lui faisait penser à l'automne. Ce qui retint plus son attention était ses cheveux d'un noir, _comme de l'encre_. Il avait l'air perdu, presque triste. C'était donc l'appel d'un garçon. Qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait bien à ses côtés, comme s'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait depuis...  
Il avait oublié depuis quand il avait commencé à chercher cette pièce manquante. Il fit signe à son homologue d'approcher. Après un instant qui flotta au-dessus de leur tête comme un lent nuage d'hiver, ce dernier s'avança, puis vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Ici, tout était blanc, ou vert. Avec lui, tout était noir, puis rouge et jaune. Ils se fixèrent du regard pendant un moment et le garçon finit par pencher la tête sur le côté. Ces belles prunelles semblaient tellement vides. Ce visage était couvert de poussière et de blessures cuisantes. Doucement, il approcha une main et la posa sur la joue du propriétaire de ces courts cheveux noirs. Cette peau était brûlante. Non, glaciale : elle le mordait. Il se mit à sourire et lui fit réduire la distance entre leurs deux visages, plus près... Un peu plus près. Sa tête s'inclina vers son épaule, ses lèvres frôlant celles de celui qu'il avait toujours cherché.

Et une infirmière entra dans la pièce, manquant de faire tomber le plateau de soin qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Qu'est-ce que son patient–_censé être en train de dormir depuis maintenant cinq jours–_ était en train de faire avec sa couverture ? Posant tout ce qu'elle avait sur un chariot, elle s'approcha vivement de lui, l'empêchant à la dernière minute de s'étouffer avec les draps.

« Monsieur Fidelux ! »

Le blond releva la tête et lui sourit gentiment.

« Tout va bien. » La rassura-t-il avec une voix au paroxysme du chuchotement. « Il ne va pas rester longtemps. » Assuré d'avoir bien expliqué la situation, il s'assit correctement sur son lit et remua légèrement les pieds, caressant les draps d'un air absent.

La jeune femme resta interdite, avant d'arracher le téléphone de la table de chevet de son patient et de composer le numéro de la salle des médecins, glapissant à n'en plus pouvoir se comprendre elle-même. Ventus –_lui_– était paisible, et regardait l'infirmière courir dans tous les sens avec le combiné en main. Il se tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre.

C'était tellement lumineux qu'il dût légèrement plisser ses paupières. Doucement, il s'approcha, ses doigts se tendant en direction du soleil couchant qui les réchauffaient doucement. À cet instant précis, il entendit encore cette voix lointaine, inattendue.

Il l'avait appelé, encore une fois.


	11. DOWNSLOPE (open your eyes)

« Maman, Vanitas me fais peur. »

Tidus venait de rentrer du jardin derrière leur maison et s'était automatiquement réfugié dans les jambes de sa mère, la dérangeant légèrement dans la préparation de leur sacro-saint dîner. Tifa pencha la tête sur le côté, trop occupée à surveiller ce qu'elle cuisait pour s'occuper l'esprit avec ce que son enfant lui disait. Néanmoins, elle prit quelques secondes pour lui demander ce que le cadet de la fratrie avait _encore_ fait.

« Il frappe la balançoire avec un bâton ! » Geint le petit brun, tirant doucement sur le tablier de la femme.  
« Allons bon. » Elle retourna l'omelette dans la poêle et jeta un regard en coin à son fils. « Tu voulais faire de la balançoire ? »  
« Non. Mais il va la casser s'il continue ! »

Kairi et Sora, jusque-là installés dans le salon, tendirent l'oreille à ce qu'il se disait dans la cuisine. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment et d'un accord communs, il se firent silencieux et se levèrent discrètement pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait dans le jardin. Leur surprise n'était rien face à celle de Riku qui était déjà posté devant la porte-fenêtre depuis quelques minutes.

« Il faudrait peut-être l'arrêter, non ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant face à Sora, ce dernier se pinça les lèvres.  
« Euh... »  
« Regardez-moi _ces_ muscles... » Murmura Kairi, s'appuyant sur les épaules de ses deux meilleurs amis qui lui jetèrent un regard incrédule. Elle cligna des paupières et fronça les sourcils en les regardant à son tour. « Quoi ? Non mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez rien à lui envier. »

Les garçons prirent une teinte pivoine. Le plus vieux des deux se râlant la gorge, pendant que le plus jeune fixait désespérément ses chaussettes. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et les prit par la main, les ramenant au salon où ils étaient en train de regarder la télé.

« Vani ! Maman elle a dit que tu devais arrêter ! » criait Tidus depuis la fenêtre. « Arrête de taper ma balançoire ! Elle t'a rien fait ! »

Après un ultime coup, Vanitas s'arrêta, haletant, la nuque et le dos recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Il se retourna et grondait déjà, le bâton fermement tenu dans sa paume. Même s'il le voulait, il n'aurait jamais pu casser cette balançoire. Le métal contre le bois, c'était souvent un combat inégal. Le dernier de la famille lui tira la langue, avant de se laisser tomber à terre quand il vit que le bout de bois venait vivement à sa rencontre. Ce dernier s'explosa contre le mur en parpaing.

Agacé d'avoir été dérangé, le cadet s'assit dans l'herbe fraîche et reprit son souffle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était en train de faire ça : _s'entraîner_. Cela faisait maintenant des années que l'escrime lui était devenue inaccessible. Néanmoins, il voulait être en forme pour son futur combat avec l'ancêtre. Maintenant qu'il savait manipuler les autres Keyblades, il n'aurait aucun mal à se battre avec la sienne... Quand il en aurait une. Il avait hâte de retourner dans cet autre monde si honteusement et curieusement accessible.

Cet étrange univers lui plaisait énormément. Certes, le vieux le frappait toujours, mais ce n'était qu'un PNJ et, s'il n'était là que pour le tutoriel, ça lui donnait encore plus l'envie de le dépasser. De plus, toutes les blessures qu'il se faisait _là-bas_, disparaissaient une fois _revenu ici_. Ce jeu avait vraiment tout pour plaire, même si ça manquait cruellement de joueurs à mater par la seule force de deux armes et d'un discours post-apocalyptique sur l'amitié et la différence entre le bien et le mal. Son esprit se mit doucement à rire, pendant que ses yeux se perdaient dans le ciel au-dessus de sa tête.

À Illusiopolis il n'y a que deux saisons, l'hiver et le 14 juillet. Pourtant, il lui semblait bien apercevoir un bout d'automne dans les arbres. Ocre, ambre et miel se fondaient en une satisfaisante palette de couleurs automnale. Il y avait peu de chose que le jeune homme appréciait. L'une d'entre elle était l'automne aux Îles du Destin, quand ils habitaient encore là-bas.

Il tendit la main vers le ciel, comme si ses doigts pouvaient capturer des filaments de lumière et se les approprier. Il n'était qu'un être humain ici. Rien de spécial, rien qui le démarque des autres. Là-bas, il avait des Nescients. Il pouvait faire des choses incroyables et il pouvait se battre ! En fait, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici. Il n'était pas fait pour vivre comme tout le monde, ça il l'avait su dès son plus jeune âge. Son poing se referma sur le soleil, un faisceau d'ombre lui protégeant les yeux. Ce monde-là n'en valait pas la peine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, le cinglé ? »

_Cette grognasse n'en vaut pas la peine_. Vanitas soupira d'extase et l'ignora, se sentant tranquille avec l'extérieur aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas sa grande sœur qui allait gâcher sa rare plénitude, il devait se contrôler. Surprise par le manque de réaction de son frère, Fang s'approcha doucement et le scruta pendant une bonne paire de minutes. Non, il semblait être sérieusement en train de bailler aux corneilles. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et se retrancha dans la cuisine.

« M'man ! Je crois que l'handicapé est amoureux ! »  
« Fang, laisse-le tranquille. »

Vanitas prit un brin d'herbe entre ses pouces et le fit siffler. Son esprit le laissait faire tout ce qu'il voulait en ce moment, même la plus insignifiante des choses. Comme s'il n'existait plus dans cette masse de réalité. Ça lui plaisait bien. _Je n'existe pas. Je n'existe plus ici. Adieu Illusiopolis !_ Il ricanait, se délectant d'être enfin en paix avec lui-même. Pour le temps que cela durera.

À l'heure du dîner, le brun n'avait fait aucun commentaire et avait mangé avec eux, sans râler une seule fois. Bien qu'il n'adressa la parole et n'aida personne pour débarrasser la table ou faire la vaisselle, il avait été présent. Ce qui avait fortement déplu à Fang, mais avait mit Sora et Tidus dans tous leurs états. En effet, quand bien même représentait-il le prédateur naturel de la réputation de leur famille, les deux garçons étaient bien trop heureux de voir leur grand frère. Kairi et Riku, quant à eux, ne savaient plus sur quel pied danser.

Cela devait bien faire un moment que Vanitas n'avait plus dit un mot à sa mère, pas même une vulgarité. Cette dernière y repensait alors qu'elle retournait dans sa buanderie. Peut-être que son fils changeait ? Elle s'assit sur sa chaise et posa ses coudes sur le bureau improvisé par un plan de travail amovible posé sur le sèche-linge et la machine à laver. Tout ça était bizarre, comme si quelque chose planait au-dessus d'eux, son instinct de mère ne la trompait que très rarement. Peut-être que c'était juste l'automne...

Vanitas referma doucement la porte de sa chambre, la verrouillant silencieusement. Une fois cela fait, il pressa une main sur son visage, un sourire sinistre s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Sa fenêtre fut fermée, sa lampe de chevet allumée et son ordinateur portable, posé sur son support ventilant. Le PC se mit en route. L'adolescent s'installa sur son lit et lança le jeu, posant le casque sur ses oreilles après l'avoir branché. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. _Je vais lui faire mordre la poussière_.

Quand il reprit conscience, il était _là-bas_.

« – _La_ _Nécropole des Keyblades_. »

Il faisait nuit, mais la lune éclairait comme en plein jour. Son corps, bien que plus vide qu'à l'accoutumée, était en pleine effervescence. Ses doigts en tremblaient presque d'excitation, mais il fit le calme autour de lui quand il comprit que faire l'inverse ne lui faisait faire qu'invoquer une masse de Nescient.  
Ce soir, il voulait et allait _lui_ montrer qu'il n'était pas faible et qu'il avait de la ressource. D'un pas assuré, il retourna au champ de bataille et dut se contrôler pour ne pas de suite appeler les Keyblades à lui. Impatience et fierté se mêlaient dans tout son êtree avec une exquise touche d'adrénaline. Seulement, la concentration était la clé. Sa clé.

Le vieil homme était là et l'attendait, tournant le dos au satellite lunaire. Vanitas prit derechef une longe inspiration qui descendit jusque dans son ventre, s'avançant jusqu'à son maître. Il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour ne pas laisser trahir une seule émotion.

« Bonsoir, Vanitas. »  
« Salut. »

Un manque de respect flagrant. Une seule provocation, comme d'habitude. Son interlocuteur semblait se lasser de tout cela, mais pour une fois, il ne fit rien pour punir l'impertinence de son disciple. Vanitas haussa un sourcil quand il vit que l'autre venait de lui intimer de s'avancer. Il s'exécuta, laissant ses pouces glisser sous sa ceinture.

« J'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas venu ce matin. » Commença le vieil homme avec un ton de reproche. « Ni cet après-midi. »  
« Si tu voulais un rendez-vous romantique, il fallait me le dire plus tôt. » Ricana l'adolescent, avant de se rendre compte que son maître ne faisait pas mine de vouloir le frapper.  
« Passons. » Le coupa ce dernier en se retournant. « Sais-tu ce qu'est la χ-blade ? »

Ce fut au tour de Vanitas d'être surpris du tournant de la conversation, lui qui comptait se battre et en mettre plein la vue à ce vieux fou de PNJ. Il haussa les épaules et s'adossa à la paroi de la falaise derrière lui, croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Peut-être que si j'en avais une, je le saurais. » Ironisa-t-il d'un ton sec, mécontent de voir que tout ce qu'il faisait ne menait à rien.  
« Ouvre tes oreilles et cesse ce petit jeu puérile, Vanitas. Je te parle de la χ-blade : l'arme légendaire, la clé du Kingdom Hearts... »  
« Celle de la légende. »  
« C'est exact . » Et l'homme parut satisfait. « Ce que je vais t'apprendre ce soir risque de t'intéresser. »

L'oreille de l'adolescent tiqua. Ses yeux suivaient les mouvements de son maître, ce dernier venait de faire apparaître une lettre lumineuse dans sa paume. Cela ressemblait à un _X_ tout à fait normal, excepté qu'il semblait légèrement courbé.

« Cette ancienne lettre se prononce « _ki », _même si certains la prononce « _kaï »_, le sens n'en reste pas moins le même : la mort. Une lettre qui désigne la fin. »  
« La _**χ-blade**_... Plutôt amusant pour une arme censée représenter la lumière. » Vanitas se mit à jouer distraitement avec le Nescient-méduse d'auparavant, lui donnant des coups d'index sur la tête.  
« Au contraire, Vanitas. Vois-tu, la plus pure lumière engendrera toujours les plus pures ténèbres. Mais tu sais déjà tout ça ! »

« – ( _Tu es un être n'ayant aucune lumière, Vanitas._ ) »

Le plus jeune haussa un sourcil, sincèrement confus. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire disparaître la tranquille créature qu'il se plaisait à frapper du bout du doigt, pour la remplacer par une autre qui n'avait pas la chance de pouvoir voler. Il n'avait pas envie de se baisser, aussi, il donna un léger coup de pied au petit monstre, commençant à se perdre dans ses réflexions et dans les explications de son maître.

« Je te sens perdu, Vanitas. »  
« Loin de là le fait que je m'ennuie, mais cela peut grandement jouer sur l'intérêt que je pourrais porter. »  
« Très bien, que ne comprend-tu donc pas ? »

L'adolescent fit disparaître son Nescient. Il était vrai qu'il avait une grande fierté, mais quand quelque chose lui échappait, il devait absolument en comprendre l'essentiel. Aussi, il était bien beau de le border de contes de fées à dormir debout et de lui apprendre une lettre de l'alphabet, mais cela ne lui disait toujours pas quand est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir manier sa propre Keyblade.

« Les Keyblades. » Répondit Vanitas après un moment de silence. « La χ-blade est la clé du Kingdom Hearts. Les Keyblades sont des copies de la χ-blade, qui a déclenchée la Guerre des Keyblades. » Son exposition lui valu un hochement de tête de la part de son maître. « De ce fait, il se peut qu'il y ait d'autres sortes de Keyblades. »  
« C'est exact. » Le vieil homme avait un sourire entre la noirceur et la satisfaction sur les lèvres. « Il existe quatre types de Keyblades : les Keyblades de lumière, les Keyblades de ténèbres, la χ-blade et les Keyblades de cœur. » Il marqua une pause, laissant le temps à son disciple de macérer les informations. « Les Keyblades des ténèbres, sont au royaume des ténèbres ce que les Keyblades que nous manions sont au royaume de la lumière. En somme, ces deux Keyblades sont équivalentes; l'une provient des ténèbres, et l'autre, de la lumière. La χ-blade est la clé protectrice du Kingdom Hearts, néanmoins, elle ne permet pas d'y accéder, à proprement parler. C'est donc là que la Keyblade de cœur entre en jeu... Vois-tu, en réunissant sept cœurs de lumière pure, la Keyblade de cœur se forgera et permettra d'ouvrir les portes du royaume légendaire. »

_Alors, même si je n'ai aucune Lumière, je pourrais avoir une Keyblade..._

Vanitas resta silencieux, écoutant l'homme déblatérer ses explications sans queue ni tête. Il lui était étrange de se sentir dans un jeu vidéo et d'avoir ce sentiment de réalité constante autour de lui. Il quitta la paroi de la falaise et s'avança vers le cimetière des Keyblades. Trop peu curieux pour poser ne serait-ce qu'une seule question de plus, il ne dit rien, préférant observer toutes les armes qui avaient gentiment repris leur juste place depuis la veille.

« Il y a bien longtemps que la Guerre des Keyblades s'est terminée et que la χ-blade a été détruite, Vanitas. De ce fait, plus beaucoup de personnes ne peuvent manier de Keyblades et se prétendre Porteurs. Mais ça, tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'adolescent l'ignora, toutes ces informations commençant à lui donner la migraine. Non, il ne le savait pas. Il était encore assez honnête avec lui-même pour ne pas prétendre savoir des choses dont il n'avait connaissance.

« Tu es bien silencieux. » Remarqua son maître d'une voix toujours aussi rocailleuse et basse.  
« Tu parles beaucoup, pour un PNJ. »  
« Un PNJ... ? » Reprit-il après avoir jeté un regard absent en direction des Keyblades. Le vieil homme se mit à rire, laissant Vanitas le foudroyer du regard. « Tout cela ne serait-ce donc qu'un jeu pour toi ? »

D'un pas lent, il s'avança en direction de son disciple et se mit à longuement l'observer. Malgré la menace planant au-dessus de sa tête, ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, relevant simplement les yeux pour ne pas perdre de vue le regard de son maître. Lui aussi avait les iris ambrés, l'adolescent ne le remarquait que maintenant.

Sans un mot, les doigts gantés du plus vieux s'enroulèrent autour de la gorge de Vanitas, le soulevant brusquement au-dessus du sol. Ce dernier serra les dents et se mit immédiatement à battre des pieds, tentant de lui donner des coups de pieds, pendant que ses poings martelaient le poignet de cette main qui le tenait fermement.

« Je te pensais plus malin que ça. Peut-être que je me suis trompé et que tu n'es pas celui que j'attendais. » Se désolait le plus âgé, resserrant sa prise. Il pouvait sentir le pouls de la jugulaire de sa "_victime_" battre contre son poignet, c'était violent et extrêmement rapide, cela le fit encore plus sourire.

Vanitas commençait à suffoquer, sa colonne vertébrale le faisant beaucoup souffrir. Seulement, la panique n'était pas au rendez-vous, non, seule la rage se lisait dans chacun de ses traits. Brûlante, glaciale... Il se débattait de plus en plus, refusant de rompre le lien visuel entre ses yeux et ceux de son agresseur. Tout son corps bouillonnait, le sang à l'intérieur de sa tête faisant un bruit de cymbales. Le monde autour de lui commença à tourner, même ses sens étaient en train de le quitter. Il était incapable de desserrer les dents et ses gestes devinrent rapidement mous.

_Je vais mourir ?_

« Tu as toujours été inutile et faible. J'ai vu d'autres personnes qui savaient déjà manier la Keyblade dés leur arrivée ici. J'aurais du le prévoir et te tuer depuis longtemps. Hélas, tu semblais avoir tant de potentiel, avec ton visage inhumain et ces créatures... Ah, l'erreur est belle et bien humaine. »

_Visage inhumain ?_ C'était par principe qu'il refusait de laisser sortir les Nescients, même si tout son corps et tout son esprit lui hurlaient de le faire. Son cerveau lui faisait mal, bien trop mal pour qu'il puisse tenter de manipuler toutes ces Keyblades autour de lui. Il se sentait tellement impuissant, tellement faible. C'était mentir que de ne pas avouer que les mots de son agresseur étaient en train de le rendre fou de rage,_ de le blesser_. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, des ombres filandreuses étaient en train d'émaner hors de lui, de son propre corps de jeune adolescent. Elles n'étaient que brides, puis prirent rapidement plus de forme, plus de contenance.

_Je vais mourir..._

« Tu aurais pu forger la χ-blade, Vanitas. Nous aurions pu devenir les dirigeants d'un nouveau monde... Un monde unifié, où la Guerre des Keyblades ne serait qu'une Troisième Guerre Mondiale ! J'aurais pu te donner un but, te faire sortir de ta misérable vie ! Tu aurais pu faire tellement de choses ! J'aurais donc encore perdu mon temps !»

D'ébène, les spectres sombres passèrent à une variante de carmin crépusculaire, s'échappant du corps de leur geôlier. Vanitas eut l'impression d'être en train d'imploser, quand tout à coup, une sphère ténébreuse s'enveloppa autour de lui et l'arracha à la poigne du vieil homme. Ce dernier ferma complètement le poing, sur du vide. À son plus grand étonnement. Rapidement, il regarda à sa droite, puis à sa gauche.

Une ombre épaisse et purulente se déplaçait sur le sol, ça faisait des bulles comme du goudron mal fait et grouillait comme un amas de cafards et d'insectes indescriptibles. D'un coup, l'adolescent jaillit de sous terre, avant de se fondre de nouveau, comme si tout n'était qu'eau et qu'il n'était qu'une sorte de créature marine.

Son agresseur fronça les sourcils et fit un seul pas en arrière, l'air mauvais. La tâche ténébreuse se condensa, avant de disparaître, pour réapparaître dans le ciel et vomir l'adolescent, qui fonça sur le vieil homme comme une déferlante de chaos et de haine, Keyblade en main. Sa propre Keyblade.

«_ – Clavis Vaccum.  
La Clé du Vide. _»

Au lieu de trancher sa cible en deux, l'arme ne réussit qu'à profondément entailler le sol. L'adversaire de Vanitas avait esquivé l'attaque et s'était lui aussi armé. Comprenant qu'il fallait mieux prendre un peu de distance, le garçon effectua une série de roues arrière, avant de se stabiliser. Il haletait, ses poumons en feu et sa tête le lançant comme jamais. Seule une fiévreuse rage le gardait debout. Les goulées d'air qu'il reprenait furent accueillies comme un miracle, lui rendant lentement ses forces. Cependant, le vieillard n'en resta pas là et s'élança derechef sur le plus jeune, qui fit claquer ses dents une seule fois avant de ne refaire qu'un avec la terre.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il n'y eut qu'une série d'esquives affolantes et de disparitions alarmantes. Cela n'était qu'une astuce pour que Vanitas –_bien plus tacticien qu'il ne laissait penser– _reprenne son souffle dans les meilleures conditions. Son adversaire le comprit bien trop tard, puisque l'adolescent venait de ressortir du sol et s'était à présent mit en position offensive avec son arme : la colonne vertébrale droite, les pieds assez espacé pour autoriser le moindre mouvement, une main assurant sa stabilité pendant que celle qui tenait son arme était levée au-dessus de sa tête.

Il se passa une poignée de secondes, durant lesquelles les deux hommes se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Le garçon attendait que l'autre attaque le premier, sa position lui aurait rapidement permit de contrer n'importe quelle offensive. Tous les deux le savait.

« Alors, surpris ?! » Aboya Vanitas avec un air déviant entre le défi et la corruption. « Viens ! Je t'attends ! »

Il y eut un autre moment de flottement et puis un flash, un faible applaudissement. L'adolescent se crispa, hargneux et incrédule. Pourquoi est-ce que le plus vieux était en train de l'applaudir ? Sa prise sur le manche de sa Keyblade se resserra.

« Excellent, Vanitas. Excellent ! » S'exclamait son maître avec un ton qui aurait pu sonner comme mielleux, si la voix de ce dernier n'avait pas été aussi rêche. « Que de progrès, que de surprises... » Il se tut pendant un instant, avant de s'avancer. « Je n'en n'attendais pas moins de toi. Un véritable prodige ! »

Vanitas se tendit, le bout de la lame de Clavis Vaccum pointant toujours sur son adversaire. À la vue de ce spectacle, le vieillard s'arrêta et se remit à rire, ce qui ne fit que redoubler la colère de l'adolescent. Pas une seule fois il ne baissa sa garde, pas une seule fois il ne laissa les Nescients jaillir à ses côtés et pas une seule fois il ne s'autorisa à être distrait par tant de mots qui suintaient le mensonge. Il n'était pas bête, s'il se laissait prendre au jeu, nul doute qu'il serait fini.

« Mais il te reste tant de chemin à parcourir et si peu de temps... » Le vieil homme s'arrêta juste en face de son disciple, les mains derrière le dos. « Vois-tu, Ventus s'est réveillé hier soir et lui aussi pourra bientôt jouir de son sort; tout comme toi tu le pourras, dès que les événements le permettront. »

_Ventus ?_ L'adolescent fronça le nez, puis, fit quelques pas en arrière. Le garçon du vitrail était donc encore en vie ? Il se demandait comment c'était possible. _Ventus est vivant..._

« Où est-il ? » Exigea-t-il, avant de voir le visage de son maître se tordre en une expression amusée.  
« Pourquoi tant d'impatience ? »  
« Dis-le-moi. Où est-il ? »  
« Il se pourrait que je le sache. Toutefois si je te le dis, tu irais le voir... » Le plus vieux fut pris d'un long soupir. « Cela serait fâcheux que notre cher Ventus te voie. Tu es monstrueux. »

Vanitas se fichait bien de savoir si le vieil homme le trouvait charmant ou non. Il _devait_ voir Ventus. Il en avait _besoin_. Renfrogné, l'adolescent afficha son mécontentement par un froncement de sourcil encore plus soutenu que celui qu'il abordait déjà. Cela n'échappa pas à son maître qui recommença à se triturer la barbe d'un air sombre et sérieux.

« Ton impatience te perdra. Il est encore trop tôt pour que vos destins s'entremêlent, Vanitas. Toutefois, je peux te proposer un marché : _si tu me rendais quelques services, _je pourrais me montrer plus enclin à te guider et tu pourrais y trouver ton compte. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?»

Il n'aimait absolument pas obéir. Encore moins à cet homme qu'il détestait. Conscient qu'il n'allait pas l'attaquer, Vanitas baissa sa Keyblade –_dont il n'avait pas eut le temps de s'émerveiller à découvrir_– et s'autorisa une légère détente au niveau des muscles. Il sentait que son interlocuteur n'allait pas lui demander de lui passer de la pommade sur le dos. Il suffisait d'accepter n'importe quelle requête, maintenant mais... Quelque chose lui échappait, un autre semblant d'explication. Ce vieux fou ne lui faisait aucunement peur, mais si pour avancer dans le jeu il avait besoin de suivre quelques ordres d'un PNJ illuminé, alors peut-être qu'il pourrait faire une croix sur sa fierté, pour le moment.

« Quels genres de services ? »  
« Tu pourrais voyager. » Commença le vieil homme. « Tu pourrais t'entraîner et découvrir beaucoup de choses, Vanitas.– »  
« Ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que tu veux que je fasse. »  
« – Cet univers regorge d'endroit où tu pourrais développer certaines capacités qui te manquent. »

Vanitas avait la très nette impression de vivre en pleine conversation de sourd. Il se contint pour ne pas se jeter sur le plus vieux et le marteler de coups. Il ne savait pas si ce dernier pouvait lire dans ses pensées, mais il haussa un sourcil quand il fit apparaître un casque entre ses mains gantées. C'était métallique, tout le contour de la mâchoire et celui derrière le crâne semblaient en acier trempé. La visière –_quant à elle_– était intégrale, avec une monochromie très sombre et plutôt miroitante. Oui, dans le reflet de cet étrange armet des temps modernes, il pouvait se voir.

Son cœur venait de manquer un battement. Sa Keyblade disparu sous le choc alors qu'il portait les mains à son visage. Noir. Sombre. Ténébreux. Il n'avait plus de figure. Toute sa tête n'était qu'une vulgaire forme humaine avec pour œils, deux sphères vermeilles. Vanitas ouvrit la bouche. Il sentait ses lèvres suivre son mouvement, il sentait ses muscles lui obéir sans sommation. Pourtant, l'image lui montrait que ce qu'il voyait déjà. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Il était devenu un _monstre_.

« J'aimerais que tu me caches ce visage inhumain, pour commencer. » S'amusa à lui remémorer son maître, lançant le casque à son disciple, ce dernier l'attrapant en laissant s'échapper quelques Nescients qui se pressèrent avec appréhension contre leur créateur. « Ensuite, aux vues de ton impertinence, il serait préférable que tu commences par me montrer le respect que tu me dois. Seulement alors, je daignerais répondre à tes questions. »

Entre ses mains, l'accessoire métallique avait un certain poids. C'était atterré qu'il pouvait se contempler à loisir dans la visière. Que lui avait-on fait ? Pourquoi ressemblait-il presque à un _Sans-Coeur_ ? Son esprit lui hurlait de lâcher ce casque et d'abandonner tout ce qu'il avait entrepris jusque-là, que c'était de bonne guerre et que la lâcheté n'avait rien à voir dans tout ça. Sa petite voix intérieure, quant à elle, prenait grand plaisir à lui murmurer que s'il acceptait de le porter, alors, c'était qu'il acceptait de suivre les ordres du vieillard.

« – _Tu veux aussi revoir Ventus. Tu le sais._ »

Vanitas ne sentit pas qu'il était en train de déglutir. Sur ses doigts et ses paumes gantées, reposait la clé de la porte qui le mènerait à Ventus. Quelques Nescients qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant se pressèrent dans son dos, regardant par-dessus son épaule. Il se sentait bouleversé, indécis, hésitant peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie.

« Alors, Vanitas ? Quelle est ta réponse ? »

Lentement, l'adolescent resserra la prise de ses doigts autour de l'armet. Tout se déroula au ralenti. D'abord, ses épaules avaient suivies le mouvement de ses bras, puis sa tête s'était sensiblement penchée. Ses yeux observaient le moindre détail de l'intérieur du casque. Enfin, il le posa sur son crâne et le poussa jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit confortablement posé. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, tout ce qu'il voyait au-travers de la visière n'était pas alterné par le verre fumé. Il se sentit passer la langue sur ses lèvres, avant de se les mordre. _Pourquoi je peux les sentir et pas les voir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à mon visage ?_ Il fut ramené à la réalité par la voix du vieil homme :

« Dois-je en déduire que tu acceptes notre marché ? »

Sa fierté était bien trop grande, bien trop écrasante pour un cœur absorbant toutes les purulentes émotions qui tamisaient la fièvre de son esprit. Les Nescients s'enroulèrent autour de ses jambes, le pressant à répondre. Aussi doucement qu'il avait mis le casque, il entrouvrit les lèvres.

« Oui, _maître_.»  
« Xehanort. Maître Xehanort. »

Vanitas serra les poings.

« Oui, Maître Xehanort. »

La lune était ronde et elle éclairait le champ de bataille de sa cruelle lumière âpre. Personne n'aurait su dire si c'était juste l'imagination de l'adolescent, mais il avait l'impression que le satellite était en train de l'accabler, il lui semblait n'être qu'une bouteille en plastique vide et que le moindre coup de vent allait le faire plier. Il vit clairement un large sourire effriter les lèvres de Xehanort, jamais il n'avait vu autant d'horreur dans un simple visage. En donnant son accord, il eut l'impression de signer un contrat avec le Diable en personne. Diable qui se mit à rire aux éclats après avoir murmuré quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas, il avait seulement comprit comme brides de mots : « _Bonne nuit, Vanitas._ _Nous nous reverrons demain_. » Puis, le monde autour de lui s'était assombri, pour que tout s'écroule comme un château de cartes.

« – Sauvegarde des données en cours...  
Sauvegarde effectuée.  
Déconnexion. »


	12. DOWNSLOPE (save me from Hell)

« Alors c'est toi Ventus ? »

Le blond hocha la tête, le regard fixé sur le badge au cou du grand roux en face de lui. Il pouvait y déchiffrer le signe du FBI, ainsi qu'un nom et un prénom : **TURDS Reno**. _C'est singulier, ça. _Ce dernier lui tendait la main.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Ven ! » Répondit le plus jeune, serrant doucement les doigts de son interlocuteur. « Tout le monde m'appelle Ven. »  
« Très bien, Ven. Comme tu l'as vu, moi c'est Reno. »  
« Enchanté de vous rencontrer. »  
« S'il te plaît, "**v****ous**"... ? » Reno paraissait scandalisé. Rapidement, il fit claquer sa langue et un amical rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Tu peux me tutoyer, ça restera entre nous. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui amusa le plus jeune. « Oh, mais où sont mes manières ? Je t'en prie, Ven. Assied-toi. »

Après de brèves et polies salutation, _le grand roux_ avec un costume-cravate sombre lui avait gentiment indiqué la chaise en face du bureau. Cette pièce sentait les produits d'entretien et l'amande, ou peut-être était-ce l'odeur des madeleines qu'il avait dans son sac. Si on lui avait demandé, Ventus aurait préféré qu'on laisse la fenêtre ouverte, mais le fait est qu'on ne lui avait rien proposé d'autre que de prendre place sur une chaise, donc, l'adolescent n'avait rien dit et avait pris place. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il était sorti de son coma et on l'autorisait tout juste à le laisser aller en cours. S'il commençait à se montrer exigeant avec un agent du FBI, ça aurait pu lui porter préjudice. Déjà qu'il avait manqué la rentrée...

Tous deux s'étaient dit bonjour, s'étaient serrés la main, s'étaient assis et voilà où ils en étaient. Le plus jeune avait posé son sac de cours à ses pieds et se tenait bien droit. C'était la première fois qu'il venait vraiment dans l'un des bureaux administratif de son lycée. Il se sentait mitigé, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il était intimidé ou excité. Quoi qu'il en était, le garçon avait beaucoup d'appréhension quant au fait d'avoir été convoqué ici.

« Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait venir aussi tôt... » Reno Turds lui offrait un sourire peiné. « Tu avais quel cours ? »  
« PFEG : _Principes Fondamentaux de l'Économie et de la Gestion_. » Répondit poliment l'adolescent avec un ton doux, les mains sur ses genoux, triturant légèrement le tissu de ses baggies.

Ven était loin d'être un adolescent timide. Il n'était pas non plus le plus calme, mais il savait se contrôler pour ne pas se faire réprimander. Tout ce qui lui trottait dans la tête en ce moment, c'était la crainte de ce qui allait se dire à cet entretient avec un agent du FBI. Ça lui faisait un peu peur et en même temps, il se sentait comme dans une série télévisée. Quoi qu'il arrivait, il restait mitigé.

« Et tu aimes ça, la PFEG ? » Reprit le roux.  
« Alors, là, non. Pas du tout ! Mais j'avais pas le choix... »  
« C'est vrai ? »  
« Hm ! En fait, si, on avait le choix entre SES et PEFG... Mais c'est presque la même chose. Moi, ça m'ennuie beaucoup. »

L'adulte se mit à rire face à la mine boudeuse de son interlocuteur. Il prit un moment pour reprendre un minimum de sérieux, avant de le regarder de manière chaleureuse.

« Ne t'en fais pas, nous n'allons pas parler de PEFG ici. » L'assura-t-il, avant d'entrecroiser ses doigts sur le bureau. « Tu aurais du temps à m'accorder pour quelques questions ? Cela ne sera pas très long, ne t'en fais pas. »  
« Je ne m'en fais pas. J'ai eu l'habitude ces derniers temps, donc tu peux y aller ! »  
« Parfait, alors on peut commencer ! N'hésite pas à m'interrompre si je suis trop brusque... Que peux-tu me dire sur toi ? »  
« Bah, je m'appelle Ventus. J'ai seize ans et je suis en seconde... J'habite à la Contrée du Départ chez Maître Eraqus, il enseigne le kendo et l'escrime. Il est un peu strict, mais il est très gentil, je m'amuse beaucoup avec lui. J'ai deux meilleurs amis, ils s'appellent Terra et Aqua ! Aqua, elle travaille et Terra aussi, donc ils ont jamais beaucoup de temps pour moi, mais on se voit pratiquement tous les jours vu qu'ils habitent chez Maître Eraqus aussi. Euh... J'aime beaucoup l'astronomie et les livres, surtout quand ils parlent d'astronomie ! Et... J'aime bien les jeux vidéo, aussi ! Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. »

Extraverti, bon vivant, quelque peu innocent et plutôt coopératif... Ce gamin avait l'air de respirer la santé à plein nez. Personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il avait été l'une des victimes de l'Affaire Sommeil, un sobriquet ridicule pour une enquête des plus sérieuses. Le grand roux notait ce qu'il disait de temps à autre, ses fins yeux vert observant presque le moindre clignement d'œil de trop, ce, avec une aisance et une discrétion sans pareil.

« Tu n'habites pas chez tes parents ? »  
« Bah... Non. En fait, ils sont partis quand j'étais petit. Donc je me rappelle pas très bien d'eux. Puis, comme Maître Eraqus est mon parrain, j'habite chez lui. »  
« Je vois. C'est donc ton oncle ? »  
« Euh, non... C'était le meilleur ami de ma mère. Comme elle n'avait pas de frère et que mon père était fils unique, ils ont décidés de faire ça. Voilà, voilà... »

Ventus penchait la tête sur le côté et c'est les bras croisés qu'il se mit à regarder ailleurs, un peu nerveux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui pose des questions sur ses parents, ça le chagrinait un peu de ne pas les avoir connus, mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme ça et pas autrement. Reno l'écoutait et le regardait attentivement, il vit bien que ce sujet semblait plutôt délicat pour le jeune homme, donc il n'en n'ajouta pas plus et poursuivi avec le reste des questions, griffonnant sur un petit carnet de temps à autre.

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'il t'est arrivé le jour où tu es parti de chez Eraqus ? »  
« Hm, c'est par rapport à ma disparition, hein ? Je me souviens juste que j'étais chez moi et puis, je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital. »

Cet adolescent pourrait être la clé de cette enquête qui chiffonnait le pays depuis maintenant quelques semaines, mais ce dernier avait l'air d'avoir complètement oublié tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé pendant ses quatre jours d'escapade. Il y avait tant d'hypothèses...

« Que faisais-tu ce jour-là ? »  
« Je m'étais levé comme d'habitude, aux alentours de dix heures et j'ai pris mon petit-déjeuner avec Terra et Aqua, puisqu'ils ne travaillaient pas et que Maître Eraqus enseignait. Euh, oui, il n'était pas avec nous... Il y a beaucoup de monde à ses cours, donc on pourra vous le confirmer. »  
« Nous avons déjà pris sa déposition, ne t'en fais pas. »  
« D'accord ! Alors... J'ai fait la vaisselle et on est remonté dans nos chambres. Et c'est tout ce dont je me souviens... »  
« Rien d'autre ? »

Encore une fois, le jeune garçon s'était renfrogné et avait trouvé le mur des plus intéressant.

« Les médecins m'ont dit que j'avais peut-être perdu la mémoire à cause du traumatisme crânien. » Avoua-t-il, légèrement ennuyé. « J'avais des bleus partout et des côtes fêlées... Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. Je n'en sais rien du tout. Désolé. »  
« Ven, tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien du tout ? Pas même d'un léger détail ? Même si à toi ça peut te paraître insignifiant, ça pourrait être vraiment important. » Le pressa doucement Reno, voyant bien que le jeune homme lui cachait quelque chose mais qu'il n'osait pas en parler.

_Par peur que ça lui retombe dessus ?_ Il aurait bien aimé le savoir.

« Non... »  
« Tu es sûr ? »  
« Oui, enfin, je crois... En fait, j'ai sûrement rêvé mais... Non, laisse, c'est stupide. »  
« Je t'en prie, Ven. Ça peut être très important... » L'encouragea Reno avec une expression avenante. « Tu n'es pas le seul à qui c'est arrivé... Mais aujourd'hui, tu es le seul qui puisse nous donner des indices. N'importe quel détail peut avoir son importance. »

Le blond baissa la tête pendant un instant, fermant les yeux et fronçant les sourcils. Il essayait de mettre toute sa bonne volonté, mais avouer ce genre de choses, c'était plutôt embarrassant, même pour lui.

« Je crois que j'ai rêvé, mais... Il y avait un autre garçon. »  
« Un autre ? Vous étiez plusieurs ? »  
« Non, non. Mais comme je _vous–_ te l'ai dit, c'était juste un rêve... Il faisait noir et je l'ai vu et il m'a pris dans ses bras. C'est bizarre, je sais, mais, il était là et c'est tout ce que je sais. »  
« À quoi ressemblait ce garçon ? »

Ventus jeta un coup d'œil à l'agent fédéral, mais ce dernier ne le jugeant pas du regard, il se sentit un peu plus en confiance et continua.

« Je crois qu'il avait les cheveux noirs courts et il portait des vêtements sombres. Je ne me souviens plus de son visage. »  
« Est-ce que ce garçon t'as dit son nom ? »  
« Non... »  
« Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ? »  
« Pas vraiment... En fait, je crois qu'il m'a juste appelé. »  
« Tu le connaissais ? » Insista l'adulte, convaincu de tenir quelque chose.  
« Non, c'était la première fois que je le voyais. Je crois... »

Toutes ces questions commençaient à lui donner mal à la tête. Il faisait de son mieux pour se souvenir de tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais lui aussi était dans la confusion la plus totale. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir plus se souvenir de cet étrange garçon. Il avait envie de le revoir. Même si ça lui faisait un peu peur de vouloir ce genre de chose. Ça lui tordait les intestins et lui brûlait le ventre. Reno, quant à lui, avait pensé avoir un indice, mais s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il n'en était rien.

« Tu as d'autres détails à propos de lui ? La couleur de sa peau ? Ses yeux ? Un signe distinctif ? »  
« Sa peau était claire... Et je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son visage. » Ventus prit le temps de se passer une main dans les cheveux. « Ça m'embête bien. Tout c'est passé si vite, c'était comme si on tombait. »  
« Tous les deux ? »  
« Non, enfin... Je ne sais plus. Il m'a pris dans ses bras. Je ne sais plus. »  
« Ven, essaie de te souvenir. »  
« J'essaie ! » S'exclama le plus jeune d'une voix étranglée, se sentant blessé par cette simple remarque. « Je t'assure que j'essaie... Mais je n'y arrive pas. »

L'adolescent s'était crispé et n'osait plus relever la tête. Il se sentait honteux, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'on lui posait a peu près les même questions et ses réponses restaient toujours les mêmes. Il y avait d'abord eut les médecins, puis Eraqus, même Terra et Aqua s'y était mis, puis un agent du FBI était là, maintenant. Ce dernier, bien qu'assez charismatique, commençait à lui donner envie de s'enfuir en courant par la première porte ouverte. Ça lui faisait mal d'essayer de se souvenir, personne ne semblait le comprendre.

« Excuse-moi, tu as raison. » Reno lui adressa un autre sourire, peiné. « Est-ce qu'il t'a dit pourquoi il était là ? » Reprit-il après quelques minutes de silence.  
« Non, il n'allait pas très bien, je crois. »  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? »  
« Je ne sais plus... »  
« Il était blessé ? »

Ven se crispa une fois de plus, il essayait pourtant de se souvenir avec exactitude de ce garçon intriguant. Est-ce que lui aussi allait bientôt se retrouver sur un lit d'hôpital par sa faute car il n'avait pas su se rappeler –_ne serait-ce que_– de son visage ? La culpabilité lui rongeait les entrailles. Il ne savait rien de lui. Rien du tout et, déjà, il lui semblait l'avoir condamné. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais s'il voyait sa photo aux informations. Tout ça serait de sa faute. _Mince, c'est pas juste._ L'adolescent baissa la tête, sentant que son cœur s'était resserré et que des larmes menaçaient de couler.

« Ven. Est-ce qu'il était blessé ? »  
« Je ne sais plus. »

_**Il tombait doucement**.  
Tout était noir autour de lui,  
**comme si** on l'avait plongé dans une cuve d'encre et qu'il coulait jusqu'à son fond.  
Il se retenait à tous les fils de **sa vie** qu'il pouvait attraper.  
Mais ce n'était pas assez.  
Il **ne tenait qu'à lui** d'arrêter tout cela, mais il ne le pouvait pas**.**  
Plus les secondes s'écoulaient,  
plus il avait l'impression que tout était perdu.  
Il voulait qu'on l'aide...  
** Tout** **son corps **s'était plongé dans un état de détresse alarmant.  
Ce qui l'entourait **n'était que ténèbres, déception et incertitudes.**  
Malgré tous ses efforts pour arrêter sa chute,  
celle-ci était déjà bien trop entamée pour qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose.  
**Dans sa poitrine,** ça sifflait, hurlait et se démenait.  
C'était comme s'**il** **n'y avait** plus qu'une moitié.  
Sa mémoire ne faisait plus qu'office de passoire,  
avec autant de trous et de plomb dans la tête **qu'un **soldat à la guerre.  
Un gouffre,un** amas de vide**, le happait avec avidité, comme s'il n'était qu'un semblant de matière.  
Il souffrait, il ne se sentait pas prêt de mourir**.**  
**Puis,** il y eut deux bras autour de lui.  
Le temps s'était comme arrêté, **ils** ne bougèrent plus.  
Ils ne **s'étaient **pas **rencontrés** pour se quitter.  
Une moitié d'un tout, une naissance et un deuil modelés par le sommeil.  
**Ses** sens l'abandonnèrent.  
Il ne pouvait plus faire un seul geste, ses** yeux **n'étaient que pour lui et,  
doucement, s'**empoisonnaient **pour lui.  
Celui qu'il cherchait, celui qui **le** cherchait...  
Le** garçon du vitrail**._

« Ven. Tout va bien ? »

_**« – Fais-le pour ton maître. »**_

L'adolescent sursauta, fixant l'agent fédéral d'un air paniqué. Tout son esprit était en ébullition et il sentait le sang quitter sa tête pour descendre jusque dans son ventre. Une centaine de nœuds se nouèrent. Tout d'abord c'était indolore, puis, le blond crut qu'il allait défaillir. D'un geste rapide, il pressa ses coudes contre son abdomen, voulant que cette sensation le quitte au plus vite.

« Je ne sais plus ! » Hurla Ventus, ce qui fit sursauter l'agent fédéral qui ne s'était pas attendu à une telle hystérie, s'il pouvait classifier ça ainsi, et qui reprit bien vite, posant ses paumes sur le plat du bureau en regardant le jeune homme qui respirait rapidement.  
« Ventus, calme-toi. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? »  
« Mais je ne sais plus ! »  
« Ventus. Ce n'est pas grave. Écoute-moi, s'il te plait. »

_**« – Ventus. Tu peux le faire. »**_

« Arrêtez ! S'il vous plaît, arrêtez ! J'y arrive pas ! Je peux pas faire ça ! Je ne peux pas ! Je suis trop faible ! »

Le jeune blond s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et se tenait la tête entre ses mains, secoué par des tremblements et des sanglots. Il avait l'impression que tout son estomac était en feu, ça le dévorait de partout, il avait envie de vomir et se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement. Reno venait de se lever et vint s'accroupir à côté de Ventus, partagé entre le sentiment de culpabilité de l'avoir plongé dans un tel état et celui de ne pas avoir pris été capable de s'adapter à un adolescent.

_« La poussière me piquait les yeux.  
Il faisait nuit, pourtant le matin je...  
__"__**?**__"__ voulait que...  
Il y avait ces...  
Il m'avait demandé de...  
Du sang.  
Et ces ombres...  
Je suis tombé.  
Et il m'a...  
J'ai...  
Je ne sais plus ce que je..._

_Et le garçon du vitrail m'a..._

_Et je... »_

« Je ne veux faire de mal à personne ! Laissez-moi tranquile ! »  
« Ventus, écoute-moi, calme-toi » Répétait calmement le roux d'une voix assez forte pour se faire entendre, mais pas assez forte pour qu'elle paraisse menaçante. « Tu ne vas blesser personne, je suis là, Ven. »

_**« – Fais-le, Ventus. »**_

« Je ne peux pas le faire ! Je vous en supplie, j'y arriverais pas ! Je ne suis pas assez fort ! Pitié... Pitié ! »  
« Ventus, tu es en sécurité ici. Personne ne te fera de mal. S'il te plaît, écoute-moi. »

_**« – Fais-le, Ventus. »**_

« Ne faites pas ça, s'il vous plaît ! Je vous en supplie, arrêtez ! Je ne peux pas le faire ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas... ! »

De petits gémissements hystériques, le blond s'était remit à hurler, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il délirait au point de ne pas pouvoir laisser ses jambes droites sans que leurs muscles n'en tremblent. Alertés par tout ce bruit, le personnel présent dans les bureaux étaient entrés en trombe dans la pièce. Le grand roux ne sut pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient mais ils avaient l'air bien déçus, cela le fit froncer les sourcils.

« Allez chercher du secours avant que je ne vous embarque pour non-assistance à personne en danger ! » Rugit-t-il à leur attention, ses yeux verts s'assombrissant presque avec son ton autoritaire.

Sa phrase eut son petit effet puisque tout ce beau monde reparti en courant. Comme il s'y attendait, Ventus s'était encore plus tendu après avoir entendu sa menace et le brouhaha dans les couloirs.

« Fais chier. » Maugréa le grand roux en se relevant pour aller refermer la porte, avant de revenir aux côtés du plus jeune. « Je vais poser une main sur ton épaule, Ventus. Je ne te ferais pas de mal, mais tu as besoin de te calmer. Je ne te poserais plus aucune question pour aujourd'hui, je peux te le promettre. »

Dans ce genre de cas, il suffisait d'isoler la victime et de rester à ses côtés afin de s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Il ne savait pas encore si c'était une crise d'angoisse ou un choc post-traumatique. Quoi qu'il en était, Reno savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas gérer ça tout seul. Il regrettait sincèrement d'avoir laissé sa veste et son portable dans sa voiture. Après une poignée de minutes qui semblèrent des heures à l'agent, l'adolescent s'était sensiblement apaisé, même s'il continuait de pleurer et de trembler, au moins il ne criait plus.

« S'il vous plaît, ne le laissez pas faire. » Chuchota Ventus d'une voix tremblante et brisée, il se replia sur lui-même en sanglotant de plus belle. « Je ne veux pas mourir ! »  
« C'est fini. Tu es en sécurité, Ventus. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, quand les secours arrivèrent, Ventus s'était calmé. Il était désespérément silencieux et fixait un point en face de lui, livide. Son regard était vitreux, tellement, que même Reno en eut des frissons tant ces belles prunelles azurs, auparavant pétillantes, paraissaient vides. On fit allonger l'adolescent dans un brancard et l'agent fédéral s'était mit sur le côté pour ne pas gêner.

Alors qu'on était sur le point de le transporter, Le blond jeta un coup d'œil au rouquin et porta une main sur son propre visage, le bout de ses doigts touchant ses cils.

« Reno... Je me souviens de quelque chose. » Dit-il, clignant légèrement des paupières. « Le garçon de mon rêve. Il avait les yeux rouges... »  
« Ven, c'est... » I_nvraisemblable ? Inutile, peut-être.  
_« Mais, je crois qu'ils sont jaunes en vrai. »

La porte se referma et Reno resta planté là, indécis et honnêtement perdu. Il attendit que le bruit des sirènes de l'ambulance s'éloigne avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise qu'occupait précédemment Ven.

_Un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux jaunes ?_ D'un revers du poignet, il s'essuya le front et soupira bruyamment. Comme le blond l'avait plusieurs fois répété ça n'était peut-être qu'un rêve. Involontairement, il avait un peu trop appuyé sur ce fait pour que l'agent ne le néglige. _C'est comme s'il essayait de le protéger, ce garçon_. Il joua un moment avec les branches de ses lunettes, se distrayant l'esprit avec quelques pensées.

L'agent fédéral prit congé après s'être assuré que tout était en ordre. La grille du lycée s'ouvrit et il put rejoindre le parking qui le séparait de sa voiture. Une pression sur sa clé et le véhicule émit un joyeux déclic. Il ouvrit la portière et se laissa lentement glisser sur le siège en cuir, avant de reprendre sa veste et de plonger l'une de ses mains dedans. Sa recherche dans la poche ne dura pas longtemps, puisqu'il en extirpa un portable grand comme sa main quelque secondes après seulement. Une fois bien installé, il s'appuya sur le volant et composa un numéro sur l'écran tactile, portant l'appareil à son oreille.

« _Bip...  
Bip...  
Bip... _»

« Allô, frérot ? » Lança-t-il joyeusement quand son correspondant eut décroché. « Ouais, c'est Reno. J'suis encore à Départ, là, mais... Dis, ça fais longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu, toi et moi ! Au moins depuis ce matin ! On pourrait se faire un resto' et papoter un brin. T'en dis quoi ? Ouais, non parce que là, en fait, j'aurais vraiment besoin de ton aide. » Il se pencha sur le côté pour accrocher sa ceinture de sécurité, plantant sa clé dans le contact de la voiture, la faisant fiévreusement vrombir. « Ça serait pour retrouver quelqu'un. » Il fit une marche arrière, regardant dans son rétroviseur par la même instance. « Rapidement. »


	13. DOWNPOUR

« Mandragore. »

La Mandragore, un Nescient à l'allure végétale et de couleur verte, roucoula sous le nom qu'on lui attribua. Après s'être mise à roucouler, tout en faisant tourner les feuilles tranchantes qu'elle présentait sur sa tête, voilà qu'elle se frottait contre son maître. Voyant que ce dernier allait préparer un coup, la pauvre créature s'enfuit à toute vitesse, s'enfouissant sous terre la seconde d'après. Seuls ses deux tristes yeux carmins et le haut de son crâne dépassaient.

Vanitas était allongé sur le sol poussiéreux, comme un enfant qui s'ennuie et n'a rien de mieux à faire. Il avait un coude à terre et une jambe repliée sur l'autre, sa tête soutenue par sa paume. Un peu plus loin, quelques autres de ses créations intempestives attendaient leur tour. Il y avait déjà quatre Nescients qui avaient été officieusement nommés : _Inondeur, Griffeur, Écorcheur et Pili-pili_.

Le premier représentait son impatience, le second était ses doutes (entre parenthèses, il n'en était pas encore tout à fait sûr), le troisième endossait sa fierté, et le quatrième n'était rien d'autre que son excitation. Ce quatuor était celui qui sortait plus ou moins spontanément, même si le Griffeur le laissait toujours un peu sceptique. Quant au Pili-pili, son nom ne provenait vraiment que des sons que la créature glapissait quand elle s'embrasait sous l'adrénaline : _pili pili, pili pili..._

« Suivant. »

Un second monstre s'avança, il ressemblait à un pot de sel volant avec deux yeux miroitants la tristesse et la colère. L'adolescent observa la chose pendant un moment, lui intimant de se retourner.

Tout avait commencé la semaine dernière, deux jours après qu'il eut accepté de suivre les ordres de Maître Xehanort. Au début, ce petit jeu de donner un nom à chaque race de Nescient l'avait amusé, mais depuis que son maître y trouvait son compte en remplissant une sorte de bestiaire, Vanitas s'en était lassé et ne voulait plus faire aucun effort. Désintéressé, le garçon bailla :

« Sel de mer. »

Le Sel de mer fit plusieurs tours sur lui-même, avant de rejoindre le tas de Nescients qui attendait à quelques mètres de là. Xehanort lui avait laissé sous-entendre que si chaque créature avait un nom, alors il pourrait enfin commencer à voyager et s'entraîner sérieusement. Cependant, pour faire apparaître ces créatures, il lui fallait ressentir les choses.

_Et ce Sel de mer n'a rien à faire ici..._

Seulement, se forcer à avoir des sentiments assez réalises pour le convaincre lui-même était la réelle difficulté, car même s'il avait lui-même un nombre non-négligeable de connaissances, il n'avait pas la science des états-d'âmes. Il pourrait très bien y avoir des centaines de déclinaisons pour les cinq principales émotions qu'un être humain était capable d'éprouver. Pour peu qu'on soit un tant soit peu cultivé.

Il remarquait que les créatures ne provenaient que de choses négatives, de ses mauvaises pensées. Après tout, pour lui, tout n'était que mauvaise chose. Son maître lui laissait silencieusement le loisir de garder la nature de tel ou tel Nescient pour lui, même si parfois la réalité des choses en était évidente. Vanitas n'était pas le moins du monde pudique, mais il avait beaucoup, beaucoup de fierté.

_Et voilà, encore deux Écorcheurs._

Xehanort était assis à son bureau et écrivait, entre ses doigts gantés dansait une plume qui griffait mélodieusement le papier sur lequel elle n'avait de cesse de glisser. C'en était presque hypnotisant. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil à son disciple allongé au soleil comme si la chaleur ne le dérangeait pas.

« Quoi ? Vous avez un problème ? » Grogna ce dernier en haussant un sourcil quand il s'aperçut que son maître l'observait.

Si au début l'adolescent avait plus ou moins suivi les conditions imposées, il les utilisait maintenant à son avantage. Le plus vieux reposa sa plume et se releva, mettant un terme à ses activités manuscrites pour le plus grand bonheur de Vanitas qui commençait vraiment à trouver le temps long. Silencieusement, il se mit à observer celui qui était dehors en train de chasser des Nescients un peu trop envahissants. Tout en ce garçon n'était que lenteur, aujourd'hui.

« Tu sembles bien paresseux aujourd'hui. »  
« Et vous, bien curieux. »  
« Il suffit, insolent. » Soupira Xehanort, agacé du changement de comportement de son disciple. « Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, débarrasse-moi le plancher. »

_Bien, j'ai failli attendre !_ Ni une, ni deux, le jeune homme bondit sur ses pieds, faisant disparaître ses créatures en un clin d'œil. Quand bien même son maître lui avait dit de s'en aller, il n'était pas moins libre de se perdre dans l'immense domaine ou de rentrer chez lui.

Ils n'étaient plus à la Nécropole des Keyblades depuis bien longtemps. Jugeant qu'il serait plus pratique de l'avoir sous surveillance, le vieil homme l'avait tout simplement emmené chez lui. Comme tous Maîtres de la Keyblade qui se respectent, sa demeure était assez grande pour accueillir un certain nombre de prétendants au maniement de l'arme légendaire.

Les extérieurs étaient parsemés de poutres en bois et autres objets destinés à être utilisés pour les entraînements allant du simple parcours de santé dans un secteur boisé, au plus complexe équipement sportif. Seulement, Vanitas avait déjà fait le tour de tous les exercices depuis longtemps et refusait de les refaire une seconde fois, il n'y voyait aucun intérêt. De plus, cela l'ennuyait.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il avait commencé à se faufiler dans l'habitacle de son maître et passait le plus clair de son temps à ouvrir toutes les portes. Quand celles-ci étaient verrouillées, il lui suffisait juste de pointer sa Keyblade sur la serrure. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle, il attendit que Xehanort tourne le dos et il utilisa ses loyaux Nescients pour escalader le second étage et passer par la première fenêtre ouverte. _Un véritable jeu d'enfant_. Il se débarrassa des créatures et marcha le long d'un couloir avec plusieurs pièces scellées. Keyblade en main, il longea les murs peints, le bruit de ses pas à peine calfeutrés par le vieux parquet.

Vanitas n'aimait pas beaucoup de choses, mais ce qui lui revenait de droit l'exaltait.  
Aux motifs ressemblant à un rouage de mécanisme quelconque, elle était intrigante. Elle semblait puissante, destructrice. Elle était longue, son arme. Plutôt lourde, mêlant avec une certaine retenue du noir, du carmin, de la violine et bleu. Il y avait aussi des chaînes en métal et deux œils sculptés, un dans le manche et un après l'entre-milieu de sa lame; cela l'amusait, non sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi.

Le hasard voulu que ses pas le guide jusqu'à un escalier menant au troisième et dernier étage de la bâtisse. Le bois ancien craquait sous son poids, mais l'adolescent n'en avait cure. Très vite, un Griffeur, accompagné de deux timides et craintives Mandragores, se mirent silencieusement à la suite de leur créateur. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'elles étaient censées représenter, les Mandragores... Son impudence, peut-être ? Il décida de laisser ses spéculations de côté, s'intéressant à cette partie de l'habitacle qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. Bien qu'il ait eut le droit à sa propre chambre, même s'il n'en faisait pas grand usage, il se permettait de fouiller partout voir si l'herbe était plus verte ailleurs, comme si tout son corps n'était qu'un aimant et qu'un lingot de fer l'attendait quelque part.

Enfin arrivé, l'adolescent s'assura que son maître n'était pas dans les parages. Il se débarrassa de son casque et colla son oreille contre le plancher. Bien que tout son visage ne soit plus qu'un amas noir, il restait acharné à rester désespérément humain. Des bruits de pas deux étages plus bas lui rendirent confirmation et il se releva, portant son armet sous son bras. Les Mandragores et le Griffeur s'étaient eux-aussi arrêté et attendaient que leur créateur daigne avancer. Ce dernier leur jeta un coup d'œil et soupira d'agacement.

« Quoi, encore ? »

Les créatures eurent un sursaut et le griffu se remit à regarder partout autour de lui, l'air inquiet, pendant que les deux feuillues se cachaient sous leurs feuilles. Ces choses avaient beau venir de sa négativité, il ne s'en tenait qu'à les guider et leur donner des ordres, il restait incapable de savoir à quoi elles pensaient. Finalement, ce fut le Griffeur qui se lança et il pointa –_avec hésitation_– l'une de ses griffes sur une porte dans le couloir, les Mandragores dodelinant de la tête pour donner leur accord.

Se retenant de leur donner un coup de pied, l'adolescent s'avança lentement. Non pas par peur de révéler sa présence à son maître, mais car il lui semblait approcher de cette chose qu'il recherchait sans vraiment chercher. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour ne pas que ses Nescients envahissent la maison, son cœur était aux abois et risquait de faire déferler une vague de créatures sur la maison. Il était irrésistiblement attiré, même sa fierté ne pouvait l'entraver.

« Ça a intérêt à en valoir la peine... »

Les trois Nescients glapissaient, comme s'ils promettaient quelque chose de fantastique. En réponse, Vanitas se contenta de leur montrer son poing libre, sa promesse semblant bien plus concrète que la leur. Les créatures se regardèrent et continuèrent leur chemin, accompagnant leur créateur jusqu'à la porte. Là, elles s'arrêtèrent, se pressant contre le bois usé.

Le garçon fit incliner sa Keyblade, pointant la lame sur la serrure. Il y eut un instant de flottement, durant lequel l'arme se mit à frissonner puis à produire de la lumière, avant de déverrouiller ce que son Porteur lui avait ordonné de faire. Le trio de petit monstre fut renversé par la porte qui s'ouvrait, avant de montrer la pièce avec insistance à leur maître.

Très vite, ce fut un, puis deux autres Nescients qui apparurent. Bien que les noms de tous lesdits Nescients n'aient pas été officiellement enregistrés dans le bestiaire de Xehanort, l'un se prénommait Monofonceur et représentait quelque chose comme de l'obsession. La créature se caractérisait par deux pioches à la place des mains, des roues de chariots miniers en guise de jambes et une lanterne sur le front. Quant à l'autre, il s'agissait de son loyal Pili-pili, cette espèce de petit pot rouge volant.

Il n'arriva pas à les rappeler à temps et les deux monstres foncèrent directement dans la chambre, gémissant avec intérêt. Vanitas serra les poings et s'occupa de faire disparaître l'ancien trio, pour mieux s'occuper du nouveau duo. D'un pas colérique, il s'avança dans la pièce et s'arrêta quand il vit que ce n'était pas l'un de ces nombreux endroits poussiéreux qu'il avait déjà vu au second étage. Non, ici tout semblait presque vivant, même avec un lit tiré à quatre épingles.

Le Monofonceur plongea ses pioches dans une malle, faisant voler tout son contenu au fur et à mesure qu'il creusait. Il était, bien évidement, encouragé par le Pili-pili. L'adolescent s'approcha d'eux et avant qu'ils ne remarquent sa présence, leur infligea deux coups de pieds. Bien qu'il souffre si ses créatures se faisaient tuer, le mal ne le rongeait pas s'il leur donnait une correction ou les faisait disparaître. Les créatures se firent rappeler à l'ordre et le garçon eut la paix. Il se retourna, observant son environnement avec un certain intérêt.

Des livres d'astronomie et de gros baggies jonchaient le sol. Il y avait des cartes un peu partout et des masques en bois. Cela devait faire un certain moment que plus personne n'était rentré dans cette pièce, elle sentait la solitude. De la poussière filait même par un mince filet de lumière entre les rideaux fermés.  
Vanitas s'approcha de la literie et s'assit dessus, jetant un coup d'œil à ce qui l'entourait.

Ici, il y avait un lit, une malle, une table de chevet, un bureau et sa chaise, une fenêtre dans un renfoncement, un télescope, un globe et une armoire... _Quel cliché_. L'adolescent laissa son casque sur ses genoux, ses paumes s'appuyant contre les draps. Malgré l'obscurité des rideaux tirés, tout dans cette chambre était lumineux. Ça l'attirait et le repoussait en même temps, non sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi.

« – _Ce que tu cherches n'est pas ici._ »

Ses bras vinrent se croiser derrière sa tête et Vanitas s'allongea sur le lit, contemplant le plafond en bois. Il le savait très bien, que ce qu'il cherchait ne se trouvait _plus_ ici depuis longtemps. _Le garçon du vitrail, il est déjà venu ici_. Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes, pendant que son torse se soulevait au lent rythme de ses inspirations et expirations diverses. _C'était sa chambre. Je le sais. _Bien qu'étant trop fier pour l'admettre, ce Ventus l'intriguait de plus en plus. Tout son corps frissonnait rien qu'à la pensée du dessin sur le vitrail. Son impatience s'accroissait de jour en jour. Il devait le revoir, peut-être même juste l'approcher et l'observer. _Il ne manquait plus que ça..._

Alors que Vanitas se perdait dans d'amorphes réflexions, à des lieux de là, dans un monde coloré et lumineux, deux personnes se tenaient sur un banc et admiraient la splendide vue donnant sur la falaise où une gigantesque habitation surplombait le reste.

« Ça va bientôt faire un mois... » Fit le jeune homme brun, les bras posés sur le dossier du banc où ils étaient tous deux installés.  
« Terra, espèce d'impatient. » Le sermonna avec douceur une jeune fille aux courts cheveux bleus, posant ses mains sur ses maigres genoux. « Mais je te comprends, il me tarde aussi de commencer l'event. »

Le dénommé Terra fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard en biais à son amie avant de se mettre à rire, trouvant que son attitude était particulièrement adorable, un mélange de maturité et de puérilité. C'est ça qu'il aimait chez Aqua, sa capacité à être sérieuse et à savoir s'amuser quand il le fallait.

« Dis, Terra. Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »  
« Bien sûr, Aqua. »

Elle entrecroisa ses doigts et eut un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Terra observait tout particulièrement sa tenue, il la trouvait plutôt jolie, cela mettait bien en valeur la silhouette de son amie. Bien entendu, jamais il ne lui aurait fait remarquer une telle chose. Ce n'était pas une question de fierté, mais plutôt une sorte d'appréhension, comme de la timidité. Il faillit ignorer la question de la fille, heureusement, cette dernière la répéta encore une fois. Elle le connaissait vraiment par cœur.

« Quels mondes irons-nous visiter quand nous passerons maîtres ? »

Alors qu'ils avaient enfin trouvés un objectif semblable, les différences subsistaient toujours entre eux-deux. Que ça soit leur âge, leurs centres d'intérêts ou leurs goûts; tout semblait vouloir les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Terra était quelqu'un de sincère et de loyal, il préférait rester dans le concret et ne perdait plus vraiment son temps à rêvasser. Aqua, quant à elle, était une personne relativement tendre et restait une figure entre le maternel et la douceur, bien qu'elle s'efforçait de ne plus couver ses meilleurs amis qui lui reprochaient de trop s'en faire pour eux. Parfois ils se disputaient pour un mot de travers et se réconciliaient en un clin d'œil. L'un et l'autre semblait garder quelque chose au plus profond de leur cœur, quelques sentiments qui auraient pu tout faire exploser entre eux.

« Quand nous serons maîtres, nous irons visiter les Jardins Radieux. » La réponse de Terra manqua de faire rire son interlocutrice. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? » Bredouilla le jeune homme, qui sentait que son visage chauffait.  
« Rien, rien ! » Le rassura Aqua avec un autre grand sourire, son regard déviant de nouveau sur le paysage en face d'eux. « Je trouve qu'on y va beaucoup ces temps-ci. »  
« Peut-être... Mais ici, c'est différent. J'aimerais vraiment voir le rendu de cette ville. »  
« Ce n'est pas totalement faux. » Ria une fois de plus la jeune femme devant l'air renfrogné du brun. Elle sauta gracieusement derrière le banc, les longs drapés blancs de sa tenue suivant son mouvement. « Mais c'est étrange... Avec toi, j'aurais plutôt pensé que nous irions visiter _Disneyville _en premier ! »  
« Hé ! Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? »

Les deux amis se regardèrent, avant que le jeune homme ne se lance à la poursuite de la jeune femme. Cette dernière sortit sa Keyblade, Larme de pluie, et effectua une délicate et puissante roue sur le côté, prête à engager un combat contre son homologue. Terra ne fut pas long, se mettant en position offensive, il fit apparaître l'arme légendaire, Trembleterre, dans sa main. Celle du brun était longue et semblait peser son poids, pendant que l'autre était fine et légère.

« Tu vas voir ! » S'écria Terra en resserrant sa prise autour du manche en métal.  
« En garde ! » Le prévint Aqua, faisant siffler la lame contre le vent, le dos bien droit.

La Force de la terre. La Sagesse de l'eau... Lui était une sorte de guerrier, alors qu'elle, était une espèce de mage. Ils n'avaient pas choisi leurs classes, pourtant elles leur plaisaient bien. Cela leur collait parfaitement à la peau. Le seul inconvénient était que leurs personnages étaient et restaient indéniablement eux : la même figure, les mêmes traits. Seuls les vêtements avaient été sélectionnés, une autre preuve de leur différence de goûts.

Ils avaient très vite compris qu'ils jouaient **dans** un jeu, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas expliquer comment ce phénomène fonctionnait. Premièrement, ils se connectaient, ensuite, ils étaient ici. Pour se déconnecter, il suffisait d'utiliser l'une des zones de sauvegarde éparpillées partout dans l'univers ou, tout simplement, de s'allonger quelque part et de s'endormir.

Les Keyblades crissèrent sous les coups, lançant de petites gerbes d'étincelles incandescentes dès que les lames s'entrechoquaient. Terra était lent, mais sa puissance était sans égale. Quant à Aqua, elle n'était pas la vitesse incarnée, mais sa fluidité et sa magie lui permettaient d'agir avec précision. Quand les deux se battaient, c'était toujours une excuse pour montrer qui d'entre eux avait le dessus. Ils jouaient au chat et à la souris, ça, ils le savaient. Même s'ils gardaient cette pensée sous clé quelque part dans leurs esprits.

« Terra ! »

Alors que la jeune femme commençait à avoir le dessus, une tornade blonde vint joyeusement se joindre à la bataille, s'alliant derechef avec Terra. Aqua cligna des paupières et fit un saut en arrière, surprise par la soudaine apparition de son plus jeune ami.

« Ven ?! » S'écria-t-elle avant d'esquiver une attaque traître de la part du brun. Elle lui lança un sort de foudre pour avoir osé faire ça. « Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ? »

Ventus fit apparaître sa Keyblade, qui était bien plus courte en comparaison des deux autres. Outre le fait qu'il semblait bien excité à l'idée de se battre aux côtés de Terra, il était un adversaire intéressant. Son courage et sa vitesse lui laissait toujours un avantage de taille face à ses opposants. Une de ses particularité était qu'il tenait toujours son arme de manière étrange. Au lieu que les dents de sa lame soient tournés devant lui, elles regardaient derrière lui. Malgré les conseils et la patience de ses deux plus grands amis, depuis qu'il s'était inscrit avec eux, il avait toujours porté Brise Légère à l'envers.

« Aqua, y'a pas d'école aujourd'hui. »  
« Ne l'écoute pas, Ven. » Conseilla Terra, essoufflé, posant sa paume libre sur l'épaule du blond. « C'est une fille, elle essaie de te déstabiliser. »  
« Oh ! » Les yeux de Ven pétillaient, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent et il se concentra sur la jeune femme, son arme tournant de temps en temps dans sa main.  
« C'est pas vrai... » La jeune femme soupira et se mit en garde. « Très bien, les garçons. Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusions, je ne vais pas vous laisser gagner ! »  
« C'est ça ! » Dirent-ils en chœur, fonçant sur elle.

Quand ils eurent fini de se battre,_ les garçons_ supplièrent Aqua de leur laisser un peu de répit. Cette dernière le leur accorda, cachant un léger rire derrière une de ses longues manches amovibles. Comme d'habitude, elle n'avait pas voulu perdre et s'était démenée pour se débarrasser du plus rapide en premier. Finalement, quelques bons vieux sorts et coups de Keyblade plus tard, et les deux avaient été vaincus. La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur les genoux, haletante.

« En fait... » Commença Ventus, reprenant son souffle et sortant trois potions de ses poches. « J'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête... »

Les deux plus vieux prirent une des fioles et la consommèrent sans plus attendre. C'était incroyablement sucré, Terra fit la grimace et s'essuya les lèvres avec le revers de son poignet. Le brun encouragea leur plus jeune ami à continuer.

« Vous pensez qu'il y a d'autres joueurs, à part nous ? » Osa-t-il demander après avoir bu sa décoction, le tube en verre disparaissant une fois qu'il fut vidé.  
« Ven... » Aqua soupira, se rapprochant de ses deux amis. « C'est encore à propos du garçon ? »

L'adolescent hocha la tête, ses grands yeux bleus fixés sur les cuisses de la jeune femme. Les deux adultes avaient vu avec horreur leur plus jeune ami disparaître pendant quatre jours. Ils l'avaient cherché partout, avaient délaissés leurs boulots et avaient parcouru tout Départ dans l'espoir de le retrouver et de le ramener. Un effort inutile, puisqu'ils ne retrouvèrent le jeune homme que lorsque ce dernier fut transféré à l'hôpital de leur ville, dans un coma qui les rongea d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension.

Ventus était resté là-bas pendant une bonne semaine. Cinq jours où il était plongé dans un sommeil paisible, et deux jours passés à se reposer et reprendre quelques forces entre plusieurs interrogatoires. Bourré de médicaments, le pauvre garçon ne savait plus où donner de la tête et entamait crise d'angoisses sur traumatismes intempestifs dès qu'on lui posait trop de questions. La police s'arrachait les cheveux et les médecins restaient perplexes.

« Je pense... » Commença Terra d'un air confiant en se relevant. « Je pense qu'il peut y avoir d'autres joueurs ! C'est vrai, après tout, nous sommes tous les trois dans un jeu. » Il bomba très légèrement le torse, posant ses poings sur ses hanches. « Qui sait ! Ici, nous avons notre propre quête à réaliser. Toi, Aqua et moi, nous voulons devenir Maîtres de la Keyblade et voyager dans tous les mondes. »

Aqua approuva ses dires en opinant du chef, son regard déviant sur Ventus.

« Terra à raison. Les autres joueurs doivent être dans d'autres mondes. Une fois que nous serons devenus Maîtres, nous pourrons partir à leur rencontre et vivre de grandes aventures ! » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire avenant, sa main frottant doucement les courts cheveux blonds de l'adolescent. « Même si pour l'heure, tu devrais plutôt penser à t'entraîner. Tu es encore trop faible pour commencer l'event. »  
« Aqua ! » Grogna le plus jeune, repoussant la main d'Aqua d'un geste vif. « Arrête de me prendre pour un gamin ! Je peux très bien faire cet event avec vous ! »

Terra allait dire quelque chose, mais il s'arrêta et se mit à rire, attrapant Ven par les aisselles, avant de le faire grimper sur ses épaules. Le plus jeune hoqueta de surprise et balançait des jambes pour s'échapper, mais l'adulte ne le lâcha pas une seconde alors qu'il se mettait à courir. La jeune femme cligna des paupières et se laissa aller à un sourire amusé, observant les deux garçons qui chahutaient joyeusement.

« Terra ! Fais-moi descendre ! Je ne suis plus un enfant ! » Glapissait le pauvre Ventus en faisant de son mieux pour garder l'équilibre. « Allez, Terra ! »  
« Pourtant, hier t'en redemandait encore ! » Lui fit malicieusement remarquer le brun. « Je me rappelle très bien avoir entendu : _Allez, Terra. Porte-moi sur tes épaules, s'il te plaît !_ »  
« C'est pas vrai ! Et puis c'était pas pareil ! Aqua, dis-lui ! »

Aqua montra ses paumes, comme si elle laissait sous-entendre qu'elle ne savait rien et qu'elle ne prendrait pas parti. Son large sourire la trahissait pourtant et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la tête que Ventus faisait.

« Vous feriez vraiment deux drôles de frères. » Finit-elle par dire, s'essuyant le coin des yeux avec le bout de son index.  
« _**Hein ?**_ »

Les deux garçons s'étaient arrêter pour se regarder. Puis, relevant le ridicule de la situation, ils rejoignirent la bonne humeur de leur amie, leurs épaules tremblants sous leur hilarité.

Bien plus tard, les trois s'étaient allongés dans l'herbe et lançaient les dés d'un jeu de plateau, faisant avancer des pions à leur effigie sur les cases colorées. Ils étaient presque arrivés au bout de leur tour, quand de lointaines cloches tintèrent, indiquant qu'il était six heures de l'après-midi. Ils allaient devoir se déconnecter.

Aqua fut la première à prendre congé, leur intimant de ne pas trop traîner avant de s'éloigner. Enfin, Terra se décida à faire de même, non sans s'être d'abord lancé sur une partie de chatouilles avec pour cible : Ventus. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne lui hurle de le lâcher entre deux fous rires.

« Allez, Ven. Je rentre, et tu ferais mieux de faire de même avant que Maître Eraqus ne se fasse du souci. » Lui confia gentiment le brun après s'être relevé.  
« Je sais... » Soupira le plus jeune, remettant correctement son haut que son grand ami avait défait à force de le parcourir avec ses doigts. « Je finis juste de regarder le coucher de soleil et j'arrive. »  
« Comme tu veux. Mais ne tarde pas. » Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna, laissant l'adolescent à ses contemplations.

Maintenant seul, le blond fit l'étoile sur l'herbe fraîche. Il aimait bien cet endroit, c'était paisible et ça le rassurait. Bientôt dans sa paume, Brise Légère se matérialisa. C'était alors tout naturellement qu'il fit quelques mouvements avec son bras, laissant la lame brasser l'air au-dessus de sa tête. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer, mais il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment ici.

Était-ce stupide de penser que le garçon du vitrail pouvait venir ici ? Son cerveau lui interdisait toute pensée sur ces événements. Bien que lui-même ne se souvienne de presque rien, son corps, lui, semblait se souvenir de quelque chose. Ventus n'était pas encore assez fou pour se rendre malade, alors il continua de faire danser la Keyblade au-dessus de sa tête. Pourtant, il aurait aimé se souvenir du visage de cet inconnu. _C'est injuste..._

Alors que le soleil se couchait, Vanitas sorti de sa torpeur et jeta un regard sur la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés. Ocre et orange se mêlaient en un faisceau, comme une fantastique vague lumineuse qui perçait les ténèbres. Il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, mais plusieurs Nescients-méduse s'étaient agglutinés autour de lui sur le lit. Quand il les vit, il passa du calme à l'agacement. Comme il se tuait à le penser, il n'avait aucun contrôle sur la volonté de ces créatures. Il se contentait de leur donner naissance et de leur lancer des ordres à tout-va.

Il ne savait pas encore ce que cette espèce de Nescient était censée représentée, mais elles étaient si calme, qu'il ne put nier qu'il s'agissait sûrement de sa paresse, de son ennui ou de son calme. Ce qui en soit était déjà bien étrange. C'était comme avoir un péché capital sous le cœur. Il avait déjà l'Envie, l'obsession avec le Monofonceur. La Fierté avec l'Écorcheur. Maintenant, c'était la Paresse, l'ennui, le calme avec...

« Médusore. »

Ayant enfin un nom, les nombreux Médusores se pelotonnèrent mollement contre leur créateur, même si ce dernier les envoya voler à l'aide de coups de poings et de pieds bien calculés.

Il était l'heure de rentrer. Vanitas se releva. Il quitta les draps et se glissa hors de la literie. Faisant apparaître la Keyblade dans sa main, il sortit de la chambre et verrouilla la porte derrière lui avant de revenir au second étage, dans sa propre pièce attitrée. Là, il y avait un point de sauvegarde et son lit. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de faire un choix. L'adolescent étant en proie aux insomnies chroniques, il préférait largement ce petit cercle vert qui ne prenait quelques secondes pour l'emmener loin d'ici.

Quand tous les Nescients auront un nom, il pourra enfin partir à l'aventure et se débarrasser des enseignements de cet illuminé de PNJ. Ça ne lui donnait pas forcément du courage de penser à ça, mais, ça le rendait irrésistiblement impatient. Il avait une bien malsaine hâte de pouvoir partir à la recherche du garçon du vitrail, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était encore en vie, là, quelque part... Il devait le revoir. Coûte que coûte.

« – Sauvegarde des données en cours...  
Sauvegarde effectuée.  
Déconnexion. »


	14. DOWNPOUR (live long, they said)

« Et oui, frérot. J'ai rien oublié ! Voici ta liste. »

Un dossier léger piqua une tête sur le bureau de l'agent fédéral Reno Turds. Ce dernier était brûlant de fièvre et avait un sac rempli de glaçon sur le haut du crâne. Il commençait déjà à maudire son petit frère qui semblait être le mal incarné. En guise de compensation –_en guise de requête, avait corrigé son esprit fatigué_– du travail demandé, il avait passé trois jours sous la rare pluie battante des Jardins Radieux. Au moins, son cadet semblait lumineux et très fier de lui. Il avait fait ce qu'il lui avait été demandé.

« Avant que tu n'ouvres ce petit bijou... » Ledit jeune frère s'était penché sur le bureau et le regardait d'un air espiègle. « Qu'est ce que t'as à me dire sur le Château ? T'y as vu quoi ? »  
« Des gardes. » Grommela Reno en prenant les informations manuscrites qui lui revenaient de droit. « Bien sûr, il y avait aussi les portes, la cour et le grillage. Mais les gardes étaient splendides. Je veux les mêmes dans mon salon. »  
« Comment ça ?! »

Les paumes de Lea Turds, un grand gaillard aussi maigre qu'un arbre de cimetière d'à peine dix-huit ans révolus, venaient de s'abattre sur le bois poli de la chaise de son aîné. Deux prunelles émeraude se plantèrent dans deux iris pierre de jade et bientôt, des flammes ardentes virent s'installer dans le fond de leurs pupilles. Le caractère de la famille Turds rendait les repas familiaux riches en rebondissements. Entre querelles incessantes et mélodrames frauduleux, les deux seuls jeunes mâles de la famille avaient su se faire une grande place partout où ils allaient. L'un en devenant agent fédéral, pendant que l'autre jonglait entre son introduction au chômage cuisant et la gérance d'un cabinet imaginaire de détective privé. Qu'est ce qu'il en était fier de ce cabinet. D'ailleurs, il parlait affaire avec son frère.

« Attend, t'es conscient que j'ai remué ciel et terre pour te trouver une liste de toutes les personnes aux yeux jaunes et aux cheveux noirs de ce maudit pays ? Et tout ce que tu as à me dire, c'est que t'as même pas pu faire ce que je t'ai demandé ?! »  
« Oui. »

La réponse de son aîné le laissa choir sur un siège vide. Reno ouvrit le dossier sans perdre plus de temps, ses migraines et sa fièvre le faisant souffrir. Ses yeux couraient sur l'écriture de son cadet, aux vues des lettres sans aucune bavure ni aucune rature, il avait dû faire tout ça soigneusement. Pourtant, Lea n'était pas connu pour être soigneux. Enfin, peut-être que le travail avait été proprement effectué puisque la soi-disant liste n'était en fait qu'un paragraphe où il était expliqué comment les serpents se reproduisaient. L'agent fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescent. Ce dernier s'amusait innocemment avec les chutes de son keffieh quadrillé orange.

« J'ai compris. » Maugréa Réno, déçu d'être devenu le dindon de la farce. « Tiens,**_ Léa_**. Cadeau. »

Le plus âgé soupira, sortant un épais dossier du tiroir de son bureau. Il était bien imposant et sa couverture cartonnée avait déteint à cause de la pluie. Devant tant d'informations, Lea ne put s'empêcher de bondir sur ses pieds pour prendre le paquet à deux mains. Même si de l'autre côté, l'aîné refusait de lâcher prise.

« Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose ? » Lui susurra doucereusement la voix de Reno.  
« Je n'oublie jamais rien. » Se défendit le plus jeune, avant d'arracher l'objet de son obsession des griffes de son frère. « Tu d'vrais faire un tour du côté d'Illusopolis. La gare est tout simplement magique... Et à ce qu'on m'a dit, tu adores la pluie, **_Rin_**. »

La remarque ironique du cadet fit grimacer l'agent fédéral. Néanmoins, il n'allait pas laisser l'autre filer avec une montagne de papiers, alors que lui n'avait eut qu'un vent de paroles inutiles. Il fit rasseoir son frère et se débarrassa du sac de glaçon, avant de s'emparer de deux tasses, versant un chocolat au lait fumant contenu dans une thermos. Contrairement à ce que les gens pensaient –_du fait de leurs physiques et de leurs caractères de cochon_–, les frères Turds avait une certaine passion pour le sucre. Le cacao en faisait grandement partie. Pour preuve, leur motto commun était : "_Celui qui n'aime pas le sucre est un con !_" le premier après "_Quand je pisse, ça glisse._" et "_Tout cul tendu mérite son dû._" qui étaient plutôt célèbre parmi les VIP de leurs relations amico-romantiques et n'avaient rien à voir avec le chocolat chaud.

« Dis-moi tout, Lea. » L'invita-t-il à commencer après lui avoir donné sa boisson.  
« Alors j'ai zoné autour de tous les lycées du coin, mais j'ai rien trouvé. Et puis, je me suis dit que c'était sûrement une victime, donc j'ai fait un tour dans les hôpitaux... Toujours rien. Donc, je me suis un peu baladé dans tout le pays pendant toute la semaine et j'ai trouvé ton suspect. »  
« Ce n'est pas _encore_ un suspect. » Le corrigea Reno en prenant une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.  
« Des détails ! » Grogna Lea en faisant un geste de moulinet de la main, caractéristique de la famille Turds. « Passons ! Donc, je me promenais, non,_ j'investiguais_ dans Illu' et j'ai vu ton futur suspect en train de flâner dans une supérette. Bon, d'accord... Il ronchonnait et avait l'air de vouloir mordre les passants, mais bon. Je l'ai discrètement suivi... Jusqu'à chez lui. Il s'appelle Vanitas _Aestas. Vanitas la classe, Vani-La-Casse, la mère de Vanitas est basse... _Bref, merci la boîte aux lettres. » Devant l'intérêt de son frère, le cadet se ragaillardi et continua sur sa lancée. « Notre bon Vanitas passe sa vie chez lui, je crois qu'il a arrêté l'école. Bref, j'ai fait des recherches et sur le net, j'ai trouvé des vieilles brochures. Même moi je tire mon chapeau, t'as des malades des archives dans cette ville ! Bref, pendant pas mal d'année il a fait de l'escrime : c'était un véritable champion. Il avait même un fan club, t'imagines même pas ! Mais il a tout arrêté du jour au lendemain. Ah, et pendant les vacances, monsieur s'est baladé en sous-vêtements dans les rues. Oh et t'as vu le prix des chips à Illu' ? C'est dix fois moins cher qu'ici ! Du coup j'en ai pris plein. »

Reno haussa un sourcil inquisiteur. Devant la passion de Lea à raconter tous ces détails inutiles, il ne put s'empêcher de se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas sourire, il n'avait pas le cœur de l'arrêter. Il n'y avait que lui pour se taper des kilomètres et revenir avec son attitude arrogante et odieuse en se croyant plus malin que tout le FBI réunit. C'était devenue une habitude, dès que l'aîné pataugeait et que le cadet voulait se faire un peu d'argent de poches, les informations tombaient comme de la pluie... Ce qui était plutôt risible, puisque le plus jeune se démenait depuis des mois pour faire une "_enquête__"_ au sein du Château des Jardins Radieux, mais il n'avait pas encore réussi à y mettre un seul pied. "_Ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! Il faut bien que ça soit mémorable._" Disait-il toujours à son grand frère ou son meilleur ami (qui lui aussi était dans le coup, malgré lui).

« T'as vu ? Tout dans la caboche. »  
« Comment il t'a paru ? » Demanda automatiquement Reno, conscient qu'il courrait sûrement après du vent, mais ce que Ventus lui avait dit le tourmentait.  
« Bah... » Là, Lea se grattait l'arrière du crâne.

Les yeux de son frère avait cette surprenante particularité de donner l'impression de changer de couleur. Du vert jade, il pouvait passer à bleu opaline... Ce qui pouvait signifier plusieurs choses. L'adolescent fronça le nez et enchaîna :

« J'sais pas. Il présente pas mal ? Ça pourrait être mon genre dans une autre vie, tu vois ? Déjà, il a de la force. Il portait deux bouteilles de gaz dans une seule main... Tu vois le genre ? Il est grand comme ça... » Le roux venait de situer sa main un peu au-dessus de lui, qui était assis. « Il porte des survêtements sombres et il a des cernes grandes comme la main. Puis, il a l'air super bizarre. Prend-le pour dit, si jamais les yeux dorés ça devient une mode : j'm'enfuis loin de ce pays. » Il marqua une pause et effectua une recherche dans sa poche, extirpant une photo. « Tiens. C'est une photo de lui, l'année dernière où il a gagné un concours d'écriture, un truc du genre. »

Reno prit soigneusement le cliché, déçu de voir que ce dernier était en noir et blanc. Au moins, il allait pouvoir avancer avec Ventus, même s'il lui fallait y aller petit à petit, puisque le garçon semblait vraiment sujet au stress. Lea, de son côté, rayonnait de fierté, comme s'il avait découvert le Saint Graal.

Des deux, le cadet était celui qui vivait au jour le jour, alors que l'aîné restait les pieds sur terre. Les frères Turds étaient connus pour rire de tout, surtout pour rien. Cependant, même s'ils aimaient faire de sales blagues toute la journée et avaient un caractère haut en couleur, ils n'en n'oubliaient pas de faire ce qu'il leur était demandé d'accomplir. Ce qui, en soi, était déjà un miracle.

« Reno, éclaire un peu ma lanterne. Tu veux ? » Demanda Lea alors que les deux sortaient du bureau.  
« Si c'est encore à propos du Château, tu rentres à pied. »

Reno fit tourner la poignée de la porte, un gros coupe-vent sur les épaules. Maintenant qu'ils en avaient terminés avec leurs petites investigations, il n'y avait plus de raison pour eux de rester dans une pièce monotone aux couleurs bien trop déprimantes.

« Je trouverais bien un moyen de rentrer là-dedans, t'inquiète, tout vient à point à qui sait cuire sa viande. Là n'était pas la question. »

Après cette réponse, il autorisa son cadet à continuer, s'engageant dans les longs couloirs tortueux du FBI de la Shinra. Le plus grand des deux fit sortir les clés de sa voiture de sa poche et se lança dans la quête suivante : l'ouverture de véhicule. Après que cela soit fait, il laissa son frère monter sur le siège passager avant.

« Voilà, je me lance : Si ce n'est pas un suspect... C'est _qui_ ce Vanitas, en fait ? » Demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.  
« C'est confidentiel. » Répondit l'aîné avec un large sourire mesquin, évitant une chaussure que Lea venait d'enlever et de lui lancer à la figure.


	15. DOWNPOUR (eclectic dead end)

« Il y a encore du gaz ? »

La question, des plus innocente, parvint à énerver Vanitas qui ouvrit violemment sa porte de chambre et s'engagea dans l'escalier. Une fois deux-trois marches descendues, il se mit à s'appuyer sur la rambarde. Hier soir, c'était un quart d'heure qu'il avait passé sous la pluie, tout ça pour une vulgaire bouteille de gaz. _Tout ça pour que Seigneurs Tidus et Sora puissent prendre un bain_. Il se sentait prêt à assassiner tous ceux qui se dresseraient sur son chemin. Cette fois, il ne laisserait pas couler. _**Elle**_ avait trouvé le moyen de le mettre en colère. Après avoir pris une large inspiration, l'adolescent commença les hostilités :

« Pourquoi, t'as besoin de te faire sauter ? »

Le pipeau attira l'animal. La jeune femme apparut automatiquement au rez-de-chaussé, juste en dessous des marches salvatrices. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et regardait son petit frère comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

« Avec ton _petit briquet_, ça va pas être possible. » Lui répondit-elle d'un air mauvais, posant une main sur le mur qui bordait l'escalier la séparant de son cadet.  
« T'inquiète, j'ai une grosse allumette. »  
« Me cherche pas, l'handicapé. J'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries, j'attends quelqu'un. »

Vanitas se mit à ricaner, croisant les bras sur la rambarde en bois. Bien que cette dernière date un peu et commence à tanguer, elle n'en restait pas moins digne de confiance. Ses courts cheveux noirs lui tombaient presque sur les yeux, yeux qui fixaient Fang avec attention et amusement. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est moche quand elle est en colère._

« Tu n'es pas un peu trop vieille pour attendre le Prince Charmant de si bon matin ? » Persifla-t-il tout en entrecroisant ses doigts.  
« Laisse tomber, t'es trop con pour comprendre. » Soupira-t-elle après s'être passée une main dans les cheveux. « T'as intérêt de rester dans ta chambre. »

Aussi lentement qu'un serpent, l'adolescent glissa un pied sur une marche, laissant son corps suivre avec nonchalance. Son aînée le fusilla du regard, elle-même posant un pied au commencement de l'escalier, menaçante.

« Joue pas à ça avec moi, Vanitas. Tu vas perdre. »

Cette remarque ne le fit que d'avantage sourire, descendant de quelques centimètres encore une fois. Il devait bien y avoir vingt-huit marches. _Selon la tension sous pression, dans combien de temps le point __**V**__ et le point __**F**__ vont-ils se rencontrer ?_ Fang refit un pas de plus.

« Je suis encore chez moi. Je viens librement. » Susurra-t-il, au paroxysme du divertissement, une mystérieuse adrénaline s'emparant de ses veines. « Toi tu n'as plus rien à faire ici depuis longtemps. »  
« Je n'ai aucun compte à rendre avec toi, morveux. »  
« Détrompe-toi. »

La distance s'effrita encore une fois. Le brun s'était légèrement redressé, comme s'il était devenu un cobra et qu'il allait attaquer à n'importe quel moment. Ses deux grands iris miel-ambre scindaient sa sœur du regard. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait l'affrontement. Leur mère devait être partie chercher Sora ou Tidus à l'école, elle quittait rarement sa petite pièce confinée pour autre chose que sa famille. Il lui avait presque semblé qu'elle pouvait pressentir quand un nerf était sur le point d'exploser entre lui et Fang, aussi, elle était la principale raison du pourquoi sa vengeance n'avait pas encore été mise à exécution.

« On a plein de choses à se dire, toi et moi. » Ajouta-t-il, cherchant la moindre petite parcelle de faiblesse en la personne de sa sœur. « Maintenant que Tifa est partie, on va pouvoir s'expliquer. »  
« Arrête de l'appeler par son prénom. » Siffla-t-elle en réponse, réduisant encore le peu de distance qui les séparaient. « C'est notre mère, Vanitas. Tu lui dois du respect. »  
« Oh,** mea culpa**. J'avais oublié qu'inviter quelqu'un sans la prévenir alors qu'elle est partie était des plus respectueux... _Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais_. »

Encore un pas. Plus que quatorze marches.

« Non mais tu t'entends, espèce de cinglé ? »  
« Et tu invites qui, cette fois ? »  
« Je te jure, Vanitas... C'est la dernière fois que je te préviens, ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! »  
« Pour toi, tout ça n'est qu'un jeu ? Intéressant... » L'impatient Vanitas redescendit une fois encore, s'il se penchait et tendait le bras, il aurait très bien pu attraper sa grande sœur.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu fais une crise de jalousie car j'invite une amie ? Non mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ? »

Ils étaient presque nez-à-nez maintenant. Fang avait beau être grande, son petit frère la surplombait depuis la marche où il se tenait. La jeune femme était celle qui ressemblait le plus à leur mère, avec sa taille plutôt fine et ses muscles marqués au niveau des bras. Aussi, peut-être était-ce les années de kick-boxing qui lui avait façonné le corps ?  
Bien que personne ne prête vraiment attention aux signes astrologiques, elle était Scorpion. Comme ce petit insecte terrifiant, elle avait un mécanisme de défense qui –_à défaut d'être venimeux_– était tout aussi rapide et foudroyant qu'un dard.

_Il n'y a pas assez d'espace.  
Remontrer les escaliers va prendre trop de temps.  
Si je les descends, ça risque d'être compliqué._

L'adolescent prit le temps de l'observer, ses iris ambre-miel possédant chaque parcelle du visage long et maigre de son aînée. D'après les dires de Tifa, elle avait les yeux de leur grand-père. Sora –_son cadet qui lui ressemblait presque_– lui, avait les yeux de Fang, en bien plus grand et doux. Quant à Tidus, il n'y avait pas besoin de l'expliquer, il avait les yeux bleus et ça s'arrêtait là. Alors, d'où venait cette couleur dorée ? Plus personne ne se posait de question sur la sexualité et les affaires privées de la mère Aestas.

Fang et Vanitas avaient le même géniteur, Tidus et Sora aussi. Deux mariages qui avaient foiré, l'un pour cause de décès et l'autre, par simple souci de divergence d'opinions. Leur famille n'était qu'un enchevêtrement d'événements risibles et de prénoms stupides.

« C'est encore une amie qui va venir essayer de violer un de tes frères dès que tu auras le dos tourné ? » Vanitas enveloppa l'un de ses bras autour de la rambarde contre laquelle il n'avait de cesse de s'appuyer. « Ça ne serait pas la première fois. »

La jeune femme perdit le faible éclat de colère dans ses yeux et regarda son frère, incrédule. Ledit éclat était passé d'invisible à noir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Demanda-t-elle, l'intensité de sa voix se brisant en un chuchotement. Quand le cadet se mit à bailler, elle plissa les yeux, ses doigts tremblant légèrement. Elle était devenue blême. « Vanitas. »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller te laver ? Il y a encore de l'eau chaude. Mais bon, tu pourrais te savonner avec de l'acide, ça ne changerait rien. » Le brun esquissa l'amusement, ses lèvres se tordant en un rictus glacial. « T'as échoué, ma pauvre fille. Tu n'as pas su protéger tes frangins. Ça, ça laisse des marques indélébiles, salope. »

Quand le coup parti, l'adolescent l'esquiva en balançant tout son corps sur le côté. Aidé de son appui, il bascula par-dessus l'escalier. Il se rattrapa sur ses deux pieds, avant de vivement reculer. Fang venait de perdre son équilibre, mais elle se rattrapa très vite et fit demi-tour, descendant les marches à une vitesse vertigineuse. Effectuant un rapide pas-chassé, Vanitas se retourna et se mit lui aussi à courir. D'un bon, il s'élança à la cuisine, sa sœur sur les talons.

_Une arme._

Elle lui hurlait de revenir, mais le garçon n'allait sûrement pas obéir. Elle était peut-être bien plus vive que lui, mais lui, il était plus fort. Il se jeta sur le premier tiroir qui croisa son chemin, l'arrachant au meuble, avant de tout jeter sur la jeune femme qui s'arrêta à temps pour éviter le tir. Le fracas des couverts et du bois se fracassant contre le sol créa un bordel métallique qui se répercuta contre tous les murs. Vanitas serra les dents, reculant de plus belle. Ses yeux cherchaient quelque chose. Il n'y avait qu'une seule issue possible dans cette pièce, si l'on enlevait la fenêtre. Il pouvait très bien sortir en caleçon dehors, il l'avait déjà fait une fois. Cependant, il n'allait pas s'enfuir.

_Il me faut une arme._

Jetant un coup d'œil sur le côté, il aperçut un balai appuyé contre le frigidaire, lui-même à quelques centimètres de Fang. Ils s'étaient arrêtés, s'observant avec des intensités terrifiantes dans les prunelles. Puis les muscles du plus jeune tressautèrent et il s'élança une fois encore.

La scène se passa presque au ralenti, pourtant, il lui semblait la vivre en doublement accélérée. Sa cible était presque dans sa main, quand il sentit le poing de son aîné s'écraser contre son ventre. D'un seul coup, un foudroyant éclair passa dans toutes ses veines et le glaça des pieds à la tête. L'air quitta ses poumons le temps du choc. Le bout de ses doigts frôla le manche de son objectif, avant que tout son corps ne s'aplatisse contre le sol où toute l'argenterie en inox s'était éparpillée. Son crâne fut sauvé de l'impact par sa vitesse de réaction, ayant tout juste le temps de se laisser choir sur l'épaule en premier. L'idée –_judicieuse au début_– finit par se révéler complètement stupide aux vues de la douleur lui cinglant toute l'omoplate. L'adolescent ne put réprimer un hoquet douloureux, avant que Fang ne s'abatte sur lui, lui pressant la tête contre le carrelage en le tenant par les cheveux. Il ne fit pas le plaisir de grimacer, quand bien même cela faisait mal.

« Que tu fasses ton psychopathe à rester enfermé, ça passe encore. Que tu insultes l'humanité entière, je m'en contrefiche. Mais là, tu vas trop loin ! »

Le ton de Fang était extrêmement bas, sifflant furieusement entre les perles blanches qui lui servaient de dentition. Tout comme son frère, elle avait les incisives prononcées, presque tranchantes. Vanitas allait répliquer, mais la main dans sa chevelure noir de jais l'en empêcha. Le poids de sa sœur –_ajouté à la surprenante douleur dans son épaule et dans son estomac_– ne faisait que de le gêner et lui donner envie de tousser. Il autorisa ses yeux à partir à la recherche de quelque chose parmi les couverts brillants.

« Rigole pas avec ce genre de sujet, Vanitas. » Menaça-t-elle, tous les nerfs de ses bras tremblants sous la pression.  
« T'aimerais bien que je rigole, hein ? » Persifla-t-il avec un large sourire alors que son regard se redirigeait sur elle. « Peut-être... que tu sais qui c'est, en plus ? Avoir un violeur parmi tes amies, ça doit être amusant pour toi. »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, prenant la forme d'une gifle qui lui flingua l'oreille. Le compteur des coups avait largement dépassé ses espérances les plus optimistes.

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire. » Ordonna la jeune femme, sa main libre suspendue au-dessus d'elle.

Devant l'absence de réponse –_et le fait que Vanitas continuait de sourire et de la regarder comme s'il était le dirigeant d'un royaume impérieux_– la paume rencontra de nouveau le visage du cadet, lui vrillant vraiment la joue –_et même le nez_– cette fois.

« Lâche-moi. » Se contenta-t-il de la prévenir, son ton orgueilleux et mesquin tombant sous la coupe de la menace.

Sa figure lui chauffait, même son rythme cardiaque s'était reconverti en athlète d'une étape olympique quelconque. Ce n'était plus du sang qui coulait dans ses veines, mais de l'eau glacée. Les poings de l'adolescent se resserrèrent, les doigts de sa main gauche s'enroulant autour du manche d'un couteau, faisant pâlir ses jointures.

« Je te lâcherais quand tu arrêteras tes bobards ! » Hurlait Fang, sa séante prestance lui donnant un aspect au paroxysme de l'animal.  
« Pauvre fille. » Chuchota lentement le jeune homme, laissant un ricanement silencieux lui faire trembler la gorge. « Elle t'a payée combien pour que tu la laisses se fourrer avec tes frangins... ?»

Les coups pleuvaient maintenant à lui en décrocher la mâchoire. Fang n'arrêtait pas de gémir des mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir tant ses paroles étaient basses et guidées par la colère. Moins sa peau lui faisait mal, plus Vanitas pensait qu'il allait se mettre à saigner du nez. Toute sa paroi nasale lui laissait une sensation glaciale, comme si son cerveau hésitait à exécuter sa sanglante sentence.

Il y eut comme un moment de flottement, moment durant lequel sa sœur avait épuisée toute son énergie et se tenait, haletante, au-dessus de lui. Le visage du cadet de la famille avait deux teintes rouges, les joues tournant presque carmin; comme si on l'avait brûlé avec de l'eau trop chaude. Après un moment, la pression sur sa tête – _ainsi que la prise des doigts dans ses cheveux_– s'affaiblit.

« Espèce de taré. Les filles ne peuvent pas violer les garçons. » Avait-elle soufflé.

Le sang de Vanitas ne fit qu'un tour. Il ne lui suffit que d'utiliser sa main libre pour attraper le poignet le retenant, avant d'utiliser le coude de son autre bras pour faire basculer Fang. Sous la surprise, cette dernière cria de rage, avant de se retrouver ventre à terre, tout son corps se pressant contre les couverts en inox. Elle sentit une lame se presser contre sa chevelure, sur sa nuque, mais était incapable de bouger. Son frère avait tout son poids sur le derrière de ses genoux à elle. La jeune femme essaya de se dégager, mais avec la poigne qui tenait la courbe de son dos, elle était piégée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » Lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure pendant que l'une de ses narines commençait à faire perler une gênante et épaisse hémoglobine, les luisantes perles s'écrasant contre le t-shirt blanc de sa sœur.  
« Tidus et Sora l'aurait dit s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose ! » Répondit Fang, grimaçant sous la pression qui l'empêchait presque de respirer; elle aurait eut beau se démener et battre des bras et des jambes ou essayer de se cambrer, le poids de l'adolescent sur elle n'était que trop bien réparti.

Vanitas éclata de rire; un son vibrant et sifflant lui sortait des entrailles.

_Tidus et Sora..._

« De toute façon tu ne les aurais pas cru. » Se désolait-il presque. « Quel âge avait-on à l'époque ? Allez, tu venais d'avoir tes dix-sept... Sora avait onze piges et Tidus, huit. À ce niveau, ça touche à la pédophilie. »  
« Attend que maman soit rentrée, tu vas voir un peu ta gueule ! » Grogna l'adulte entre ses dents.

L'incurvation de la lame ne faisait que de se presser contre la peau de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs. Les dents métalliques se plantaient presque contre l'épiderme, avides et impatientes. S'il l'aurait voulu, la sentence aurait déjà été exécutée et –_à défaut de trancher convenablement la nuque_– cela aurait fait hurler son aînée. Déjà tout-à-l'heure, quand elle lui assenait gifles sur gifles, il aurait très bien pu lui planter la carotide ou la joue... Seulement, il se contenait. La seule question était de savoir jusqu'où il pouvait tenir.

« Moi, j'en avais douze. » Continua-t-il, empêchant sa _victime_ d'ouvrir la bouche en se servant du couteau. Une simple pression suffisait. « Rappelle-toi... On habitait encore dans les îles. Tifa était partie travailler et toi tu fêtais ton putain d'anniversaire. » Un rire étranglé lui prit la gorge et l'adolescent eut besoin de se calmer. Après avoir reniflé, quand bien même cela n'arrêtait pas le sang qui coulait et lui faisait mal, il reprit : « Vous étiez une dizaine de cons à gueuler dans toute la maison en vidant des cannettes. Évidemment, ce soir-là, Tidus et Sora étaient chez leur père. Et : _j'avais intérêt de rester dans ma chambre_. » Ses dents se serrèrent, lui-même ayant du mal à respirer et à déglutir. « Et toute la nuit je suis resté dans ma chambre, avec une de tes connasses comme invité surprise. »

Fang hoqueta, ses épaules tremblantes brisant toute la prestance inhumaine que sa colère lui avait auparavant donnée. Vanitas renifla une fois encore, avant de cracher sur sa sœur et de se relever, lançant le couteau à bout rond sur le crâne de la femme en dessous de lui. Cette dernière se crispa dès qu'elle sentit le choc sur sa tête, portant les mains là où la douleur la lançait.

« Je ne devais en parler à personne. C'était censé rester _notre_ petit secret. Mais bon... Je ne te considère même plus comme un être humain. »

Sur ces mots, le brun tourna des talons. Plusieurs fois il posa le pied sur un couvert, mais il ne grimaça pas. Plusieurs fois, il entendit sa sœur renifler, hoqueter et le supplier de revenir dans des chuchotements déchirants, mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Sa main s'abaissa sur la poignée de sa porte et l'adolescent entra dans sa chambre, faisant doucement claquer le battant, avant de faire tourner la clé dans la serrure.

Il avait été incapable de se défendre.

C'était aussi lentement qu'il se posa sur les draps avec les bras en croix. Son épaule lui faisait mal, son estomac menaçait de le faire vomir et son visage le faisait souffrir. Cependant, c'était son cœur, là, qui le menait de part et d'autre dans une spirale infernale de douleur.

Il avait été incapable de tuer sa sœur.

Son torse avait beau gonfler et se rétracter, cette sensation d'étouffement ne voulait pas le quitter. L'air lui manquait et lui brûlait les yeux, yeux qu'il cacha hâtivement avec ses deux paumes. Le sang qui coulait de son nez n'avait pas encore séché, pour la simple et bonne raison que la source ne s'était toujours pas tarie. Ce n'était qu'une histoire de quelques gouttes d'hémoglobine, mais cela laissait des coulées plutôt inquiétantes. Les muscles saisissants les commissures de ses lèvres n'avaient de cesse de pointer au bas de sa mâchoire. Quel spectacle devait-il donner de sa personne ?

Incapable de s'arrêter de parler.

Il ne pleurait jamais, Vanitas. Jamais. Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était au bord des larmes ? Ses poings se serrèrent, quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs s'emprisonnant entre ses doigts. Il n'arrivait pas à calmer ses tremblements, même sa respiration était saccadée. Des torrents glacés se déchaînaient dans tout son corps; que ça soit ses veines, sa tête, ses poignets, ses bras, son sexe, sa colonne vertébrale... Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« _Incapable_. »

La petite voix dans sa tête le fit souffler entre ses lèvres serrées. Il se redressa et prit fébrilement l'ordinateur qui traînait du côté de ses oreillers. Il avait besoin de se défouler, besoin de faire autre chose, _une pause_. Ne prenant pas garde à son nez dégoulinant de sang, Vanitas s'essuya négligemment les narines du revers du poignet. La machine prit son temps pour afficher le menu des sessions, autorisant son propriétaire à s'identifier avant de charger le bureau. Enfin, une fois que tout se mit en place, le casque audio claqua sur ses oreilles et le curseur de sa souris se dirigea derechef sur l'icône salvatrice. Les identifiants filèrent à la vitesse d'un ouragan.

Il ne se rappelait plus s'il avait fermé les yeux ou pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était revenu dans sa chambre chez Maître Xehanort, casque sur la tête.

« **Pili pili !** » s'exclamèrent des monstres au nom éponyme à leurs exclamations. Ils commençaient à pulluler dans la petite pièce auparavant vide. « **Pili, pili **! »

Il ne valait mieux pas s'attarder ici. Sa respiration se bloqua et il s'engagea dans le couloir. Les escaliers séparant le second étage du rez-de-chaussé furent descendus et l'adolescent couru dehors, une armée de Nescients apparaissant dès qu'il expira l'air brûlant de ses poumons.

Les Nescients... Il y en avait des centaines : des Sels de Mer, des Écorcheurs, un Geôlier de Fer _–l'entité monochrome (qui représentait sa colère dans toute sa splendeur) n'avait plus les jambes enchaînées, mais continuait de flotter au-dessus du sol_– et tant d'autres qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir. Clavis Vaccum apparue dans sa paume et Vanitas hurla de rage en se jetant sur le colosse métallique.

Des gerbes d'étincelles suintèrent dès que le marteau et sa lame entrèrent en contact. Le géant bouillonnait et sa furie se déchaînait sur son jeune maître. Il en fallait plus pour déstabiliser un garçon livré à sa haine. Une véritable guerre se déclencha sans que personne ne puisse dire qui, des Nescients ou de Vanitas, était en train de gagner. Le Geôlier de Fer –_son nom n'était que purement ironique, la simple vue de ce monstre rappelait à l'adolescent les nombreux bourreaux qu'il avait inlassablement vus dans d'insignifiants reportages_– s'embrasait et essayait d'emprisonner son assaillant dans une cage en fer qui se fondait au sol pour mieux attraper sa proie. Très vite, les Pili-pili bourdonnèrent aux oreilles du garçon. Pour chasser des moucherons, il suffisait de faire un geste de moulinet avec la main, mais ces créatures ne répondaient en rien aux caractéristiques d'une petite mouche des bois; excepté, peut-être, l'agaçant fait qu'elles n'aient de cesse de vous voler autour de la tête pour mieux sucer votre patience –_les moucherons, eux, ne se délectaient que de votre sueur_–. Le seul être humain au milieu de toutes ces chimères ne se demandait même plus comment il pouvait tarir l'insensé flot de pensées de son cerveau.

Les coups de Keyblades s'intensifièrent, se diversifièrent. Si le Geôlier de Fer était coriace, les autres l'étaient bien moins. Dès qu'une s'approchait un peu trop près, il la supprimait sans faire aucune distinction; quand bien même la perte de chaque créature le tuait à petit feu. En libérer une était synonyme de soulagement et ça le calmait un peu, pour mieux le torturer. Qu'en avait-il à faire puisqu'il n'avait plus d'yeux que pour sa folie furieuse ? Sa stupide danse auto-mutilante dura près de deux heures, son corps puisant sa force dans la seule volonté de sa démence. Les créatures ne savaient plus sur quel pied danser, certaines laissaient leur maître les annihiler, pendant que d'autres ripostaient et se défendaient, il en restait toujours une un tant soit peu courageuse qui se lançait d'elle-même pour donner un coup vengeur.

Soudain, la cage –_qui jusque-là ne faisait que serpenter aux alentours_– se referma sur Vanitas, l'emprisonnant sans sommation alors que ce dernier explosait de rage et de fatigue. Le Geôlier de Fer en profita et fit sortir des gerbes de flammes de son corps, s'approchant dangereusement de son prisonnier. La menace semblait pesante, mais face à la démence de l'adolescent, cela ne fit pas le poids. Les barreaux de sa prison temporaire cédèrent sous les coups répétés de la Keyblade, libérant sa proie qui se jeta sur le titan de fer.

Clavis Vaccum disparue alors que Vanitas allait lancer un ultime coup au dernier Nescient encore debout : le Geôlier. Son poing atterrit mollement sur le monstre, mais cela suffit à le faire disparaître. Ce fut comme une explosion. Tous les efforts du monde ne parvinrent pas à faire tenir l'adolescent qui chuta sur le sol, bien trop faible. La négativité était revenue, mêlée à une souffrance qui ne semblait plus le quitter. Ses poumons étaient en feu, de la bile remontait dans sa gorge et tout en lui le malmenait; sa mémoire, ses souvenirs, ses émotions tranchantes comme des rasoirs et ses muscles. Essoufflé, le garçon haletait et avalait de l'air par grandes goulées, même si le casque qu'il portait réduisait l'efficacité de son geste.

« Quel spectacle intéressant. »

Un frisson d'appréhension et de colère se délecta de la colonne vertébrale de l'adolescent, sa bruyante respiration tâchant le verre teinté de son armet avec de la buée. Maître Xehanort abordait le même visage, ses mains toujours derrière lui alors qu'il observait son disciple. Même ce dernier ne savait pas à quoi il pensait.

« Foutez-moi la paix. » Cracha Vanitas, essayant derechef de se redresser. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol avant même d'avoir pu complètement étendre ses bras.

Le plus vieux se contenta de s'approcher, ses bottes en cuir craquant à chacun de ses pas. L'adolescent serra les dents, persistant dans sa tentative de redressement même si l'acte n'essuyait que de cuisants échecs. Une main gantée de blanc agrippa fermement son bras, et Vanitas se retrouva sur ses deux jambes flagellantes en quelques secondes.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. » Reprit-il d'un ton venimeux, reprenant son membre. Cela faillit le faire tomber, mais son maître l'attrapa de nouveau, le forçant à tenir debout.  
« Mon aide ? Ne sois pas stupide. » Finit par dire ce dernier d'un ton désapprobateur. « Il est vrai que te rendre plus fort est ton objectif. » Il marqua une pause, traînant son apprenti derrière lui. « Mais, si te suicider fait partie du processus... Cela serait fâcheux. Admirable, mais fâcheux. »

Vanitas n'ajouta rien. Avec une fierté surplombant son esprit, il ne pouvait que tenter de rester sur ses deux jambes, de garder ses Nescients –_qui semblaient vouloir revenir pour une revanche_– et de marcher. Plus vite il pourrait le faire, plus vite le PNJ le lâcherait. Une telle chose n'arriva que lorsque les deux hommes eurent atteint la demeure, puisque accablé par l'effort, l'adolescent sombrait peu à peu dans le néant. Il essaya de ne pas abandonner, mais le parquet l'avait déjà recueilli. Un peu de repos lui laisserait sûrement assez de temps pour trouver une cinglante répartie et un peu de contenance... De toute manière, il allait retourner chez lui. Cette pensée ne le réconfortait pourtant pas.

« – Sauvegarde des données en cours...  
Sauvegarde effectuée. »


	16. DOWNPOUR (and he vanished)

**[** _(Première)_ **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** :

Bonjour, bonjoir, quelle joie de vous_ (re)_voir !

Je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'années ! Je voudrais tout d'abord vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont toutes fait très chaud au cœur. Malheureusement, étant très mal à l'aise au niveau relationnel, je ne peux que m'excuser de vous répondre maladroitement (_car j'aime quand même répondre à vos reviews)_. J'aimerais néanmoins remercier tout spécialement mes anonymes : **Cook** , pour sa persévérance et son soutien au travers des chapitres, et **Lei** pour son l'énorme review qui m'a fait vivre une expérience de 're-boostage' de confiance (_et hahaha, tu es tellement sur la bonne piste, serais-tu moi dans une autre vie ? À méditer, à méditer_) !

Pour ceux lisant cette fanfiction sur _CODEXREADER_, l'histoire reprend à la fin de la prochaine phrase.

En espérant que la suite de " **37 Degrés au-dessus de la Moyenne** " vous plaise, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et (encore) de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

* * *

« Sur place ou à emporter ? »

La soudaine voix de l'employé du restaurant faillit le faire sursauter. Terra fronça sensiblement le nez et se confondit courtement en excuses avant de donner sa réponse. Ses prunelles saphir n'avaient de cesse de rechercher quelque chose parmi la masse humaine qui s'activait dans la cuisine derrière le présentoir. Il ne_ la_ trouva que lorsque le moment de payer fut arrivé, son interlocuteur étant parti vaquer à la préparation de la commande de son client.

« Terra ? Ça alors ! T'as déjà fini de bosser ? »

Une autre voix, qui le tira encore de ses pensées. Même dans son vulgaire uniforme avec une ridicule casquette et une hideuse charlotte sur la tête, Aqua restait toujours belle. Le brun déglutit discrètement, son nez s'enfonçant sous son écharpe alors que son visage s'empourprait. Il n'avait que quelques secondes pour se reprendre avant que la jeune femme ne se doute de quelque chose, ce qu'il fit avec aisance.

« On a déjà pris ta commande ? » Demanda-t-elle sur un ton plus ou moins professionnel, un léger sourire encourageant en prime.  
« Oui. Et, moi aussi, je suis content de te voir. » Lui souffla-t-il sur un faux ton de reproche, avant de se pincer les lèvres lorsque le visage de son amie prit un air surpris._ Bien joué mon gars, t'as encore tout foiré..._ Pensa-t-il amèrement avant de se poser les mains sur les hanches.

Un petit rire cristallin se vit étouffé par Aqua, cette dernière se penchant sur le comptoir. Le rush était déjà passé depuis longtemps, donc le restaurant était plutôt calme. C'était aussi la fin du service de son amie. Terra le savait, c'est pourquoi il était venu ici à une heure qui ne convenait constitutionnellement plus à un déjeuner. Après un petit moment de flottement, ce fut la jeune femme qui reprit la parole.

« On s'est déjà vus ce matin. Je ne vais quand même pas te saluer à chaque fois que nous nous croisons ! » Lui dit-elle avant de regarder l'heure sur l'horloge au-dessus de l'évier caché dans les cuisines. Ici, un petit dispositif faisait office d'alarme et sonnait toutes les trente minutes; une sorte de sensible et gênant signal pour que les employés aillent se laver les mains. « Enfin bref, passons. Je vais bientôt pointer, laisse-moi juste le temps de manger et après on rentrera, d'accord ? »  
« Roger, commandant ! »

Encore un sourire, entre quelques mèches bleues qui s'étaient échappées de sous la charlotte. Aqua opina sereinement de la tête et laissa sa place à son collègue, lui laissant le plaisir de monter le plateau de son client. Elle fit un petit signe de la main à son ami et s'envola en cuisine, reprenant son poste à la friture.

Malgré l'absence de rush, cet endroit était toujours aussi bruyant. Des machines bipaient à tout va, des balais claquaient dans des angles, quelques enfants hurlaient de-ci de-là et les viandes sur les grills n'avaient de cesse de soupirer. C'est avec un plateau rempli en main, que Terra se demandait comment faisait Aqua pour tenir dans un tel cadre. Lui, il passait son année à se faire ballotter entre plusieurs petits boulots qui lui prenaient tout son temps. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il disait à tout le monde.

Un quart d'heure après s'être installé, le brun avait donné un dernier coup de dent sur une viande des plus récalcitrantes. Terra avait beau être grand, il n'en restait pas plus maigre que son corps ne lui permettait d'être. Que ça soit ses activités professionnelles, ses muscles ou la graisse qui s'accumulait au fil du temps... Il devait sûrement avoir dix kilos en trop, et il s'en fichait pas mal. Le jeune homme prit une gorgée de son eau (il détestait le soda et il n'aimait pas le sucre, alors les boissons sucrées et lui ne s'entendaient pas très bien) et abandonna sa colonne vertébrale sur le dossier de son siège.

« Bon sang ! » S'écria une voix féminine derrière lui. « Je ne trouverais jamais ce fichu code ! »

Son cœur loupa un battement à cette excalamtion. Sensiblement curieux, le brun se retourna, observant un trio de jeunes autour d'une table. Les trois –_une fille et deux garçons_– semblaient captivés par deux tablettes. En tant que consommateur respectueux et courtois, Terra ne pipa mot et ne décida que de tendre une oreille à ce qu'il se disait.

« Essaie le parrainage. » Répondit l'un des deux garçons.  
« Ah, parce que tu en connais, toi, des gens qui jouent à BBS dans les Îles ? »  
« Vous parlez encore de ça ? Et c'est quoi ce jeu à la fin... ? » Fit le troisième d'un ton plaintif et turbulent. « Mince... Riku ! Kairi ! Vous m'écoutez ? »  
« Oh, pardon, Sora. »  
« Allez, ça suffit ! Je veux voir ! » Reprit l'impatient adolescent, renversant presque les trois plateaux en abattant ses paumes sur la table.

Ça lui rappelait quelqu'un, ça. L'attitude de ce _Sora_ ressemblait fort à celle de Ventus. Terra se mordit la lèvre. Il était pratiquement sûr d'avoir entendu parler de l'abréviation de Birth by Sleep. Alors comme ça, la nouvelle se serait répandue comme une traînée de poudre ? L'extension de Kingdom Hearts : Birth by Sleep, était disponible gratuitement à tous ceux trouvant un code soit par le biais d'un mot de passe, soit par le biais des parrainages. Enfin, pour que cela (le parrainage) marche, il fallait que les joueurs de X (chi) soit issus de la même faction que leur parrains/marraines. Cette nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'une bombe, semblait-il. _Et encore, ils ne savent même pas pour le tirage au sort ou le 3D..._ Songeait le brun d'un air distrait, sirotant son verre d'eau.

« C'est nul votre jeu... Puis pourquoi elles sont moches vos cartes ? » Bougonna de nouveau Sora.  
« Même Kairi adore ce jeu, Sora. Fais-toi une raison, tu es juste jaloux. »  
« Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi bête ! »

On aurait dit que les deux garçons allaient se battre, mais rien de tel ne se passa et bientôt, la fille de leur groupe éteignit sa tablette, la rangeant dans son petit étui en tissu rembourré. Il allait bientôt être quatre heures.

« Bon ! Riku, tu m'envoies un SMS dès que tu as terminé et on se retrouve tout-à-l'heure ? Sora et moi on va chercher un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Tidus– »  
« Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ! » Geint le brun en laissant son front toucher la table, ses bras enserrant bientôt son crâne.  
« –Et comme je m'en doutais, notre gros bêta à complètement oublié ! Sora, vraiment. Tu n'es pas croyable ! »

Le dénommé Riku éclata de rire devant la moue que tirait son plus jeune ami et la seule fille de leur groupe. Après un moment, il secoua la tête et reprit beaucoup plus de contenance, comme s'il n'avait pas permis à une telle clarté de sortir de sa gorge. Sora et Kairi se regardèrent avant de glousser, offrant chacun un salut amical à leur grand ami. Une fois cela fait, les deux se relevèrent et amenèrent leur plateau vide à une grande poubelle, vidant la charge dans leur main, avant de la déposer sur un rebord spécial. À ce moment, le brun s'était arrêté et fixait la fenêtre d'un air absent. Il pouvait voir son reflet dans la vitre et, honnêtement, il pensait avoir vu quelqu'un d'autre. Oui... Pendant une fraction de seconde, il aurait juré avoir vu son grand frère.

« Sora, tout va bien ? »

L'adolescent cligna des yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière lui sourit en posant ses doigts sur les deux épaules du jeune homme. Sora apprécia son soutient mais se défit de ses mains, souriant comme d'habitude.

« Ne t'en fais pas. » Continua Kairi avec une mine et un ton encourageant. « On va le retrouver. »  
« Je sais. » Murmura le brun. « Allez ! » Il fit claquer ses paumes et sauta une fois sur place. « Allons-y ou Tidus n'aura jamais son cadeau ! »

La rousse opina du chef, laissant le jeune homme la prendre par le bras pour sortir. Alors qu'ils se retournèrent, quelqu'un buta contre eux et les adolescents hoquetèrent de surprise en tombant sur le sol avec la femme leur ayant foncé dessus. Des feuilles volaient dans tous les sens, s'éparpillant autour d'eux comme de la poudreuse.

« Oh mince. Excusez-moi... Je suis désolée ! » Glapissait l'inconnue en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses papiers et tentant d'aider les deux à se relever en même temps, paniquée et gênée comme jamais.  
« Laissez ! » Fit Kairi en se mettant sur ses genoux, faisant un tas ordonné avec toute la paperasse. « C'est nous qui sommes désolés. Ça nous apprendra à ne pas regarder où l'on va. »

Quand elle releva la tête, elle reconnut la femme qui les avait servis une bonne heure plus tôt. Quel était son nom, déjà ? En tout cas, ses cheveux bleus l'avait marquée. Une fois les feuilles bien remises dans leur pochette, les deux plus jeunes étaient debout et Aqua se retenait de les épousseter.

« Vraiment, je ne pense pas que cela soit de votre faute... » S'excusa-t-elle encore une fois, courbant poliment de la tête.  
« Aucun problème ! » S'exclama Sora après que sa surprise soit passée, souriant comme un bienheureux avec son pouce en direction du ciel. « Je pense qu'on est toujours entier. Alors : c'est déjà oublié. »

L'adolescente acquiesça, remettant son bras sous celui du brun. L'adulte cligna légèrement des yeux avant de pouffer de rire, remettant une mèche bleue derrière son oreille. Vraiment, ce garçon avait les mêmes manies que Ventus. Le jeune duo lui dirent au revoir et s'en allèrent, prêtant attention là où ils marchaient. Aqua les regarda s'éloigner, pressant sa pochette contre sa poitrine. Si seulement tous les jeunes étaient aussi gentils... Un éclat de voix familier la fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Alors, Aqua ? Tu rackettes les enfants, maintenant ? »

Ce Terra, décidément. Un vrai gosse.

« Mais bien sûr... » Soupira-t-elle en se laissant choir sur le siège juxtaposé à celui son ami, glissant ses papiers dans son sac à main.  
« Si c'est de l'argent dont tu as besoin, dis-le-moi. Je ne te jugerais pas. »

L'amusante remarque du brun fut accueilli par un roulement de yeux, la jeune femme étant occupée à trier une nouvelle fois ses feuilles.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce chantier ? » Demanda de nouveau Terra, intéressé par la tonne de papier que son amie tentait de ranger. « On dirait de la documentation. »  
« Ce n'en est pas... Ce sont des recherches sur Kingdom Hearts. »  
« Oh... »_ C'est un peu la même chose, non, Aqua ?_

Son meilleur ami venait de se pencher sur la table, peu préoccupé du fait que le dénommé Riku, juste derrière eux, était en train de s'en aller.

« Ce jeu te perdra ! » Dit-il avec un grand sourire qui fit naître le carmin aux joues de son interlocutrice.  
« Ha, ha, ha... Tu ne viendras pas pleurer si l'on te donne un questionnaire à remplir pendant l'examen ! »

Terra haussa un sourcil et s'esclaffa. Il s'amusait maintenant à l'observer remettre de l'ordre dans toute sa paperasse. Elle avait dû passer la nuit dessus, aux vues de ses yeux légèrement gonflés par la fatigue. Il prit un des papiers entre ses mains et jeta un coup d'œil dessus, remarquant qu'il avait tout à fait raison sur sa dernière conviction... Sa meilleure amie avait vraiment monté tout un dossier sur ce jeu. Le fruit d'une nuit blanche, il en était certain.

« Le Symbole de Maîtrise, pas "_l'examen_". » Corrigea-t-il d'un ton taquin. « Et je doute fort qu'on nous donne un QCM, sauf si on se bat avec des stylos. »

Les prunelles bleues d'Aqua firent de nouveau une pirouette. Alors qu'elle laissait Terra à ses mots, elle fronça les sourcils, passant ses doigts sur le bord des papiers. Elle aurait juré avoir glissé un post-it quelque part. Elle avait réussi à trouver le mot de passe pour le téléchargement de la nouvelle extension du jeu et l'avait noté sur ce tout petit pense-bête; alors pourquoi n'était-il donc plus là ? Agacée, elle se mordit la lèvre supérieure et se releva, pour se mettre à quatre pattes sur le carrelage du restaurant. Ce maudit papillon n'avait pas pu se volatiliser ! Son ami la regardait maintenant avec de grands yeux, surpris de voir la jeune femme en train de fureter et d'inspecter le sol. Décidément, elle devait vraiment avoir besoin de sommeil.

Pendant ce temps, dans la station de métro des Jardins Radieux, Sora était en train de siffloter une chanson. Le prochain tram passait dans quelques minutes et déjà, il s'impatientait. Son impatience prit une forme d'angoisse qui resserrait sa gorge et sa tête. Il avait beau faire le mariole et rassurer ses meilleurs amis, il restait inquiet pour son grand frère.

Trois jours plus tôt, quand lui et Tidus étaient rentrés d'une réunion d'école avec leur mère, ils avaient trouvés Fang dans tous ses états. Leur sœur était en train de ranger fébrilement la cuisine, comme si un tsunami était passé par là et qu'elle en était responsable. Tifa avait immédiatement froncé les sourcils et avait accusé une dispute entre elle et Vanitas, ce que la jeune femme n'avait pas démenti avant d'ajouter qu'il était parti de la maison. Le soir, il n'était pas revenu. Leur génitrice décida d'attendre avant de se faire des idées. Cependant, il ne revint ni dans la nuit, ni le lendemain. Ils avaient essayés de l'appeler, mais son portable était resté dans sa chambre –_à l'incroyable propreté_– et sa porte avait été laissée grande ouverte. Seul son ordinateur portable et les clés de sa chambre manquaient au bataillon. La police avait été mise au courant et maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Aujourd'hui était le troisième jour et cela ferait officiellement soixante-douze heures qu'ils n'avaient plus eu aucune nouvelle de Vanitas.

_Où était-il passé ?_ Sora espérait être celui qui le retrouverait, quand bien même cela était naïf de sa part. Dans sa petite tête d'adolescent, il s'imaginait déjà le trouver au coin de la rue, dans le métro ou tout simplement quelque part sur son chemin. Aucune possibilité ne serait mise à l'écart et il reviendrait à la maison s'il faisait de son mieux pour l'en persuader. L'adolescent était confiant sur le fait que son grand frère était en bonne santé. C'était un dur, Vanitas. Le meilleur, le plus fort. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne mette fin à son isolement. Bien que le brun se désolait de son attitude venimeuse avec eux, il l'aimait comme il était. Après tout, ils avaient toujours vécus ensemble et il l'avait déjà –_ce, de nombreuses fois_– aidé à faire ses devoirs, lui avait appris à faire du skateboard, lui avait offert un fleuret, l'avait même défendu une fois... Vanitas était son grand frère, et il lui manquait terriblement.

Un éclat de jaune l'extirpa de ses souvenirs. Ses yeux bleus examinèrent avec attention cet étrange apparition. Il y avait un post-it collé sur le short de Kairi. Quand bien même le papillon était en train d'embrasser les fesses de son amie, le garçon n'eut pas besoin de s'autoriser à regarder ailleurs. Non content d'être aussi optimiste qu'un bénévole, il était aussi innocent qu'un chérubin. Il tapota doucement l'épaule de son amie. Dès qu'il eut son attention, il pointa l'un de ses doigts sur ses hanches.

« Il y a un post-it accroché à ton short. » Dit-il en toute honnêteté, montrant la chute de sa propre colonne vertébrale avec insistance.

Le visage de la jeune fille prit une vigoureuse teinte rouge et elle se plaqua automatiquement les mains sur les fesses, arrachant derechef ledit post-it. Bien qu'extrêmement gênée par la situation, elle restait soulagée de voir que Sora ne se moquait pas d'elle et qu'il n'y avait aucune lueur dans son regard qui aurait trahi n'importe quelle pensée éhontée. En fait, pourquoi était-elle quand même déçue que cela soit le cas ? Elle secoua la tête, ne perdant pas plus de temps que cela pour jeter un coup d'œil au papillon entre ses doigts. Là, ses paupières s'agrandirent.

« Oh la vache ! »

Son flot de parole attira l'attention de Sora. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, puisque leur tram arriva et que seuls les horribles grincements des freins auraient été audibles.


	17. DOWNING

« Te serais-tu enfin décidé, Vanitas ? »

« Ça s'appellera : L'Arène des Mirages. » Officialisa strictement l'adolescent tout en s'occupant l'esprit de manière fort intéressante, si donner des coups de pied aux Inondeurs pouvait prétendre entrer dans ce type de catégorie.

Le bruit de leur pas emplissait le dôme de verre aussi _vide_ que l'Espace autour d'eux. La plateforme sur laquelle ils étaient, flottait docilement avec une autre –_beaucoup plus petite_– en contrebas. Un cercle enfoncé, constituant le _Transporteur_, en occupait le centre. Il suffisait d'un seul coup d'œil pour voir que la matière de ladite plateforme semblait être un mélange surréaliste de métal et de verre. À chaque fois qu'il se rendait à cet endroit, Vanitas jurerait être revenu sur le Palier de l'Éveil, quand bien même cela était impossible, puisqu'au fond, il y avait un point d'accueil –_sous forme de stand_– où deux Mog se disputaient les futurs articles à vendre.

« Il nous faudrait vendre ces carnets d'autocollants, kupo. »  
« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? Nous ne vendons plus ce genre de choses depuis que tu as éparpillé tous les autocollants et nos puzzles au fin fond de l'Univers, kupo ! »  
« Kupo ! »

_Dans le Palier de l'Eveil, il n'y avait personne d'autre que moi et un gamin à la voix singulièrement agaçante. D'ailleurs, qu'est-il devenu ?  
Sûrement bouffé par les ombres, sûrement perdu dans un coin...  
Ah._

Comment résumer la situation ? D'abord, depuis qu'il avait abattu le Geôlier de Fer, la douleur qu'il ressentait désormais en tuant les autres Nescients n'était plus la même : elle était beaucoup plus douce. Il était en train de s'y habituer. C'était comme être tombé sous la coupe d'une maladie inconnue et que les paresseux anticorps commençaient tout juste à se réveiller. Cette révélation était apparue comme la panacée de son mal, il s'était donc plongé dans une quête de mutilation et de fortification qui ne lui laissait aucun répit.  
La noblesse d'une telle mission n'échappa pas à Maître Xehanort. Étrangement, il fut premier à lui proposer de faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Si l'ironie tuait, Vanitas s'amusait à penser qu'il ne serait plus qu'une maison de passe pour les vers.

« Pour la dernière fois : Nous ne vendrons pas de panacées dans cette boutique, kupo ! »  
« Kupo ?! La réserve déborde de panacées, il faut les faire partir, kupo ! »

L'adolescent ne pouvait expliquer d'où lui était venue l'idée de construire un tel endroit et ne trouvait aucun intérêt à regarder des gens se battre contre _**ses**_ créatures. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas se mutiler tout le temps. Il avait aussi besoin de se plaindre, et cela prenait beaucoup de place dans son agenda. Si autoriser quelques_ attardés _(comme il le disait) à guerroyer contre ses armées allaient le faire progresser, il laisserait faire. _La science avant tout_.

« Des boîtes de confettis, kupo ?! Mais qui achèterait des confettis ?! »  
« Ça donne du courage ! Et c'est très joli, kupo ! »  
« Kupo ! Pourquoi ne pas leur vendre des feux d'artifices pendant que nous y sommes, kupo ?! »  
« Kupo, kupo ! Qu'allons-nous leur vendre, alors ?! Des Keyblades, kupo ?! »

Ennuyé par la dispute des Mogs et ses pensées, Vanitas s'approcha du point d'accueil, bien décidé à les faire taire. Immédiatement, les deux créatures tournèrent la tête et accoururent, se bousculant presque.

« Kupo ! Soyez... ! »  
« Soyez le bienvenu, cher client, kupo ! Pour causes de rénovations, la boutique est malheureusement fermée, veuillez repasser plus... »  
« Kupo, pour cela, il faudrait déjà que tu te décides à vendre quelque chose, kupo ! »  
« Peut-être que cela pourrait se faire, si tu arrêtais de me proposer des produits inutiles ! Kupo ! »  
« Goujat, je ne te permets pas, kupo ! »  
« Pousse-toi de là, kupo ! »  
« Toi, pousse-toi, kupo ! Et arrête de... »  
« La ferme ! Fermez-la, tous les deux, avant que je ne vous arrache la tête pour en faire des coton-tiges ! » Hurla Vanitas en faisant claquer ses paumes sur le stand.

Les choses –_au timbre de voix très haut-perché et nasillant_– qui venaient de parler étaient des créatures que l'on appelait "Mogs".  
Un Mog était un ridicule croisement entre une taupe et une chauve-souris. Ils abordaient toujours un gros pompon carmin relié à une antenne sur leurs grosses têtes, ils avaient aussi une petite paire d'ailes sur le dos, deux courts bras ronds, des petites jambes et un visage paisible, avec son énorme et tremblotant nez rouge. À défaut d'être reposants pour les oreilles, les Mogs avaient le sens des affaires. Maître Xehanort avait pensé qu'il serait intéressant d'instaurer une motivation pour les Joueurs : ils venaient ici, s'inscrivait à toutes sortes de tournois, mataient du mob et gagnaient des médailles dès qu'ils bravaient les différentes missions proposées. Avec ces médailles, ils pouvaient acheter des prix très spéciaux ou des tickets pour participer à quelques tournois attrayants. Il fallait bien le dire, cette monnaie se gagnait avec un peu de sueur et de sang dans les arènes. Cela aurait au moins le mérite de faire venir les avares, dont Vanitas faisait ironiquement partie.

« Vanitas ! »

Justement, ce dernier venait de se faire appeler par son maître. Il réprima un soupire d'agacement, lui qui comptait persécuter le duo de peluches. Enfin... Maintenant que le silence était revenu, l'adolescent s'estima satisfait et jeta un dernier grognement au deux créatures en guise d'avertissement. Une fois cela fait, il se retourna et rejoint le vieil homme qui l'attendait à l'autre bout de la plateforme. Plus il s'éloignait, plus les Mogs retrouvèrent de la contenance. Très vite, l'un d'entre eux donna un coup sur la tête de son homologue.

« Tout cela est de ta faute, kupo. »

Vanitas ne revint pas pour les réprimander, non, à la place, il continua ses quelques enjambées pour rejoindre Maître Xehanort. Ce dernier attendait patiemment, se tenant au bord du gouffre menant au vide intersidéral. Évidemment, L'Arène des Mirages reposait dans l'espace, elle était protégée par une sphère et était assez grande pour accueillir des centaines de personnes.  
Il ne restait plus que deux mètres avant que l'adolescent ne puisse prétendre être assez proche. Après un instant de réflexion, il s'arrêta, laissant quelques insouciants Inondeurs s'épanouir autour de lui. Il était impatient, quand bien même ne savait-il pas pourquoi.

« Que voulez-vous ? » Quand il posait des questions au vieil homme, le ton de Vanitas était toujours comparable aux aboiements d'un canidé. Être un bon petit disciple n'était pas plus du tout dans son agenda pour le moment.

Maître Xehanort se décida de faire l'impasse sur le manque de respect dans la voix du plus jeune et il tourna la tête, jetant un coup d'œil à son indolent et insolent interlocuteur par-dessus son épaule.

« Sais-tu que tu as fait d'énormes progrès ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, ses cordes vocales miroitant la sonorité du papier de verre. Sa question resta rhétorique, puisqu'il enchaîna derechef avec un autre flot de mots. « Les Nescients, ta Keyblade, ta force. En à peine un mois, tu as accompli bien plus que n'importe qui. Continue sur cette voie et ta rencontre avec Ventus devrait très vite arriver. »

L'arrogance et la fierté de Vanitas se virent fortement flattées par tous ces compliments, même si un arrière-goût amer lui grattait toujours le fond de la gorge. Après avoir mis sa distraction de côté, il pencha la tête en arrière, la voûte céleste se reflétant sur le verre fumé de son casque.

« Je veux le voir maintenant. » Se permit-il de dire, avant que ses deux Inondeurs ne se fassent annihiler.

Il était encore debout. L'horrible douleur d'antan s'était changée en un inconfortable pincement. Un Sel de Mer se pressa très vite contre son dos, disparaissant à la seconde d'après.

« Il est encore trop tôt, n'oublie pas que vous avez tous deux un rôle à jouer. »  
« Difficile d'oublier quelque chose dont vous avez omis de me parler. » Avec ses paroles, quelques Pili-pili apparurent bourdonnant aux oreilles de leur maître qui les chassa d'un fulgurant coup de poing. « Je veux le voir. Maintenant. »

Maître Xehanort, exaspéré, venait encore de soupirer, ennuyé par tant d'insolence.

« Reste à ta place, Vanitas. » Lui rappela-t-il en pointant un index ganté sur le casque de son disciple après s'être retourné. « Maintenant que l'Arène des Mirages est en place, tu vas pouvoir aller la remplir. Utilise le Transporteur et vas verser quelques-unes de tes émotions au sein des arènes. Si tu y survis, tu pourras rentrer chez toi. »

_Rentrer chez moi ?_

« Et qui sait... Le Destin pourrait sûrement se montrer clément. »

Son maître continuait de parler, des rivières de syllabes coulaient et des rochers s'entrechoquaient pour donner vie à sa voix. Cependant, l'adolescent n'écoutait plus, ne pipait mot, hochant seulement de la tête en signe d'attention. Il allait rentrer chez lui ? Combien de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il s'était connecté ? Rien que le fait d'entendre son maître parler de 'chez lui', suffit à quelques Griffeurs pour venir se pelotonner avec hésitation contre son estomac. Alors que d'habitude, il chassait toutes sortes de créatures n'ayant pas la notion d'espace personnel, il laissa ses monstres lui appuyer sur le ventre avec leurs têtes pointues. Encore une fois, il pensa à ce dont son existence ici était faite. Des entraînements, des dizaines et des centaines d'entraînements, de la douleur, les ordres d'un PNJ illuminé... Tout ça pour un jour caresser l'espoir de revoir Ventus.  
Une question subsistait : une fois qu'il l'aurait retrouvé, qu'allait-il lui dire ? Un frisson de dégoût brûla ses intestins et son cerveau ne voulu pas lui venir en aide. **Qu'allait-il faire **_?_

Son maître s'était déjà retourné et avait rejoint le centre de la plateforme. Là, ce fut comme une pluie d'étoiles, tout s'illumina et la dernière chose que Vanitas vit de sa stature décharnée, fut une tache sombre. Après un flash, l'Arène des Mirages avait repris ses couleurs habituelles, même si son Transporteur vomissait maintenant –_ce,_ _avec une précision dérangeante_– un faisceau de lumière vert-jaunâtre.  
Quand bien même l'alliance des deux pouvait sembler être une atteinte au bon goût, tout y était si pur et si parfait que, cette fois, ce fut lui qui eut envie de souiller cette clarté.

« Quelle connerie. » Maugréa-t-il sous son casque, reconnaissant de l'avoir sur la tête. Au moins, cela le sauverait du spectacle que son visage, aux traits imprimés par le dégoût et la colère, représenterait quand il se fonderait au cœur de cette lumière.

Les Griffeurs et autres Nescients disparurent en un clignement de paupière. Il se décida de s'y rendre, traînant un peu les pieds en signe de résignation. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer quand il se serait placé. Comme son nom l'indiquait, le Transporteur se devait forcément de remplir la fonction de transporter. Entre ses coups de sangs d'adolescents et sa curiosité, Vanitas se laissa confortablement transporté par ses pas et sa soudaine excitation. Non content d'être impatient, voilà qu'il pouvait déjà sentir sa tête devenir plus légère; il allait découvrir quelque chose aujourd'hui. Il en était sûr.

Les Mogs suivirent chacun de ses pas, leurs petits yeux noirs filant doucement au-dessus de leurs énormes et tremblotants nez rouge. Quand l'objet de leur attention se fit happer par le Transporteur, les créatures s'arrêtèrent de voler de-ci de-là et se regardèrent d'un air silencieux. Ce, jusqu'à ce qu'elles recommencent à parler.

« Il nous faudra rendre visite à Chirithi, kupo. » Mumura doucement l'un d'entre eux, ses petites pattes étaient occupées par une caisse remplie de tickets, d'objets divers et cette dernière semblait bien trop lourde pour lui.  
« Pour les cartes, kupo ? Nous avons déjà celles d'Aqua, Terra et Ventus... Tu penses vraiment qu'elle voudrait un set pour Vanitas, kupo ? »  
« Oh, ne recommence pas, kupo ! »


	18. DOWNING (veni vidi vici, or so they say)

« **Si tu y survis, tu pourras rentrer chez toi.** »

Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent au monde autour de lui, un sentiment de soulagement s'empara de sa poitrine. Il portait toujours son casque, il était encore dans le jeu. Le Transporteur l'avait, pour commencer, guidé dans une pièce inconnue.  
Au début, il y avait eu une seule salle : une simple arène circulaire avec des murs inexistants où quelques Inondeurs lui avaient malicieusement piaillé dans les oreilles. Après deux coups de Keyblades bien placés, ses chimères s'étaient volatilisées et le sol s'était effondré, l'emportant dans sa chute.

Maintenant, il était dans un autre endroit. Identique au premier, ce dernier l'avait accueilli avec son même sol froid et terne. Là, des dizaines de Griffeurs s'étaient mis à courir en ligne droite. D'autres sifflements de sa lame plus tard et sans qu'il n'eut pu faire un seul autre geste, son corps se remit à tomber. Une autre pièce jumelle avait surgi et l'avait réceptionné, elle, ainsi que des Écorcheurs.

Au fil des apparitions et des descentes, les situations se confondaient, se ressemblaient et suivaient avec une exactitude effrayante, chacune des émotions de Vanitas. Son impatience n'était plus revenue, mais sa fierté, ses doutes, eux, n'avaient de cesse de se montrer. L'adolescent commençait à perdre patience, n'aimant pas se retrouver dans de telles conditions. Chaque palier semblait avoir sa propre conscience.  
S'il devait l'expliquer, il dirait que c'était comme passer sous un détecteur, que ce dernier sonnait quand il avait déjà vu un Nescient et déclenchait automatiquement l'ouverture d'une trappe dans l'espoir d'en voir d'autres. Il l'expliquerait plus ou moins de cette façon.

Voilà, il pensait avoir compris ce qu'il lui arrivait. Après plusieurs minutes de pure surprise... Il s'était rappelé des paroles de Maître Xehanort : Il devait remplir ces salles et il lui avait semblé entrapercevoir une défaillance dans le système. En effet, toute cette mascarade avait l'air de s'être lassée de le faire tomber pour un oui ou un non. Pour mettre les choses à plat, Vanitas était dans une autre salle. Cette dernière, identique à toutes celles vues auparavant. Les arènes de l'Arène des Mirages étaient-elles donc toutes comme la première ?

Ici, la plus infime de ses pensées prenait la forme d'une émotion, et cette émotion se changeait –_bien sûr_– en Nescient. Sauf que, d'un précédent et apaisant chiffre, les monstres étaient passés en nombre. Il y avait des centaines de Pili-pili, d'Inondeurs qui piaillaient sans jamais trouver de répit, parmi eux, des Médusores, des Écorcheurs et des Griffeurs pullulaient jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Le pire, était qu'il n'arrivait pas à les faire disparaître ou à les faire s'arrêter d'apparaître, quand bien même s'était-il mis à leur donner des coups de Clavis Vaccum pour amoindrir leur ridicule croissance.

« Bordel... »

C'était comme si l'on était en train de tester ses limites.  
Encore une fois, tout cela devait être un tour de Maître Xehanort. Après tout, il était celui qui lui avait dit de remplir ces salles, alors, il devait sûrement avoir fait quelque chose à cet endroit pour l'empêcher d'aspirer tous ses sentiments. Ce qui constituait déjà un acte incompréhensible en soi.

Vanitas fulminait, lui et d'innombrables Pili-pili étaient à se castagner avec la première personne venue. Jamais il n'aurait dû sauter dans ce Transporteur. _Ce truc est un Téléporteur, rien d'autre_.

Comprenant qu'on était en train de se servir outrageusement de lui, il avait arrêté son massacre, essoufflé et sensiblement blessé, toujours entouré par des milliers de créatures. L'endroit était devenu bien trop petit pour lui et toutes _ces_ choses; il pataugeait littéralement au sein de cette masse hétérogène, comme s'il s'avançait dans l'eau trouble d'un marécage._ Un marécage ? Un putain de bayou, oui. _Pour son plus grand bonheur, sa petite voix intérieure était revenue et semblait plus en forme que jamais.

Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas ? Déjà, il n'aimait pas la foule, n'aimait pas les endroits étouffants, n'aimait pas qu'on se presse contre lui, haïssait qu'on le touche. Ses petites amertumes personnelles avaient pris une proportion de dégoût, aux vues du nombre de Nescients qui déchirait l'irréalité pour ajouter une tasse de mélasse dans le marais où il commençait à s'empêtrer. Pour ne pas aller dans le positif, ce soudain changement de situation avait un arrière-goût de punition. S'il réfléchissait bien, il pouvait percevoir des brides de lucidité dans tous ses fils de pensées : il s'était lui-même enlisé dans cette situation, il avait cherché ce PNJ, l'avait fait tourner en bourrique, donc, tout était bel et bien de sa faute, dans un sens.

Il fallait bien le dire, malgré leur petit marché, Vanitas n'avait cessé de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Son vouvoiement envers lui était passé de forcé à amusé. Les ordres s'étaient changés en un jeu intellectuel et ses Nescients s'étaient mystérieusement mis à persécuter le vieil homme au beau milieu de la nuit ou à diverses heures dans la journée. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le garçon n'avait pas réussi à dormir plus de quelques heures, il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe, puisque ses insomnies préféraient lui faire faire quelques siestes dehors, là, à l'ombre des arbres, avec quelques-uns de ses monstres en guise de sentinelles. Pour faire simple, quand il était chez Maître Xehanort, il s'ennuyait terriblement. De cet ennui découlait cette attitude négative qui eut droit à plusieurs réprimandes, des menaces et même quelques coups de Keyblades, sans pour autant dissuader l'adolescent d'arrêter ses petites manigances. Plus le temps passait, plus il trouvait le fait de défier son maître amusant. Ledit maître avait dû s'être lassé de tout cela, et c'est dans la construction de l'Arène des Mirages qu'il s'était lancé, peut-être dans un objectif de ne plus avoir son disciple dans les pattes pendant un court moment. Non, c'était sûrement dans une subtile optique de le punir de tous ses affronts qu'il cachait derrière un intérêt pour les _autres joueurs_... Oui, cela seyait plus à son personnage.

Aussi, ne fallait-il pas qu'il l'oublie, il venait de passer plusieurs jours dans ce _jeu,_ loin de sa famille, loin de tout et tout cela sans jamais recevoir d'explications, sans jamais poser de questions. C'était très bien ainsi. Il en voulait toujours à Fang, il en voulait à Tifa, il en voulait à Sora, et Tidus... Tidus l'ennuyait. Tout cela ne lui donnait pas l'envie de rentrer chez lui. Au lieu de s'inquiéter de la logique des choses ou du pourquoi du comment de sa situation au sein d'un jeu étrange détournant la réalité, il s'était conforté dans cette image qu'il en avait. Aussi étrange que cela puisse sonner, cela lui avait grandement permis de respirer.  
Sauf que maintenant, il était en train de se noyer dans les sucs émotionnels de son cœur.

Ses substances sentimentales commençaient à l'énerver et à le fatiguer. Plus les secondes passaient et plus son être vomissait des gerbes de Nescients, et plus il se sentait vide. Son excitation, son impatience et ses doutes, ainsi que sa fierté s'évaporaient, quittant petit à petit son esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'autour de lui, son armée prenne une ampleur spectaculaire. Si cela n'était pas assez, les créatures voulaient chacune être aux côtés de leur maître, se battant pour avoir –_ne serait-ce_– qu'une place dans son ombre. Quant aux Pili-pili, agaçantes et dérangeantes petites choses, ils vrombissaient au-dessus du tsunami, se cognant violemment de temps à autre contre le casque de Vanitas.

_Poc, poc, poc._

Selon où ils tombaient, leurs petites ailes et leur gros corps rond et rouge rebondissaient contre le verre fumé ou le métal. Ajoutée au brouhaha incessant autour de lui, sa tête commençait à se déconnecter de toute sa raison et sa concentration.  
Un coup de trop et Clavis Vaccum tomba sur le sol, son fracas métallique –_ainsi que les cliquetis de ses chaînes_– fit vibrer les sons environnants.

Vanitas prit une longue inspiration et se concentra sur sa respiration. N'importe qui se serait inquiété de ne plus pouvoir sortir d'ici, non pas de l'arène, mais de ce monde dans son intégralité; de cet univers. Sauf Vanitas, bien évidement.

_Respire._ Il se baissa pour faire disparaître son arme d'un revers du poignet, poussant tous les Nescients voyant cela comme une invitation à un jeu quelconque. _Et une_ _inspiration._ Pourquoi voulait-il à tout prix revoir ce Ventus ? _Et une expiration._ Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé, jamais vus. _J'inspire._ Alors, pourquoi ressentait-il ce besoin, cette excuse pour un manque ? _J'expire._ Ces interrogations, il aurait voulu les enfermer dans un coin de sa tête et en perdre la clé. _Je respire. _Ironiquement, il pensait que s'il avait été le héros d'un roman, alors il aurait sûrement rencontré ce garçon dans son enfance et, en tant que bons meilleurs amis d'enfance, ils se seraient fait la promesse de se revoir; là, comme tout bon cliché littéraire, il aurait tout oublié, souffrant d'une amnésie soudaine et, voilà. Cependant, il n'était pas un personnage fictif; et il n'avait jamais rencontré un seul garçon comme lui. Penser à ce genre de choses faisait peser un lourd malaise dans tout son corps.

« Arrêtez de me regarder et dites-moi ce que je dois faire, je ne comprend plus rien... » Siffla-t-il, quelques chimères le regardant d'un air curieux.

Soudain, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et tous les Nescients disparurent. L'adolescent se crispa et son corps chuta à une vitesse vertigineuse. De sa surprise naquit une exclamation, qui se changea en un vif glapissement lorsque sa descente s'arrêta brutalement.

Il était maintenant dans une autre arène, non pas qu'elle soit différente des autres. Pour ne pas changer.

Une fois ses sens retrouvés, Vanitas se releva et constata avec agacement qu'il n'en avait toujours pas fini avec ces chutes. Il avait donc eu raison, il devait vraiment remplir cet endroit de toutes ses émotions... Et ledit endroit semblait prêt à tout pour extirper ces choses de lui, avec ou sans sa bénédiction. Le plus étrange dans tout cela, c'était que s'il avait changé de palier, alors, une autre espèce de ces chimères aurait dû apparaître.

Il se força à se retourner et là, il vit une lignée de silencieux Nescients qui commencèrent à s'avancer vers lui, commençant à danser autour de sa personne, l'encerclant comme s'il était l'objet d'un rituel ancien.

Des Ronciers –_des sortes_ _de créature-rosier empotées dans une toupie_– commençaient à siffler au travers de leurs mouvements maladif. Le cœur, métaphoriquement vide de Vanitas, aspirait chacune de ses visions, de ses sensations, ses pensées, chacune de ses émotions. Perdu. Il se sentait confus, agité, perdu et les Ronciers continuaient leur numéro de danse, leurs longs bras de ronces se mouvant gracieusement autour d'eux. Ils tournaient et tournaient sans jamais faire la moindre pause.  
Confusion, agitation, folie ? Qu'étaient censés représenter ces monstres ? Vanitas avait appris à reconnaître la nature de telle ou telle créature à son allure générale, à la manière dont elle se comportait ou à ses yeux, et ces choses semblaient désespérées. Elles se mouvaient comme si elles se lamentaient, tremblantes, tournantes, confuses. Parfois, l'une d'entre elles se cognait dans une autre et le choc les faisaient toutes deux décoller à l'autre bout de la salle, les rendant encore plus désorientées. Quoi qu'elles fussent, elles avaient l'air malheureuses. Son cœur manqua un battement, un sentiment inexplicable s'emparant de sa poitrine, comme lorsque les Sels de Mer apparaissaient.

« Foutez le camp ! » Rugit-il à leur attention, Clavis Vaccum réapparaissant dans sa main.

Aussitôt, tous les Ronciers sursautèrent et s'enfuirent dans la seconde qui suivit. La salle devint chaotique et toutes les créatures se bousculèrent, foncèrent les unes contre les autres. L'une d'entre elles passa même par-dessus bord. Les autres ne s'en sentirent que plus confuses et se mirent à rouler en cercle, les pétales qu'elles avaient en guise de tête se détachant petit à petit. Bientôt, l'une d'entre elles se mit en tête d'aller aider celle qui était tombée, provoquant sa propre chute. Les autres hurlèrent silencieusement, se tordant et voltigeant dans tous les sens.

Un tel spectacle n'échappa pas à Vanitas, qui ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela risible, amusant, même. Une nouvelle émotion, cela allait sûrement lui donner le droit d'accès à un nouveau _palier_. Alors qu'il s'attendait à se fondre dans une autre arène, ce ne fut pas le sol qui l'accueillit, mais un énorme coup au derrière.

Estomaqué par la surprise, l'adolescent en perdit momentanément l'équilibre, une de ses mains se plaquant contre ses fesses. Il se tourna derechef, son regard s'arrêtant sur une énorme botte aux reflets gris bleutés posée toute droite sur le sol.  
L'un des désorientés Ronciers arriva, ses bras-ronces battants dans tous les sens. Il s'approchait à une telle vitesse, qu'il ne put s'arrêter et s'aplatit sur la chaussure géante, s'envolant majestueusement à l'autre bout de la pièce avec la force du choc, jusqu'à tomber par-dessus bord. Là, une petite tête de lapin jeta un coup d'œil hors de la botte, la créature semblant sensiblement assommée par le coup précédemment donné.

Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle se secoua et toute la chaussure se mit à sautiller sur place. Avant que Vanitas n'ait pu attraper l'effrontée chimère en se jetant dessus, cette dernière retourna précipitamment dans sa cachette, laissant l'adolescent abattre Clavis Vaccum sur le cuir de l'objet. Une fois, deux fois. À chaque fois qu'elle se montrait, elle se protégeait de sa future punition en se cachant, ce, sans jamais laisser l'arme l'atteindre, ne serait-ce, que le bout de ses oreilles.

Les coups cessèrent et plus rien ne bougea. Le Nescient se risqua un œil au-dehors, regardant à gauche, puis à droite. Ne voyant plus aucune menace, il se remit joyeusement à bondir, jusqu'à ce qu'une main l'attrape par les antennes et essaie de l'extirper de sa cachette. Le monstre hurla, se débattant comme il le pouvait. Pris d'une peur panique, il finit par disparaître, laissant Vanitas derrière lui. Ce dernier ricanait, quand bien même ne s'était-il pas vengé de l'attaque reçue, la frayeur qu'il avait donnée à cette créature valait tous les coups du monde.

« _Ding ding ! _»

Maintenant, des petits bruits de clochettes lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Vanitas releva la tête et sur lui bientôt tomba une pluie de poussière étincelante. Au-dessus de lui, des petites fioles papillonnaient malicieusement, le couvrant de petites étoiles et autres paillettes. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu une seule Fiole Sournoise. Vanitas se demandait pourquoi elles apparaissaient de manière aussi aléatoire. Sa soudaine et curieuse pensée se matérialisa en un Patrouilleur Sonique qui poursuivit les autres Nescients dans le but de les analyser. Aussitôt, un Écorcheur Sauvage commença à applaudir le spectacle de manière enfantine. D'un obscur désespoir de ne jamais pouvoir sortir d'ici, il était passé à une colère envers lui-même (une sorte de honte mal placée), et maintenant, il regardait les chimères qui batifolaient au gré de ses émotions, sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de les regarder.

Pendant un moment, il faillit les envier. Il faillit les envier de se retrouver là, à ne se soucier de rien d'autre. Rien que ça permit à un Grand Freux de s'envoler dans les airs, non sans avoir joyeusement pris une des Fioles Sournoises entre ses serres avant de s'élever bien plus haut. La première fois que ce monstre était apparu, c'était pour voler un joyau que Maître Xehanort avait fait tomber sur le sol. Ce que le Monofonceur trouvait, cette créature le volait.

Une Mandragore vint se presser contre ses genoux lorsque le cœur de l'adolescent s'éprit d'un soudain malaise. C'était comme une insondable peur, son cerveau cherchant à comprendre comment l'Arène des Mirages pouvait agir d'elle-même, quand bien même cela était sûrement un tour de Maître Xehanort. Vanitas avait l'irrépressible impression de n'être plus qu'un vulgaire livre, dont les pages étaient grossièrement survolées par une paire d'yeux invisibles.  
Le Roncier était son désespoir, la Botte Scrutante, sa honte. Maintenant, la Fiole Sournoise représentait sûrement sa malice, le Patrouilleur Sonique, sa curiosité, l'Écorcheur Sauvage devait alors être son immaturité et le Grand Freu devait être sa Convoitise. Pour être honnête, il ne savait plus quoi en penser.  
Donc, que pouvait-être cette chose, cette Mandragore devait-elle être une sorte de peur ? Son appréhension ? Ses doutes ? Cette idée ne l'enchantait pas du tout. En fait, elle le rendait même malade de culpabilité. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de sa propre tête. Au loin, d'autres Mandragores commençaient à sortir du sol, comme si ce n'était qu'un amas de terre et non une plateforme de verre. Angoissé, il se débarrassa de la chimère en lui donnant un fulgurant coup de pied.

Cette mascarade dura, encore et encore, au détriment de Vanitas qui commençait à sentir la fatigue l'accabler. Pas moins d'une trentaine de monstres se pressaient contre lui maintenant, Ecorcheurs, Pili-pilis, Mandragores, Balourds (son stress) et autres atrocités en tous genres commencèrent à l'étouffer. Son sang bouillonnait, son incompréhension l'oppressait au point de lui torde les intestins. Puis ce fut la goutte de trop et Vanitas se mit à hurler. Alors, tous les Nescients autour de lui s'estompèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus que le seul être dans cette pièce circulaire. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

_Clang !_

Des bruits de chaînes.

_Cling, clang !_

Sous ses yeux, bientôt se matérialisa le Geôlier de Fer. Cette fois, le monstre n'était plus emprisonné. Non, il flottait au-dessus du sol, tressaillant à tout-va, ses puissants bras portant son marteau géant, ses ridicules jambes tremblantes et ses yeux emplis de rage.

« Quelle blague... » Marmonna-t-il dans un souffle brisé, ses muscles parvenant à peine à le faire tenir debout.

Il fit un pas, avant que Clavis Vaccum ne s'échappe de sa main et ne disparaisse. Sa cheville dérapa et l'adolescent tomba à genoux, paumes comme terre. Sa respiration brûlante teintait le verre fumé de son casque d'une pellicule de buée. Le monstre le surplombant ne partageait pas sa fatigue et s'avançait lentement, sa nuque se tordant de-ci de-là. Vanitas ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder l'ombre gigantesque le gagner au travers du verre souillé.

Il ne remarquait pas les filaments de ténèbres s'enrouler autour de lui, ne remarquait même pas que ces choses formèrent un cercle visqueux vêtu de noir et de bleu autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il pouvait contempler, était l'absence de cette voix intérieure qui se moquait de lui. Faible. Il était tellement faible... Bien qu'il n'avait pas envie de se l'avouer, il se sentait misérable. Il avait envie de dormir.

Le Geôlier de Fer souleva son marteau et l'abattit d'un coup sec, sur une armure... Géante ? Le bruit du choc du métal étonna Vanitas, qui s'octroya un dernier effort pour relever la tête. Autour de lui, un cercle d'ombre dansait sur le sol, semblable des lambeaux de tissus. Cependant, la chose qui le surprit le plus, fut la présence d'autres monstres colossaux. Ces derniers s'étendaient autour de lui, comme un cercle protecteur. Une citrouille géante, un arbre géant, un fuseau géant, des instruments de musiques géants guidés par une sorte de chef d'orchestre monstrueux. Enfin, l'armure, qui gisait sur le sol sans vraiment savoir où ses jambes et ses bras s'étaient perdus. Au-dessus de lui, il y avait encore un titan, une sorte de masse fantomatique aux formes voluptés.

Vanitas s'effondra sur le sol. Son regard était rivé sur ces nouvelles choses qui l'entouraient. Est-ce qu'elles étaient en train de le protéger ? Il n'aurait su le dire, puisqu'une fois qu'il ferma les yeux, il n'eut plus la chance d'y penser.

« –_ Initialisation_.  
_Chargement en cours..._

_Initialisation effectuée_.

Sauvegarde des données en cours...  
Sauvegarde effectuée.

Déconnexion. »

Au loin, le bruit de la pluie. Les perles de cristal s'écrasaient contre l'herbe et les arbres plantés, faisant reluire les quelques rares voitures qui s'étaient arrêtées non loin de là; un fait rare, pour l'endroit –_d'ordinaire_– piéton, qu'était les jardins du Château.

« Dégagez de là, y'a rien à voir ! »

Quelques personnes sursautèrent quand elles virent un agent des forces de l'ordre leur crier dessus. Aussitôt, le chemin s'éclaircit, laissant la place à deux pompiers portant un brancard vide. Quelques murmures s'échappaient des lèvres encore environnantes.

_Encore une victime ? C'est le garçon de l'alerte ! Est-ce qu'il est vivant ? Il fait peine à voir... Une semaine. Pauvre gamin._

Reno, (_aujourd'hui, Reno Turns_) n'aimait pas la pluie. Il aimait encore moins les Jardins Radieux. Pourtant, il était là depuis une bonne heure et il lui semblait que le destin s'était joué de lui, encore une fois. Derrière lui, un jeune adolescent brun se tenait les bras, grelottant sûrement de froid ou souffrant d'un léger traumatisme que le roux n'aurait su nommer autrement que : _brutal réveil_. Le petit frére de Vanitas était venu ici avec un groupe de son école afin de visiter le musée des Jardins Radieux. Le destin avait un sens de l'humour qui lui échappait.

« Je l'ai retrouvé. Je l'ai vraiment retrouvé... »

L'agent fédéral regardait maintenant Sora, qui murmurait faiblement, avec la tête d'un rêveur qu'on aurait pincé un peu trop fort. Il soupira, avant de lui frotter gentiment les cheveux, l'encourageant à suivre l'un des ambulanciers qui lui demandait de le suivre.

« Turds ! »

L'apostrophé se retourna d'un air offensé, les yeux plissés par la violence de la pluie.

« Aujourd'hui, nouveau mois : c'est Turns, Leonheart. » Rappela-t-il d'un ton agacé, maintenant rejoint par le balafré.  
« Va au diable ! On n'a pas le temps pour ça. »

Reno haussa les épaules et emmena son collègue un peu plus loin, à l'abri des journalistes et des oreilles curieuses. Aujourd'hui, l'affaire venait de prendre un autre aspect, plus confus, plus sombre. Ils venaient de retrouver l'adolescent qui avait disparu à Illusiopolis.

« Cette affaire prend une ampleur ridicule... » marmonnait Léon en suivant son collègue, secouant la tête d'un air maussade. « Le petit frère est de sortie avec son collège et tout d'un coup, il retrouve son grand frère ! Il est en vie, c'est déjà ça qui compte. Un mort en moins. Et puis la famille... »

Le bruit de la voix du brun ne l'atteignait presque plus. Il était bien trop absorbé par l'agitation à quelques mètres derrière eux. C'est en voyant le brancard occupé repasser, avant de disparaître à l'intérieur d'une ambulance aux couleurs vives et mouillées, que Reno remarqua l'absence des omniprésents gardes du Château des Jardins Radieux.


	19. DOWNING (end your lies)

_« – Hôpital Illusiocitadelle.  
Hôpital Illusiocitadelle, descente à gauche, attention à la marche en descendant._

– Doors open to the left. Please, mind the gap between the train and the platform.

– _出口わ 左側です。_電車とホームとの間が広く空いておりますので、足元にご注意ください_。_ »

Quand il avait vu son visage aux informations, il ne sut s'il allait pouvoir s'en remettre. Dès qu'il rentrait du lycée, il se scotchait au petit écran de télévision dans la cuisine et n'en bougeait plus jusqu'à ce qu'Aqua, Terra ou son oncle ne rentre. À partir de là, soit il faisait ses devoirs d'un air absent, soit il allait dans le jeu, bien qu'il ne restait qu'une heure avant que des migraines ne lui vrillent le crâne. Ce manège dura une semaine. Une semaine durant laquelle jamais il ne s'endormait sans penser au garçon sur la photo. Il le hantait.  
Maintenant, il connaissait ses proches. Une mère, une grande sœur et deux petits frères. Pour Ventus, c'était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une famille nombreuse, pour d'autres, une famille à problème avec un père aux abonnés absents. Il voyait deux femmes, une souvent en larmes, l'autre au regard dur; quant aux deux autres garçons, ils n'étaient là que sur des photos. Un brun et un blond et deux grands yeux bleus. Puis, il y avait l'autre, dont le seul souvenir restait encore brouillé, comme si on l'empêchait de vouloir s'en rappeler. Le garçon sur le dessin du vitrail.

_Vanitas Aestas._

Lorsque le métro s'arrêta, il vomit une flasque de personnes. Des hommes d'affaires, quelques jolies filles et des adolescents qui écoutaient de la musique sans se préoccuper du reste. Ventus attendit que le passage s'éclaircisse, puis sortit pour accueillir l'air pluvieux de la métropole. Il se souvenait avoir brièvement entendu un maire parler du climat d'Illusiopolis. _Il n'y avait que deux saisons, l'hiver et le quatorze juillet_. Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas vraiment la raison d'une telle maxime, il se doutait bien que ce n'était qu'une exagération. Alors, il se mit en marche, contemplant une bâtisse toute de blanc vêtue déchirant la grisaille des alentours.

Illusiopolis était une grande ville (_c'était une métropole !_), il y avait des métros, des tramways et des rues piétonnes balisées. L'endroit était empli de gratte-ciels, d'immeubles et autres édifices commerciaux en tous genres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il foulait son macadam, mais c'était la première fois qu'il y allait de lui-même. Alors qu'il était là, sa propre famille –_composée de ses deux amis et de son oncle_– était partie assister à une compétition sportive à l'autre bout de la Contrée du Départ.

Soudain, des bruits de crissement de pneus et un épais klaxon retentirent, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

« Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas, pauvre crétin ?! » Aboya le furieux conducteur d'un camion. « Allez, dégage ! »

Ventus fronça des sourcils, remarquant tout juste qu'il venait de traverser la route. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et hâta le pas, la flopée de véhicules reprenant son chemin. Derrière le paysage citadin d'Illusiopolis, bientôt disparut le vieux camion rouillé ainsi que le reste des voitures. En voyant à quelle vitesse ces dernières filaient, il se disait qu'un jour il y aurait un accident ici. N'ayant pas toute la journée pour avoir des pensées qu'il regrettait plus tard, il se détourna de la route et s'engagea en direction de l'hôpital. Au moins, on ne s'arrêtait plus pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il avait lui-même disparu. Les gens passaient vite à autre chose.

Cela lui prit quelques minutes pour franchir l'entrée, trouver l'accueil et réussir à se faire passer pour un ami du patient. La femme à l'accueil lui avait donné son feu vert après avoir passé un coup de téléphone, quand bien même avait-elle paru surprise de le voir ici.

« Service pédiatrie. Vous montez au troisième étage, et vous n'aurez qu'à suivre la rambarde verte. Le numéro de la chambre est... »

Sa voix était douce, respectueuse et elle avait un visage tout aussi joli que celui Aqua. Ventus avait déjà séjourné dans un hôpital. Quand bien même l'agencement ne serait pas le même, il était bien décidé à trouver cette chambre. Maintenant, il appuyait sur les boutons de l'ascenseur et se laissait guider jusqu'à l'étage pédiatrie. Une fois arrivé, les portes s'ouvrirent et le laissèrent vaquer à son objectif.  
L'odeur dans les couloirs des hôpitaux, était ce qui imbibait le plus sa mémoire. Produits d'entretiens, lessive, air frais macéré et plastique. Ici (_contrairement à l'institut à Départ_) des couleurs entre le vert clair et le bleu pâle s'entrecroisaient en une centaine de petites mosaïques. Le sol était recouvert de linoléum. Sur toutes les portes des chambres, il y avait un numéro, une étiquette. Certaines étaient fermées, d'autres, entrouvertes, voire complètement ouvertes, laissant une certaine vue sur les petites chambres de quelques mètres carrés où quelques enfants lisaient ou parlaient à leurs proches.

Des rires étouffés s'échappaient de-ci de-là, parmi quelques toux et autres bruits que les patients, internes, le personnel infirmier ou les médecins créaient sûrement sans s'en rendre compte. Ventus continua d'avancer, gardant toute son attention sur les numéros. Plus il s'approchait du bout du couloir, plus son cœur s'emballait et sa poitrine se contractait au point de lui laisser penser qu'il n'arriverait plus à respirer. Déglutissant nerveusement, il s'arrêta en face de l'une des nombreuses portes.  
Ses mains étaient moites, son ventre se tordait au fil de ses pensées. Les rapides pulsations de son cœur lui donnaient envie de s'asseoir un moment. Repoussant ce malaise grandissant, il avança deux doigts en direction de la poignée. Son sang lui battait contre les tempes.

« On repassera te voir plus tard. Repose-toi bien ! »

Ventus sursauta à l'entente de cette voix qu'il connaissait. Quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir, son esprit se reconnecta. Faisant un rapide pas de côté, il se cacha derrière un chariot de linge sale.

« C'est pas comme ça qu'on va avancer... » Soupira Reno d'un air las, ajustant le col de sa chemise.  
« Te fais pas de bile, frérot. T'as résolu plus dur que ça ! »

Dès le deuxième jour, une visite de Reno. Tout comme lui, bien des semaines auparavant (_bien qu'il ne s'en souvienne presque plus_). Une infirmière referma la porte et invita les deux hommes à la suivre. Le roux secoua la tête, se massant la nuque d'un air négligé pendant qu'il s'éloignait avec une autre personne à la même couleur de cheveux. Sûrement son frère, d'après le sobriquet : _frérot_.  
Après avoir attendu, Ventus décida de se relever et de contourner le chariot. Cette fois, il n'allait pas attendre qu'un autre événement interfère.

Il prit le temps de toquer une fois, deux fois. Devant l'absence de réponse, il entra de lui-même dans la chambre. Sa nervosité était revenue, tout comme sa mémoire recommençait à jongler à l'intérieur de son crâne.  
La première chose qu'il remarqua était la lumière d'ici, elle était faible, presque sombre, ce qui était déjà assez étrange pour une lumière. Les stores de la fenêtre étaient tirés de moitié et en face d'elle, il était là. De ses bras jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, il était couvert de bandage. Aux vues d'un morceau de coton comprimé sur le pli du coude, il devait avoir eu droit à une perfusion. Il se tenait debout, une main et le front contre la fenêtre. Trois longs fils semblaient relier sa poitrine à une machine.

Ventus s'arrêta et referma la porte derrière lui. Le bruit attira l'attention de l'autre adolescent, qui se retourna lentement. Sa gorge se noua quand il remarqua les diverses autres compresses de gaze sur le visage du brun, ses cheveux gras lui tombant devant les yeux, comme voilés par une absence. Il ne dit rien. Tous deux ne pipèrent mot.

Reprenant possession de ses sens, il s'approcha doucement, comme s'il demandait la permission à chaque pas. De la porte, il avait progressé jusqu'au lit, avant que le brun ne se raidisse. Alors, il s'arrêta, le cœur au bord des lèvres pendant qu'il détaillait ce visage. Passer d'une photo en noir et blanc à la personne, ce n'était pas la même chose. Pendant un moment ils s'observèrent. L'un avec compassion, l'autre, avec un regard vitreux.

« Salut... » Commença le blond, sa main se posant sur le lit. « Je sais que tu ne dois pas vraiment me connaître, mais... ça fait un moment que je te cherche. »

Alors qu'il parlait, le brun semblait se réveiller d'un très long rêve. Ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées, comme emparées d'un éclat de vie et l'ambre-miel de ses iris s'étaient recouverts d'un voile de vivacité. D'un geste rapide, il ajusta une manche qui tombait le long de son épaule, laissant entrapercevoir trois électrodes collées contre sa poitrine. L'électrocardiogramme à côté du lit, montrait une activité cardiaque rapide.

« Ton nom c'est Vanitas, pas vrai ? »

Vanitas fronça les sourcils d'un air perdu, concentrant son attention sur ses propres mains et son environnement. Enfin, il jeta un coup d'œil à Ventus, qu'il regardait comme s'il était une menace, voir pire. Ce dernier cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de secouer la tête, se massant la nuque. Le brun regardait maintenant le sol, continuant de se palper, grimaçant lorsque ses mains touchèrent ses joues ou ses bras. Il s'appuya dos contre la fenêtre, le regard rivé sur l'autre.

« C'est bien ton prénom ? » Reprit le blond, s'approchant de lui.

Cette fois, le brun serra les dents. D'un air perdu et désorganisé, il venait de passer à sombre, froid, à la limite du prédateur. Plus il s'approchait, plus une main menaçante se levait. Cette réaction coupa nette l'envie à Ventus de briser la distance le séparant de l'autre. Il fit un pas en arrière et resta au pied du lit.

« D'accord, je vais rester là. » Lui promit-il, un peu déçu. « Tu peux parler ? »

Cette fois, les lèvres de Vanitas se tordirent en un rictus. Il hoqueta de rire et ouvrit la bouche, sauf qu'aucun son –_excepté une sorte de sifflement soufflé_– n'en sorti. Le brun parut surpris. Ses mains se plaquèrent contre sa gorge qu'il se mettait à racler. Il se força à tousser, puis tenta de nouveau de parler. Sans succès.

« T'es pas muet, hein ? »

La question, bien qu'innocence, rendit le brun encore plus frustré qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il secoua négativement la tête, réitérant sa tentative, sans succès. Le blond comprit alors qu'il était devenu aphone.

« Attends, j'ai sûrement des pastilles pour la gorge. » Proposa-t-il, fouillant dans les poches de ses baggies.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là..._

Alors que le blond était occupé à chercher Dieu savait quoi, Vanitas se plaquait une main sur le visage, n'ayant cure de la douleur provoquée par les plaies sous les bandages et les compresses. Si c'était un cauchemar, il voulait se réveiller maintenant.

_Le garçon du vitrail..._

Sa tête le lançait à lui donner l'envie de se frapper le crâne jusqu'à ce qu'il explose. Conscient de la douleur que provoquerait un tel acte, il s'en abstint. Par milliers, des images flashaient dans son esprit. Le jeu, les Nescients, Ventus, Xehanort, l'Arène des Mirages...  
Toute sa mémoire était en effervescence. Une grimace lui vrilla la figure, ses mains cherchant maintenant un point d'appui afin de ne pas s'effondrer à même le sol. Il enroula ses doigts autour des trois fils reliés à sa poitrine et les décolla d'un coup sec, les collants laissant trois cercles rouges sur sa peau.

_Le gamin dans les ténèbres..._

La machine du côté gauche de son lit commençait à s'exciter, attirant l'attention de Ventus qui cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de balbutier quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Ses paupières se fermèrent, son mal de tête n'allant pas en s'arrangeant. La douleur lui faisait presser ses paumes contre son crâne, comme s'il pouvait l'estomper en pratiquant une pression. Malheureusement, cela ne marchait pas.

_Ils sont la même personne ?_

Pourquoi était-il à l'hôpital ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Les blessures qu'il se faisait dans le jeu n'avaient aucune incidence sur la réalité. Il en était sûr et certain. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Il devait être en train de rêver, c'était la seule explication. Puis, le garçon en face de lui ne pouvait pas être Ventus. Il ne pouvait pas être le garçon du vitrail et le gamin au Palier de l'Éveil. C'était impossible... Ils ne pouvaient pas être la même personne. Il rêvait, il était en train de rêver et il devait se réveiller.  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le blond n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et avait les trois collants de l'électrocardiogramme dans la main. Ses yeux bleus le gelèrent sur place, comme s'ils étaient remplis d'azote liquide. Ses mains étaient froides, touchant son torse sans vraiment le toucher. Vanitas ne bougea pas, le regard rivé sur l'autre. Une partie de son cerveau se déconnecta lorsque les fils se relièrent de nouveau sur sa poitrine, calmant les bruits intempestifs de la machine.

_Ce n'est qu'un rêve._  
Un déclic se produisit à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Toute la douleur s'écoula hors de son crâne, coulant le long de sa nuque, avant de comprimer ses mains. Ses muscles agirent d'eux-mêmes. Il repoussa l'adolescent, puis ses doigts emprisonnèrent sa gorge avant de le faire basculer en arrière. Le blond, maintenant dos aux draps du lit, essayait de se dégager, ses jambes donnant des coups dans le vide alors que l'étau se faisait plus puissant. Des perles de sang s'écoulaient du nez de Vanitas. Elles tâchaient ses compresses, souillaient le visage de l'adolescent qu'il surplombait, trempaient les bandages autour de ses propres mains. Leurs paupières papillonnèrent, faiblement pour l'un, avec difficulté pour l'autre. Il sentait qu'il était en train de lui frapper les bras. Ses oreilles sifflaient et ses tympans faisaient des bruits de cymbales. La chambre en serait presque devenue silencieuse, si la porte ne s'était pas ouverte.

« Qu'est-ce que... Monsieur Aestas, arrêtez ! »

Comme manipulé par des fils invisibles, le brun reporta son attention sur la porte de la chambre. Cette dernière était grande ouverte et une infirmière criait et le regardait avec de gros yeux ronds en accourant. Il y avait aussi deux hommes roux, aussi grands que maigres, qui se tenaient derrière elle. Celui qui portait un costume précéda la femme. Puis... Encore au fond, quelqu'un d'autre était là. Un vieil homme chauve, tout de blanc vêtu, à la peau sombre, aux yeux de la même couleur que les siens. Avant même que Vanitas n'ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, le noir l'engloutit et la douleur s'estompa d'un seul coup.

La lumière revint plus tard.

« Vanitas... Tu es réveillé ? »

Ventus n'était plus là, l'infirmière non plus et il était toujours dans cette chambre trop blanche pour lui. Au-dessus de lui, les néons laissaient filtrer une douce lumière. Bien que sa vue restait encore un peu floue et brouillée, comme s'il sortait d'une longue torpeur, il réussit à percevoir trois formes humaines.

Quelques instants lui furent nécessaires, avant de sentir deux poids lui sauter dessus. Il ne lui en fallut pas moins pour reprendre ses esprits, sa vision lui offrant une bien meilleure image. Ses paupières clignèrent une fois, deux fois, avant de tomber nez à nez avec ses deux petits frères penchés au-dessus de lui.

« Doucement, les garçons ! » Rouspéta la voix, qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Tifa.  
« Vani ! Vani ! »

Sûrement sourds aux appels de leur mère, les garçons se chamaillaient pour prendre leur grand frère dans leurs bras. Vanitas voulut leur grogner de dégager, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Finalement, les cadets réussirent à enlacer leur aîné, piaillant à qui mieux mieux. Le pli de son coude droit lui faisait mal. Il remarqua qu'on l'avait mis sous perfusion, bien qu'il ne puisse dire quand cela se fut produit. Avant que le brun n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il se sentit retomber dans l'inconscience.  
Il se réveilla encore une fois, seul. Plus tard, deux infirmières apportèrent un plateau repas. Il ne toucha qu'au verre d'eau, qu'il engloutit en quelques secondes avant de se rendormir.

Des réveils passèrent, tous se passant dans la même pièce, avec le même brouillard dans son esprit. Il s'était souvenu s'être levé pour trouver la salle de bain. On l'avait grondé d'avoir retiré les collants sur sa poitrine et sa perfusion. Parfois, Tifa était assise sur une chaise à côté de son lit, parfois non. Quelques jours passèrent, ses phases de sommeil se raccourcissant petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille un matin, la gorge sèche et l'estomac crispé. Une semaine était passée depuis son arrivée et il dévora le plateau qu'on lui apporta. Il reçut quelques visites d'infirmières, d'un médecin, d'un psychologue. On l'assomma de questions, d'explications. Son plus grand soulagement fut lorsqu'ils décidèrent de retirer la perfusion, le sauvant du son de l'alarme s'il avait le malheur de trop bouger ou de la retirer.  
Un jour, deux jours de plus filèrent... Puis la réalisation de sa situation le foudroya.

_Je ne suis pas en train de rêver.  
Je suis de retour dans la réalité._

L'hiver à Illusiopolis était toujours maussade, pas assez froid pour qu'il neige, pas assez chaud pour se permettre de sortir sans aucune écharpe. Non pas qu'il ait l'envie de sortir, mais Vanitas se sentait obligé de regarder le paysage maussade par la fenêtre. Là, la lumière de sa chambre d'hôpital se reflétait tristement contre le plexiglas tâché d'humidité. C'était le troisième jour depuis son réveil. Le premier depuis sa réalisation. Cette dernière laissait son esprit en effervescence.  
Aujourd'hui, la section pédiatrie était des plus calme, même les infirmières marchaient silencieusement dans les couloirs. Leurs murmures hâtés,étaient étouffés par une main qu'elles promenaient sur leurs lèvres afin d'atténuer leur voix. Il n'était ni sourd, ni stupide, il entendait ce qu'elles murmuraient.

_Le deuxième survivant.  
Le deuxième survivant de quoi ?  
Alors, c'est vrai ?  
J'aimerais bien qu'il s'ouvre un peu à nous, qu'il nous dise ce qu'il s'est passé..._

Maintenant, cela faisait trois jours qu'il écoutait des gens entrer, parler. Qu'il voyait leurs visages dans la glace. Il ne leur répondait presque jamais et quand on venait lr voir de plus près, il se crispait, mais ne faisait rien qui aurait pu lui porter préjudice. On lui raconta quelques anecdotes, il ne se força pas à sourire. Une infirmière était venue le voir pour lui parler d'un garçon qu'il avait voulu étrangler. Cette nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

_Les deux survivants se connaissent ?  
Je ne sais pas trop, il l'a quand même agressé.  
Quelle plaie ce gosse.  
N'empêche, il vient toujours le voir, alors bon..._

Le garçon en question était venu, tous les jours, mais se gardait bien de trop s'approcher. Il restait un moment, comme s'il attendait que Vanitas prenne la parole en premier, puis il repartait. Ses visites dépassaient rarement une demi-heure. Des visites, il en avait eu : de sa mère et ses frères, d'un agent fédéral. Des infirmières... Puis, un psychologue, un second, aujourd'hui.

« J'imagine que tu n'as toujours pas envie de parler. »

Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé l'usage de la voix, c'était le deuxième psychologue qu'on avait envoyé, peut-être même le pire. Premièrement, c'était un blond aux yeux verts, il avait donc tous les torts du monde.  
Il avait entendu dire que celui qui aurait dû être chargé de s'occuper de lui était occupé dans la ville voisine. Alors, on lui avait attribué celui-ci. Ce dernier, non content d'être aussi impatient qu'une jeune pucelle, était tout aussi délicat qu'un éléphant et son regard glaçait le sang.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu as aux poignets ? »

Pour rien au monde, il ne lui aurait fait la grâce d'une réponse. Ce n'était pas une question d'être borné, mais il ne pouvait pas le sentir. Il ne voulait pas l'écouter sortir des tas de mots risibles qu'il pensait sûrement qu'un adolescent ne comprenait pas. Non, il ne supportait pas qu'on le sous-estime. Parfois, l'homme utilisait des mots –qu'il pensait sûrement trop compliqués– et se faisait un plaisir de les expliquer. Seulement, Vanitas comprenait et cela le frustrait de ne pas pouvoir l'étrangler avec l'un des bandages autour de ses poignets. Alors, il laissait ce taré à son moulin à parole et ses attentes.

« Sais-tu pourquoi tu as des bandages ? »

Une autre chose étrange, ces bandages... Jamais Vanitas n'aurait cru voir ça un jour, mais sa peau était criblée de cicatrices rouges et gonflées, certaines étaient légères et petites, d'autres plus grandes et profondes. Il savait que jamais il n'aurait pu faire **_ça_**, quand bien même l'idée lui aurait semblé envisageable à certains points de son adolescence. Jamais il n'aurait pu faire ça. Jamais.  
Sans parler du reste de son corps, couvert de bleus. Jamais. Jamais, jamais...

« J'ai discuté avec ta mère, nous pourrions envisager de te déplacer dans un service en psychiatrie. Tu y rencontrerais d'autres jeunes dans ton cas, vous pourriez peut-être discuter. »

_Tu ne la fermes jamais ta boîte à merde ?_

Il restait silencieux, essayant de s'absorber dans sa contemplation, mais cela devenait de plus au plus difficile. Au bout d'un certain moment, ce psychologue s'énerverait et partirait, comme le premier. Vanitas pensa juste, puisque l'homme quitta la pièce après avoir soupiré de manière bien trop sonore pour être involontaire.

« Très bien, nous nous reverrons plus tard. »

Il en venait presque à regretter d'avoir laissé le premier psy filer, celui-là n'avait rien de professionnel et semblait plutôt passif-agressif. _Grand bien l'en fasse_, pensait-il, tournant la tête dès qu'il entendit la porte se fermer.

Là, le brun se redressa. Il prit une grande inspiration, essayant d'évacuer sa frustration. Pour ce faire, il contracta tous ses muscles et se força à expirer de manière fébrile. Après s'être un minimum calmé, il se passa une main dans les cheveux et les ébouriffa comme s'il pouvait chasser toute l'incompréhension hors de son crâne. Il était de retour dans la réalité. Il était dans un jeu et maintenant, il était de retour. Oh, et puis, on allait encore venir lui demander pourquoi il ne voulait pas parler. On allait sûrement l'envoyer dans un endroit avec d'autres jeunes '_comme lui_' et cette perspective ne lui plaisait pas du tout.  
Son ordinateur lui manquait cruellement.  
Il avait envie de sortir d'ici.  
Il voulait retourner chez lui, non, n'importe où ailleurs lui aurait suffi.  
Il regrettait de ne pas avoir accepté la proposition de sa mère lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé une balade. Quel dommage, il aurait peut-être pu s'enfuir.

Peut-être pouvait-il faire ça lui-même. Au moins, on lui avait retiré les collants de l'électrocardiogramme. Depuis son réveil, on lui avait aussi retiré cette espèce de vielle tenue d'hôpital, à son plus grand soulagement. Sans plus y penser, il glissa doucement hors de son lit et entreprit d'ouvrir l'armoire à côté de la télévision. Là, quelques affaires et autres vêtements à lui avaient été entreposés par les bons soins de sa mère.

_Pour une fois qu'elle fait quelque chose pour moi._

Il refera l'armoire après s'être vêtu et avoir enfilé une veste. Ses doigts tirèrent sur le col, passèrent au-dessus de quelques plis et il se rendit compte qu'on avait dû lui mentir sur sa perte de poids, puisque ses vêtements lui allaient toujours.

« Tu ne devrais pas essayer de t'enfuir. Les infirmières ne vont pas apprécier. »

Vanitas n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir que le garçon était revenu et, cette fois, il avait parlé. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu ouvrir la porte, pour une fois.  
Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il puisse, à la fois, être la personne pour qui il avait eu une obsession et le gamin insupportable '_rencontré_' lors de son entrée dans le jeu. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas encore eu confirmation de son nom. Il y avait encore une chance pour qu'il y ait eu _une erreur dans la matrice_. Tout cela à part, s'il s'agissait vraiment de Ventus, il ne se sentait –_presque_– pas surpris de le voir revenir alors qu'il avait failli lui tordre le cou. Ceci expliquait cela. Sans aucun autre regard pour le blond, il enfila ses chaussures.

« Mais il n'y a pas que ça... Il y a aussi des journalistes dehors et s'ils te voient, ils ne vont pas te lâcher. »

L'oreille de Vanitas tiqua sensiblement. La surprise devait se lire sur son visage, puisque le garçon semblait remercier le ciel pour cette offrande. Il comprenait pourquoi des infirmières ne seraient pas contentes s'il venait à se carapater, mais... des journalistes ? N'était-ce pas un peu trop exagéré ? Il n'était tout de même pas un criminel. Est-ce qu'il en était devenu un sans le savoir ? L'autre avait dû porter plainte, car il avait failli finir avec la nuque brisée.  
Cette pensée le laissait dubitatif, tant, qu'il en oublia de faire le sourd et qu'il jetait maintenant un regard noir au blond. Bien loin de se démonter, ce dernier osa faire un pas en avant, puis un second, avant de prendre la télécommande de la télévision.

« T'es vraiment pas au courant ? Tu regardes la télé de temps en temps ? » Lui demanda-t-il, comme s'il pouvait jurer que le brun se moquait de lui. « Personne n'est venu te voir pour te poser des questions ? » Il marqua une pause. « Tu as peut-être oublié... »

Encore une fois, l'intéressé fronça le nez. Le blond lui jeta un coup d'œil, avant de se concentrer sur l'écran qu'il venait d'allumer. Il changea de chaîne, plusieurs fois. À ce moment-là, Vanitas aurait pu en profiter pour s'enfuir, mais ce taré avec le visage de Ventus et cette voix bien trop douce, trop niaise, avait réussi à le rendre plus curieux que sceptique.

« – _L'affaire Sommeil, un reportage de Douglas Goofman. »  
« Le mystère macabre de ce quart de siècle. Voici maintenant une semaine depuis..._ »

« Trouvé ! Ça n'arrête pas de passer sur toutes les chaînes d'informations en ce moment ! »

L'adolescent fit tourner la télécommande contre sa paume, avant de la reposer sur le plateau amovible au-dessus du lit. Quant au brun, il se força à regarder la télévision qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le loisir d'allumer, même si sa mère avait payé pour qu'il ait quelques chaînes. L'autre ne disait plus rien, toute son attention dirigée sur les photos et autres images défilant sur l'écran.  
Le reportage faisait part de l'Affaire Sommeil, un bien sombre et étrange mystère enveloppant plusieurs disparitions, comas et cadavres d'adolescents et de jeunes adultes. Tous étaient liés par des symptômes similaires : fièvre, pertes de mémoire, marques de coups, attitude inhabituelle, voire violente, disparitions, coma et mort. À ce jour, seuls deux jeunes hommes étaient encore en vie pour parler d'un agresseur dont ils avaient tout oublié.

_Ventus Fidelux et Vanitas Aestas._

« Tu ne savais vraiment pas ? » L'interrogea Ventus, il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur son identité à présent.

Vanitas fit silence. En portant une main bandée à son front, il ne décelait pas de chaleur inhabituelle, quant aux autres symptômes, il était normal d'oublier quelques événements de-ci de-là. Les marques de coups pouvaient s'expliquer par son altercation avec Fang. Son attitude avait toujours été désignée comme hargneuse voir insolente, Maître Xehanort le disait lui-même. Cependant... Qu'en était-il des traces d'automutilation ? Du fait qu'il ait vu Xehanort ici ? Xehanort...  
Alors qu'il pensait que tout était normal, voilà qu'une douleur sifflait maintenant dans sa tête. Le PNJ... Il se rappelait l'avoir vu, en dehors du jeu. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Tout comme il était impossible qu'il puisse y avoir Ventus à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Qu'est-ce que ce jeu était, en fin de compte ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser depuis sa réalisation de ce matin.

« –_Tout cela ne serait-ce donc qu'un jeu pour toi ?_ »

« Hé. » L'appela-t-il encore une fois. « Tout va bien ? »

L'apostrophé se secoua mentalement, ses maux de crâne disparaissant aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. Des centaines de questions fusaient dans son esprit. Beaucoup d'entre elles s'expliquaient d'elles-mêmes et quelques autres restaient un mystère. Parmi elles, deux semblaient presque irréelles : pourquoi est-ce que le reportage ne mentionnait pas le jeu ? Et les joueurs, pourquoi ne faisaient-ils pas mention de la réalité augmentée ?  
Une main s'avança et le brun reprit conscience de la réalité.

« Ne me touche pas ou je t'éclate. » Menaça-t-il, faisant sursauter son interlocuteur.

Cependant, après la surprise, Ventus reprit de la contenance et pencha la tête sur le côté avant de s'extasier :

« T'as une voix de chaton ! »

Devant cette exclamation, Vanitas fit les gros yeux. Il s'attendait à autre chose, pensa qu'il aurait peut-être eut une autre réaction ou un semblant de clarté, mais l'entente de sa voix ne provoqua pas grand-chose d'autre chez le blond. Ce dernier souriait comme un bienheureux, comme s'il avait trouvé un arc-en-ciel. Le brun se renfrogna, un air mauvais flottant sur son visage. Il n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas cette phrase, il n'aimait pas ce gamin. Alors, il voulut ouvrir la bouche, voulut lui crier de sortir d'ici. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, mais sa voix resta dans sa gorge dès que le blond se rapprocha.

« Chut. » Siffla Ventus, en portant un index contre ses lèvres. « Ne t'emporte pas. Si tu t'énerves, ils vont te garder. »  
« C'est quoi ton putain de problème, espèce de malade ? » S'offusqua finalement Vanitas, poussant l'épaule du blond. « Tu viens tous les jours, tu parles même pas, puis là, tu viens et tu me racontes qu'on est deux survivants de je ne sais pas quoi. Tu te sentais seul, alors tu t'es dit : _tien, je vais aller le voir et on va partager quelques anecdotes et on va faire des trucs ensemble et ça sera super cool_. T'as cru qu'on allait devenir potes ? T'as cru quoi, mais... Putain, mais t'es qui ?! Je ne te connais même pas ! »

Quand bien même voulait-il crier ces mots, ils restèrent à un niveau raisonnable. Ses cordes vocales lui faisaient encore mal et on lui avait dit de se reposer la voix. Cependant, il ne pouvait plus rester de marbre devant lui.

Ventus se massait l'épaule, le regard fixé sur ses chaussures. Vanitas devait éprouver un certain plaisir à le voir dans cet état-là, puisque bien qu'il se soit emporté d'un seul coup, rien ne le calma plus que cette vision.  
Un silence s'empara de la pièce, bientôt brisé par l'ouverture de la porte.

« Bien le bonjour, Vanitas. Ventus. »

Son calme s'évanouit à l'entente de cette voix rocailleuse. Le blond sursauta légèrement et lança un regard par-dessus son épaule. Rapidement, il tourna les talons et fit face à l'homme d'à peine soixante ans qui venait d'entrer, le saluant respectueusement.

« Je m'attendais à te trouver là. » Fit doucereusement ce dernier, gardant la porte ouverte pour Ventus. « Repasse tout à l'heure, veux-tu ? »  
« Bien sûr ! » Répondit l'adolescent avec un sourire, trottinant jusqu'à la sortie jusqu'à ce que cette dernière se referme derrière lui.

Une fois laissé seul avec lui, Vanitas se mit à frémir, reculant d'un pas, puis d'un deuxième au fur et à mesure que l'homme s'approchait. Bientôt, son dos toucha la fenêtre et son sang se changea en eau glacée.

« Comment te sens-tu, aujourd'hui ? » Le questionna-t-il tout en prenant place sur une chaise, un dossier entre les mains.

Sur sa blouse blanche, il y avait une sorte de badge que l'adolescent déchiffra derechef.

_Docteur MEISTER Xehanort._

Ses soupçons ne faisaient que s'avérer être exact. Sa mâchoire se crispa jusqu'à lui faire grincer les dents. S'il était là, il ne devait pas être un docteur. Il était psychologue ou psychiatre, s'il pouvait prescrire des médicaments. Vanitas ne comprenait rien, tout son être bouillonnait d'incompréhension et de rage. Après avoir attendu un temps, Xehanort mit une paire de lunettes et fronça ses sourcils d'une couleur cendre.

« Allons, ne fais pas cette tête. Assieds-toi. »

Face à l'absence de réponses, le psychologue n'ajouta rien, préférant ouvrir la liasse de feuilles qu'il avait entre les mains. Cette attitude rassurerait sûrement quelqu'un, mais pas Vanitas, puisqu'il venait de glisser le long de la fenêtre, jusqu'à atteindre l'armoire. S'il pouvait gagner un peu de temps, c'était maintenant.

« Je préfère rester debout. »  
« Très bien. Tu as déjà eu quelques visites de ta famille, je présume ? »  
« Ouais, vite fait. » Souffla le brun, retenant sa respiration lorsque l'homme s'arrêta pour le regarder avant d'écrire quelque chose dans le dossier.  
« Et comment va-t-elle ? »

L'attention de l'adolescent se focalisa sur la barre de fer à l'intérieur de la partie penderie de l'armoire, s'il arrivait à la soulever, il pourrait la prendre et s'en servir comme arme. Xehanort venait de finir d'écrire et le jeune homme se tenait droit maintenant.

« Elle va bien, très bien... »

Lorsqu'il se remit à écrire, Vanitas en profita pour défaire la barre, avant de faire volte-face. En quelques secondes, il fût désarmé et bousculé, manquant de se cogner le crâne sur le bord du lit. Son arme de fortune était dans la main de Xehanort.

« Alors comme ça, tu as survécu. » Murmurait-il, observant le brun d'un air mauvais. « Et tu n'as rien oublié. »  
« Faut arrêter les jeux vidéo, c'est mauvais à votre âge. » Persifla l'adolescent, un ricanement s'échappant de sa gorge.  
« Toujours aussi insolent. Mais je vais régler ce problème une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Alors que l'arme se levait, Vanitas donna un énorme coup de pied au mur. Pensant qu'il avait manqué son coup, le vieil homme s'approcha de nouveau, avant que les portes de l'armoire ne lui tombent dessus. Ni une ni deux, le brun bondit, passa par-dessus le lit, avant de courir jusqu'à la porte.  
Seulement, sa cheville rencontra quelque chose et il tomba lamentablement sur le sol.

« Trop insolent, prévisible et hargneux. Pourquoi n'appelles-tu pas à l'aide ? »  
« Qui me croirait ?! »  
« Quelle perspicacité... Tu es beaucoup trop arrogant et talentueux pour ton propre bien. »

Le brun grimaça lorsqu'il l'attrapa par les cheveux et le força de nouveau sur ses pieds. Ses mains agrippèrent le poignet de son agresseur, essayant de lui faire lâcher prise. Agacé, Xehanort ne fit rien d'autre que de le secouer un peu, avant de le relâcher.

« Tu ne fais que de me décevoir. » Nota-t-il, en retournant s'asseoir. « Je voulais en finir avec toi... Et pourtant, tu ne cesses de m'impressionner. » Il marqua une pause, pendant que l'adolescent s'appuyait contre le lit. « Vois-tu, tu es comme un arbre fruitier, Vanitas. De tes premières branches, tu laisses penser que tes fruits sont pourris, alors qu'ils sont mûrs à souhait à ta cime. Tu encaisses les coups jusqu'à laisser tomber quelque chose de bon. J'admire cela chez toi. »  
« Allons bon... » Marmonna Vanitas, s'asseyant désormais sur les draps, une main perdue dans ses cheveux noirs.

Xehanort se détendit, entrecroisant ses doigts avec calme. Son sourire mauvais transpirait l'amusement et sa posture lui donnait une certaine magnificence. Dans les couloirs, les infirmières continuaient inlassablement de murmurer.

« Est-ce que le jeu te manque, Vanitas ? »

Cette question surprit l'adolescent, qui préféra ne rien laisser transparaître. Néanmoins, l'homme prit ce silence comme réponse et se cala plus confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Cette sensation de toute-puissance, cette capacité à t'échapper de la réalité... La technologie est quelque chose de merveilleux. Tu en rêvais depuis longtemps et il serait dommage que cela s'arrête aussi abruptement. Tu ne voudrais pas que le jeu disparaisse, non ? » Demanda-t-il de manière rhétorique, secouant la tête dès qu'il vit le brun ouvrir la bouche. « Qu'adviendrait-il de toi, si l'on t'interdisait l'accès à cet univers ? Tu retomberais dans l'oubli. Tu finirais sûrement par devenir l'être abject qui t'effraie, quelqu'un qui passerait sa vie entre quatre murs. Quelqu'un qui deviendrait la risée de tous, au lieu d'imposer peur et respect. »

De nouveau, il marqua une pause. Vanitas le fixait, la couleur ambre de ses iris prenant une teinte sombre. Cela le fit sourire et il se redressa légèrement, une main triturant sa barbe d'un air pensif.

« Vois-tu, je recherche quelqu'un qui pourrait finir ce jeu. » Expliqua-t-il en fermant les yeux. « Alors que toi et quelques privilégiés, jouez depuis l'intérieur. Beaucoup d'autres joueurs, eux, n'ont pas ce plaisir. »  
« Vous voulez plutôt dire qu'ils ne l'ont plus. »  
« Ton intelligence est comme de la confiture, Vanitas. Moins tu en auras, plus tu l'étaleras, alors... Chaque chose en son temps. » Soupira Xehanort, ennuyé d'avoir été interrompu. « Depuis quelques... incidents, le jeu est en train de subir quelques modifications. Il sera de nouveau accessible, au mois de janvier prochain. »

Là, le brun fronça les sourcils. Encore une fois, il se tut. L'idée de ne pas pouvoir jouer lui était insupportable, mais en même temps, cela le soulageait quelque peu.

« Comme tu l'as remarqué, il y a eu quelques malheureux incidents. Les médias ont enflé les faits de manière gargantuesque et maintenant, beaucoup d'interrogations pèsent sur vos épaules. À Ventus, et à toi. Le reste, tu es assez intelligent pour le savoir et les murs auront bientôt des oreilles. »  
« Ben, voyons... » Le coupa de nouveau l'adolescent, soulevant les jambes pour éviter un coup de pied. « Vous avez sorti le même discours à Ventus ? »

À cette question, le vieil homme répondit par un rire rocailleux qui donna des sueurs froides à Vanitas. Un coup d'œil à sa montre et il se releva, remettant un peu d'ordre dans son dossier.

« Bien sûr que non, imbécile. Si tu redescendais de ton piédestal et que tu t'intéressais à autre chose que ta paranoïa grandissante... Il est spécial. »  
« Il a perdu la mémoire, j'ai compris ça. Sinon vous vous en seriez déjà débarrassé. »  
« On ne peut décidément rien te cacher. » Se moqua Xehanort avec sarcasme. « Mais il ne s'agit pas de ça. »

Sur ce, il nota quelque chose, levant une main pour empêcher l'adolescent d'aboyer. Après tout, il devait reposer sa voix. Pour peu, il se sentirait presque déçu de ne pas avoir été questionné sur d'autres choses. Sur le jeu, sur ce qui allait se passer maintenant... Serait-il possible que ce garçon sache plus de choses qu'il ne laisse penser ? C'était une hypothèse qu'il ne fallait pas exclure, quand bien même cela serait assez outrant, tant la probabilité était basse. Vanitas n'ajouta rien, restant assis sur son lit d'hôpital, ses jambes se balançant nonchalamment dans le vide, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Le psychologue secoua la tête et tourna les talons.

« Au fait. »

Pour une fois, Xehanort ne retint pas le manque de respect et patienta, attendant qu'il continue après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard.

« Vous allez rire, mais si je ne me souviens pas avoir joué à un seul jeu... Vous pensez que Ventus va être déçu ? »

Peut-être n'était-il pas si décevant que ça, après tout.

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. » S'amusa le plus vieux avec un sourire mauvais.


	20. DOWNING (no)

[ (_Seconde_) **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** :

Bonjour, bonjoir, quelle joie de vous (_re_)voir !

Voilà, nous y sommes ! Ce chapitre posté, nous sommes officiellement à** 50%** de l'histoire !  
Pour fêter ce petit événement, je me suis dit que j'allais faire un chapitre assez long. Voici donc le fruit d'un dur labeur !

Pour ceux le souhaitant, un forum fanfiction Kingdom Hearts (**Geôlier de FR**) à vu le jour. Vous pouvez consulter le lien sur mon profil et venir nous passer un petit coucou quand ça vous chante.

**Remerciements spéciaux** : CrimsonRealm (_pour son soutient et ses nombreuses reviews_), SisYa-wa (_pour le courage qu'elle me donne au travers de ses mots_), Cook et Lei (mes anonymes), ainsi que vous, chers lecteurs.  
Bien sûr, je voudrais aussi remercier mes lectrices qui m'aident à garder le cap et à continuer cette fiction (d'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à reviewer).

En espérant que le dénouement de "37 Degrés au-dessus de la moyenne" vous plaise, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à poster de reviews, vraiment, j'insiste.

Pour ceux lisant cette fanfiction sur _CODEXREADER_, l'histoire commence à la fin de cette phrase. ]

* * *

« C'est quoi, ça ? »

La voix du brun, sarcastique, sembla plaire à Ventus puisque ce dernier fit un tour sur lui-même avec toute la fierté du monde. Il finit même par poser ses mains sur sa ceinture ventrale, mettant son pantalon (hideux, selon Vanitas) en évidence.

« Bah, un pantalon ! » Répondit-il comme s'il était devenu stupide.  
« Tu laisses Terra t'habiller, maintenant ? » Fit l'autre en haussant un sourcil, se postant aux côtés de l'adolescent.  
« Hé, une minute. Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? »

Depuis le jour où il avait rencontré Ventus (venu à sa rencontre), un mois et demi était passé.  
Xehanort avait réussi à persuader tout le monde que les deux adolescents avaient besoin de se voir pour retrouver la mémoire. Vanitas avait pris cette initiative comme un coup de poignard dans le dos. Ça, puis le blond qui avait accueilli cette décision avec sérieux... S'il avait été enchanté de s'imaginer le rendre malheureux, il était celui qui était malheureux maintenant. Non seulement Ventus ne lui posait pas de questions, mais il le supportait et le remettait à sa place lorsqu'il s'énervait. Qu'était-il censé faire ? Être violent avec lui ne mènerait à rien, car le blond n'était pas aussi niais et naïf qu'il avait bien pu penser. Puis... sa propre mère le houspillait déjà assez dès qu'il ignorait Ventus, il ne voulait pas tenter le diable. C'était d'ailleurs la principale raison de pourquoi il était ici avec lui aujourd'hui.

« Seigneur, abrégez mes souffrances et faites que la lumière atteigne son cerveau. » Souffla-t-il de manière lasse et désespérée, Ventus le foudroyant du regard.

Quarante jours étaient passés, emportant avec eux Noël. Désormais, l'heure était à la fête et au Nouvel An.  
Les garçons firent silence. Au bout d'un moment, le brun finit par donner un léger coup de poing à l'épaule de Ventus. Est-ce qu'il était en train de lui montrer de l'affection ? Non, il était en train de le rassurer. Pourquoi avait-il à le rassurer comme ça, déjà ? Sa remarque n'était en rien une plaisanterie... N'est-ce pas ? Après tout, les plaisanteries, il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'allait sûrement pas changer, même si cette asperge était le garçon du vitrail. Le plus jeune fronça des sourcils, répliquant au coup par un autre, un peu plus vif que celui qu'il avait reçu avant de s'exclamer :

« Bonjour à toi aussi ! »  
« J'aimerais me servir encore de cette épaule, en te remerciant de ne pas me la casser. »

Le visage du blond s'illumina d'un sourire et un brillant éclat apparut dans ses prunelles bleues. Il prit la main de Vanitas et commença à faire une sorte de code ou de poignée de main obscure que le brun ne se donna presque pas la peine de faire.  
Une fois satisfait, ses bras entourèrent bientôt la nuque de l'adolescent et il se pendit tranquillement à ses épaules, insensible aux regards des autres passagers du métro. Cela fit soupirer Vanitas, n'aimant assurément pas le poids ajouté au sien. Cette réaction blasée eut droit à une, radieuse, éblouissante, autre. Vraiment, il ne le comprendrait jamais.

_Si tu lui donnes un coup de bâton, il revient soit en jappant joyeusement, soit avec un tronc d'arbre._

Il allait sans dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un chien.

_ En vous remerciant de le ramener au chenil_.

« On descend quand ? »  
« T'es vraiment impatient ! » Le chambra Ventus avec un délicieux sourire sur les lèvres. « Un arrêt avant le terminus et on marchera après. T'es jamais venu à Départ, hein ? Tu verras, c'est génial. »

Pour être honnête, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait accepté de prendre les transports en commun avec lui. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir dormir chez un idiot pareil ? Non, pourquoi sa mère s'était mise sur son dos ? Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de s'associer avec un vieux type le forçant à traîner avec ce légume. Maintenant ils passaient le Nouvel An ensemble ? On aurait dû le mettre sous barbituriques quand ils avaient laissé entrer ce cinglé dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Ils avaient vraiment passé plus de quarante jours sans jamais manquer de se voir ? Qui a eu l'idée saugrenue de mettre un tel taré au monde ?

_En vous remerciant d'y remédier._

« Comment vont ta maman et tes frères ? » Demanda innocemment Ventus, s'amusant maintenant avec quelques mèches noires entre ses doigts.

_Ta **maman** ? Il a quel âge, sérieux ?_

« Oh, bas les pattes. » Grogna Vanitas, se débarrassant du poids supplémentaire et inutile pesant sur ses épaules. « Primo, on s'en fout. Secundo, je ne te connais pas. »  
« Tu as pris Bioshock avec toi ? Terra a laissé sa Playstation 3 dans ma chambre, pour nous. »

_Comment il fait ? Sérieux, comment il fait ?_

Le brun se pinça les lèvres, une mimique héréditaire qui commençait à être un peu trop présente ces derniers temps. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les bretelles de ses deux sacs qu'il portait à bout de bras. Bien sûr qu'il avait pris Bioshock.  
Sa mère, qui n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui, avait soudainement eu l'idée de s'occuper correctement de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la mémoire. Sans remercier Xehanort, cela incluait de lui imposer des limites, de le restreindre à faire certaines choses, comme ça, après dix-sept ans, en claquant des doigts. Ces certaines choses faisaient référence à son accès à sa Playstation, son ordinateur (qui n'avait en réalité jamais bougé de sa chambre, soit dit en passant) et même ses sorties si elles n'étaient pas avec Ventus. Au moins, elle lui avait laissé son téléphone portable, celui qu'elle n'avait pas osé aller chercher dans son caleçon.

« On aura besoin de faire une nouvelle partie, mais c'est pas grave ! On pourra jouer en mode difficile. »  
_« _Il y a aussi tes fringues._ »_

_Et arrête de les laisser chez moi, sérieux._

Cette pensée ne sortit pourtant pas de ses lèvres. Ventus applaudit brièvement, avec toute la joie du monde. Puis, sans prévenir, il recommença à se pendre à son cou.

« Ah, y avait pas une paire de baggies grises avec mes vêtements ? »  
« Barre-toi, tu te crois où ? »  
« Ça te dérange que je fasse ça ? »  
« Non, c'est vrai ? »  
« Oh. » Là, Ventus semblait enfin comprendre. « Alors, tu peux t'appuyer sur moi, si tu veux. » Ajouta-t-il précipitamment, sa colonne vertébrale se raidissant en un clin d'œil, un air stoïque sur le visage.

_Semblait, c'était le mot._

Il se passa deux arrêts, deux arrêts durant lesquels aucune place assise ne se libéra, son insoutenable nombre d'usagers grandissant, se pressant contre toute forme de vie. Il se passa deux arrêts, avant que Vanitas ne s'appuie contre l'autre. Il n'aimait vraiment pas les transports en commun, il avait hâte d'arriver à Départ. C'était la première fois qu'il allait chez quelqu'un qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était en train de le considérer comme un ennemi ou non. Tout son être se gorgea d'appréhension, un nœud se nouant dans son estomac.

« Alors, c'était comment Noël ? »

Un silence accueillit les paroles de Ventus, cependant, il ne s'en formalisa pas, puisqu'il reprit la parole presque immédiatement.

« Pour ma part... Terra m'a offert un nouveau skateboard. Aqua, des livres d'astrologie. Ah, et Maître Eraqus m'a donné de l'argent. »

_Ce Maître Eraqus... C'est pas son père ou un truc du genre ? Pourquoi il l'appelle Maître ?_

« On pourra aller faire du PaintBall ou une partie de Lazer Game à Illusio, mais ils sont fermés jusqu'à l'Épiphanie. Je ne sais même pas quand c'est... Je sais juste qu'il y a de la galette. T'aimes bien la galette des rois, toi ? »

Ils avaient passé une heure dans le métro, le brun mémorisant chacun des noms des arrêts. Quand les garçons descendirent, Ventus s'était conforté dans son idée de lui parler de tout et de rien, comme d'habitude. Pour Vanitas, ce voyage n'était plus un défi, mais une effroyable épreuve.

« Respire. » S'agaça ce dernier, coupant la parole au blond.

La Contrée du Départ était une très belle région. Pendant l'hiver, ses arbres nus n'étaient en rien sombres ou menaçants, même son ciel hivernal et gris avait une pointe d'azur entre les nuages.

« Tiens ! Regarde, c'est là-haut qu'on va ! »

La maison d'Eraqus avait été construite au-dessus de la Haute Colline. Comme son nom l'indiquait, elle était haute et seul un escalier en pierre permettait d'accéder à son sommet. Vanitas se laissa aller à ses pensées pendant qu'ils gravissaient les marches, ses sacs pendant mollement contre son épaule. Il essayait de s'imaginer Ventus montant et descendant tout ça chaque jour pour aller au lycée ou pour venir le voir.  
La demeure était grande. Pour peu, on aurait pu croire à un manoir; mais il n'en était rien. Même si la grandeur laissait penser à plusieurs étages, il n'y en avait que deux.

« On est rentrés ! »

L'entrée de la demeure ressemblait à un hall, on pouvait même voir l'étage du dessus avec deux accès par un duo d'escaliers. Ici, chaque éclat de voix se répercutait contre les murs, avant de se briser en écho. Très vite, deux têtes apparurent au-dessus de la rambarde du second étage.

« Je crois qu'on avait remarqué. » RiT l'une des têtes à la chevelure bleue.

Grâce aux innombrables photos que Ventus lui avait montrées, Vanitas savait que le plus jeune des deux s'appelait Terra et qu'il s'agissait d'Aqua pour l'autre. Son esprit lui murmura quelques autres jeux de mots avec ces deux prénoms, mais; _à quoi bon _? Son nez se fronça et il chassa cette pensée avec un clignement des paupières, ses yeux ambres-miels observant le blond qui se déchaussait.

« Les métros n'étaient pas trop bondés ? » Appela l'homme, se penchant contre la rambarde.  
« Non, non. Tout le monde est descendu à Crépuscule, donc ça allait. »  
« Merveilleux ! » Ajouta la femme avec un sourire radieux. « Maintenant que tu es rentré, on va pouvoir rejoindre Maître Eraqus en ville. Vous voulez quelque chose en particulier, les garçons ? »  
« Tu vas prendre du caviar ? »

_Putains de riches._

Ventus lui avait vaguement parlé de l'argent coulant en abondance au sein de son foyer. Vanitas s'agenouilla, se débattant avec les lacets de ses baskets. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se déchausser à l'entrée chez lui.  
Suivant ce que son hôte faisait, il se contenta de poser ses chaussures à côté des siennes. Quand il se redressa, les deux adultes étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres d'eux, enfilant manteaux, écharpes et bonnets en tout genre. Une fois cela fait, Terra fut le premier à tendre la main en direction de l'adolescent.

« Alors, c'est toi Vanitas ? » Demanda-t-il avec un large sourire chaleureux qui lui donna envie de se retourner pour voir s'il était vraiment en train de lui parler. « Ven à déjà dû te parler de nous. »  
« Si peu... » Marmonna Vanitas, dont le regard s'était fixé sur ces doigts qu'il regardait comme s'ils allaient le mordre.  
« On compte sur toi pour surveiller Ven pendant notre absence. La dernière fois que nous l'avons laissé tout seul, il a recouvert la cuisine de farine. » Ajouta Aqua, embrassant rapidement chacune des joues de Vanitas.

Ce dernier aurait pu la frapper, si Terra ne lui avait pas fait subir une double poignée de main.

« S'il s'approche de la cuisine, tu l'en empêcheras, d'accord ? »  
« Aqua ! » Grogna le blond en la poussant elle et Terra, en direction de la sortie.

La porte d'entrée claqua sous les rires des deux amis de Ventus. Ce dernier soupira et se retourna face à son invité qui s'était comme figé. Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté, observant le brun qui se touchait les joues comme si elles avaient fondu.

« Désolé, ils sont toujours comme ça. » S'excusa honteusement Ventus, avant de secouer la tête face au silence et à l'expression horrifiée sur le visage de son invité. « T'en fais pas un peu trop ? Ils ne sont pas si horribles que ça ! Allez, viens, on va poser tes affaires dans ma chambre. » Sur ces mots, il prit le bras de Vanitas et l'emmena à l'étage supérieur en passant par l'un des deux escaliers.

Une fois arrivé en haut, le blond s'avança d'un pas léger au travers du couloir de gauche, les nombreuses fenêtres au mur laissant filtrer la lumière. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout et que Ventus poussa une porte verte, Vanitas sortit de sa transe. Durant ce court laps de temps, il n'avait presque pas suivi les événements, seulement concentré sur le fait qu'il aurait pu frapper cette femme si l'autre ne lui avait pas pris les mains. Maintenant, ils étaient dans la chambre du plus jeune, et Vanitas avait retrouvé ses esprits. Déjà, Ventus se retournait et lui demanda :

« Alors ? C'est comment ? »

_Vert._

Une armoire, une malle, des étagères, un bureau, un tapis.

_Blanc. _

Une commode, une table basse, une Playstation 3, des poufs, une chaise, un ordinateur portable. Tout aurait pu être parfaitement équilibré si des masques africains, une chaîne hi-fi, un télescope, des affaires d'école et une table de nuit n'avaient pas brisé le yin yang, lait-pomme, par d'autres couleurs. Heureusement, un arbrisseau en plastique –_du nom de Yggdrasil_– sauvait la réputation.

_Ne donne pas de noms à des plantes en plastique, imbécile._

Dans cette chambre, Il n'y avait qu'une seule literie. Double, mais toujours unique. Déjà, cela allait constituer un problème.

« Tu dors à droite ou à gauche ? »

Les sourcils de Vanitas se froncèrent et il reprit son bras, avant de poser ses deux sacs sur le lit, commençant à défaire ses affaires avec des gestes lents et précis.

« Droite ! Quel bon choix. » Complimenta Ventus avec humour après s'être assis sur un pouf.

Lui qui pensait avoir une chambre pour lui, il faisait fausse route depuis le début. Lui, qui avait –_dans un élan de bonté et de générosité–, _accepté de laisser Sora à Ventus, ce, pour les trois nuits où il avait été obligé de rester dormir chez eux (la neige et les transports en commun faisaient rarement un bon mélange). Grâce à ce trio de fatalités nocturnes, Tifa avait été grandement conquise, elle, ainsi que ses deux autres fils, par la venue de cet ange tout droit descendu des cieux.

_Ven, par ci. Ven, par là... Il est fort aux jeux de cartes, il sait marcher sur ses mains, il fait la vaisselle, il aide pour le ménage, il range sa salle de bain, il propose de faire le repas, il m'a aidé à m'avancer sur mes devoirs..._ _**Bla, bla, bla **__!_

Sa famille l'avait rendu fou en n'arrêtant pas de parler de lui.

_S'ils le veulent tant que ça, ils n'ont qu'à l'adopter._

Ainsi, voilà qu'il était dans la chambre du gamin et aussi celle du garçon du vitrail. La nouvelle était encore dure à digérer, vraiment. Cette pièce était bien plus grande que la sienne, plus lumineuse, plus vivante... Son esprit le pressa de remarquer qu'il y avait même un balcon. La literie était de couleur cannelle, le papier peint était vert avec une ligne de blanc, des posters s'épanouissaient sur les murs. Toutes ces images sur papier glacé étaient un mélange d'astrologie, de groupes de musiques ou de jeux vidéo. Il se demandait bien pourquoi tout de Ventus semblait aussi éblouissant. Peut-être qu'il ne trouverait jamais la réponse et que cet adolescent défiait n'importe quelle logique cartésienne existante.  
En parlant de lui, ce dernier s'était levé de son pouf et gesticulait de-ci de-là.

« On va mettre les jeux, là. Tu peux utiliser le deuxième tiroir de la commode pour mettre tes vêtements. » Il marqua une pause, comme s'il réfléchissait. « Pendant qu'on y est... Je vais te montrer la salle de bain. »

Vanitas le remercia silencieusement de lui rappeler qu'il était là pour quatre jours et trois nuits de pure torture. Une chose était sûre, il n'allait jamais tenir tout ce temps. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir, déjà ? Parce que Tifa l'avait forcé ? Parce qu'elle avait un nouvel amant ? Parce que Sora et Tidus étaient chez leur père ? Parce que Fang habitait chez une amie ? Car personne ne voulait plus le laisser seul ? Sa fierté lui répondit qu'il était là contre sa volonté, alors que son cerveau lui soufflait qu'il était là en mission de reconnaissance (et pour jouer à des jeux vidéo), pendant que sa petite voix intérieure lui riait au nez.

« Par ici ! » Entonna chaleureusement le plus jeune, emportant son invité avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant.

Ladite salle de bain dont parlait Ventus faisait partie de sa chambre. À savoir, c'était _**sa**_ salle de bain, une porte au fond de la pièce y conduisait. À ce moment, le brun se demandait s'il n'était pas devenu un héros de roman. Est-ce que les gens riches et humbles existaient vraiment ? Son cerveau ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre à cette question, puisque le blond venait d'attraper la clanche et l'emportait à sa suite.

Encore une fois, l'espace était ridiculement grand. Une petite baignoire-douche, un évier –_avec son éternel miroir rond le surplombant_–, des toilettes séparées par un paravent en plastique. Les serviettes de bain étaient vertes, le tapis aussi, les éponges, la brosse à dents, le gobelet, le porte-savon, le dentifrice, le rouleau de papier toilette, les rasoirs, le bac à linge, même le pot de gel... Tout était purement et simplement vert pomme. S'il regardait attentivement, il aurait même pu apercevoir des grenouilles en céramique, imprimées sur le carrelage des murs. Il pensait avoir atterri dans un autre univers. Un univers tarte au pomme, mais surtout : vert.

_Le vert n'est pas une couleur créative..._

« Et voilà ! Comme ça, elles vont devenir amies. »

Il y eut un petit bruit, comme un petit claquement. Ventus venait de poser la nouvelle brosse à dents juste à côté de la sienne, avec un sourire en prime. Vanitas cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et un frisson de dégoût s'empara de son échine. Non, il ne voulait assurément pas partager les germes buccaux du blond avec les siennes. Sa main s'empara de son bien et le replaça, à l'autre bout de l'évier.

_En te remerciant de ne plus jamais faire ce genre de choses. _

Voilà, maintenant il se sentait plus serein. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa paix, puisque déjà, le blond était revenu avec ses affaires de toilettes et les posait déjà partout à côté des siennes. Avait-il vraiment été les chercher ? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment humain ?

« J'ai mis tes vêtements dans la commode ! Au fait, tes caleçons sont super cool, tu les as achetés où ? »

Non, il n'allait jamais tenir. L'adolescent ne répondit pas, trop occupé à replacer toutes ses affaires de toilettes loin de celles de Ventus.

« On pourra se les échanger, ça serait génial. »

Au bout d'un moment, il lui jeta un regard noir. Il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre, pour peu, cela lui ferait même peur. Les gens de leur âge, normaux, ne font pas ce genre de choses. Est-ce qu'il était défoncé ?

« Tu pourras me prêter celui-là, un jour ? » Ajouta le blond en lui montrant un caleçon noir avec des motifs de damier triangulaires.  
« Mais oui, prête-moi celui avec Herdy Gerdy et on en reparle après. »  
« Comment tu le sais ? Mince, je ne savais pas que tu aimais Herdy Gerdy aussi ! » S'écria-t-il joyeusement, se tournant pour aller chercher le sous-vêtement en question.

Vanitas eut beau le rappeler, il dut le suivre pour l'empêcher de faire un seul échange possible. Cet acte constitua un véritable défi, puisque le plus jeune ne semblait pas comprendre la subtilité du sarcasme ou, alors, il la comprenait parfaitement. Ça, ça avait la possibilité de vraiment faire peur au brun. Alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé, son esprit lui remémora le souvenir de ce vieux jeu de Playstation 2, il lui murmura avec quelle facilité –_ce, avec un plaisir incommensurable_– comment l'Histoire avait tiré un trait dessus. Il n'avait plus envie de se souvenir qu'il y avait joué et qu'il l'avait apprécié. Sans parler du thème général du jeu. Il ne voulait plus en entendre parler, plus jamais.

« Donne. » Menaça-t-il, tendant la main pour que l'autre lui rende son caleçon. Au lieu de recevoir l'article désiré, voilà que Ventus lui donnait le sien.  
« Tiens, mais je crois qu'il est un peu juste. Sinon, je veux bien te prêter celui avec Assassin Creed. »

L'oreille de Vanitas tiqua sensiblement. Ce garçon était un cauchemar vivant.

Deux minutes plus tard, il avait le nouveau caleçon entre les doigts et il le contemplait sans retenue. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il était content, non. Ventus avait juste un excellent sens des affaires. Ce dernier, justement, admirait le sien avec un large sourire dessiné sur le visage. Vraiment, il ne le comprendrait jamais. Maintenant, il espérait juste que son sous-vêtement n'allait pas être crémé. On n'était jamais trop sûr avec les adolescents de son âge.

« T'es un putain de chieur. » Finit par dire le brun, finissant de replacer les vêtements dans la commode, posant le caleçon en évidence au-dessus de la pile, il le mettrait demain. « Sale petit emmerdeur de première. »  
« En attendant, t'es bien content de pouvoir jouer à la PS3. Hein ? » Rappela le blond en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Le matelas devait être plutôt mou pour ne l'avoir fait rebondir que deux fois. « J'ai pas raison ? »  
« Va te faire voir, sincèrement. »

Ventus éclata de rire face à cette réponse. Il se mit sur le dos en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Une de ses mains s'écrasa avec insistance sur ses couvertures, invitant son ami à venir le rejoindre. Ce dernier fronça le nez, ne bougeant pas de là où il se tenait.

« Toi, tu es bizarre. » Confia le blond d'un air pensif, sa tête se rejetant légèrement en arrière. « On dirait que tu vis avec une grosse coquille autour de toi. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense. »  
« Arrête-toi là, tu vas te faire du mal. » Grommela Vanitas en regardant ailleurs, se sentant de plus en plus agacé par son comportement.  
« Hé ! » Ventus se mit en une correcte position assise, fronçant les sourcils. « Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? »  
« Exactement ce que ça veut dire, idiot. »  
« Tu vas finir par dormir dehors. »  
« Tant mieux. »  
« Tu me cherches ou quoi ? » Grogna Ventus, les sourcils tellement froncés que des pattes d'oies se creusaient au-dessus de l'arête de son nez. Puis, aussi rapidement qu'il avait grondé, le blond changea de sujet. « D'accord, t'as décidé de faire ta tête de con. On va jouer à Bioshock en mode difficile. Tu rigoleras moins ! »

Devant une telle démonstration, Vanitas venait tout simplement de hausser les épaules, un rictus mauvais s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Voilà, enfin une réaction qu'il appréciait. Le plus jeune roula des yeux et prit le boîtier de Bioshock Infinite dans ses mains, le lui tendant calmement.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'il avait été –_injustement, selon lui_– 'puni'. Il n'avait plus le droit de toucher à sa Playstation 3. Tout ça à cause d'une crise de nerfs qu'il avait faite quand sa mère lui avait pris son ordinateur portable. Bien qu'il ne voulait plus repenser à ce ridicule épisode dans sa vie, il n'était autorisé à jouer que lorsque Ventus était là et que Tifa avait le dos tourné. Généralement, c'était lui qui jouait, et le blond le regardait faire sans jamais se plaindre. S'il mourait, alors c'était au tour de Ventus de jouer jusqu'à faire, lui aussi, un Game Over... Même si sa fierté trouvait toujours une astuce pour faire croire qu'une coupure de courant avait eu lieu juste au moment où il allait mourir.

« Dis. » Questionna le plus jeune, s'allongeant de nouveau sur son lit, une manette blanche entre ses mains. « Si tu étais dans le jeu, tu serais qui ? »

Vanitas était agenouillé à côté de la console de jeu, posant délicatement le CD dans son lecteur. Cette question le fit réfléchir plus que nécessaire.

_Je serais sûrement ton pire cauchemar._

S'il était l'un des personnages de Bioshock Infinite, qui serait-il ? Un premier fil de pensée lui laissa penser qu'il serait Booker. Cependant, un autre lui disait qu'il aimerait bien être l'un des Lutèce. Puis, quand sa petite voix intérieure lui proposa d'être Elizabeth, ses sourcils se froncèrent de plus belle.

« Moi, je serais Atlas ! »  
« Atlas ? » S'étrangla presque Vanitas, prit de court par une telle réponse. « Toi ? Attend, redescend de ton nuage. Atlas se retourne tellement dans sa tombe qu'il s'est changé en hélicoptère. »  
« Et toi tu serais Ryan ! »  
« Je n'ai pas envie d'être Ryan. Et on ne devait pas choisir '_un personnage d'Infinite_' ? »  
« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on devait être un personnage d'Infinite. Pourquoi, tu voulais être Elizabeth ? Dans ce cas, je veux être Booker. »

Vanitas ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais son sarcasme venait tout juste de partir en vacances. Aussi –_ce, avant de se relever_– se contenta-t-il juste de marmonner :

« Ferme-la un peu, tu me gonfles. »

Après s'être emparé de la télécommande de la télévision, il la mit en route. Quelques manipulations furent nécessaires afin de changer la source. Il s'approcha du lit, s'asseyant lourdement dessus jusqu'à rebondir pour glisser de nouveau sur le sol. Cette réaction eut droit au retour du rire de Ventus, qui se rapprocha du brun, s'allongeant paresseusement derrière lui. Vanitas soupira d'agacement quand il sentit la manette se presser contre son dos. Ces quatre jours allaient être très longs.

Les deux heures passées à jouer à Bioshock Infinite passèrent très vite. Tellement, que ce fut son estomac qui lui rappela qu'il existait pour être régulièrement rempli. Il devait être cinq heures. Après avoir longuement bâillé pour feinter un manque d'intérêt, il tendit la manette en arrière pour la donner à Ventus. Cependant, elle ne fut pas attrapée et c'est impatient et agacé, que Vanitas tourna la tête. Était-ce à ce moment exact qu'il comprit qu'il était assis par terre, que son crâne reposait sur le bord du lit et que son hôte somnolait ? Non, il ne somnolait pas. Il dormait carrément sur le dos, l'estomac à l'air et le visage sensiblement déformé par la paume qui s'appuyait contre sa joue. Le plus bizarre, c'était son odeur. Une odeur de linge frais, de gel, de sueur, de neuf et de déodorant; une fragrance épicée et sucrée, comme de la cannelle. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il aimait bien ce mélange ou non. Cette simple pensée le foudroya. La manette qu'il avait dans la main lui échappa d'un coup, forçant cette dernière à heurter le tapis dans un bruit qui réveilla Ventus.

« Tu as déjà perdu ? » Marmonna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée. « Vanitas ? » Il essaya de se redresser. « Y'a eu une coupure de courant ? »  
« Non. J'ai faim. »

Le brun n'ajouta rien de plus et il se releva, aussi naturellement que possible. Le cerveau de Ventus prit deux minutes pour enregistrer ce qu'il venait de se dire, avant que le garçon ne fasse la grimace et ne remette correctement son pull.

« C'est pas encore l'heure de manger. » Fit-il remarquer en s'asseyant, se frottant les yeux avec le dos de sa main. « Il est que cinq heures... »  
« Et alors ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la nature d'une telle envie. Au bout d'un moment, il soupira et s'extirpa tant bien que mal hors de son lit, se passant une main dans ses courts cheveux blonds.

« Je vais voir ce qu'il y a dans la cuisine, mais je ne te garantis rien. »

Une autre poignée de secondes furent nécessaires au plus jeune pour quitter la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. Une fois seul, Vanitas se mit à se frotter le visage. Il devait être fatigué, très fatigué. Il n'avait honnêtement pas vu le temps passer. Il lui semblait qu'ils étaient entrés ici seulement cinq minutes plus tôt, alors que cela faisait deux heures. Il avait dû trop se plonger dans ce jeu. Pourtant, il l'avait déjà fini une fois (et Vanitas n'aimait pas recommencer les choses deux fois). Il se disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas y penser.

Après s'être lancé dans cette résolution, il laissa son attention se concentrer sur le mobilier autour de lui. Cette chambre était beaucoup trop lumineuse à son goût, beaucoup trop bien rangée. Même Ventus devait avoir des secrets, non ? N'importe quel petit défaut ? Ce qui le rendait spécial ? Cette pensée le berça assez pour l'inciter à s'y consacrer. Tous les adolescents avaient leurs côtés sombres, et Vanitas voulait savoir ce qu'il en était pour le garçon du vitrail. Par où commencer ? Ce bout de papier dépassant du tiroir de la table de chevet semblait assez suspect, ce serait donc par là qu'il commencerait ses recherches.

Quand Ventus revint de la cuisine, il découvrit son invité assis sur son lit, avec une sacoche noire dans les mains. Aussitôt, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, pour venir loger à l'intérieur de son visage, creusant ses joues de rouge.

« Qu'est ce que tu... ? »  
« Sans déconner, j'y crois pas ! » Ricana Vanitas en levant un œil en sa direction. « Ventus est un camé ! »

Le blond grimaça et s'approcha du lit, voulant reprendre son bien. Seulement, l'autre ne semblait pas vouloir telle chose se produire, puisqu'il se releva et le mit hors de portée.

« Je ne suis pas un camé ! » Se défendit Ventus, essayant de nouveau d'attraper la sacoche, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.  
« Bien sûr que si ! _**Ven-tus est un ca-mé !**_ » Chantait maintenant sournoisement le brun, levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête, laissant l'autre désespérément bondir de gauche à droite dans l'espoir de reprendre ce qui était à lui.  
« Non, c'est pas vrai ! »  
« _**Ven-tus est un ca-mé !**_ »  
« Arrête ça ! Rends-moi ça ! »

Chacun des garçons se débattit, l'un essayant de mettre la main sur ce qui lui appartenait, pendant que le second le repoussait ou plaçait ses bras loin de la ligne de mire. Après des secondes de batailles, Ventus fronça les sourcils et fit une ultime tentative, ne remarquant pas que les jambes de Vanitas allaient faire rater son coup. Ce dernier venait de mettre le petit sac derrière son dos d'un air narquois. Aussitôt, les genoux du blond frappèrent ceux de l'adolescent. Perdant l'équilibre, le plus jeune s'effondra sur l'autre, les faisant tous deux tomber sur le lit.

« Barre-toi ! » Ordonna immédiatement Vanitas, gesticulant pour essayer de libérer ses deux bras emprisonnés sous son dos.  
« Rends-la-moi, d'abord ! » Répondit Ventus essayant tant bien que mal de glisser ses mains sous l'échine de l'autre.  
« Casse-toi ! »

Les deux garçons continuaient de gigoter, ce, jusqu'à ce que le brun réussisse à se retourner, ventre contre le matelas. Il fit glisser la sacoche à la hauteur de son nez, poussant sur ses épaules pour l'emmener le plus loin possible de leur propriétaire, qui venait de presser tout son poids contre sa colonne vertébrale. Aussitôt, le blond essaya de se rapprocher, peu sensible aux hasardeux coups de pieds en arrière que son assaillant lançait à l'aveuglette.

« Allez, c'est pas drôle du tout ! » S'impatienta Ventus, regrettant de ne pas avoir les bras plus longs. « Rends-la-moi ! » Ajouta-t-il, pressant ses coudes contre le crâne de l'adolescent en dessous de lui.

La bataille dura deux minutes, durant laquelle Vanitas essayait d'éjecter le poids supplémentaire, ledit poids supplémentaire l'écrasant dans le but de reprendre ce qui lui appartenait. Finalement, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'obtint gain de cause, puisque la sacoche finit par tomber par-dessus le lit en déversant son contenu sur le sol. Les garçons, essoufflés, arrêtèrent de bouger.

« Mince, pourquoi t'es aussi bizarre ? » Fit le plus jeune d'une voix haletante, laissant son front se reposer sur le crâne de l'autre.  
« C'est toi qui es bizarre ! » Répliqua-t-il derechef, tournant son visage sur le côté pour avaler de grandes goulées d'air.  
« Tu fouilles souvent dans les affaires des autres ? »  
« Tu n'avais qu'à pas laisser des morceaux de papier dépasser de ton tiroir. »

Ventus haussa un sourcil et lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule en guise de mécontentement. Il réussit à obtenir un autre grognement, accompagné d'une grimace.

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut, tu connais ? » Demanda le blond, agacé.  
« Ouais, mais la satisfaction est sa panacée. »  
« T'en as d'autres, des répliques aussi nulles ? »

Vanitas ne répondit pas, se concentrant plutôt sur sa respiration, attendant le bon moment pour faire voler le garçon à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce dernier prit le silence pour une réponse et il se redressa doucement.

« Mince, regarde ce que tu as fait. Il y en a partout, maintenant. » Se désola le pauvre adolescent, avant que son assaillant ne recommence à se tortiller.

Seulement, bien plus rapide que lui, Ventus le fit tourner en quelques secondes, avant de s'asseoir sur son bassin, le regardant d'un air mécontent.

« Ce n'est pas parce que t'es cool que tu peux te permettre n'importe quoi ! »

Là, le brun arrêta complètement toute activité visant à se débarrasser du blond. Ses paupières battirent rapidement, avant qu'un sourire narquois n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres. Évidemment, ce soudain changement de comportement inquiéta Ventus, qui fit acheminer les mots qu'il venait d'employer jusqu'à son cerveau. Là, ses épaules se crispèrent et il remua désespérément les mains de droite à gauche.

« Attends ! Laisse-moi reformuler ça autrement ! » Geint-il de manière embarrassée.  
« Non, non. Je comprends, je comprends... » Le rassura l'autre, croisant ses bras sous sa propre nuque. « Continue. Moi qui croyais que tu n'avais pas de goût. »  
« Tu... » Ventus marqua une pause, déglutissant avec peine. « Je retire ce que je viens de dire ! T'es qu'un con ! »

Vanitas fit claquer plusieurs fois sa langue contre ses dents, regardant Ventus d'un air diplomate.

« Voyons, voyons. Nul besoin d'employer de terme aussi vulgaire. Faisons un marché. » Proposa-t-il en jugeant le blond du regard. « Tu roules un joint et on oublie toute cette histoire. »  
« Un demi. »  
« Un long. »  
« Pas trop chargé ! »  
« Un pur. »

Les Mogs seraient presque fiers de lui (s'ils n'étaient pas des créatures fictives).

Il laissa son hôte faire mariner ses paroles, un long sourire imprimé sur les lèvres. Non, vraiment, il ne pensait pas obtenir si bonne prise. Lui qui pensait découvrir un journal intime rose ou quelques autres choses honteuses... Enfin, maintenant, il se sentait particulièrement déçu de savoir que l'innocent Ventus n'était pas si innocent que ça.

« Mais, c'est fort, tu sais ? » Murmura le blond, regardant honteusement ses mains, triturant ses propres doigts.  
« Sans blague. J'en fumais déjà que tu n'étais même pas encore né. »  
« Tu en as déjà fumé ? » Là, le visage du blond venait de prendre des traits entre la surprise et l'espoir.  
« Plein. » Maugréa Vanitas dans un soupire qui se voulait dédaigneux.

_Un seul, et tu as descendu trois bacs de glace._

Tiens, sa petite voix intérieure était revenue.

« Mince... Je ne savais pas. » Ventus se mit à se gratter nerveusement les paumes. « En fait, j'en fume souvent. Mais je n'osais pas vraiment t'en proposer. » Il pencha la tête sur le côté, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement, comme s'il était déjà en train de peser le pour et le contre de ses mots.

_D'accord, j'ai envie de le frapper._

« Et pourquoi pas ? »  
« Je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais tu es toujours si sérieux, je n'avais pas envie que tu arrêtes de me parler à cause de ça. »  
« Bla, bla, bla... » Marmonna de nouveau le brun, regardant ailleurs. « Je ne te parle même pas, c'est toi qui me colles tout le temps. »

Sur cette dernière remarque, il pensa enfin avoir trouvé une réplique assez cinglante et niaise pour que le blond le laisse en paix. Seulement, voilà que ce dernier s'était mis à rire. Il riait tellement fort que même Vanitas pouvait sentir les ridicules secousses sur son bassin.  
Là, il comprit enfin que la distance entre eux n'était pas assez grande. Aussitôt, son sang se glaça et le brun commença à se tortiller pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de l'autre.

Comble de l'ironie, voilà qu'Aqua venait d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre avec la délicatesse d'une mère empressée d'attraper sa progéniture.

« Ven, t'es allé dans la cuisine ? » Demanda-t-elle, observant les deux garçons qui se chamaillaient.  
« Hein ? » Répliqua automatiquement l'intéressé, avant de secouer la tête d'un air navré. « J'ai ouvert un placard et tout est tombé ! » Son ton venait de se mettre sur la défensive, ce qui permit à Vanitas d'en profiter pour l'éjecter hors du lit.

Une heure passa, durant laquelle Ventus rangea la cuisine et les courses, pendant que Vanitas flânait.  
Il fallait bien croire qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aider son hôte, cela était tout à son honneur. Cependant, il devait maintenant tuer le temps. Aqua avait bien tenté de l'occuper, mais il l'avait fui comme la peste. Alors, le blond lui avait proposé d'aller se balader dans les jardins en attendant. La suggestion le séduit et il s'en alla juste après avoir entendu Terra prévenir Ventus qu'Eraqus allait avoir un peu de retard, ce dernier étant parti chercher quelqu'un. Quelqu'un dont il n'entendit pas le nom, puisqu'il s'était déjà élancé dehors.

Peu fière d'être aussi grande, cette maison avait aussi un terrain à faire pâlir le marché de l'immobilier à Illusiopolis. Au milieu des montagnes, sur une grande colline entourée de rochers ou des points d'eau. Ces quelques attributs semblaient impossibles à combiner et pourtant, il y avait une cascade à trois niveaux, un ruisseau et un étang. On ne parlait pas de l'aménagement des jardins, bien qu'ils soient splendides. Pour faire une généralité, il s'y trouvait une terrasse naturelle, un salon de jardin en pierre, des installations en bois et des lanternes à énergie solaire. Derrière tout cela, la vue sur la montagne était splendide.  
Cette montagne s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres. Tout le monde savait que derrière elle, les Îles du Destin s'étendaient. Destin était le nom de la région, tout comme le nom de l'île principale, là où une ville s'étendait en un cercle harmonieux. C'était là d'où il venait. La chaleur et le bruit des vagues lui manquaient plus qu'il n'oserait l'avouer.

Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de sortir. Sans son ordinateur, il s'ennuyait. Sans ses jeux, il s'ennuyait. Le monde extérieur lui était devenu inaccessible. Son seul salut reposait en la personne de Ventus, qui semblait plaire à sa mère. Grâce à lui, il pouvait sortir, pouvait faire un peu tout ce qu'il voulait... Seulement, le blond n'était pas d'accord avec tout et il fallait alors trouver un moyen de le soudoyer ou de contourner ce qu'il ne lui plaisait pas. Était-il nécessaire d'ajouter que l'adolescent en question avait l'air d'un ange à côté de lui ? Optimiste, bon vivant, le cœur sur la main, généreux comme pas deux, pas assez naïf pour croire tous les bobards du monde... Vanitas pensait que s'il avait été plus naïf, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes, mais voilà. Ventus n'était pas un ange ou, alors, un ange fumant des joints.

« Quel cassos... » Marmonna-t-il, se baissant pour ramasser un petit galet et le lancer sur la surface de l'étang.

_Non. Le vrai cassos dans l'histoire, c'est..._

Le ricochet le coupa de ses pensées. Il regardait les ondes disparaître, se disant qu'il aimerait bien être une onde, lui aussi. Quelques autres ricochets l'aidèrent à passer le temps. Le brun s'était hissé au-dessus de la cascade. Assit négligemment, une poignée de caillou sur les genoux, il contemplait son reflet qui se mouvait au gré du courant. La saison n'était pas encore au rendez-vous pour la chaleur, mais il s'en contenterait. Ici, le bruit de l'eau l'aidait à le calmer et c'était assez stupide pour le faire rire.

Ils étaient si différents que cela l'intriguait. Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Tout son corps et tout son esprit étaient inéluctablement en train de tourner autour de celui de Ventus. S'en rendre compte lui était pénible, d'autant plus qu'il ne supportait pas se demander s'il pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Dans un sens, s'il était tombé amoureux, cela l'aurait grandement aidé à savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Sauf qu'il n'était pas amoureux, c'était impossible. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de sa tête.

_J'suis devenu taré, c'est la seule explication._

Pendant que ses pensées et que sa voix intérieure l'empoisonnait, son reflet s'amusait à lui renvoyer une image peu agréable. Tellement, qu'il se décida d'y abandonner sa poignée de caillou. Les bruits ne l'aidèrent pas à se calmer, mais pendant un moment, il ne vit plus son image et son esprit se trouva en paix. Cela ne dura qu'un temps, puisque sur la surface de l'eau, son reflet venait de réapparaître. Au-dessus de son image, une autre forme s'était dessinée. Deux yeux ambrés le regardaient, surmontés de rides.

« Toujours en train de bayer aux corneilles. »

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, jusqu'à lui comprimer les tripes. Alors que ses poings se serrèrent, il se retourna comme un diable en boîte. Le coup parti, puis un autre, cependant tous furent évités par un simple pas en arrière. Le brun essaya de profiter de cette diversion pour se relever, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu assurer son équilibre, un simple coup de pied le poussa et lui coupa la respiration.  
Ses poumons se contractèrent au contact de l'eau glaciale et il se retint de hoqueter. Bien que peu profond, il était assis dedans jusqu'au bassin. Il serra les dents pour les empêcher de claquer, jetant un regard assassin au vieil homme au-dessus de lui.

« Moi qui pensais que vous aviez passé l'arme à gauche. »  
« Toujours aussi insolent. » Se désola ce dernier, triturant sa barbe d'un air pensif. « Alors, qu'as-tu découvert sur notre bon Ventus ? »

Vanitas ferma les yeux pendant un moment. Le froid n'étant pas son élément favori, il s'extirpa du bassin, ses vêtements alourdis par l'eau glacée. La vérité était qu'il n'avait rien découvert d'extraordinaire sur Ventus. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait de si spécial.

« Alors, tu n'as toujours pas trouvé. » En déduisit Xehanort, observant le brun qui grelottait.  
« Et alors ? Le monde ne tourne pas autour de lui que je sache. »

La remarque fut accueillie avec silence, jusqu'à ce que le vieil homme attrape l'adolescent par le bras.

« Ne rejette pas ton incompétence sur autrui. » Lui chuchota-t-il d'un air menaçant. « Utilise ta frustration pour avancer, elle ne doit pas te bloquer. »

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, Terra accourut à eux, un air inquiet sur le visage lorsqu'il vit Vanitas trempé jusqu'aux os. La poigne de Xehanort se fit plus puissante, le faisant grimacer et l'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Tout va bien ? » S'enquit le brun, jetant un coup d'œil soucieux à l'adolescent grelottant.  
« Combien de fois ai-je dit à Eraqus de monter une barrière autour de cette cascade ? Il aurait pu se faire très mal. » Coupa le plus vieux d'un ton si doux que Vanitas n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer lui-même, ça lui aurait même donné envie de rire si les doigts autour de son bras n'étaient pas en train de lui broyer les os. « Si seulement j'étais arrivé plus tôt... Il va attraper la mort, par cette saison. »  
« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, mon oncle ! Ne vous en faites pas, je vais le ramener à l'intérieur. »  
« Tu es si gentil... »

Vanitas passa de la main de Xehanort aux mains de Terra. Il se dit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soi, dans un sens. Le jeune adulte eut même la présence d'esprit de lui passer son manteau autour des épaules. Ils reprirent le chemin de la maison et le brun jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Le vieil homme s'était accroupi et avait ramassé quelque chose dans l'herbe gelée, mais il n'eut pas la chance de voir ce que c'était puisque le plus grand ouvrait déjà la porte pour eux. Ils traversèrent le hall et se dirigèrent au salon.

« Je vais te chercher une serviette et des vêtements, reste devant le feu et ne t'en fais pas. On est tous déjà tombés dedans... Les rochers sont glissants. » Le rassura Terra, lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de courir chercher ce qu'il fallait.

Une fois au salon, Vanitas sembla reprendre ses esprits, regardant les flaques et la boue qu'il avait laissée sur le carrelage. Il était trempé, il avait froid, mais au moins, il ne s'était pas fait mal et c'était mieux comme ça.

_Quelle idée de me pousser là-dedans, quel taré._

Il se retourna du côté de la cheminée et regarda les flammes s'agiter derrière la vitre.

_Alors, comme ça, le vieux est leur oncle ?_

Vanitas ferma les yeux un moment. Plus il y pensait, plus il était perdu. Qui était-il réellement, qu'est-ce qu'il recherchait ? Une chose était sûre, il était dangereux. Qu'est-ce qu'il recherchait ? Pourquoi tuer des gens pour atteindre son but ? La réponse devait être quelque part, inaccessible pour le moment. Il fallait être vraiment naïf pour penser que toute cette histoire allait se finir bien. Enfin, peut-être était-ce sa paranoïa qui parlait ? Il y pensait de plus en plus depuis que ce vieux fou lui en avait touché deux mots.

Quarante jours et ni lui ni Ventus n'avaient fait une seule allusion sur ce jeu. Est-ce que le blond y jouait encore, au moins ? Lui, c'était sûr, il n'y avait plus touché depuis que Tifa lui avait pris son ordinateur. Il remerciait d'ailleurs Xehanort, pour tout ce qu'il avait pourri en s'entretenant avec sa mère.  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses paupières, il gardait toujours cette résolution : Xehanort n'était pas le seul à tromper son monde et, psychologue ou pas, il ne pouvait pas tout savoir et ses manipulations ne marcheraient pas indéfiniment.

« Tiens, je n'ai pas trouvé de survêtements, mais ça ira le temps que le tien sèche. »

Terra revint avec une serviette et des vêtements. Il laissa Vanitas se changer, prit le survêtement trempé et lui proposa d'aller se doucher, ce que l'adolescent accepta pendant que le brun nettoyait la boue et emportait les chaussures ruisselantes à l'entrée. Il monta au second étage et traversa le couloir. Au fond de ce dernier, Ventus semblait l'attendre.

« Alors, l'eau était bonne ? »

Bien évidemment, il ne manquait plus que lui. Le pire n'était pas qu'il fasse preuve d'humour, mais sa moquerie n'était même pas méchante et Vanitas ne savait pas comment répondre à ça.

« Ferme-la ou je vais t'envoyer vérifier. » Lui siffla-t-il, faisait rire le blond qui ouvrit la porte pour lui.  
« J'ai déjà donné. »

La remarque fut accueillie avec lassitude. Vanitas se répéta qu'il n'avait rien à gagner en secouant ce vaurien. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et le brun remarqua que ses sacs avaient changé de place. Il avait l'habitude de fermer la fermeture éclair au milieu. Il était sûr de ne pas avoir changé ses habitudes et là, il voyait bien qu'il y avait un écart.

« Bah, alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? La salle de bain est ici. » Exclama Ventus qui pointait son doigt sur la porte en question. « Tu as besoin que je t'accompagne ? »

La phrase le sortit de ses pensées et il soupira. Il ne tiendrait jamais quatre jours ici. D'un geste machinal, il fit un doigt d'honneur. Le blond ne s'en formalisa pas et partit s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Au fait. N'oublie pas notre petit marché. » Lui rappela Vanitas, moqueur. « Ça serait dommage que ça se sache. »  
« Hein ? À qui voudrais-tu le dire ? »  
« Réfléchis un peu. »

Enfin, une réaction normale : Ventus s'était tendu puis avait grogné un peu. Ce fut le bon moment pour le brun, qui choisit de se retirer dans la salle de bain. Ça laisserait le blond cogiter un peu pour rien. Après tout, il l'avait dit lui-même : _à qui voudrait-il qu'il le dise_ ? Lorsqu'il verrouilla la porte derrière lui, il se demanda si cette pensée n'était pas un peu trop pessimiste.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de se doucher, il revint dans la chambre et trouva Ventus sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Cette dernière était juste au-dessus son lit et donnait un autre accès au petit balcon. La lumière du jour déclinait déjà et le blond semblait comme absorbé.

« Si tu tombes, tu te débrouilles tout seul pour ne pas mourir. » L'interpella le brun en étendant sa serviette humide sur le radiateur.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse et il en déduit qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. La curiosité l'emporta et il voulut savoir ce qui captait l'attention de Ventus comme ça. Il grimpa sur le matelas et s'assit à côté de lui, le rebord étant bien assez grand. Il ne dit rien et suivit le regard de son hôte. Les garçons étaient maintenant silencieux, observant le ciel se couvrant lentement de plusieurs nuances de rouge, rosées ou orangées.

Alors que le soleil commençait à disparaître, Vanitas donna un coup d'épaule à Ventus qui sursauta légèrement.

« Hé, gamin. Je parie que tu ne sais pas pourquoi le soleil est rouge lorsqu'il se couche. »  
« Hein ? » Marmonna le blond, se massant l'épaule. « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Quel est le rapport ? »  
« Y'en a pas, mais écoute, ça va t'instruire un peu. » Ricana le brun, ses jambes balançant dans le vide. « La lumière possède un grand nombre de couleurs. Et de toutes les couleurs qui existent, le rouge est le plus fort. »  
« Le rouge est le plus fort... ? »

C'était au tour de Ventus de rire. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse et posa son menton sur ses genoux.

« Tu crois qu'il se bat avec les autres couleurs ? »  
« Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. » Répliqua Vanitas d'un air renfrogné, avant de sourire d'un air narquois. « Mais un ciel qui se couvre de sang, c'est pas mal dans son genre. »  
« Pourquoi y aurait-il du sang à l'aube, alors ? »  
« Car le rouge est le plus fort. Je viens de te le dire, idiot. »

Les garçons firent de nouveau silence, les deux souriants chacun à sa façon. Cela aurait pu durer, mais le blond reprit la parole.

« T'es bizarre. »

Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit, ses jambes se reposant maintenant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« C'est le froid qui te rend comme ça ? »  
« J'suis pas bizarre. » Grogna Vanitas, se retournant et poussant l'autre du pied.

Face à une telle attaque, Ventus donna un coup de genou à la hanche de son opposant. Ils se mirent à se chamailler, l'un et l'autre ne voulant accorder le dernier coup à son adversaire. La vérité était que le brun voulait faire tomber le blond par terre et le blond voulait faire tomber le brun sur le lit. Leur combat s'étira, l'esprit de compétition du plus grand prenant le dessus. Ce, jusqu'à ce que la voix de l'adolescent l'appelle.

« Vanitas. »

Ceci déconcentra le brun qui tira sur les muscles de sa jambe une fois de trop. Un autre coup de genou bien placé et le victorieux blond hoqueta quand il lui tomba dessus. Cependant, au lieu de le repousser ou de rire, voilà qu'il s'était calmé et qu'il regardait celui au-dessus de lui.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser. » Murmura Ventus d'une voix sérieuse.

Vanitas cligna des yeux, déconcerté. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se demander si c'était une blague ou non, le blond s'était déjà relevé sur ses coudes. Son cœur s'affola, des sueurs froides coulant le long de sa nuque alors que l'adolescent rapprochait son visage. Il était pétrifié, il ne pouvait ni bouger ni dire quoi que ce soit. Lorsque la distance se rétrécit de plus en plus, il se crispa. Ses paupières se scellèrent avec force et il rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. Ventus s'arrêta, avant de se baisser un peu et de l'embrasser sur le front.

« T'es quelqu'un de bien. » Déclara le blond après un moment de silence. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu vis avec une coquille autour de toi, mais tout le monde n'est pas contre toi. » Il marqua une pause et secoua la tête avant de reculer et de s'extirper hors de son lit. « Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Vanitas. »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et les ébouriffa quelque peu. Ventus n'était pas quelqu'un de naturellement grand, mais sa présente stature lui donnait une certaine impression de grandeur. Une aura, comme de la lumière, filtrait dans l'air ambiant. Au bout d'un moment de silence, il voulut ajouter autre chose, mais la voix d'Aqua provenant du rez-de-chaussé l'interrompit :

« Ven, viens m'aider à mettre la table ! »

Le blond se passa une main sur la nuque et soupira, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Il jeta un dernier regard à Vanitas.

« Tu sais... J'aimerais vraiment qu'on devienne amis. » Puis il sortit dans le couloir et referma la porte derrière lui. « D'accord, j'arrive ! »

À quatre pattes sur le lit, Vanitas n'avait presque pas bougé. Il était resté crispé, commençant même à trembler tellement ses muscles s'étaient raidis. Ses dents grinçaient et ses larmes de terreur et de fureur menaçaient de couler. Il prit une large inspiration et s'assit aussi lentement que son corps lui permit.  
Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas frappé ? Il aurait très bien pu lui décoller une droite et n'aurait eu qu'à rentrer chez lui. Cependant, il n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait rien dit, il s'était pétrifié et son cerveau s'était comme déconnecté. Tout cela ravivait en lui des plaies qui n'arrivaient pas à se refermer. Les souvenirs d'une nuit cauchemardesque et d'autres, moins horrifiants, contrastant avec la situation actuelle.

Ventus était dangereux.  
Il était dangereux et il fallait qu'il trouve ce qu'il avait de spécial avant qu'il ne finisse par lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter, il ne le supporterait pas. Pourtant, il le devait. Maintenant il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir des réponses.

Tout du moins, il n'allait pas abandonner. Il avait encore le temps. Puis, lorsqu'il trouvera son point faible, il le détruira, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.


	21. DOWNWARD

« Alors, Lea. Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? On n'est toujours pas entré dans le Château ? »

Lea, encore en caleçon avec une manette de jeu dans les mains, se retourna lorsqu'il entendit son frère. À peine ce dernier eut-il fait un pas, qu'il s'arrêtât, ne sachant pas si l'odeur dans la pièce venait de son cadet ou du pique-assiette agonisant à côté de lui. Reno se plaqua une main sur le nez, enjambant déjà les cadavres de bière sur le sol pour aller aérer la pièce.

« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! Il faut bien que ça soit mémorable ! »

Les stores se levèrent et la fenêtre s'ouvrit à la volée, la soudaine lumière et la vague de froid arrachant deux cris derrière lui.

« Ferme ça tout de suite ! »

Pendant que Lea se terrait sous un plaid, son meilleur ami tournait la tête, ses yeux verts aussi secs qu'un désert lunaire. Il fixa la tablette qu'il avait entre les mains depuis un moment, puis l'éteignit, reportant désormais son attention sur Reno.

« Marhabah. »

Un instant flotta et le plus vieux soupirait déjà, secouant la tête. Il se passa le pouce sous le nez avant de gronder :

« Ne fais pas trop ton caïd. Je ne suis pas fier de toi non plus. »  
« Moi non plus. Je l'ai laissé faire ça. »

Tout en finissant sa phrase, Isa lui indiqua la pile de vaisselle sale dans l'évier. Toutes semblaient incrustées de taches de chocolat et de chantilly.

« Je n'ai pas cédé, je n'ai pas bougé et il n'a pas fait la vaisselle. »

Un autre regard et la bouteille de crème fouettée furent aperçus non loin du canapé. Reno ne parla pas du cendrier, ni du tube de lubrifiant ou encore de la boîte de préservatifs éventrée sur le tapis. Non, il préféra s'abstenir, ses déformations professionnelles lui hantant bien assez la vie comme cela. Il posa sa mallette sur le guéridon et haussa les épaules. D'un air vaincu, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la vaisselle qui l'attendait.

« J'ai une autre hypothèse pour ce que tu lui as laissé faire. Quelque chose d'étrangement lié à ton problème de mouvements. » Soupira-t-il tout en sortant trois verres du placard.  
« Parles-en au chat de Schrödinger. »

Taciturne et manquant de sommeil comme jamais, Isa donna ensuite un coup de coude à Lea.

« Et toi, bouge. »

Avant que son flagrant amant aux cheveux bleus ne puisse jurer dans une autre langue, le roux jaillit hors du plaid et le foudroya du regard. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de se baisser pour récupérer leurs vêtements sur le sol. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait s'ils les avaient déjà portés ou non, mais ils furent remis avec lenteur avant que les deux ne se lancent dans un ménage qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de faire.

Une heure plus tard, le loft était rangé et un air frais, vivifiant, commençait à leur emplir les poumons. Tous trois s'étaient assis sur le canapé. Les frères Turps (car il s'agissait d'un nouveau mois) buvaient un chocolat chaud pendant que leur hôte soufflait sur son café.

« As-tu apporté ce que je t'ai demandé, très cher grand frère ? » Commença Lea d'un ton sérieux, une moustache de lait chocolaté sous le nez.  
« Tout dépendra de l'avancement du travail que je t'ai demandé, très cher petit frère. » Répondit Reno avec calme, la lèvre supérieure couverte de chantilly.

Les deux reposèrent leurs tasses avec conviction. Il y eut un soupire à côté d'eux et leur attention se concentra sur Isa. Ce dernier se passait une main dans sa chevelure coupée en undercut; ses racines noires commençaient à ressortir, quant à ses fourches, elles viraient au violet. Quelques secondes passèrent et les roux ne firent aucune remarque, bien qu'ils aient toute leur attention sur _le Bleuté_.  
Si ces derniers attendaient qu'il leur dise qu'ils avaient la bouche entourée de chocolat, ils pouvaient toujours attendre. Après s'être levé, Isa s'en alla fermer la fenêtre, coupant le courant d'air qui fit claquer la porte de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il revint s'asseoir, aucun des deux ne s'était essuyé et ils s'étaient remis à déblatérer sur tout et rien, surtout de rien.

« Petit débauché ! Tu ne voudrais pas non plus te laisser pousser la tignasse ? »  
« Allez, frérot ! C'est juste un tatouage un peu comme le tien, mais en plus beau. »  
« Et puis quoi encore ? »

Isa se massa la tempe. Il savait que les deux ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre, mais qu'ils soient collés comme ça à se chamailler pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial ? Ça en devenait futile et surjoué... Ses poings se serrèrent sans qu'il le remarque, une sorte de colère et de jalousie s'imprégnant de ses sens. Cependant, il chassa tout cela dès que son regard tomba sur sa nouvelle tablette. C'est après s'en être emparé qu'il l'alluma et lança son jeu, pour éviter d'entendre leurs âneries.

« T'attendras que je sois mort. »  
« Tu sais, ça peut s'arranger ! » Grogna Lea, croisant les bras sur son torse.  
« Serait-ce une menace ? »  
« Pour en revenir au sujet, pourquoi tu ne fais pas tout ça toi-même ? Tes promesses ne sont que du vent, et je n'aime pas bosser pour des pru... »

Sa phrase ne se finit même pas, puisqu'il grimaça dès qu'il entendit un soudain larsen. Les frères se crispèrent et le plus jeune fusilla son meilleur ami du regard. Dès que le bruit se stoppa, il s'écria :

« Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? T'es pas possible ! »  
« C'était quoi ce bruit atroce ? »

Lea croisa les bras sur son torse. D'un doigt, il pointa la tablette d'Isa.

« C'est son jeu à la con. » Expliqua le roux d'une voix mécontente. « Depuis une mise à jour débile, ça fait ce bruit-là dès qu'il se connecte. » Puis, sur une note de reproche, il continua : « Il est chiant de toujours mettre son son à fond, aussi. Et il est chiant d'y jouer tout le temps. Tu peux pas lui parler ou quoi, un vrai mur. »  
« Pourquoi ? C'est un jeu en arabe, du coup tu ne l'intéresses plus ? »

Reno était amusé maintenant, il regardait son cadet pester après son ami sans que ce dernier ne bronche. Ces deux-là se connaissaient depuis la petite enfance et semblaient avoir tissé bien plus qu'un lien d'amitié. C'était une pensée qui lui traversait l'esprit dès qu'il les voyait, il décida de s'arrêter là avant de repartir dans sa déformation professionnelle.  
Aussi vite qu'il s'était distrait, il se reprit en main et claqua plusieurs fois des doigts, attirant l'attention de Lea qui était sur le point de secouer l'impassible Isa.

« Je me suis rendu au Château. Et j'ai vu les gardes. Je suis même allé les interroger. »

Là, le plus jeune se fit bien plus attentif.

« T'es entré dedans ? »  
« Bien sûr que non, je suis entré dehors. Toi, tu n'as rien foutu à ton examen de français, hein ? Mais bon, je t'aime, même si tu me sors des pléonasmes inoubliables, alors... Je n'y suis pas encore entré, mais quelque chose de louche s'y trame et ça commence à m'intriguer. » Expliqua Reno, son frère pendu à ses mots. « Il y aurait quelques personnes disparues qui auraient été vues aux abords du Château. Puis, plus jamais ou alors, plus jusqu'à ce qu'on les retrouve. Les gardes confirment avoir vu ces personnes, mais ne savent apparemment rien d'autre. »

Un grognement l'arrêta. Lea avait croisé une jambe au-dessus de son autre genou et s'enfonçait dans le canapé.

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux savoir comment y entrer, moi. » Dit-il, puis leva une main pour empêcher son frère de reprendre la parole. « Je te trouve un gamin à l'autre bout de la région et qu'est ce que tu me donnes ? _Un dossier avec des photos_. J'admire les gardes, j'admire l'entrée et la pluie. Mais tu ne m'as pas aidé et ça m'est resté en travers de la gorge. »  
« Si tu me disais ce que tu veux faire à ce Château et ses gardes, tu m'aiderais peut-être. »  
« Reno, joue pas à l'agent compatissant avec moi. Tu peux très bien me faire rentrer là-dedans, alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?! »  
« Tu sens la connerie à plein nez, Lea. »  
« Bordel, mais crois-moi ! J'vais pas faire de conneries ! »  
« Alors, dis-moi ce que tu vas faire. »

Le silence retomba. L'un comme l'autre s'arrêta de parler, avant que Reno ne soupire et secoue la tête. Isa était toujours penché sur son jeu et son propre petit frère lui faisait la tête, il y avait toujours mieux comme situation. Las, il se cala contre le canapé et jeta un œil à la tablette qui s'animait sous les doigts du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. S'il regardait son cadet, il ferait tout pour déceler ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher. C'était plus fort que lui.

« Supposons. » Reprit-il, réfléchissant à la manière dont il pouvait tourner ses mots. « Supposons que je puisse vous y faire rentrer toi et Isa. Qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter ? De la satisfaction ? »  
« Tu sais quoi, Reno ? Laisse tomber. Et puis essuie-toi la bouche, t'as l'air ridicule. »

En disant cela, Lea se pencha et extirpa une pochette brune de sous la table basse, quant à son frère, il avait froncé les sourcils et se léchait maintenant la lèvre supérieure. Contrairement au dossier que son aîné lui avait donné quelques mois auparavant, celui qu'il lui tendait n'était rempli que d'un CD. Même si Lea était de mauvaise humeur, il le lui donna quand même.  
Lui et Isa avaient passé les fêtes de fin d'année à écouter bande passante sur bande passante, à regarder écran sur écran. Ils n'étaient pas sortis du loft depuis des lustres et cela se faisait sentir sur leur humeur. Néanmoins, ils l'avaient fait, car Reno le leur avait demandé. Ils l'avaient fait, car l'Affaire Sommeil l'avait forcé à se déplacer partout dans la région... Et à faire quelque chose pour faire avancer l'enquête plus rapidement. Une sorte de _surveillance_. Le plus vieux était silencieux maintenant, perdu dans ses propres pensées.

« Merci, frérot. » Murmura-t-il sans vraiment le vouloir après avoir pris le dossier.

À l'entente de ce ton, Lea se radoucit et passa une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

« J'sais pas ce qu'il se passe là-haut, mais cogite pas trop. » Lui conseilla-t-il avec un sourire plus doux qu'à l'accoutumée . « On a des restes du chinois d'hier dans le frigo. Fais-toi un casse-dalle et repose-toi. »

Puis, comme si de rien ne s'était passé, il se mit à ricaner et à croiser les bras sur son torse.

« T'en fais des trucs pas franchement légaux. C'est pas interdit de faire ce genre de choses normalement ? » Le taquina le plus jeune en lui donnant un coup de coude. « Ça sera pas valide lors d'un procès, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »  
« Outre ton aversion pour les négations... Il y a quelque chose d'intéressant ? » S'interrogea soudainement Reno, semblant sortir de sa transe.  
« J'ai pas fait tes études, moi. Alors, tu verras bien. On a juste coupé les moments blancs. » Puis, il ajouta : « Mais, vraiment, j'adore ces mômes ! Surtout Ven, il est extra. À la limite du mignon. »

Reno jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à la pochette. Rien n'était à redire sur son aspect, quant au CD (qu'il sortit pour en vérifier l'état) il était impeccable. Il se força à croire que le travail avait été bien fait.  
Le précieux document fut mis de côté, puis le roux se leva et s'étira longuement. La tablette d'Isa lui faisait toujours de l'œil, alors ce fut tout naturellement qu'il s'approcha et se pencha au-dessus de lui.

« C'est quoi comme jeu ? » Demanda-t-il, avant que Lea ne tire sur sa ceinture pour le faire asseoir.  
« Laisse-le un peu, je te l'ai déjà dit, il est à fond dedans. »

Les deux se mirent à rire, se moquant sereinement d'Isa toujours aussi absorbé. Cependant, il avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard. Ses prunelles étaient comme vides et clignaient rarement. _Elles lui rappelaient celles de..._

« C'est quoi comme jeu ? » Répéta Reno, les yeux fixés sur le propriétaire du loft.

Son cadet fronça les sourcils et haussa négligemment les épaules, sa main frottant l'arrière de son crâne.

« Ça s'appelle Kingdom Hearts. »  
« Ça parle de quoi ? »  
« Bah... » Là, il marqua une pause. « T'as pas assez de temps libre pour que je t'explique. » Ria-t-il en lui fourrant la pochette dans les mains. « Et puis... T'as pas treize heures d'audio et sept de vidéo à regarder ? »

Autant de mots qui sonnèrent comme une caresse aux oreilles négligentes de Reno. Lea secoua de nouveau la tête et pressa son frère à les quitter. Cependant, le plus vieux n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'en aller de sitôt.

« C'est un jeu sur tablette ? »

L'agent fédéral s'était de nouveau approché d'Isa, mais son frère lui barra la route, une fois encore.

« C'est aussi sur ordinateur... Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? »  
« Vous y jouez depuis longtemps ? »

Dehors, le soleil tapait contre les vitres. Les rayons venaient enrober le dos de Lea qui fixait son grand frère d'un air grave.

« C'est qu'un jeu en ligne, Reno. Un truc à la MMORPG. Qu'est-ce que tu m'emmerdes avec ça ? »

L'horloge du loft faisait son petit bruit habituel. Maintenant, tout sourire avait disparu du visage du plus jeune et ils se regardaient maintenant dans le blanc de l'œil. Devant le silence, les mains de Reno s'agitaient doucement, ses phalanges demandant à être craquées. Il fit un pas.

« Comment tu as fait pour trouver Vanitas ? »

Un autre. Lea ne bougeait toujours pas, les poings serrés.

« Lea. Comment t'as fait ? »

Lorsqu'il fut assez près et que leurs nez se touchèrent presque, l'agent avança une main et faillit empoigner son propre frère, avant qu'Isa ne les sépare.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » Rognonna ce dernier, un bras entourant la taille de son meilleur ami, pendant que son autre main gardait Reno à distance. « La violence ne résout rien. Dans quelle langue faut-il te l'expliquer ? »  
« Ne te mêle pas de ça, Isabelle. Sauf si t'as quelque chose à te reprocher ? »  
« Ça se prononce Aïssa. T'as besoin de sommeil, vas te reposer. »

Bien avant que Reno n'ait pu rétorquer, voilà qu'Isa le poussait déjà jusqu'à la sortie, visiblement furieux que le roux ne veuille pas obtempérer. À court de patience, il finit par lui donner un violent coup d'épaule qui faillit le faire voler.

« Sors de chez moi, fissa ! » Siffla-t-il, les nerfs le faisant trembler.  
« Ah, je te tiens ! Violence contre un agent ! Ça vaut bien au moins... »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et il fit un vol plané dans la rue, sa malette vint le rejoindre avant que le rideau de fer ne lui claque dans le dos.

« Malla raha... »

Isa fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et alla fermer les fenêtres, sous le regard distrait de Lea. Dehors, le plus vieux s'était relevé avec dignité et semblait avoir oublié son coup de sang. Il devait sûrement être fatigué, puis, il avait mieux à faire que d'énerver

« Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Si t'es pas à deux doigts de m'arracher les yeux, bien sûr. »  
« Bon vent. » Lui répondit-il, fermant le dernier battant, la respiration toujours aussi rapide.  
« Malarrah ! » Répéta le roux en tapant du poing sur le canapé. « Malarrah wala ! »

Cette exclamation reçut l'envoi d'une tasse, qui vint se briser sur le sol. Les deux jeunes adultes se regardaient maintenant et le plus jeune soupira, se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

« D-doucement, quand même. T'es trop sur les nerfs. »  
« Si tu pouvais arrêter de te moquer de... »  
« Oh. Doucement, Isa. J'étais pas en train de t'agresser. » Le coupa Lea, enjambant le canapé pour venir prendre le visage de son meilleur ami entre ses mains. « Allez, j'suis désolé, j'me moquais pas. »  
« Et ton imitation abominable d'arabe, elle vient d'où ?! »  
« Okay, calme-toi. Allez, tu me connais ! »  
« Justement. »  
« Allez, je déconnais, quoi ! Et Reno aussi. Il te faisait juste chier... Il est aussi sur les nerfs. Tu le serais aussi si t'arrivais pas à résoudre un problème. »

Le plus grand fronça les sourcils, repoussant les mains de l'autre.

« Justement, Lea. Devine quoi ? Les problèmes on a que ça. Toi et ton château de ses morts ! »  
« Hé oh, doucement. Un peu de respect pour notre projet. Je te signale, déjà, que t'as failli tout faire foirer ! »  
« Mais oui ! » S'écria Isa, secouant la main avec colère, préférant se rendre sur le canapé plutôt que de l'écouter. « Tu as bon dos à rejeter la faute sur moi. »  
« C'est pas vrai ça ! C'est qui l'enfoiré même pas capable de ne pas jouer le temps qu'un agent du FBI de la Shinra se casse ?! »  
« Mais ta gueule, moi au moins j'suis pas PD. »

Avec un hoquet d'indignation, Lea sauta sur le canapé et martela son ami de coups de poing. Les deux criaient, se lançant ce qu'ils pouvaient à la figure, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient fatigués de se protéger le visage et que leur colère se soit calmée.  
Bien qu'ils ne battaient plus, ils ne se parlaient plus non plus. Dos contre dos, ils se concentraient sur autre chose. Le silence ne les dérangeait pas plus que ça, mais plus le temps passait et plus le sang se calmait à l'intérieur des veines d'Isa et il remarqua la tasse qui gisait en mille morceaux sur le sol. Ils avaient l'habitude de s'engueuler, mais il savait qu'il était bien trop violent. En fait, ils le savaient tous les deux.

« Lea. »

Son appel reçut un silence et il lui donna un coup de coude, faisant grogner le roux.

« Quoi ? T'as fini de bouffer ton Coran, tu entames la Bible ? »

La remarque le fit tiquer, mais il décida de laisser couler. Cela était difficile à faire, mais il en était capable. Silencieusement, il prit une grande inspiration et se retourna, ses bras entourant les bras de Lea.

« Lea. »  
« Non. »  
« Lea... » Tenta-t-il de nouveau, lui donnant des baisers sur l'épaule. « Tu n'es pas le seul PD dans cette relation. »  
« Arrête avec ce mot, tout de suite ! » S'indigna le roux, se sentant partir en arrière. « Isa, arrête. Je suis vraiment en colère contre toi ! »  
« Moi aussi. » Chuchota-t-il, attirant la tête de son petit ami sur ses genoux. « J'ai découvert quelque chose. »  
« Si tu me sors que t'as découvert que t'étais un PD, je te fais recopier la définition de ce mot jusqu'à ce que tes ongles de pieds transpercent tes grolles. »

À cet instant, Isa faillit rouspéter, mais il ne lâcha pas et se pencha en avant, ses paumes massant le torse de l'homme en dessous de lui. Lea lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne le repoussa pas encore.

« Allez, demande-moi. »  
« Pousse pas mémé dans les orties. Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? Que tu m'aimais ? Je m'en fous. »  
« Le jeu, il marche même lorsque Reno est là. »

Le roux se fit craquer les doigts. Cependant, il ne fit rien pour que l'autre arrête de le masser.

« Sans blague. »  
« Arrête de faire ta précieuse et laisse-moi t'expliquer. » Fit Isa avec douceur, bien qu'il ne souriait presque plus depuis quelque temps. « Lorsque nous utilisons nos comptes respectifs, nous nous retrouvons dans le jeu. »  
« Ouais, c'était la première expérience. Jusque-là, tu n'm'apprends rien. »  
« Si j'utilise ton compte, j'ai l'interface normale. »  
« Vas-y, j'adore le suspense. » Ironisa son interlocuteur en roulant des yeux.  
« Figure-toi que je viens d'aller dans le jeu. »

Là, Lea se releva, manquant de faire rencontrer son front avec le menton de son amant. Après l'avoir regardé dans le blanc des yeux, il lui donna un coup de poing sur le crâne, arrachant un grognement à Isa qui s'attendait à autre chose.

« Comment ça se fait ?! »  
« Nous allons devoir trouver ça par nous-mêmes. »  
« Mais c'est encore pire, alors ! »

Isa voulut parler, mais il l'interrompit.

« Dans le sens : T'as vraiment failli tout gâcher ! Reno commence à être tellement désespéré qu'il se mettrait à croire aux fantômes et serait même prêt à prouver leur existence ! »  
« Tu le surestimes un peu trop. »  
« Et toi, alors ! » S'exclama le roux, bondissant hors du canapé. « C'est mon frère dont on parle et toi, tu le sous-estimes ! _Hello !_ C'est un agent du FBI de la Shinra. La **Shinra**, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Le ton sarcastique et colérique de Lea ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ce dernier ne lui avait jamais parlé du travail de son frère comme ça. La seule chose dont il lui avait fait part, c'était qu'il travaillait pour la sécurité du pays, quelque chose du genre. Qui d'autre n'aurait pas pensé à soldat, policier ou à pompier, _quelque chose dans le genre_ ! Il se sentait trahi et l'autre ne semblait rien remarquer. Se rappelait-il au moins qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça ? Venant de celui qui le tannait pour ne rien oublier, c'était d'une ironie sans pareille.

« Mais bien sûr que non, tu sais pas ! T'étais pas encore dans ce pays. »  
« Calme tes remarques racistes avant que je ne te le fasse bouffer ton cher pays. »  
« Pardon. » Râla Lea, revenu de la cuisine où il était parti chercher la pelle et la balayette afin de nettoyer le cadavre de la tasse. « Shinra's Federal Bureau of Investigation. C'est eux qui ont arrêté le Général Crescent. Sephiroth, quoi. »

L'attention d'Isa se concentra malgré elle sur les paroles de Lea.

« Les Sephiroth ? » Devant la mine déconfite de son petit ami, il continua : « Les Sephiroth : _Kether, Hokhma, Bina, Hessed, Guebhoura, Tiph'ereth, Nesah, Hod, Yessod et Malkhouth. _Les dix puissances créatrices. Selon la Kabbale, elles font partie du En Sof et sont... »  
« Isa, je m'en branle jusqu'à en faire des clafoutis bio. » L'interrompit-il, jetant les débris à la poubelle. « Je sais que t'es fier, t'as fait des études, t'as la classe, t'es intelligent. Moi, je te parlais d'un truc très important. Alors, tu te tais et tu ouvres grand les oreilles ! »

Même si l'arrogance et l'ignorance de Lea l'énervaient au plus haut point, il fit un geste moulinet de la main, l'encourageant à continuer.

« Reno et son équipe ont arrêté Sephiroth y'a une paire d'années. Il était introuvable et faisait des ravages partout où il allait. » Lea se taisait maintenant, son index lui frottant la tempe, signe qu'il réfléchissait. « _Les Anges Noirs_, son groupe s'appelait comme ça. Car, avant, il n'était pas tout seul. Il a dû les tuer puisqu'on a retrouvé les cadavres des deux autres complices un peu partout, il n'a jamais rien avoué cela dit... J'étais encore au collège et toi t'étais parti avec tes parents dans le pays d'à côté. Ça faisait tabac à l'époque, tout le monde en parlait. Tout ça pour dire, tu le sous-estimes beaucoup. »  
« Très bien, et comment a-t-il fait pour le trouver ce Sephiroth ? »  
« Il m'a expliqué un truc trop compliqué pour toi. Donc, je vais te faire un topo : Il a juste étudié un peu de religion, a travaillé dessus avec la Shinra. Rude son meilleur pote l'avait pistonné à l'époque. Et voilà, depuis ce succès, il a un boulot stable. »

Les mots lui brûlaient les lèvres. Isa avait envie de lui faire une remarque et il pensait qu'il en mourrait s'il ne le faisait pas. Cependant, accusant peut-être le coup, le roux l'avait rejoint et l'embrassait maintenant, le calmant derechef.

« Je te rappelle que nous avons retrouvé Vanitas grâce à ce vieux croulant. Sans lui, j'n'aurais jamais pu aider Reno. Sans lui, on ne serait pas obligé de se rendre au Château. J'ai besoin d'y aller... »  
« T'en parlais déjà avant que... »  
« Et si Reno découvre le pot aux roses, on est mal... »  
« En même temps... Puis, je te signale qu'on ne me dit jamais rien non plus, alors, tu vois, tu ne t'en prends qu'à toi. » S'agaça le plus vieux en soupirant, ses doigts caressant les cheveux gras de son amant. « J'ai autre chose à te dire, Lea. À propos du Château, justement. »

Dès qu'il vit la lumière dans les yeux verts de jade de Lea, Isa ne put s'empêcher de sentir un léger pincement au cœur. Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils ne faisaient pas quelque chose d'anodin et pourtant, le roux ne semblait pas le voir. Lui, il ne voyait que du mystère, une aventure, une raison de ne pas se morfondre dans sa routine.

« On devrait abandonner. »

Cette fois, le plus jeune se crispa légèrement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça et il le voyait bien. Ses regrets prirent le dessus et il secoua la tête en ricanant.

« Tu es pire qu'un enfant. Je plaisantais, tu ne vas pas me... _Comment tu dis déjà _? Me chier un frisbee ? » S'indigna-t-il faussement, poussant son petit ami sur le canapé avec lui. « Je l'ai vu. Et je t'annonce que bientôt, nous irons aux Jardins Radieux. »  
« Cool. Je m'impatiente et le vieux aussi, je crois. Mais, plus sérieusement... On a déjà essayé trois cents fois d'y rentrer dans ce Château, pourquoi ça changerait maintenant ? »

La question fit apparaître un radieux sourire sur le visage d'Isa. Un de ces sourires qui ne marquent pas la peau et à la blancheur apaisante. Il se pencha contre l'oreille de son amant et murmura des mots qui plurent un peu trop au rouquin et son amour de l'aventure à son goût.

« Tu vois... » Chuchota l'aventurier dans l'âme, amusé. « Tout vient à point à qui sait cuire sa viande. »  
« Tais-toi donc, et essuie-toi la bouche. Tu ressembles au bonhomme Pringles. »

Ils iraient là-bas. Ils avaient une dette à payer, après tout. Mais pourquoi cet homme ne se rendait-il pas lui-même dans l'enceinte du Château ? Une telle pensée fit travailler le cerveau d'Isa, qui non seulement était en proie à un mauvais pressentiment, mais se jurait déjà silencieusement de protéger Lea coûte que coûte.

« Uhibbok. »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »  
« Je t'aime. »

Le roux riait déjà, s'enivrant des baisers et autres attentions qui lui donnaient bien envie d'aller continuer tout cela sous une longue douche. Brûlante, cela allait de soi.


	22. DOWNWARD (escape)

[ **Note de l'auteur (bis)** :

J'ai déménagé, je m'excuse du retard. Les prochaines publications devraient être plus rapides.  
Remerciements à mes lecteurs, toujours plus assidus. Du fond du cœur, merci.

_Ce chapitre, pour Crimson, Nuity et les Sis, je le dédie.  
_  
J'espère lire vos impressions sur ce long chapitre, qui, je le souhaite, répondra à bon nombre de vos questions.  
Sur ce, à bientôt ! ]

* * *

« _Tu sais, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on devienne amis._ »

Les Ténèbres lui léchaient la moindre parcelle de peau, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière se couvre d'une enveloppe tiède.

« _Je ne suis pas ton ennemi._ »

Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, les nervures rouges apparaissant de nouveau sur son torse, jusqu'à lui ronger le cou.

« _Le rouge est le plus fort ?_ »

La matière sombre prit de nouveau place contre sa peau, se fondant jusqu'aux muscles. Puis, il y eut deux bottes, deux gants et un pagne qui se frayèrent un chemin et se posèrent là où ils étaient destinés. Ses paupières clignèrent, ses yeux s'ouvrant difficilement.

« _Ce n'est pas parce que tu es cool que tu peux te permettre n'importe quoi._ »

Ses pupilles jetèrent un ultime regard au-dessus de lui et il aperçut un point blanc se rétrécissant au fil du temps. Enfin, son visage se fondit en une masse noire informe, une sphère sans aucun relief.

« _Vanitas._ »

Son cerveau se comprima sensiblement. Aussi rapides qu'une projection, des images de l'hôpital, de ces semaines passées avec Ventus, de ces jours d'ennuis et du Nouvel An se succédèrent jusqu'à briser la bobine. Noël, Xehanort, les Keyblades, les Nescients, la mise à jour, le visage blanc de Fang, les boursouflures sur ses bras. En boucles hasardeuses, ces souvenirs se répétèrent jusqu'à leur paroxysme, jusqu'à la matérialisation d'une image de Ventus lui souriant.

« _La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Tu connais ?_ »

Comme un fil qu'on aurait coupé, son corps perdit toute notion d'équilibre, chuta dans le vide et le point blanc devint noir.  
Ses membres se réveillèrent un à un, afin qu'il puisse de nouveau ouvrir les yeux. Il reconnu le poids du casque qu'il avait sur la tête.  
Après plus de deux mois d'absences, Vanitas était de retour dans le jeu.

« – _Bienvenue dans __**Kingdom Hearts : Birth by Sleep**_ _version I.5_. »

La voix qui venait de parler était la preuve qu'il était bel et bien de retour _là-bas_.  
Tout autour de lui, les Ténèbres régnaient en maître. Et qu'importe s'il regardait en l'air, l'ombre ne cessait de l'entourer.  
Ses sens en éveil, il supposa qu'il était peut-être dans un écran de chargement.  
Ses interrogations se révélèrent exactes, puisque le vide se déchira d'un seul coup et que, bientôt, un sol orangé et transparent l'invita à se poser délicatement. Celui de l'Arène des Mirages.

« – **Arène des Mirages** »

Au-dessus de sa tête étaient apparus ces mots. L'écriture suivait les formes et l'aspect du monde où il était. Au bout d'un moment, ces mots s'estompèrent pour faire place à d'autres, plus blancs et sobres :

« – _Neuvième Cercle _»

Alors, quelques Nescients apparurent saluer leur maître.  
Ceux-là, ils ne les avaient jamais vus. Ils ressemblaient à des Pili-pili ou encore à des Sels de Mer. Non, on aurait dit un Receleur, avec d'autres couleurs. En elle-même, cette créature – _aux yeux rouges peints_– avait une allure plutôt noble. Elle était verte de jade, sertie de bordures et d'un couvercle en or. C'en était curieux.  
La curiosité de Vanitas prenant le dessus, un Patrouilleur Sonique apparu et scanna l'autre chimère.

« – _Il existe quarante-cinq sortes de Nescients.  
Ce Nescient n'a pas encore été répertorié, mais est inclus dans la liste_. »

_Quarante-cinq sortes ?_

Lui, en avait pourtant compté bien moins. De plus, il était sûr de tous les avoir répertorié avec Xehanort. Comment se faisait-il qu'il y en ait plus qu'il n'en ait vu ? De plus, pourquoi le Patrouilleur Sonique était-il en train de parler ?

« – _Est-ce que je suis en train de parler ? _» Entonna la créature avec calme, ses deux yeux rouges toujours fermés.

L'adolescent se retourna à l'entente de cette voix qui ressemblait plus à un bip qu'autre chose. Cela ne pouvait donc que provenir du monstre métallique volant.

« – _Dois-je répondre à cette question ?_ »

« Tu te fous de moi ? » Marmonna Vanitas, pris au dépourvu.

« – _Non, Maître. Je n'en ai pas la capacité._ »

Bien entendu, la créature ne s'offusquait pas. Elle répondait sans douceur, sans noirceur. C'était comme si elle ne pouvait rien ressentir d'autre. Comme si elle ne pouvait être autre chose qu'une allégorie de la curiosité de Vanitas. En elle, des faits, des hypothèses, des trouvailles... Des questions qui la faisaient frémir et une soif de réponses, n'étant jamais assez étanchée.

« – _Maître, vous êtes confus. Auriez-vous besoin de réponses ?_ »

« Seulement quand je t'aurais sonné... » Grogna l'adolescent, baissant la tête pour ne pas se recevoir un coup de parabole sur le casque. « Maintenant, barre-toi ! »

Il lui semblait ne pas être au bout de ses peines. Déjà, cette bavarde créature sursauta et se lança à la poursuite du Nescient ressemblant à un Receleur. Bien qu'ils fussent loin, l'on pouvait voir où était le Patrouilleur Sonique des deux, dont la vive lumière rouge tournait dans tous les sens.

« Bien le bonjour, Vanitas. Cette mise à jour te plaît-elle ? »

Non loin de Vanitas, une tache sombre venait d'apparaître au-dessus du sol. Une sorte de passage ténébreux s'ouvrit, laissant sortir Xehanort, toujours aussi courbé par le temps. Ledit passage se refermait déjà qu'il s'avançait en direction de son disciple. Ce dernier n'eut pas besoin de sourciller, que déjà, une Moutarde Forte vint vrombir à leurs oreilles, des éclairs crépitant partout autour d'elle.

Le vieil homme s'était arrêté de marcher et secouait doucement la main.

« Déjà irrité ? »  
« C'est quoi l'embrouille ? Le Patrouilleur Sonique vient de me taper la causette ! »  
« Ah, tu as déjà constaté que les Nescients pouvaient parler. »  
« Depuis quand ?! »  
« Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir. Personne d'autre que toi ne peut les entendre, et tu m'en vois sincèrement déçu. Prends cela comme un test, nous avons besoin de quelques informations. » Commença-t-il sans même qu'on ne lui ait posé une seule question. « Je ne te donnerai qu'une seule explication : plus tes pensées t'affecteront, et plus tu les entendras. »

Il marqua une pause et ajouta d'un air amusé :

« En contrepartie... Plus tu te détacheras de tes propres émotions, et plus tu sentiras celles des autres. Cela créera bien entendu des Nescients. Vois cela comme une aide de notre part. »  
« Je me sens déjà transporté. »

Cette remarque lui valut un coup, qu'il esquiva en se téléportant rapidement sur le côté. _Tiens_. C'était la première fois qu'il se téléportait. Il faillit vouloir recommencer, cependant il ne pouvait pas se laisser déconcentrer.

« Après deux mois, c'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé à améliorer ? » Se moqua le brun. « Même sur _League of Legends_ ils feraient mieux. »

D'un geste rapide, il fit disparaître ses Nescients avant que Clavis Vaccum ne se matérialise dans sa main. Les deux se firent face, Keyblades en main. Leurs lames s'appuyaient l'une sur l'autre.

« Ce que je comprends de tout ça, c'est que ce n'est pas par hasard que vous avez choisi de me faire un don aussi généreux. » Ironisa Vanitas en sifflant avec mépris. « Dites-moi ce que vous voulez que je fasse de tous ces Nescients. Donnez-moi un but. Maintenant que j'ai trouvé Ventus par moi-même, vous devez être perdu. »

Xehanort secoua doucement la tête avant de faire tourner sa lame et de projeter l'adolescent bien plus loin.

« Commence par sortir d'ici, insolent. Pour le reste, nous verrons plus tard. »

Vanitas se releva sans grande difficulté, ne voulant pas montrer que cette attaque l'avait surpris. Est-ce que le vieil homme était devenu plus fort ? C'était tout comme. Il attendit qu'il s'en aille en utilisant une autre porte obscure, avant de rappeler le Patrouilleur Sonique à lui.

« – _Voulez-vous savoir comment sortir d'ici ?_ » S'interrogea la créature, sa parabole scannant son maître de son épaisse lumière rouge.  
« – _Vous pouvez sortir d'ici, de la même façon que cette personne avant vous.  
En utilisant un Couloir des Ténèbres, vous pourrez aller n'importe où, tant que vous vous y êtes déjà rendu.  
En clair : vous pouvez seulement vous rendre dans un endroit que vous avez déjà visité au moins une fois._ »

La réponse, quoique le laissant dubitatif (il se demandait comment faire pour créer ce Couloir), l'avait tout de même éclairé sur une nouvelle capacité qu'il lui tardait d'essayer.  
Le Nescient fit un tour sur lui-même avant de disparaître. Bien que ce dernier aurait pu lui dire comment procéder pour voyager, rien n'en avait été fait. De toute manière, l'adolescent se disait qu'il ne lui aurait jamais demandé. Alors, il se frotta les mains, se claqua les paumes et jeta un regard d'ensemble sur l'arène.

Cela ne devait pas bien être compliqué. Si c'était comme la Keyblade, il suffisait juste d'y penser. Peut-être qu'en pensant à l'accueil, avec un certain un revers du poignet... C'était stupide, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout aurait pu être exécuté plus rapidement, si Maître Xehanort lui avait montré comment faire. Encore, il ne l'aurait peut-être pas écouté.

Une fois sa Keyblade rangée, Vanitas prit une grande inspiration et leva une main. Concentré, il étendit ses doigts et une mélasse de Ténèbres s'étala dans l'air, jusqu'à former l'entrée d'un couloir. Là, il ne pouvait cacher sa surprise grandissante (ni sa fierté redondante). Tout était si facile aujourd'hui, il faillit même sourire, mais se reprit bien vite avant de traverser la masse sombre qui l'engloutit en quelques secondes.

« – **Entremonde des Ténèbres** »

Le couloir était grand, entouré de murs filandreux. Tout au bout, il y avait une sortie, donnant une brève vue de l'Arène des Mirages ou plus exactement, son accueil. Comme dans son souvenir. Il accéléra le pas et se lança.

« – **Arène des Mirages  
**_Accueil central_ »

« Attention ! »

Une voix inconnue, ainsi que le corps de sa propriétaire entrèrent en contact avec lui. Les deux adolescents étaient par terre, la jeune fille – _tout aussi mécontente que lui_– se releva avant de le regarder, les mains sur les hanches. Bien entendu, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du Couloir des Ténèbres.

« Hé, fais gaffe à l'avenir ! » Lui conseilla-t-elle avec entrain, avant d'aller rejoindre un autre groupe de personnes qui semblait affairé devant un grand ordinateur.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ?_

Vanitas prit le temps de se calmer, regardant autour de lui. L'accueil était bondé, rempli de personnes hautes en couleurs. La majorité était féminine, tandis que l'autre se constituait d'adolescents et de jeunes adultes. Tous bavardaient joyeusement ou le regardaient curieusement.

« T'as vu son design ? »  
« Il est trop cool... »  
« Y'a déjà des HL à ce niveau du jeu ? Trop cool. »  
« Il a peut-être acheté ça au magasin Mog. »  
« Bizarre, j'n'ai rien vu de tel... »  
« Grouille-toi, la file d'attente est déjà assez grande comme ça ! »

Des visages inconnus, partout. Tout partout autour de lui. Son cœur s'emballa, le forçant à se relever et à s'écarter. Son cerveau était en train d'analyser toutes les informations qu'il trouvait, des questions commençant à briser ses pensées : _est-ce qu'il s'agit de PNJs ? De Joueurs ?_  
Quoi qu'ils fussent, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être intrigués par la réalité augmentée.

Une fois remis de sa surprise, il se retira loin des autres, cherchant Xehanort du regard. Où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu passer ? Il avait bien une petite idée sur la chose. Rapidement, il ouvrit un Couloir des Ténèbres et s'y engagea, ressortant de l'autre côté, aux Terres Funestes. Déjà deux messages apparurent au-dessus de sa tête.

« – **Nécropole des Keyblades**  
_Terres Funestes_ »

Ces dernières n'étaient qu'une étendue désolée avant la Nécropole des Keyblades. Comme il l'avait pensé, le vieil homme l'attendait ici avec un sourire sombre collé sur les lèvres.

« Je constate que tu ne t'es pas engourdi durant ces deux derniers mois. »

Est-ce qu'il était en train de se moquer de lui ? L'irritation bouillonnait dans les veines de l'adolescent. Cependant, il se contint pour ne pas laisser un seul Nescient s'échapper.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qui étaient ces abrutis à l'Arène des Mirages ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là ?! » Aboya-t-il, le passage ténébreux se fermant derrière lui.  
« Est-ce qu'ils ont vu tes Nescients ? » Demanda le plus vieux d'un ton tranquille, les mains toujours derrière le dos.  
« Arrêtez de m'ignorer et répondez à ma question ! »

Face au silence de cet homme qu'il pensait –_auparavant_– être un PNJ, Vanitas grinça des dents et souffla d'agacement. S'il répondait, alors Maître Xehanort ne l'ignorerait sûrement plus. Cela était déjà assez agaçant en soi.

« Non. Non, ça ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit de leur faire un spectacle ! »  
« C'est tout ce que j'attendais de toi. » Le calma Xehanort remuant une paume ganté paisible en face de lui. « Ces personnes sont des Joueurs. Certains sont dans ton cas et bénéficient de la réalité augmentée, d'autres, non. Pour le moment, ils ne devraient faire aucun lien entre les Nescients et toi. Est-ce bien clair ? »  
« Vos petites manigances commencent à me taper sur le système. Je ne comprends déjà rien au pourquoi du comment de ce jeu. »

Cette réponse ne devait pas en être une acceptable, puisqu'il eut droit de se faire battre.  
Après avoir administré un coup dans le dos du plus jeune, Xehanort soupira de lassitude.

« Cela signifie que le _jeu_, comme tu le dis si bien, est devenu accessible au grand public et que si l'on découvre que tu es derrière les Nescients, il va y avoir des vagues d'incompréhension, des questions et tout mon plan sera ruiné, sale petit rat. »

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Xehanort n'avait encore jamais essayé de l'insulter. C'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait et il se demandait comment faire pour que les insultes gagnent en intensité. Seulement, l'heure n'était pas au loisir, et il préféra se masser le dos pour le moment, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Vous n'avez qu'à donner les Nescients du _sale petit rat_ à d'autres personnes. » Se moqua-t-il, se fondant au sol avant qu'il n'ait pu recevoir une seule autre correction.  
« Malheureusement pour moi, cela est impossible. Tu comprendras pourquoi par toi-même... » Reprit le vieil homme, soupirant de nouveau. « Puisque tu penses à cet endroit comme étant celui d'un jeu vidéo, alors, tu trouveras bien plus grande satisfaction en perçant ses mystères par toi-même. »

Une fois le danger écarté, Vanitas s'extirpa lentement du sol. Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas plus de choses, il se sentait comme sauvé d'un destin funeste.  
D'un geste rapide, il épousseta son pagne avant de retirer son casque. Aux vues du sourire de Xehanort, son visage devait toujours être une masse noire informe. D'une main, il se palpa les joues, s'attirant les ricanements insupportables de son maître.

« Cette altération ne faisait pas partie du _jeu_. Je suis dans l'incapacité de t'en débarrasser. Néanmoins, je peux te tenir quelques mots sur ton mal. » Xehanort jetait maintenant un regard absent en direction du cimetière des Keyblades. « Il s'agit vraisemblablement d'un problème de connexion entre le moment où tu t'es enregistré et celui où tu t'es connecté. Une microcoupure, en somme. Elles sont assez fréquentes à Illusiopolis. »  
« Et à cause de ça je ressemble à un Sans-Cœur avec des yeux rouges... »

Vanitas n'avait de cesse de se toucher le visage, comme s'il pouvait faire quelque chose contre cette apparence. En parlant de ça, il y avait aussi un problème avec sa tenue, elle attirait bien trop l'attention. S'il n'était pas censé se faire remarquer ou attirer de soupçons, c'était déjà raté. Son attention se concentra sur le pagne autour de sa taille, ses doigts tirant sur la ceinture en croix.

« Cesse donc de te palper et sois attentif. Tu n'as nul besoin de montrer ton visage, qu'il soit laid ou non, cela t'es égal maintenant. Je vais te présenter les nouveautés et l'ordre du jour. »

Cette fois, l'oreille de l'adolescent tiqua et il en oublia jusqu'aux épaisses lanières de cuir. Se retenant de soupirer, il remit son casque sans protester, bien trop impatient de savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui.

« Tu aurais désormais accès à un inventaire, unique. Qui t'est propre. Tout ce que tu ramasseras y sera automatiquement rangé. Pour toi, l'inventaire prendra la forme d'un de tes Nescients : Le Receleur. Il te suffira de l'invoquer et de l'ouvrir pour y ranger moult objets que tu trouveras lors de ton voyage. »

De ces mots, bientôt découla ledit Nescient. Cependant, contrairement aux autres de son espèce, celui-là était une copie sans mouvements propres. Le mystère du Nescient de tout-à-l'heure était enfin résolu, et la chose se contentait uniquement de flotter dans les airs. Vanitas l'observa pendant un instant, avant d'aller le toucher. À son contact, la chose fit apparaître un petit écran transparent. Une liste d'objets était disponible et ce qui l'intrigua, fut le fait que son inventaire soit déjà plein d'objets. Des objets qu'ils n'avaient pas ramassés, dont il n'avait aucune idée de leur nature, de leur utilité. Après avoir fermé l'écran en touchant de nouveau la créature, cette dernière s'évapora, comme aspirée en lui.

« Ensuite, vient la tenue d'un journal de bord : un carnet de voyage. » Marmonna le vieillard d'un ton pensif, avant de secouer la tête. « Non, bien sûr, tu n'en auras pas besoin. Tes Patrouilleurs Soniques se chargeront de récolter les informations et de les transcrire avec exactitude pour toi. »

Bien qu'habituellement distrait, le brun resta attentif aux enseignements de Xehanort, attendant que ce dernier lui dise enfin quoi faire. D'après lui, d'autres mondes que celui-ci, le sien et l'Arène des Mirages auraient vu le jour. Excepté l'Arène, tous ces autres mondes regorgeraient de joueurs ne pouvant pas les quitter ou, alors, ils ne pouvaient qu'aller jouer dans ladite Arène, qui proposaient plus que des combats. Une nouveauté, une fois de plus.  
Lesdits mondes, crées par l'Intelligence Artificielle et d'autres Joueurs, étaient chacun reliés par des chemins spatiaux appelés _Entrechemins_. Praticables par les porteurs de la Keyblades, ces Entrechemins se trouvaient dans l'_Espace, _un endroit censé être infini et pourtant, limité au sein de ce jeu.

« Les Entrechemins sont actuellement fermés. Mais, rassure-toi, un événement va bientôt avoir lieu et en permettra leur ouverture. Bien entendu, tu n'auras pas besoin d'attendre jusque-là. Ta tenue te permettra de voyager dans l'Espace, afin de te rendre dans chacun de ces mondes. Quant aux Couloirs des Ténèbres, ils te permettront de te rendre où bon te semblera, quand tu le voudras. »  
« À condition de l'avoir déjà vu au moins une fois. C'est bon, j'ai compris le principe. » S'impatienta Vanitas, dont les mots que Xehanort déblatérait agaçaient au plus haut point.  
« Bien, très bien. Sais-tu comment te rendre dans l'Espace ? »

Face au silence, le vieil homme semblait conquis, ses doigts gantés triturant sa barbe avec lenteur et nonchalance.

« Depuis la dernière mise à jour, des points de sauvegardes ont été installés à plusieurs endroits différents dans plusieurs mondes. » Xehanort se retourna, avant que deux faisceaux de lumière ne jaillissent, indiquant momentanément la position de ces points de sauvegarde. « En les utilisant, trois options s'offriront : sauvegarde, déconnexion et Espace. »

La sauvegarde, comme son nom l'indiquait, était la base d'un jeu vidéo. La disponibilité de cette option rendit Vanitas septique. En effet, Maître Xehanort s'évertuait à lui dire que tout cela n'était pas un jeu, alors, pourquoi rendre cela possible ? S'agissait-il d'une couverture ? Est-ce que Kingdom Hearts n'était qu'une sorte de prétexte pour mener un quelconque dessein ?  
Ses hypothèses allaient tant et si bien, que deux Patrouilleurs Soniques apparurent, avant que l'un d'entre eux n'aille se cogner contre le crâne de Xehanort. Ce dernier grogna quelque peu, donnant un coup de Keyblade à la malheureuse créature. Non contente de l'avoir dérangé, elle ne disparaissait pas.

« Tes Nescients se fortifient... » Observa le vieil homme, sortant Vanitas de ses réflexions.  
« En quoi ça vous occupe ? »  
« Tu deviens de plus en plus fort et tes émotions y prennent goût. Tu as dû te battre d'innombrables fois avec eux, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'adolescent ne pouvait nier ça. Cela ne le dérangeait pas d'avouer que, oui, il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à s'entraîner en les utilisant à bon escient. Néanmoins, il y avait aussi d'autres raisons qui le poussaient à les faire disparaître. La première étant qu'elles étaient ses émotions. De ce fait, leur apparition indiquait généralement dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait ou alors, quel genre de pensées le traversait.  
Puis il y avait les neuf titans; ils semblaient entrer dans une case spéciale et Vanitas ne pouvait classer que le Geôlier de Fer pour le moment.

« Je suppose. » Marmona le brun, croisant les bras sur son torse, laissant les Patrouilleurs Soniques analyser la région. « Pourquoi, ça vous intéresse ? »

Bien que cette phrase n'ait aucun but humoristique, Xehanort était en train de ricaner.

« Nous allons en arriver à l'ordre du jour. » Expliqua ce dernier avant que la moutarde ne monte au nez de son disciple. « Battre ces Nescients doit être quelque chose de fatigant, n'est-il pas ? »

Encore une fois, le plus jeune roula des yeux. Il n'y avait rien d'éreintant à se battre toute la journée contre des monstres. Bien sûr que c'était fatigant, répétitif, ennuyant à la longue. Sans parler de toutes les fois où ça le blessait lorsqu'il en annihilait un. Heureusement, puisque la douleur s'estompait progressivement, en somme : il s'y habituait.

« Réjouis-toi, car dès aujourd'hui, tu seras exempté de les anéantir ! »

Xehanort avait levé les mains au ciel, comme s'il prononçait des mots sacrés. Vanitas se tendit quelque peu, confus. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Alors qu'il allait poser hypothèse sur hypothèse, une vive douleur s'éprit de lui, lui déchirant le crâne et le faisant tomber à genoux.

« Ces Joueurs s'en occuperont pour toi. » Continua le vieil homme d'un air conquis. « L'Arène est officiellement ouverte. Grâce au système de ce monde, nous récolterons des données non négligeables sur les styles de combats des Joueurs. »

Vanitas haletait, une épaisse buée se formant sur le verre de son casque alors qu'il tentait d'atténuer ces blessures invisibles lui cinglant le corps. Bientôt il gémit, tremblant, la douleur fluctuant au creux de son système nerveux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?! » Rugit-il avec peine, son maître riant d'un rire gras.  
« Ça ? Ce n'est que le fruit du dur labeur de tes collègues, autres adolescents et adultes insipides. »

L'adolescent grogna faiblement, serrant les dents jusqu'à s'en éclater les os. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Son pouls lui battait dans tout le corps, ses veines se contractant avec force, comme si on lui brûlait la chair à vif. Puis, comme si on lui gelait les entrailles, il se crispa de plus belle. Plus cela arrivait et moins il avait la capacité de penser ou de se contrôler, un groupe de Balourds –de ridicules monstres en forme de ballons de pression avec une valve dans leurs dos– _gonflèrent _à ses côtés, symbole de son stress. Des Mandragores vinrent lui donner des coups de tête sur les côtes, essayant de calmer l'anxiété de leur maître. Ce dernier s'essoufflait à vue d'œil, estomaqué par la douleur s'abattant sur lui comme une pluie de hachoirs.

« Tu t'y habitueras. » Le rassura Xehanort, sa fausse compassion énervant son disciple. « Tu t'y habitues toujours. »

Ces mots blessèrent involontairement Vanitas, alors qu'ils auraient dû le mettre dans une rage folle, une frustration sans nom. Cependant, les blessures invisibles qu'il se recevait lui ôtèrent toute raison de se battre, le laissant couiner de douleur comme un animal piégé.  
Avec peine, il tenta de se relever, la douleur le déchirant de toutes parts. D'abord, il s'appuya sur ses coudes et poussa sur ses muscles, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se mettre à quatre pattes, puis, à genoux. Toute sa fierté s'était volatilisée, annihilée par le mal le rongeant jusqu'à la moelle.

« Tous ces gens te blessent, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que tu les évites et les haïs plus que de raison. »

Le roucoulement moqueur de Xehanort l'embrasa cette fois. Oubliant le reste, il se leva d'un bond, Clavis Vaccum en main, prêt à fondre sur le plus vieux. Néanmoins, ce dernier n'eut besoin de reculer que d'un seul pas, regardant l'adolescent casqué s'aplatir vulgairement sur le sol poussiéreux.

« Tu les hais, jusqu'à haïr ceux ne te voulant aucun mal. Tes actes te retirent cette part d'humanité qui te salit. Non, ici, tu n'es même plus humain : si ce n'est être rien de plus qu'une bête sauvage servant les intérêts d'un vieux fou... »

Vanitas hurla, un son inhumain lui grattant la gorge. Lorsqu'il eut essoufflé ses poumons, il reprit ses halètements. Il avait beau essayer quoi que ce soit, il n'arrivait plus à se relever ou à penser de manière claire. Même, retenir ses Nescients était au-dessus de ses forces. Ces derniers profitant allègrement de la situation pour vivre autour de leur créateur adoré et redouté.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Personne d'autre que toi ne te fera de mal. » Lui murmura Xehanort, la chute de sa cape claquant au vent. « Personne d'autre que toi ne laissera de cicatrices. Ces cicatrices... C'est à toi qu'incombera la tâche de décider d'en faire une force ou une faiblesse. Alors, que choisiras-tu ? »

Comme d'habitude, ces mots n'avaient aucuns sens, comme si le vieil homme parlait sans savoir ce qu'il disait ou alors, il le savait. Il le savait et cela était encore plus dérangeant.

« Relève-toi, Vanitas. »

Bien qu'il se démenait, il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts et il en était de même pour essayer de faire un tout autre mouvement. Toute son attention s'était concentré sur ces douleurs, comme des coups, des brûlures et il ne savait quoi encore. Il se devait de se mettre debout, ne serait-ce que par fierté.  
Une nouvelle fois, il réussit à se relever sur ses genoux, puis s'appuya sur sa Keyblade afin de se remettre sur ses deux pieds.

« Je t'ai beaucoup observé depuis ton arrivée ici. » Reprit l'homme à la voix rocailleuse. « J'ai remarqué que plus tu annihilais de Nescients et plus ces derniers te rendaient fort. Aussi, plus tu devenais fort et plus il en était de même pour eux. » Bien qu'il eut déjà fait état d'un tel constat plus tôt, il alla plus loin dans son explication. « En faisant cela, l'idée que tu puisses te maîtriser pour les garder enfouis en toi nous est aussi venue à l'esprit. Cela aurait été regrettable. »

Cette fois, quelque chose n'allait pas. L'adolescent avait bien remarqué que Xehanort venait de parler d'un : nous. S'agissait-il d'une équipe travaillant sur le jeu ? C'était la première pensée qui lui était parvenue à l'esprit. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le temps de se lancer dans de plus amples réflexions, puisque son interlocuteur continuait de parler.

« Non seulement ces Nescients répondront à tes émotions, mais aussi à celles des personnes t'entourant. Puisque plus tu ignoreras tes états d'esprit, plus ils seront sensibles à ceux des autres. »  
« Pourquoi faire ça ? Ce sont mes créatures. Pas celles des autres. » Murmura Vanitas, haletant et grimaçant, se tenant la poitrine d'une main, comme s'il s'agissait d'un petit oiseau qu'il aurait pu écraser entre ses doigts.

Cette réplique fit de nouveau rire son maître, qui avait l'air de se réjouir du mal se diffusant au sein de son disciple. Frustré, Vanitas aboya :

« Vous allez maintenant m'expliquer ce que je vais faire de tout ça ! Vous avez bien une idée derrière la tête ? Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?! Pourquoi j'ai aussi mal ?! »

Le silence accueillit sa question, Xehanort triturant sa barbe avec lenteur.

« Bien évidemment, tu as mal. Les Nescients que tu as déversés dans l'Arène des Mirages ont été clonés et sont gardés afin de servir de ridicules gladiateurs pour tous les Joueurs avides de pouvoir et de richesses. »  
« Mais alors- » Vanitas releva la tête, pantelant. « -L'Arène des Mirages ! »  
« L'Arène des Mirages n'est qu'un prétexte. » S'amusa Xehanort sur le ton de l'évidence. « L'objectif n'est pas de te faire souffrir, mais te fortifier afin que tu puisses créer de plus puissants Nescients. »

_Pourquoi ?_

Ses lèvres brûlaient d'envie de poser cette question. Il voulait savoir, voulait demander, voulait comprendre. Ce n'était qu'un jeu, alors pourquoi faire tout un mécanisme, pourquoi faire tant d'efforts ? Pourquoi ? Aussi rapidement que sa bouche s'était ouverte, elle se referma à l'entente des mots suivants :

« Lorsque tu pourras créer de puissants Nescients, la χ-blade nous tendra les bras. »

La Keyblade. Non, la χ-blade. L'arme ultime, l'arme originelle. Vanitas se souvenait maintenant, son objectif premier était de forger cette arme par le biais de Xehanort. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait, il n'en était plus vraiment sûr lui-même. Il était confus. Confus, perdu et la douleur lui vrillait toujours le crâne. Il avait la très nette impression qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important, comme une pièce de puzzle qu'il aurait égarée. En cet instant, il se promit de demander des explications sur le but de cette arme plus tard.

« Mes Nescients. Que dois-je en faire ? »  
« Tu vas infester les autres mondes. À commencer par celui-ci. »

De plus en plus confus, Vanitas cligna des yeux, sa colère n'ayant que d'yeux pour sa frustration.

« Comment ? » Se risqua-t-il à demander, ne voyant pas comment faire pour littéralement infester un endroit avec ses monstres, tout du moins, sans le système de l'Arène des Mirages, il en allait de soi.

« En créant un Symbole. »

Avant que son impatient et colérique disciple n'eut le temps de protester, Xehanort fit apparaître une sphère au creux de sa paume. Cette dernière était une illusion de ténèbres et émettait un faible bruit, comme si la désolation contenue à l'intérieur était en train de gémir.

« Tu en créeras un, que tu disposeras au sein de chaque monde où tu iras. » L'intima-t-il, la sphère se couvrant du signe que les Nescients abordaient sur leurs corps. « Dedans, seront enfermés des Nescients spéciaux. Afin de faire disparaître ces Symboles et de libérer le monde de l'emprise des Nescients, trois porteurs de la Keybalde devront les activer et affronter les Nescients à l'intérieur. Une fois ces Symboles détruits, ils ne seront plus disponibles. »

Bien qu'intéressant, ce concept rendait Vanitas de plus en plus perdu. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait du mal à suivre les mots de son maître. Peut-être que l'incessante douleur lui mitraillant les nerfs en était la cause.  
De quels genres de Nescients spéciaux Xehanort était-il en train de parler ?

« Ce monde porte deux noms : Terres Funestes et Nécropole des Keyblades. Néanmoins, je te demanderais seulement d'infecter la Nécropole. Les Terres Funestes seront le théâtre d'autres tragédies à venir. »

Le vent s'était levé, comme malveillant. Il fouettait les pans du manteau de Xehanort, faisait claquer le pagne de Vanitas, comme s'il frappait leurs sombres desseins avec convoitise.  
Des Porteurs de la Keyblade, des Joeurs, allaient donc pouvoir voyager entre les mondes ? Ils allaient venir jusque ici ? Ils se rencontreraient ? Ventus en ferait-il partie ? De plus en plus curieux, les Balourds et Mandragores avaient fait place à deux Patrouilleurs Soniques bipant calmement. Leur apparition sembla tirer le vieil homme de ses contemplations, puisqu'il fit apparaître un Couloir des Ténèbres et tournait déjà des talons, comme s'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il s'arrêta au pied du portail et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaulette.

« Infecte la nécropole, un seul Symbole suffira. Deux points de sauvegarde apparaîtront à l'issue de ta tâche. À partir d'eux, tu pourras te déconnecter. Nous nous reverrons demain et tu rencontreras ces trois porteurs de la Keyblade. Puis, après-demain, commencera ton voyage... Tu seras ravi, j'en suis certain. »

Sans plus tarder, il disparut avec son moyen de téléportation, laissant Vanitas éreinté, seul et désemparé.  
La Nécropole des Keyblades était bien silencieuse maintenant que Xehanort était parti. Le vent violent malmenait toujours les porte-clés des armes plantées sur le sol. De là où il se tenait, l'adolescent pouvait remarquer leur disposition. Il s'agissait d'une formation en croix, des centaines et des centaines de mètres s'étendant jusqu'à l'horizon. Ces derniers étaient brouillés de toutes ces Keyblades rouillées, où quatre chemins séparaient la masse désolée pour former un χ .

« – _Il s'agit de restes engendrés par la Guerre des Keyblades, maître._ » Signala un Patrouilleur Sonique après être revenu d'entre tout cet amas métallique.

Vanitas frissonna, comme épris de sueurs froides. Néanmoins, il ne s'y attarda pas plus que de raison et se retourna à son tour, boitant faiblement jusqu'à un flanc de montagne escarpé. Là, il s'appuya contre la roche et expira de tout son soûl, gémissant à s'en fendre les cordes vocales.  
La douleur était atroce et ne rencontrait aucun répit, le forçant à serrer les dents, à haleter et à essayer de l'endiguer en contractant ses muscles. Rien n'y faisait.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Siffla-t-il avec amertume, s'aidant de Clavis Vaccum pour tenir sur ses pieds. « J'ai mal... »

La colère qu'il ressentait auparavant eut tôt fait de s'évaporer pour le laisser à une sorte de tristesse.  
Toute cette souffrance, il n'en voulait pas. Il s'en fichait bien de devenir plus fort ou pas. Qui plus est, au sein d'un jeu, le pire qu'il aurait pu faire aurait été de tomber sur un Game Over qui lui aurait fait perdre quelques statistiques... Alors, pourquoi devait-il passer par là ? N'y avait-il aucun moyen d'arrêter tout ça ?  
Les Fioles Sournoises continuaient de bourdonner au-dessus de lui, bien plus calmement que tout à l'heure. N'avaient-elles donc pas disparu avec les autres ? Que faisaient-elles encore là ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, une se mit à tinter. Son doux son de clochette se répercuta puis s'amplifia doucement, rejoint par les autres Nescients de la même espèce. Des étoiles en pluie fine s'effritèrent au-dessus du casque de Vanitas, lui couvrant les épaules et le soulageant grandement des maux dont il avait peine à se débarrasser. Puis, des Mandragores vinrent se presser contre ses jambes, le couvrant d'une poudre comparable à du pollen.

« Pourquoi vous me soignez ? » Grogna-t-il soudainement à leur intention, leur jetant un regard hargneux. « Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié ! »

Les créatures n'eurent cure de ce que leur maître disait, continuant de le soigner comme s'il ne venait pas de leur crier dessus. Vanitas sentit ses dents se serrer, mais il n'ajouta rien de plus. Son corps remerciait cette initiative, puisant une certaine paix après toute cette involontaire torture. Le bruit du vent, celui du tintement des cloches, le bruissement des feuilles sur la tête des Mandragores. Une véritable coïncidence que ces bruits puissent l'apaiser.  
Son esprit se trouva bercé. D'entre tous ces sons, il lui semblait entendre des murmures.

« – _Comment peut-on te faire souffrir à ce point ?_ »

Une Fiole Sournoise flottait lentement au-dessus de Vanitas, rependant des filets de poudre étincelante.

« – _Et_ _maintenant ? Que faire ?_ »

Les Mandragores dodelinaient leurs têtes, ces dernières se frottant avec appréhension contre les bottes en cuir.

_C'en est fini de toutes ces conneries.  
Je ne suis pas faible._

« Comment peuvent-ils me faire souffrir ? »

Doucement, il se laissa glisser au loin du mur.

« Comment une bande d'abrutis peut-elle oser, oser me faire souffir comme ça ? » Se disant ces mots, son poing se serra.

Son pas se fit moins léger, plus vif et déterminé. Là, les Fioles Sournoises s'évaporèrent dans l'air, laissant la place à quelques Inondeurs, venus pour s'enrouler et jouer autour des chevilles de Vanitas.

« Ils verront si mes émotions sont amusantes. » Siffla-t-il, accueillant de nouveau la douleur, ne lui laissant pas reprendre le dessus.

Quelques mètres furent parcourus et l'adolescent tendit la main en avant. Ses nerfs tremblaient de fatigue, mais il se montrait sourd face à leurs supplications. Rapidement, les Mandragores retournèrent sous terre, jusqu'à disparaître complètement et céder la place à deux imposants Ecorcheurs.

« Tous... Toutes ces émotions qu'ils m'ont fait ressentir, ils s'en mordront les doigts. »

Les Nescients disparurent, se fondant en une mélasse noire qui vint remplir les veines et le cœur de Vanitas. Le cuir de ses gants couina lorsqu'il écarta les doigts et appela les Keyblades à lui.  
La terre, les montagnes escarpées, tout trembla avant qu'un nuage de poussière épaisse et de lames d'acier ne se soulève hors du sol. Ainsi commandé, ledit nuage vint à lui et l'emporta haut dans le ciel; survolant la plaine désolée et ses gorges étroites dans les montagnes.

Quel serait le meilleur endroit pour créer un Symbole dont la conception lui échappait encore.  
Les Keyblades firent le tour des Terres Funestes, avant de suivre la direction où Vanitas voulait aller, quittant cette partie du monde afin de revenir à la Nécropole.  
Là, il remarqua une falaise, donnant une vue surprenante sur une plaine brisée par un cratère. Une guerre avait eu lieu il y a des siècles de cela ici. Il n'en savait rien, mais il se laissa volontairement prendre au jeu, s'imaginant que toute cette histoire fût vraie et que l'endroit était celui où quelque chose de violent arriva. Cela lui plut, enfin, cela le distrairait assez le temps de sa marche.

En longeant l'escarpe, il trouva une ancienne cuve de roche surplombant le cratère et traçant un chemin jusqu'aux tranchées rocheuses, ces dernières menant au canyon et à la nécropole. C'était l'endroit parfait pour un commencement.  
Penchant son corps en avant, les Keyblades suivirent et se fondirent jusqu'à s'arrêter à quelques mètres du sol. Vanitas s'élança, atterrissant à deux pieds sur la terre craquelée. Au-dessus de lui, d'épaisses lettres blanches apparurent comme sur un filtre invisible.

« – _Siège de la guerre _»

Et derrière lui, les armes se plantèrent dans le sol. Comme si une armée métallique ne s'était pas échouée derrière lui, il longea les murs de la cuve escarpée. Sa main suivit les lignes de la roche, s'appuyant au fils de ses pas. À cause de ses gants, il ne pouvait dire si c'était chaud, froid ou tiède. Néanmoins, il constata à ses propres dépens que le flanc était parsemé de reliefs coupant et qu'il valait mieux ne pas aventurer ses doigts n'importe où.  
Il fit le tour une fois, deux fois, s'écoutant pour choisir la place parfaite où la sphère se reposerait. Quelques autres pas indécis, furieux ou conquis plus tard et il s'arrêta devant l'emplacement désiré. Il tendit sa main et pensa au Symbole que Xehanort lui avait montré. Rien n'y faisait. Rien n'apparut.

_Bien et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?_

Bientôt, un Patrouilleur Sonique se révéla. Il pointa son scanner sur le casque et la figure de son maître, laissa quelques secondes filer, avant de partir scanner la zone autour d'eux. Fatigué par la douleur revenant –_moins violente qu'auparavant_– et la lassitude grandissante, Vanitas soupira lentement; se disant qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'utiliser sa créature pour obtenir les réponses dont il avait besoin.

« Toi. » Apostropha-t-il, pointant le Nescient avec l'index de sa main libre. « Viens ici tout de suite et dis-moi comment faire pour créer un Symbole. »

La créature fit tourner son antenne plusieurs fois, avant de rapidement s'approcher de l'adolescent, restant tout de même à une distance respectable.

« – _Afin de créer un Symbole Nescient, il vous faut trouver un endroit convenable.  
Comme c'est déjà le cas, vous avez maintenant besoin de choisir un Nescient._ »

Bien que sceptique, Vanitas se montra attentif. Parmi toutes ses créatures, la première lui venant à l'esprit fut celle qui lui avait donné du fil à retordre. Celle qui représentait une émotion qui lui était encore inconnue, tout du moins, le pensait-il.

« – _Avez-vous fait votre choix ?_ »

L'adolescent roula un peu des yeux, prêt à invoquer la créature, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas les faire venir avec son seul bon vouloir. Pendant ce temps, le Patrouilleur Sonique resta silencieux, attendant que son maître eut fini de tenter de faire apparaître le Nescient qu'il voulait, sans succès.

« – _Afin de faire apparaître un Nescient, il faut penser à sa nature propre._ »

« Comme si je n'y avais pas pensé. » Ironisa Vanitas, las de devoir se faire aider par une entité n'ayant pas d'existence à proprement parler. « Une autre idée, utile cette fois ? »

« – _La nature propre d'un Nescient est l'émotion dont il provient. » _Décris la créature métallique._  
_« _Si cela vous est inconnu, demander des informations à leur sujet aux Patrouilleurs Soniques vous fournira de nombreuses réponses qui devraient vous satisfaire.  
Voulez-vous des informations sur un Nescient en particulier ?_ »

Retenant de donner un coup de pied au monstre, l'adolescent acquiesça de nouveau, défiant le Patrouilleur Sonique du regard. Il l'observa pendant un moment, s'assurant que la créature n'allait faire aucun commentaire désobligeant.

« Donne-moi la nature de la Mandragore. »

Dès que ces mots furent prononcés, le Nescient sursauta et usa de son antenne et sa lumière rouge afin de scanner son maître. L'examen ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes, avant que le monstre ne sursaute et se mette à tourner. Une fois stabilisé, il répondit d'une voix calme :

« – _La nature de la Mandragore est la suivante : l'anxiété._ »

Le cœur de Vanitas se resserra dans sa poitrine, avant de se mettre à battre à vive allure.

« – _La Mandragore est très liée avec les Nescients suivant : Griffeur, Botte Scrutante, Balourd, Ecorcheur Blindé et Coffre Araignée.  
Ces Nescients représentant respectivement : la confusion, la honte, le stress, l'agressivité et la surprise._ »

« La ferme ! » Cria Vanitas, déglutissant après-coup. « Ferme-la, je ne t'ai pas demandé de dire ça ! »

Son coup de sang, fit effectivement apparaître deux Mandragores, ainsi qu'une Botte Scrutante, qui s'enfuit sans emporter son reste lorsque Vanitas donna un coup de poing au Patrouilleur Sonique. Ce dernier tourna sur lui-même quelque peu, avant de se mettre en mode attaque, son dard métallique semblant préparer un rayon laser. Préparation qu'il abandonna lorsque qu'il fut dissipé par son maître marmottant.

« Saloperie incapable de faire une seule chose correctement. »

Les Mandragores se regardèrent, confuses, avant de tenter de se cacher en se plantant dans le sol et d'y rester, leurs feuilles se balançant faiblement à l'air libre.  
Après s'être quelque peu calmé, Vanitas se rendit à l'évidence : il avait besoin qu'on lui explique comment faire ces Symboles ou il ne pourrait jamais se déconnecter. Bien que là n'était pas le problème, enfin, sa fierté parlait encore, là.  
Lui, il s'en fichait bien de rester ici ou non. Cependant, il avait aussi une vie dans le monde réel et une mère qui venait tout juste de l'autoriser à reprendre son ordinateur. S'il passait trop de temps ici, il allait encore avoir des problèmes. Puis, Ventus devait venir le chercher en fin d'après-midi et il arrivait toujours un peu trop en avance.

Après le coup du baiser, il ne voulait plus qu'ils soient seuls dans un endroit tous les deux. Pourquoi le blond avait-il voulu l'embrasser ? Ces quatre jours et trois nuits auraient pu être passablement agréables, si le blond n'avait pas tout gâché avec ses conneries. Vanitas souffla, énervé. Il en avait marre de penser et repenser à ça. Au moins, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Ventus était aussi collant, s'il était amoureux de lui. Enfin, le pauvre allait être méchamment déçu.

_On ne mélange pas les serviettes avec les torchons.  
En te remerciant de ne plus faire ce genre de choses._

Cette pensée lui redonna le sourire –_un sourire mauvais_– et cela calma les battements ridicules qui bondissaient au creux de ses veines.  
Se sentant bien mieux maintenant, l'adolescent fit quelques pas et arracha l'une des deux Mandragores au sol et la contempla quelque temps.  
La créature battait des jambes frénétiquement, comme si la tenir par les feuilles lui faisait mal. Elle paniquait, criait silencieusement, semblait appeler la pitié.

« T'es qu'un bordel de données informatique. Comment fais-tu pour être aussi réel ? » Marmotta-t-il de nouveau, secouant la créature de gauche à droite et entendant ses hurlements, pourtant silencieux.

« – _Maître._ » Un Patrouilleur Sonique était de nouveau apparu, flottant dans l'air.  
« – _Désirez-vous toujours savoir comment créer un Symbole ?_ »

Retournant la créature, Vanitas donna l'accord au Patrouilleur Sonique pour qu'il continue son explication.

« – _Les Nescients sont des allégories d'émotions que vous voyez comme négatives._  
_En offrant à un Nescent la possibilité de le changer en Symbole, vous en changerez sa nature.  
En changeant sa nature, vous le changerez en Symbole_ »

C'était pour le moins déroutant d'entendre le Patrouilleur Sonique déblatérer autant et ne rien lui offrir de concret. Agacé, il secoua la créature qu'il tenait toujours fermement.

« Comment je fais pour changer sa nature ? Magne-toi, je n'ai pas le temps. »

« – _Il existe plusieurs moyens, voici le plus rapide : lui injecter de la Lumière._ »

« Je veux un autre moyen, plus réalisable. »

« – _En détruisant le Nescient, après avoir fait preuve d'attention avec lui_. »

« Plus rapide. »

« – _En lui offrant un objet._ »

Vanitas fronça des sourcils, remettant son casque sur sa tête après avoir reposé la Mandragore à côté de l'autre. Que pouvait-il bien donner à un Nescient pour qu'il se change en Symbole ? Pressé par le temps, il ne pouvait plus s'autoriser de précieuses minutes de réflexions, c'est donc avec frustration qu'il s'en remit de nouveau à son ordinateur volant, lui demandant quel genre d'objet conviendrait.

« – _En lui donnant une Commande, que vous trouverez plus tard, ou une Illusion.  
Une Illusion est un objet extrêmement rare, il se décline en cinq exemplaires que vous seul possédez.  
Voulez-vous savoir comment ouvrir l'inventaire ?_ »

« Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. Fais-moi de l'air. »

Pour toute réponse, le Patrouilleur Sonique tourna un peu sur lui-même, avant de prendre congé.  
Maintenant seul, Vanitas invoqua son inventaire et le toucha sans plus attendre. Là, un petit écran s'afficha et une liste d'objets défila. Usant de son majeur, il fit descendre les mots jusqu'à trouver celui qu'il cherchait. Pour peu, il était surpris que Xehanort ne lui ait pas menti au sujet de cet objet, alors qu'il s'évertuait à dire que ce jeu n'en était pas un.  
Il toucha ce qu'il désirait, attrapant le nouveau spray dans sa main; puis il referma l'inventaire. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé ici et déjà, il devait se dépêcher avant que sa mère – _ou n'importe qui d'autre assez stupide pour enfoncer sa porte_– ne se décide de rentrer dans sa chambre.

« Regarde. Par ici, abrutie. » Présenta Vanitas, attirant l'attention sur la bouteille de spray qu'il avait dans la main.

La Mandragore étourdie réussit à se redresser sur ses petites jambes. Voyant que son maître ne bougeait pas, il s'approcha doucement et prit le spray entre ses feuilles, avant de reculer à vive allure afin de l'observer plus amplement.

Silencieux, Vanitas laissa la créature faire ce qu'il lui plaisait. Selon lui, moins d'une minute serait suffisant, après, il aviserait. En attendant, il lui restait moins de soixante secondes avant que le monstre ne se change en Symbole. S'il ne le faisait pas, alors il lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs.  
Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, voilà que le monstre en question se mit à jouer avec son cadeau en le lançant contre l'autre Mandragore. Les deux se concertèrent un moment, puis se retournèrent pour regarder leur maître. Ce dernier se fit craquer l'épaule.

« Allez, grouille-toi. » S'impatienta-t-il, mauvais comme jamais.

Les créatures sursautèrent. Celle en trop disparut après-coup, ce, laissant l'autre à son destin. Fébrile, la plante commença à tâtonner son présent, ses longues feuilles tranchantes caressant l'objet bien plus grand qu'elle. Elle l'étudia. Tant et si bien, que la patience –minime– de son maître s'effritait comme s'il eût été contenu dans un sablier.

« Magne-toi ! »

Bien forcée, elle semblait comprendre comment l'objet fonctionnait, elle le fit donc tourner. Enfin, elle s'en servit, s'aspergeant d'Illusion sans vraiment l'avoir anticipé.

Une boule de lumière implosa, le souffle frappant Vanitas de plein fouet, le faisant reculer avec force. Heureusement pour lui, le contrecoup ne dura qu'un temps, avant que la Mandragore ne disparaisse, laissant derrière elle un orbe aussi gros qu'un ballon.  
Au sein de la sphère, il se trouvait un symbole, ainsi que la créature, jouant paisiblement à l'intérieur si on y regardait de plus près. Elle abordait maintenant une robe violette et rouge, la différenciant de son habituelle blancheur et de sa verdure grasse.

« – _Il s'agit d'une Cigüe, maître. Un Nescient spécial, enfermé dans un Symbole Nescient. Sa destruction retirera toute l'infection sur le monde._ »

« Un peu comme une "_reine abeille_". » Marmonna l'adolescent perplexe, chassant derechef un Patrouilleur Sonique un peu trop serviable.

Le Nescient sautillait de-ci de-là, comme excité par ses nouvelles couleurs qu'il montrait fièrement. Peut-être jouait-elle, personne n'aurait su le dire, pas même Vanitas. Ce dernier se tuait pourtant à dire qu'il ne faisait que les faire naître, il ne savait pas ce qui trottait dans leurs têtes.

Soupirant, l'adolescent fit demi-tour, avant d'entendre le son de deux fusées qu'on enverrait dans le ciel. Un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui lui suffit à repérer la naissance de deux faisceaux verts : deux points de sauvegarde.

Il était l'heure de rentrer. Cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire outre mesure.

* * *

À Illusiopolis, la pluie de mi-janvier s'abattait, élégante. Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses ruelles, pour ressortir en de fortes bourrasques sifflant aux oreilles des rues avoisinantes. Tout cela était familier pour les citadins, ce pourquoi aucun d'entre eux ne s'était aventuré au-dehors. Seuls les salariés avaient été abandonnés à leur sort. Bienheureusement, les plus débrouillards d'entre eux avaient le luxe d'avoir une voiture, véhicule qu'ils gardaient jalousement.  
Loin de toute cette agitation silencieuse, une tout autre dépression attendait son tour au-dessus d'une maison du quartier de la gare.

« Ouvre-moi la porte, Vanitas ! »

Alors que Tifa bataillait avec la porte de son deuxième né, Sora et Tidus était en train de servir un gargantuesque et étrange verre de soda à leur invité. Ce dernier les regardait avec impuissance et les priait pourtant bien aimablement de ne pas se donner cette peine. Seulement, les garçons Aestas étaient tous les mêmes.

« Coca à la mode, avec une touche de crème ! »  
« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? »

Le plus vieux des deux bruns ajoutait une grosse cuillère de crème à la boisson gazeuse, lui donnant un aspect curieux. Face à cette initiative, le plus jeune fit la moue, attrapant une bouteille de sirop, ajoutant un copieux amont dans la mixture.

« Et du sirop de citron ! »  
« Vous allez vraiment me faire boire ça ? » Demanda le blond d'un ton inquiet.  
« C'est une potion magique pour ne pas que tu tombes malade ! »

Les deux frères semblaient fiers de leur œuvre, ils recouvrirent le tout de chantilly, grattèrent un peu de cannelle sur le dessus; leur création ne manquait plus que d'obtenir de la reconnaissance et une paille. Devant la mine perplexe de leur invité, Tidus reprit la parole d'un air encourageant :

« Allez, allez, pas de chichis ! Les hommes, les vrais, boivent ça depuis la nuit des temps ! »  
« C'est une potion magique contre les rhumes du cerveau. Et ça peut faire pousser les poils ! » Ajouta Sora, avançant le verre au blond. « Nous on en boit tout le temps ! Regarde ! J'ai deux poils là sur le menton. »  
« Ça forge les muscles ! Regarde ! »  
« Et ça creuse les dents ! _'ega'de _! »  
« Moi, une fois, j'ai bu ça, je suis allé à l'hôpital et ça va mieux depuis ! »  
« Le docteur n'avait pas dit à maman que t'avais eu un ulcère ? »  
« J'sais plus... »

Ventus observant les frères qui piaillaient joyeusement, partageant leurs commentaires avec fierté et un brin de malice. Ses yeux bleus les détaillaient, leurs sourires, leurs expressions de visages, comme si rien ne pouvait lui échapper. Son attention se reporta sur le verre à l'aspect bien plus correct maintenant que tout s'était bien mélangé. Cela ressemblait toujours à un malheureux accident de la nature, mais tout était désormais homogène. Nul doute qu'une gorgée de cette boisson serait un regrettable souvenir à garder. Alors, il décida de faire diversion en posant une question innocente.

« Et vous aimez vraiment cette potion magique ? »

Là, les garçons se regardèrent. De bruyants, ils étaient passés à silencieux. Sora se massait l'arrière du crâne et Tidus penchait la tête sur le côté de-ci de-là.

« Bah non, mais ça fait plaisir à Vani ! »  
« Oui, oui ! » Acquiesça le plus jeune, prenant un air sérieux. « Même si maman le gronde après. »

Ventus se retint de faire un seul commentaire, pas qu'il puisse être désobligeant, mais il lui semblait que ces garçons n'avaient pas conscience de la situation. Il ricana légèrement, repoussant discrètement le verre à l'autre bout de la table.

« C'est donc bien Vanitas qui vous en fait boire ? »  
« C'est un secret ! » Cria Tidus, se plaquant les mains sur la bouche.  
« Il nous a fait promettre de ne rien dire ! »

Les garçons secouèrent la tête et quittèrent la table en courant, préférant fuir l'affrontement plutôt que de faire plus de révélations. Bien qu'ils aient déjà répondu à toutes ses questions. Ventus rit doucement, jetant un coup d'œil à son téléphone. À l'étage, Tifa donnait toujours des coups sur la porte et semblait décidée à l'enfoncer.  
Vanitas avait une mère inquiète, une grande sœur, deux petits frères. Il avait tout ce dont le blond aspirait à appartenir. Il ne comprendrait sûrement jamais pourquoi le destin était aussi cruel. C'était comme ça, il décida de ne pas s'en occuper plus de raison, juste à temps pour entendre le bruit de pas précipités, d'une porte qu'on ouvre à la volée et d'une mère criant après sa progéniture qui venait de s'enfuir par les escaliers.

« Où est encore passé ton ordinateur ?! »

« Je l'emmène avec moi. » Rétorqua le brun, sautant par-dessus la rambarde, faisant sursauter ses deux petits frères. « Ventus, on se bouge ! Magne-toi ! Sinon je dis à tout le monde que tu fumes de l'herbe ! »

Le blond sauta hors de sa chaise et courut à l'autre extrémité de la cuisine, sautant par-dessus la fenêtre.

« De l'herbe ? Qu'est-ce que... Vanitas Aestas, reviens ici tout de suite ! Ventus ! Les garçons ! »

Courants à en perdre haleine, les garçons n'avaient de cesse de regarder par-dessus leurs épaules, une mère furieuse à leurs trousses. Vanitas ricanait déjà, hurlant sa victoire alors qu'ils entraient dans la station de métro. Ventus à ses talons, ils bondirent dans une des navettes, les portes se claquant dans leur dos.

« Vanitas ! » hurlait Tifa, trempée de sueur, la rage et les larmes aux yeux.

Ventus cligna des paupières. Pourquoi semblait-elle morte d'inquiétude, alors qu'elle avait eu l'air de vouloir les tuer deux secondes plus tôt ? Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'au bouton d'arrêt d'urgence, avant que le brun derrière lui n'entoure ses épaules d'un bras, riant à gorge déployée aux dépens de sa mère.

« Quelle conne ! » S'extasiait le brun, leur voiture s'ébranlant. « Pire qu'une truie. »  
« Arrête. »

Les roues crissèrent, la silhouette de la brune regardant partir son fils, impuissante. L'attention de Vanitas se dirigea sur le blond qu'il tenait par les épaules.

« De quoi ? Elle est tellement pitoyable ! »  
« Arrête ça tout de suite. »

L'étonnement s'empara du brun, le faisant froncer un sourcil, avant de le faire sourire. Il frappa doucement l'épaule de Ventus.

« Ça alors. Quand tu me le fais, ça ne te vient pas à l'esprit d'arrêter quand je te le demande. »  
« Je ne parle pas de ça, Vanitas. »

Le blond le tenait en garde, d'un seul regard. Les deux se mirent à se regarder en chien de faïence, leur contact se brisant à la première violente secousse de leur véhicule.

« Ne fais pas de mal à ta mère, elle n'y est pour rien si tu es tout le temps en colère. »

Vanitas ricana en roulant des yeux, s'adossant contre une barre en métal, son bras relâchant les épaules de Ventus. Les deux firent silence, le sac contenant l'ordinateur du brun frôlant légèrement le blond.

« Réfléchis-y. Ta coquille s'est tellement fragilisée que tu n'arrives même pas à la réparer ! »  
« Ferme-la, abruti. » Siffla-t-il, foudroyant l'autre du regard, venimeux comme jamais. « T'es pas le Secours Populaire, occupe-toi de tes fantaisies tout seul. »  
« C'est l'anniversaire de Fang, c'est pour ça que nous sommes partis comme des voleurs ? Tu avais promis à ta mère d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit là ! »  
« Oh les merdeux, fermez vos gueules ! »

Un passager, une grande femme blonde aux cheveux courts et en costume strict, venait de les héler en leur jetant une boulette de journal sale. Ventus baissa la tête en s'excusant, pendant que Vanitas fourrait son sac dans les mains du blond, s'avançant rapidement jusqu'à la femme. Comme un déclic, une sorte d'autopilote.

« La Liberté d'Expression, tu connais, connasse ? » Grogna le brun, surplombant son interlocutrice, avant que cette dernière ne se relève, sa grande taille surplombant le reste.  
« C'est cliché. » Grommela-t-elle avec une patience aussi maigre qu'elle; puis elle inspira profondément « Je te le déconseille fortement si tu ne veux pas t'attirer des ennuis. »

Les deux se regardaient en chien de faïence, attendant un peu pour trouver une bonne occasion de se jeter dessus. Quelques passagers, gênés, regardaient ailleurs ou se pressaient déjà loin, les héros parmi eux n'étaient plus dans cette rame depuis longtemps. Malheureusement pour eux.  
Bienheureusement, le prochain arrêt était déjà là et, maintenant, ils n'attendaient plus que de pouvoir voir les sorties s'ouvrir.

« Bien, les gosses dans ton genre devraient vraiment réfléchir avant d'agir. » Soupira-t-elle finalement, se retournant pour retourner s'asseoir, bien que la colère soit toujours présente. « Puceau pas même bon à baiser. »

Une fois la phrase finie, il se passa une simple seconde. Une seule, durant laquelle Vanitas lança un fulgurant coup de pied sur le tibia de l'adulte, avant de se faire entraîner par le col. Ventus était au bout de cette main et il fonçait au milieu des passagers, courant jusqu'à la porte qui commençait à déverser son flot d'utilisateurs.

« Lâche-moi tout de suite, bordel ! » Hurlait le brun, suivant le blond bon gré mal gré. « Lâche-moi, tout de suite ! »

Après une course folle jusqu'au dehors de la station, les garçons reprirent leur souffle. Appuyés contre le comptoir du Lazer Game d'Illusiopolis, ils crachaient leur fatigue par petits essoufflements brûlants.

« C'est quoi ton problème a la fin ?! » Aboya enfin Vanitas.

Quand bien même venait-il de gronder, Ventus ne semblait ni touché, ni affligé par cette colère. Non, il avait juste l'air mécontent. Sa main reprit le col de son ami et il le secoue une fois. Une seule et simple fois.

« Ça y est, t'es calmé ? » Siffla-t-il, mauvais, comme jamais il ne l'avait été, tout du moins, c'était ce que ressentait le brun. « T'es bientôt un adulte, évites de faire ce genre de choses si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis. T'es peut-être mystérieux, inaccessible, égoïste, égocentrique et j'en passe... Mais je te vois mal au poste de police. Puis cette fille avait raison, nous devons respecter les autres passagers dans les transports en commun et ne pas faire trop de bruits. »  
« Mais, merde. » Vanitas riait maintenant, giflant la main qui restait agrippée à son col. « Tu te prends pour qui ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, entre toi et moi : c'est pas Copain Party. »

Venimeux, les garçons se défièrent du regard. Cela déconcerta Vanitas, bien qu'il ait l'habitude de voir Ventus se rebeller de plus en plus, il avait l'impression de se retrouver en lui. Non, vraiment, cela était plus qu'étrange.

« Bref. » Souffla finalement ledit blond, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, le sourire de retour à ses lèvres. « Gardons notre énergie pour nos parties. Je suis d'humeur à te battre à plate couture ! »

Le brun le regardait, sans vraiment comprendre son comportement. De doux, à héroïque, en passant par mature, puis froid et enfin, fier. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Vanitas remarquait l'attitude plutôt atypique de son homologue (_celui qu'il n'arrivait pas à déclarer ennemi ou ami, ces notions n'ayant de cesse de change_r). Il n'arrivait pas à le cerner, donc, il lui gardait précieusement le titre de parasite.

_Chien, parasite, manipulateur, toxico. Dangereux dégénéré._

« Allez, viens. La session va commencer ! Tu vas pouvoir te défouler ! »

Les tickets en main, les deux adolescents marchèrent en direction de la machine. Pendant une fraction de seconde, on aurait dit que les rôles auraient pu s'inverser. Seulement, personne n'était là pour en attester la véracité.

_« Alors, ils vont bientôt... »  
« Tomber malade. Je le crains. »  
« Après-demain ? »  
« C'est possible... Sauf si nous réussissons à trouver lequel des deux est celui qui tuera l'autre le premier. »_

De l'autre côté de la région, trois personnes auraient pu. Silencieuses, elles se regardèrent à tour de rôle, avant de couper leurs écrans, ceux sur lesquels s'étendaient diverses images de caméras de sécurité.  
À partir de demain, la semaine allait être longue.


	23. DOWNWARD (scratches)

« Tu t'en sors de ton côté, Dingo ? »

Douglas Goofman, grand, courbé et maigre homme aux cheveux bruns, plus connu sous son surnom et ses dents abîmées –_par la négligence et une phobie du dentiste surréaliste_– dodelina de la tête en avançant un « _Ouaip ! _» sonore.

Il n'y avait rien de bien difficile pour lui, tout ce qui touchait à mapper et coder n'avait aucun secret pour lui. C'était bien pour cela que le Roi lui permettait de rester. Tout du moins, c'était ce que lui avait dit Donald MacDuck, son collègue et ami d'enfance, le petit homme qui écumait de rage de l'autre côté de la ligne.

« Saleté d'ordinateur ! » Vociférait-il justement, son accent qu'on qualifierait d'écossais rendant sa colère comique aux oreilles de son ami. « Richard, Firmin, Louis ! Lâchez votre console et allez jouer dehors ! »

L'albinos, aux accès de colère temporaires et peu dramatiques, était l'oncle de triplés qu'il gardait les week-ends. Ces trois jeunes pestes avaient un certain problème d'obéissance, mais n'étaient pas bien méchantes pour des galopins de leur âge.  
Les têtes rousses piaillaient –d'ailleurs– déjà leur mécontentement, leurs voix étouffées se répercutant au creux du casque de Goofman, plus précisément : contre ses tympans. Le brun crut entendre son ami les prévenir d'une punition, puis, il n'y eut plus aucun autre bruit, excepté celui de quelques pas précipités et d'une porte se claquant. Tout cela, entrecoupé et enfin, nettement plus clair. La connexion semblait meilleure désormais.

Le silence reprit sa juste place, seulement ennuyé par quelques interférences entre les deux lignes.  
Soufflant discrètement, la ventilation des deux ordinateurs filait bon train, refroidissant les processeurs travaillant sur des centaines de tâches à la seconde.  
Aujourd'hui, Donald travaillait sur un tableau d'événement, pendant que Goofman (_Dingo_), se chargeait de tout ce qui touchait au codage et au mappage. Hier, ils étaient en surveillance et, maintenant, ils étaient tous deux occupés à finaliser un nouveau monde sur _Kingdom Hearts __χ_.

Une heure passa, puis quelques dizaines d'autres minutes. Donald profita d'une pause bien méritée pour finir sa tasse de café froid, alors que Goofman corrigeait les derniers bugs. L'après-midi était nuageux dans la contrée de Sidney, à peine quelques vents venaient gâcher le paysage bucolique, ses sites touristiques, son parc d'attractions et ses bourgs avoisinants.

« – _11001111 10000111_ »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » Entonna soudainement Donald, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Goofman perdit le fil de sa solide concentration, confus. Il répondit à son ami qu'il n'avait rien dit.  
Il eut beau nier, l'albinos ne voulait pas le croire.

« Je t'assure. » Bien que sa voix soit un peu maladroite et nonchalante, le brun semblait tout de même aussi paisible que bien embêté. « Je n'ai rien dit. »  
« Je t'ai entendu marmonner ! » Défendit l'autre.  
« Je n'ai pourtant rien dit, je t'assure. »  
« – _11001111 10000111_ »

« – _Entrechemins._ »

Filant à vive allure, une tâche à forme humaine se tournait et retournait, comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu.  
Pour un premier voyage dans l'Espace, tout semblait amusant. L'idée même de flotter dans l'intersidéral lui plaisait. Défier les lois scientifiques, les lois de la gravité... Il continuait d'y penser, ses pensées tournant en une boucle fière, comme s'il n'avait pas passé une nuit blanche à essayer de s'endormir.

D'après ce que son portable avait montré avant qu'il ne se connecte, il ne lui restait que quelques heures avant l'event à la _Contrée du Départ_. Xehanort lui avait aussi rappelé qu'un événement important allait se passer aujourd'hui, à dix-juit heures. Il se devait d'être prêt, mais rien ne l'empêchait d'aller se perdre ailleurs en attendant.

Autour de lui se trouvaient des mondes sphériques, ces derniers recouverts d'une fine pellicule de lumière. Il avait l'embarras du choix. L'indécision n'avait jamais été quelque chose dont il souffrait (pensait-il), aussi, se décida-t-il rapidement.

_Celui-ci._

L'adolescent venait de murmurer pour lui-même.  
Ses yeux convoitaient un univers bien plus coloré, bien plus lumineux que ceux déjà observés. En se penchant un peu plus, il gagna de la vitesse et disparut dans un flash.

« – _11001111 10000111_ »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Dingo ? »

Donald s'était calmé. Bien que sa soif de réponses restait sans appel, il avait préféré se concentrer sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il fallait dire, qu'il avait fini par croire que Goofman n'était pas le responsable de ces bruits intempestifs.

« Je regarde les caméras. » Lui expliqua calmement le brun, ses doigts pianotant avec précision sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

Face à cette réponse, l'albinos s'offusqua. Il avait du mal à admettre que quelque chose leur échappait. Cependant, il n'avait rien à redire, alors il se contenta de sauvegarder leur travail et d'allumer le deuxième écran à sa droite.

« Tout semble normal. » Marmonna-t-il, sa main faisant glisser la souris sur diverses fenêtres. « Alpha est au lycée et Beta est encore dans sa chambre. Quelle manie de calfeutrer sa caméra... En parlant de caméra. La dix-septième, celle de la Shinra n'a toujours pas été retrouvée ? »  
« Le Roi pense qu'ils l'ont peut-être découverte et détruite... »  
« C'est impensable. » Soupira Donald, activant les autres caméras. « Cela date de la fin d'année. S'ils l'avaient trouvée, il y a fort à parier qu'ils se seraient débarrassés des autres ou qu'ils se seraient beaucoup trop méfiés. » Il secoua mollement sa tasse de café. « Penses-tu ! Ce ne sont des adolescents, qu'auraient-ils pu bien faire ? »

Sa question ne trouva aucune réponse. Cela le rendit quelque peu amer, mais il passa à autre chose.  
Sur chacune des petites fenêtres, il y avait diverses lumières. : une verte, une bleue et une rouge. Marche, Partage et Arrêt. Suivant laquelle clignotait, on pouvait facilement découvrir son état.

« En attendant, nous n'entendons plus parler de l'autre gêneur. Je suis bien content qu'il ne soit plus revenu. » S'exclama Donald, repensant à toutes ces lumières bleues qui s'étaient activées quelques semaines auparavant.  
« Tu sais, je pense qu'après avoir coupé toutes ses connexions, c'est normal qu'il ne soit pas encore revenu. »  
« C'était facile, un travail de génie ! L'imbécile n'avait même pas cherché à masquer son adresse IP ! »

Un soupir coupa le génie informatique dans ses déblatérations.

« Maintenant, nous devons faire attention à ne pas attiser l'attention sur nous. »  
« _Attirer_, Dingo. Attirer l'attention. » Le corrigeait sereinement Donald, avant de mettre en ligne les données qu'ils venaient de créer. « Et voilà. DisneyTown est prête ! Même sans Pat, nous avons fait du bon travail, le Roi devrait être content. Bravo, bravo. »  
« J'en suis sûr. »  
« – _11001111 10000111_ »

Le couinement du cuir, le bruit des pas. Ce monde multicolore n'avait de vivant que son aspect, seul le silence rendait cette vie quelque peu sarcastique.  
Casque sous le bras, Vanitas s'avançait au milieu des courbes généreuses et enfantines de cet environnement nouveau. Tout était si lumineux et coloré qu'il aurait pu en avoir mal aux yeux. Seulement, des yeux, réels, humains, il ne pouvait pas prétendre en avoir. Pas dans cet univers-là.  
Cela le fit ricaner, bien qu'il s'arrêta quelques secondes après, son corps continuant de le tirailler. L'Arène des Mirages, plus jamais il n'y remettrait les pieds. Les Joueurs ne s'arrêteraient-ils donc jamais de se battre contre _**ses **_Nescients ? Le seul fait de penser que, non, ces insipides idiots n'auraient de cesse d'aller jouer les gladiateurs, lui donnait la nausée.

Les ruelles furent arpentées, puis désertées les unes après les autres. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, chacun de ses pas laissait derrière lui comme de fins grains de poussière, semblables à des graines. De ces graines métaphoriques, une fois le sol touché, il ne restait rien de plus qu'une fumée invisible, vestiges des émotions qu'il ne laissait plus échapper aussi facilement. Pensait-il.

« – _11001111 10000111_ »  
« Encore ce bruit ? »

Donald soupira de lassitude et d'énervement. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu de problèmes jusque-là, c'était pourquoi il appréciait moyennement avoir affaire à une sorte de bug.

« Ça semble venir du jeu. » Remarqua le surnommé Dingo, allant déjà regarder le code source du monde qu'ils venaient tout juste de mettre officiellement en ligne.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ? » Râla l'albinos, sirotant une tasse de café chaud. « Ce serait le retour du gêneur de la dernière fois ? »  
« Je ne pense pas. »  
« Et qu'est-ce que tu penses, au juste ? »

Sa question, encore une fois, ne rencontra aucune réponse. Cela le fit froncer les sourcils alors qu'il postait une nouvelle action pour activer les PNJ. Une fois cela fait, il reprit son observation, admirant chacune des lignes inscrites sur l'écran noir. Là, un détail, marqué de plusieurs dizaines de chiffres rouges attira son attention.

« C'est étrange... » Marmonna-t-il, avant de se racler la gorge. « Dingo, pourquoi as-tu touché au code ? Je pensais que tu avais terminé. »  
« J'avais terminé. »  
« Alors, pourquoi y a-t-il du binaire qui se promène sur les lignes ? »

C'était au tour de Goofman d'être piqué au vif, prenant très à cœur le fait que son ami le soupçonne d'avoir pu trafiquer leur travail. Rapidement, il ouvrit la page du code source, dont l'écriture binaire s'était changée en mots et autres actions que Donald avait pu manipuler jusque-là.  
Quand bien même le jeu se vantait les mérites d'un programme relativement simple pour créer ses propres mondes et autres modèles, cette équipe de quatre avait préféré tout créer de toutes pièces, allant jusqu'à écrire la source même du code. Un véritable travail de génie, comme l'avait souligné son ami à l'accent douteux. Seulement, maintenant... Sur ces lignes binaires, changées en lignes d'actions, ce qu'on pourrait confondre comme des vestiges de code se baladaient encore. Se multipliait.

« 11001111 10000111 . » Répéta le brun une fois, lentement, laissant les chiffres imprégner son esprit. « C'est bien de l'écriture binaire... »  
« Merci, il s'agit bien d'écriture binaire, j'avais remarqué. » Souffla sarcastiquement Donald, essayant tant bien que mal de déchiffrer ce code.  
« Deux impulsions, deux vides, cinq impulsions, quatre vides, trois impulsions. Il s'agit d'un caractère spécial... »  
« Spécial ? À quel point ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Goofman recula sa chaise, prenant un livre sur une montagne dangereusement suspendue au-dessus d'un capharnaüm toujours plus grandissant. Restant sourd à l'appel de son ami, il tournait page après page.

« Dingo ! »  
« J'ai déjà vu ce caractère quelque part. » Murmura-t-il, plongé dans ses pensées, léchant le bout de son index au fur et à mesure de son ascension dans le manuscrit. « Que l'espace soit là ou non, il s'agit toujours du même caractère. C'est une lettre et j'en suis certain. Mais de quel dialecte ? »  
« Dingo ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Réponds-moi tout de suite ! »  
« Je l'ai déjà vu... » Continua Goofman, avant de claquer des doigts. « Je sais ! Donald, je reviens tout de suite. J'ai besoin d'une confirmation. » Il retira le casque sur ses oreilles et bondissait déjà hors de son chantier de feuilles et de fils entremêlés. « Ah, et surveille le code, nous avons affaire à une intrusion ! Bientôt une infection ! »  
« Comment ? Dingo ! Dingo, reviens ici tout de suite ! »  
« – _11001111 10000111_ »

Le monde fut arpenté plusieurs fois. Ici et là, il trouva un bon nombre de coffres et leur vue apporta à Vanitas, quelques idées malsaines. S'il en trafiquait un ou deux en les remplaçant par des Coffres Araignées, les Joueurs auraient une sacrée surprise. Sans parler du fait d'instaurer de la méfiance... Bien sûr, il ne devrait pas en avoir trop, ou alors tout l'effet serait gâché. Encore, tout était une question de logique, de timing et il n'avait aucune restriction. Du moins, pensait-il le savoir.

Pour lui, ce monde était aussi étrange que dégoûtant et déroutant. En se rendant de nouveau à la place centrale de ce monde inachevé, il remarqua des modifications. Des PNJ attendaient bien sagement ici et là. Tous ressemblaient à des sortes d'animaux, leurs modèles encore les bras en croix. Cela déconcerta Vanitas qui se faufila jusqu'à une plaque d'égout entrouverte. Là, il glissa le long de l'échelle jusqu'au niveau inférieur avant de sauter sur le sol dur et froid de ce sous-sol mal entretenu et silencieux. La lumière se faisait rare ci. Aussi, laissa-t-il une main contre le mur, longeant ce dernier.

Vanitas leva la tête, observa le plafond sombre et les mécanismes dorés endormis. Des écrous, des mains, des leviers... Il y avait un grand nombre de mécanismes farfelus grinçant et couinant à tout va. Cela donnait un effet assez ostentatoire.  
Seul et définitivement distrait par la fatigue qui avait repris ses justes droits, il laissa les Nescients accompagner chacun de ses pas. Les échos de leurs piaillements s'écorchaient contre les murs de pierre avoisinants, avant de se briser en échos.

Sa marche le conduisit à un générateur, probablement celui de la source d'énergie de toute cette grande salle mécanique.

« – Ceci est le générateur de la salle. »  
Un Patrouilleur Sonique venait de scanner la pièce de son épaisse lumière rutilante.  
« – Bien qu'impossible à détruire, une surcharge le mettrait hors service. »

Vanitas accueillit cette nouvelle, quelque peu mitigé. S'il pouvait saboter quelques dispositifs, alors, il en était plus que ravi. Le problème était que lesdits sabotages ne dureraient qu'un temps. Ne pouvait-il donc rien détruire ? Cela était tout comme un jeu vidéo, un environnement impossible à détruire, avec seulement quelques endroits à déranger.

Mettant cette pensée de côté, il gravit les mécanismes. Sans aucun effort, il arriva sur l'engrenage principal, sauta sur une main mécanique qui l'emmena encore plus près du plafond. Là, il fut intrigué par une escarpe entre deux roues.  
Bondissant sur l'un des écrous, jusqu'à arriver à un endroit bien caché derrière quelques engrenages, il s'approcha de l'objet de sa curiosité. Il s'agissait d'une entrée quelque peu secrète. Sans perdre de temps, il pénétra furtivement ce petit dédale, non sans avoir congédié la plupart de ses Nescients.

« Patrouilleur Sonique, scanne la zone. » Ordonna-t-il au monstre volant derrière lui.

Ce dernier s'exécuta sans prendre son reste, Vanitas (et une Fiole Sournoise plutôt persistante) à sa suite.  
Ce vide couloir de pierre n'avait rien d'original ni de surprenant, mais après tant de couleurs, un peu de neutralité n'était pas de refus. C'est en expirant, qu'il relâcha quelques Sel de Mer, des Ecorcheurs et d'impatient Inondeurs qui partirent aussitôt se fondre au sol afin de presser le Patrouilleur Sonique dans ses recherches.

Le bruit des pas résonnaient dans les couloirs, le poids de son casque sous le bras le pesant quelque peu. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, ici. S'agissait-il d'un monde inachevé ? Comme une sorte de brouillon, de preview, que l'on sert à ceux qui ne peuvent attendre ? Voilà qui le faisait déjà grimacer de colère. S'il perdait du temps ici, il se jurait de mettre cet endroit à feu et à sang.

« – _Cela est impossible, maître_. »  
Le Patrouilleur Sonique était revenu, juste à temps, car son maître venait de traverser le dédale.

« Ferme-la et dis-moi où je suis. » Cracha Vanitas, venimeux. « Magne-toi ! »

Le Nescient fila jusqu'à lui, tournant autour de sa tête en baignant la salle de son scanner. Au-dessus d'eux, s'étendait un flipper vertical, pareil à une sorte de pachinko, d'une grandeur effarante. Un escalier menait à son lance-bille où, habituellement, une bille aurait du se trouver. Colorée et lumineuse, cette pièce faisait penser à une salle de jeu pour titans.

« – _Maître, cet endroit n'est répertorié dans aucune base de données officielle_. »

« Comment ça ? »

L'adolescent était perplexe maintenant. Il regardait le Patrouilleur Sonique tourner dans tous les sens, comme si la réponse à sa question se trouvait là, juste là. Plus les secondes passaient, et plus Vanitas s'impatientait, pour enfin aboyer :

« Réponds ! »  
« Qui est là ?! »

Une voix à l'autre bout du dédale venait de naître. Cela surprit Vanitas, qui fit disparaître ses monstres en un instant, remettant le casque sur sa tête à la seconde même où un grand et gras chat aux babines de bouledogue apparut derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce boucan ?! » Continua l'hybride d'une voix enrouée. « Et t'es qui, toi ?! »

_Un PNJ ?_

Il était habillé d'une tenue à sa juste mesure. Une salopette et un t-shirt. Autant d'erreurs de bon goût qui exaspérèrent Vanitas. Ce dernier recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre, avant de calmement prendre la sortie par les escaliers, ignorant les appels de l'anthropomorphe.

« Reviens ici tout de suite, j'te cause, là ! »

La vue des marches sembla ralentir la créature, donnant tout le temps à Vanitas de tenter un chemin de sortie par le lance-billes. S'attendant à valdinguer, l'apparition d'une sphère le protégeant des chocs le surprit, avant d'effectivement, l'envoyer s'entrechoquer sur plusieurs bumpers.

En quelques coups, le flipper le jeta dans une nouvelle ouverture, l'adolescent attrapant le rebord de justesse.

« Descends d'ici tout de suite ! »

Ramenant sa force et ses sens, il réussit à grimper sur la plateforme et découvrit là une autre sortie, qui menait dehors.

« Sale nabot ! » Pesta l'animal, n'arrivant pas à se décider à se lancer au sein du jeu. « Ne me force pas à te courir après ! »  
« Tu ne pourrais pas courir, même si tu le voulais. » Ironisa Vanitas, se moquant de la laideur et de la lourdeur de l'autre individu.  
« Répète ça, racaille ! »

Sûr que l'animal ne tenterait rien, l'adolescent ricana avec force avant de se retourner et de marcher d'un pas plus vif en direction de la nouvelle sortie.

« Je te retrouverai ! » Cria de nouveau le chat, sa colère désormais égale à sa largeur.  
« – _11001111 10000111_ »

Depuis ce que lui avait annoncé Goofman, Donald n'avait de cesse d'essayer d'effacer le binaire qui éclatait sur leurs lignes de codes. Cela était vain, mais l'albinos ne voulait absolument pas perdre tout leur travail, et si son ami ne se dépêchait pas de revenir, ils allaient tous deux devoir expliquer au Roi que Disneyville allait devoir attendre encore longtemps.

« Donald, j'ai trouvé. »

Un soupire de soulagement s'échappa de sa gorge serrée par le stress et l'incompréhension.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! » Ajouta-t-il, sa voix toujours aussi colérique. « De quoi s'agit-il ? »  
« La série de chiffres correspond à du grec ancien : la lettre χ . »  
« La lettre qui... ? »  
« La lettre χ ! »  
« Bon sang, continue ! C'est la lettre qui est ? »  
« Non, c'est la lettre qui est χ... Et mince ! » S'écria le confus brun. « Laisse-moi faire, Donald. »

Goofman s'empara de son clavier d'ordinateur avant de longuement pianoter. De son côté, Donald n'était pas plus calmé et continuait de pester, exigeant une réponse claire. Puis, quelque chose dans son cerveau s'alluma, comme une ampoule.

« Dingo. Cette lettre, c'est bien la troisième lettre de l'alphabet grec en partant de la fin ? »  
« Ouaip. L'avant avant dernière. »  
« C'est pour ça ! » Cracha l'albinos. « C'est pour ça que je ne comprenais pas ! Ça ne se prononce pas comme ça, espèce de nigaud ! »  
« Donald, il faut mettre la mesure d'urgence en place. Je vais prévenir le Roi et recueillir son avis. Quant à toi, préviens Pat. »  
« Ce gros plein de soupe ? Pas question ! »

L'homme en question était un voisin et assez bon ami de Goofman. Leurs deux fils respectifs, PJ et Maximilien jouaient souvent ensemble. Malgré les mauvais côtés de Pat, lui et sa compagne, Peggy, l'avaient aidé à se remettre sur pied à la mort de sa femme dans un accident de voiture.

Coupant court à la crise grandissante de Donald, Goofman le fit se concentrer sur une autre tâche durant laquelle il lui expliqua ce qu'il avait trouvé.  
Il s'agissait bel et bien d'une intrusion par un système différent, un virus. Néanmoins, puisque qu'ils étaient quatre à travailler sur ce projet, il ne pouvait pas enrayer la menace à lui tout seul. Bien qu'il ne sache de quelle sorte d'infection ils allaient souffrir, il savait que ça allait soit compliquer les choses, soit faire avancer leurs recherches, cela, dans une seconde problématique.

« Tu penses qu'il s'agit d'un Joueur ? » Questionna l'autre, bien plus calmé. « Ça pourrait être Pat ? Je ne vois pas quel intérêt il pourrait trouver à faire cela, mais c'est envisageable. »  
« Je n'en suis pas si sûr, Pat ne pourrait pas exécuter une telle manœuvre. »  
« Qui d'autre aurait pu s'introduire dans notre monde à peine mis en ligne, alors ? Il doit s'agir du gêneur de la dernière fois ! »  
« Ou d'un autre hacker. »

Donald abattit son poing sur la table, las de voir ses hypothèses se faire repousser en quelques secondes. Seulement, Goofman ne pouvait se permettre de mettre une seule hypothèse de côté et, aux vues de comment le binaire fondait au sein du code, il se disait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'assez louche.  
La voix de l'albinos le ramena une fois de plus sur terre.

« J'ai reçu une réponse de Pat, il a accepté la mesure d'urgence. »  
« Le Roi vient aussi d'accepter la mesure d'urgence. Dépêchons-nous. »

Les deux adultes acquiescèrent l'un et l'autre de l'autre côté de leur écran. Leurs souris glissèrent rapidement sur une autre fenêtre, avant de tous deux cliquer sur l'un des trois choix à faire.  
Une fois les quatre voix réunies, l'opération s'exécuta, un temps de chargement commençant à apparaître.

« – _Une minute avant __**EXTRACTION**__._ »

« Ça ne pourrait pas aller plus vite ?! » Gronda l'albinos avec exaspération.

« – _11001111 10000111_ »

Vanitas n'eut pas à claquer des doigts, que déjà, une Moutarde Forte fila à sa rencontre, grésillante et énervée comme jamais.  
Pour son maître, elle, ainsi que d'autres de ses comparses, venait d'aller griller quelques fusibles sur le générateur du sous-sol pendant que l'adolescent créait un Symbole Nescient. Pour peu, il se sentirait presque ravi de l'efficacité de ses monstres.

Aujourd'hui, un Receleur recevait une Illusion. Ce dernier, bien plus excité que la Mandragore de la veille, avait reçu son présent avec un plaisir plutôt dérangeant. Alors que la créature en forme de pot volant tournait et tourbillonnait dans les airs, quelques sucreries s'étaient échappées de ses entrailles et gisaient tranquillement sur le sol. C'était semblable à des tripes, Vanitas y avait été indifférent et maintenant, il marchait en direction de la place centrale.

« Patrouilleur Sonique, l'emplacement des points de sauvegarde. »

Le Nescient apparut et fila haut dans le ciel, faisant lentement tourner son radar.

Il laissa la sphère, là où était enfermé un Pot Carillonneur, dans la Rue du Circuit. Il y avait eut accès depuis le toit.  
De là, il s'était aidé d'un peu d'huile de coude et d'un Grand Freux pour sauter sur un autre toit bien plus loin. Puis, n'ayant rien trouvé d'intéressant, il était descendu plus bas. Alors, il avait fini son tour d'inspection et n'avait plus qu'à s'occuper de l'infection de ce monde. Ce qu'il fit, bien plus rapidement que la veille. Avec un peu plus de plaisir, lui aussi.

« – _Ce monde ne contient aucun point de sauvegarde, maître._ _»_

Vanitas serra le poing, levant la tête pour regarder le Nescient flotter au-dessus de lui. Il sentit qu'il ouvrait les lèvres pour lui lancer une flopée de mots, quand tout à coup, le sol trembla violemment.

Son regard se riva sur ce qu'il se passait.

Les dalles sous ses pieds se mirent toutes à fondre, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'une masse de néant. Alors, il se mit à courir, sautant sur la passerelle de la Rue du Circuit. Les Nescients présents à ses côtés chutèrent dans le vide, explosant au creux de ses veines lorsqu'ils moururent. Avant qu'il ne lui arrive le même sort, l'adolescent invoqua Clavis Vaccum et planta fermement sa lame dans un pan de mur à ses côtés, la poignée fermement gardée entre ses doigts. Cette action le sauva d'une chute incertaine, vers une mort tout aussi indécise.

_Je ne peux pas mourir maintenant._

Pouvait-il mourir au sein du jeu ?  
C'était impossible, cependant... Comment étaient morts tous ces gamins, tous ceux de l'Affaire Sommeil avant lui et Ventus ?

_Je ne peux pas mourir maintenant, c'est pas possible ?_

Sa paume commença à glisser, même avec les deux mains agrippant l'arme, il se sentait aspiré dans ce néant. Personne n'était là pour répondre à ses questions, surtout depuis que le Patrouilleur Sonique s'était lui aussi fait engloutir par la soudaine aspiration.

« Merde ! »

Le Couloir des Ténébres, il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Est-ce que ça allait marcher ? Il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser, il essaya, tendant une main en direction du vide. Inutilement.  
Ses doigts lâchèrent prise et il fendit l'abîme.

Son corps traversa la masse, s'étouffant jusqu'à ce que ça le rejette hors de ce monde, à une vitesse inimaginable. Ses membres lui laissèrent une impression de dislocation, mais la douleur le rendait muet. Ça le recracha dans l'Espace jusqu'à ce qu'il aille s'entrechoquer contre une comète, l'arriére de sa tête la première.  
Il sentit comme une horrible décharge dans son crâne qui se propagea jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Là, sa vue vacilla et il n'eut plus l'occasion de bouger qu'il tomba dans l'inconscience.

« _Sauvegarde des données en cours..._

_Sauvegarde effectuée._

_Déconnexion._ »

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Pat Hibulaire, la quarantaine, une gorge enflée par son ego, était en train de passer en revue les données qu'il venait d'extraire. Sur son écran, il remarqua l'apparition d'une image : celle d'un être humain, doté d'un casque sombre et de vêtements semblables à des muscles. L'homme se gratta pensivement la pomme d'Adam, s'éclaircit plusieurs fois la voix, avant de claquer des doigts.

« C'était donc lui, ce petit morveux ! » Vociféra-t-il avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux. « Il a verrouillé l'accès au coffre ! Ce n'était pas censé faire partie du jeu ! »  
« Pat, tu sais ce que le docteur a dit. » Appela la voix de sa femme depuis la cuisine.

Conscient de l'état de ses poumons, Pat se força à se calmer. Ses petits yeux noirs passaient en revue l'accoutrement de l'individu. Quelle forme étrange, il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.  
D'après le Roi, Donald et Dingo, ils n'avaient pas réussi à trouver la cause d'un tel problème et le monde sur lequel ils avaient durement travaillé, avait été infecté par une sorte de virus, crée par le jeu lui-même. Cependant, il avait bien vu, lui, lorsqu'il était parti changer le contenu du coffre manuellement, que ce problème n'était pas un vulgaire accident.

Alors, ils voulaient se débarrasser de lui ?

Pat sentit son sang chauffer. Il l'avait toujours su ! Ils voulaient le garder à l'écart et pensaient qu'il n'aurait pas vu la cause du problème. Son rire gras recommença.  
Alors, il ferait semblant de n'avoir rien vu, mais, ils verraient. Bientôt, ils verraient qu'il ne faut pas se moquer de Pat Hibulaire comme ça.

En quelques clics, il sauvegarda l'image et la déplaça dans un autre dossier.  
Il venait d'avoir une nouvelle idée pour le design de son personnage à l'intérieur du jeu. Une idée pour qu'à son tour, il puisse se moquer de la supercherie de ses 'amis'.

« Peggy ! Que penses-tu de _Capitaine Dark_ comme nom ? »  
« Si tu veux mon avis... C'est assez ridicule. »


	24. DOWNWARD (carpe diem)

**[ (**_**Troisième**_**) NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**

Bonjour, bonjoir, quelle joie de vous revoir !

Ça faisait une éternité, non ? Au moins six mois.  
Je suis très occupé, entre mes traductions, Wishing Well, tout ça... Mes excuses les plus plates.  
Les nouvelles sont les suivantes : les résultats du poll « **Qu'attendez-vous de 37 Degrés au-dessus de la moyenne ?** » ont été pris en compte et le poll, fermé. Aussi, voici les résultats...

(_roulement de tambour)_

« **Plus de Vanven.** »

(_Vous me donnez envie de pleurer._)

Je vais passer le moment où je m'excuse pendant des années et vous écrire un bon retour. Vu le retard entre le dernier chapitre et maintenant, je vous ai concocté un petit récapitulatif.  
Si vous suivez l'histoire depuis peu, vous n'avez qu'à sauter une ligne (ou deux... ou trois. Quatre ?).

_L'histoire commence au moment où **Vanitas**, cadet d'une famille de cinq personnes : **Fang**, **Sora**, **Tidus **et, leur **mère**, **Tifa Aestas;** observe des passants au-dehors.  
**Vanitas** est un jeune adolescent **déscolarisé, **vivant enfermé chez lui. Un jour, par mégarde, il accepte la **mise à jour harcelante** du jeu en ligne **Kingdom Hearts χ (chi)**. Il se retrouve aspiré dans le jeu et y fait la rencontre d'une étrange sensation **une lumière de liberté** aux allures d'un garçon du nom de **Ventus**.  
Depuis lors, Vanitas **passe du monde réel** au monde fantasmagorique de **Kingdom Hearts **en suivant les instructions d'un **PNJ **aussi mystérieux que dangereux afin de le retrouver et de s'attribuer de nouveau ce sentiment de plénitude et de liberté.  
Un jour, Vanitas** disparaît**.  
Le petit frère de Vanitas, **Sora**, accompagné de ses meilleurs amis : **Kairi et Riku**, se lance à sa recherche.  
Pendant plusieurs jours, **Reno**, un agent du **FBI de la Shinra,** enquête sur l'**Affaire Sommeil** ; une affaire où plusieurs personnes portées disparues ont été retrouvées dans le coma, brûlantes de fièvre. **Ce, dans le meilleur des cas.** Parmi celles retrouvées, deux garçons réapparaissent : **Vanitas et Ventus.**  
Vanitas revient d'une semaine de jeu, en se réveillant sur un lit d'hôpital. A ses côtés, **Ventus**, le garçon du jeu. Le PNJ rencontré au sein du jeu se révèle être **Xehanort Meister**, un grand psychiatre et le grand-père de Ventus. Ce dernier semble mystérieusement apprécier le fait que Ventus cherche à connaître Vanitas, puisqu'il décide de laisser les garçons ensemble afin qu'ils se relèvent de leur "**traumatisme**" ensemble.  
Le jeune frère de Reno, **Lea,** aidé de son meilleur ami, Isa, l'aide à surveiller Vanitas et Ventus aux moyens d'enquêtes et de c**ameras de surveillance.** En contrepartie, Reno doit lui donner des informations sur l'étrange **Château** aux **Jardins Radieux**.  
Au dernier chapitre, on rencontrait **Douglas** (au surnom loufoque de Dingo), **Donald** et **Pat** ; trois informaticiens créant **un** monde au sein de **Kingdom Hearts χ** .  
Vanitas, Ventus, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Lea, Isa et Pat ont un point en commun : tous jouent au jeu en ligne **Kingdom Hearts χ (chi)**._

_Aujourd'hui, c'est un jour comme un autre depuis que Vanitas est rentré de l'hôpital et est devenu l'ami de Ventus. La veille, le jeune garçon (qui avait déjà essayé de l'embrasser plusieurs semaines auparavant) l'a empêché de se battre avec quelqu'un dans le métro en l'emmenant se défouler dans un Lazer Game. Aujourd'hui il neige et Vanitas se réveille de mauvais poil il a un événement que Xehanort tient à lui montrer en fin d'après-midi, dans le jeu._

Voilà.  
C'était le récapitulatif qui devrait être relativement correct. Si vous en avez un autre à me proposer, je suis ouvert aux propositions. Faites-le moi savoir, d'accord ?  
Une fois la lecture de ce chapitre terminée, je vous invite à aller visiter le nouveau poll. Il sera primordial pour la suite de l'histoire et ne durera qu'un mois.

En vous souhaitant un bon retour dans l'univers de 37 Degrés au-dessus de la moyenne. Voici la suite qui, je l'espère, saura vous plaire.

Pour les lecteurs sur CODEXREADER, l'histoire continue à la fin de cette phrase.

* * *

« Donc, Ven ne viendra pas jouer après les cours ? »

La voix de Tidus résonnait dans la cage d'escalier.

« Non, poussin. » Répondit leur mère, frottant sûrement les cheveux de son petit dernier avec douceur. « Lui et Vanitas se sont disputés. »  
« Disputés pour longtemps ? »

Deux yeux aux iris ambre miel s'ouvrirent sur l'obscurité permanente d'une chambre immaculée qu'il connaissait par cœur.  
En quelques secondes, un glapissement tardif s'éprit de ses lèvres. Puis très vite, ses mains virent se plaquer contre son crâne avant que son corps ne se crispe. Il avait mal, comme si sa boîte crânienne avait servi de pare-choc.

Pourtant, dans le jeu, depuis qu'il avait entendu ce gros chat anthropomorphe râler, il avait porté son casque. Qu'il le croie ou non, cela lui avait peut-être sauvé la vie.  
Une autre grimace s'épanouit sur son visage, sa respiration pareille à un râle. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour pouvoir descendre et prendre un antidouleur.  
Au rez-de-chaussé, la voix de Tidus se faisait encore entendre :

« Hein, maman ? »

Tifa avait dû répondre qu'elle n'en savait rien, puisque Tidus reparti rejoindre Sora au salon et lui indiqua qu'elle ne lui avait pas donné une réponse différente de celle qu'elle avait déjà confessée à son deuxième fils.

« Je crois qu'il ne reviendra plus. » Maugréa le plus jeune, donnant un coup de pied dans la rambarde d'escalier.  
« Mais si, t'en fais pas. Allez viens, on va jouer dans la neige en attendant le bus. »  
« Ouais ! Le premier arrivé pourra baptiser le bonhomme de neige ! Un vrai baptême. »  
« Un baptême ?! »  
« Une commémoration où tu dois lancer de l'eau à la figure d'une personne. »  
« La neige, c'est de l'eau... Si on lui fait ça, c'est comme si on le baignait dans son propre sang. »  
« Euh... Bref, allons-y ! En rentrant, on achètera un cadeau. » Lançait maintenant Sora, toujours aussi plein d'entrain.  
« Ouais ! »

Au rez-de-chaussé, les deux garçons se couraient déjà l'un après l'autre, se préparant pour la deuxième et dernière partie de leur journée scolaire.  
Tifa ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, elle traînait des pieds avec ses vieux chaussons et devait sûrement porter cette robe de chambre immonde qui la boudinait, elle et sa poitrine imposante. Ce bout de tissu bouffi qu'elle le mettait tout le temps était une véritable extension de son identité, mais était d'une monstruosité sans pareil.

« Ne vous éloignez pas trop, les garçons. Et Sora, fais attention à Tidus. »

Les deux jeunes garçons attrapaient déjà leurs sacs, répondant avec enthousiasme à leur mère :

« Promis ! »

Le brun de quinze ans et le blond de treize, s'enfuirent alors, faisant gaiement claquer la porte d'entrée. Une fois qu'ils atteignirent leur arrêt de bus de l'autre côté de la rue, ils se lancèrent des poignées de neige avec enthousiasme, criant joyeusement.

Pendant ce temps et du mieux qu'il le pouvait, Vanitas s'asseyait sur son lit, grimaçant à chaque mouvement.  
En bas, il entendait sa mère en train de charger le lave-vaisselle et, dehors, il entendait ses petits frères jouer avec d'autres personnes de leur âge.

« Vanitas, tu es réveillé ? » Appela Tifa depuis le rez-de-chaussée, probablement postée en bas des escaliers. « Vanitas ? »

L'adolescent grinça des dents, ses maux de crânes l'engageaient dans un accès de rage. Aussi, répondit-il en aboyant :

« Quoi ? »  
« Oh, tu es debout ! »

La phrase le laissa dubitatif. Tifa ne s'extasiait plus de le savoir debout depuis qu'il était entré à l'école primaire.

« Non, je fais des claquettes. » Mâcha-t-il de vive voix, se sentant encore assommé. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Ils n'avaient aucun rendez-vous de prévu, l'hôpital était derrière eux depuis longtemps, Ventus ne devrait plus venir avant un bon moment et Fang était partie sans qu'ils se voient. Pour lui, rien ne pouvait être mieux.

« Ven manque à tes frères... »

_C'est vrai. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne les avait pas entendus._

Vanitas prit une grande inspiration pour s'empêcher de s'énerver. Leur pollution sonore restait une bien mauvaise chose et le fait que sa mère lui parle de Ventus tout le temps allait le rendre dingue.

« Ils se sont vus hier tous les trois. S'il faut les marier, pense à acheter de l'arsenic pour le gâteau. »  
« Vanitas. »  
« Les barbituriques c'est bon aussi. »  
« Vanitas ! »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Pourquoi êtes-vous fâchés, Ven et toi ? Qu'as-tu encore fait ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, le brun ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, se tenant à la poignée tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Tifa en contrebas de l'escalier.

« Tu commences à m'emmerder avec tes questions. »  
« Je te demande pardon ? »

_Excuses non acceptées._

« Un conseil : avant de t'occuper des gamins des autres, occupe-toi un peu des tiens. » Simplifia Vanitas avant de retourner dans sa chambre, verrouillant la serrure derrière lui.

L'heure sonnant le temps des punitions était passée depuis le Nouvel An. Ajouté à cela, il n'y eut aucun coup sur la porte. Aucun cri. À cette pensée, voilà qu'il se rappelait qu'à quelques exceptions près –_que le brun se gardait bien de ne pas penser_– jamais Tifa ne leur avait levé la main dessus. Enfin, presque. C'était déjà arrivé. Une fois, deux, trois peut-être. Il avait oublié beaucoup de choses en grandissant.  
La voix de sa mère le ramena à la réalité.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais ? Tu as le droit d'être en colère aujourd'hui. »

Lorsqu'il avait entendu ces mots, Vanitas s'était adossé contre la porte. Son cœur, comme ébranlé, coulait au creux de sa cage thoracique. Ses poings s'étaient serrés et il sentait comme ses entrailles le brûler. Quand il ressentait cela, des Sels de Mer, des Moutarde Forte ou encore des Pili-Pili apparaissaient. Seulement, il était dans la réalité. Et à Illusiopolis, les Sels de Mer, les Moutarde Forte et les Pili-pili n'existaient pas.

« Vanitas, je peux te parler ? »

Doucement, la clé se retourna dans la serrure et Vanitas passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

« Quoi encore ? »  
« Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ? »

Le brun s'était confiné dans le silence, son épaule se pressant le bois de l'encadrement.  
Il n'avait rien prévu de spécial pour passer le temps jusqu'à l'évent de fin d'après-midi. Cela l'agaçait assez de ne rien avoir à faire, mais si Tifa comptait le ballotter comme tous les ans, alors il allait trouver autre chose pour s'occuper et échapper pour toujours à cette sortie.

« Ouais. Je compte dormir jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. »

D'en haut, il eut le loisir entendre le soupir agacé de sa génitrice.

« Tu as déjà bien assez dormi comme ça. » Gronda-t-elle un peu, ses mains sûrement sur ses hanches. « Il fait beau dehors, tu pourrais sortir un peu. Je suis sûre que Ven et toi pourriez faire une petite sortie ce soir. Vous pourriez aller au centre-ville et acheter quelque chose pour marquer le coup. »  
« Très chère madame. Dois-je vous remémorer que vous m'avez coupé les vivres ? L'oseille me manque et je n'ai que faire de seigneur Ventus. » Souligna Vanitas avec élégance. « En vous remerciant de ne plus parler de sa personne, je vous souhaite, madame, une excellente journée. »  
« Tu tiens vraiment de ton père. La majorité ne vous a pas réussi. »

À cet instant précis, il se souvint d'une chose très importante.  
Désormais, il savait à quoi s'attendre, les prochains mots qu'elle allait prononcer : en premier lieu, elle lui demanderait de la rejoindre. Puis elle lui parlerait de leur famille, de ses cousins, ses oncles et tantes... Pour finir par appeler Fang pour le traîner dehors et allez regarder une vielle pierre moisie.  
Tous les ans, elle lui jouait la même scène. Ce n'était qu'une répétition comme une autre.

« Tu peux descendre, s'il te plaît ? »

Pour une fois, le brun ne rechigna pas et partit mettre un survêtement avant de descendre les vingt-huit marches de l'escalier.  
Sa mère était déjà repartie à la cuisine, ce qui signifiait qu'ils allaient –_effectivement_– encore rejouer la même discussion. La seule différence cette année, était qu'il n'y aurait pas Fang pour jouer les entremetteuses.  
La discussion dans cette pièce carrelée ne s'éterniserait pas. Cette année, il avait tout planifié pour ne pas y aller.

Cette année, il gagna la bataille. Tellement, que même sa mère en oublia d'appeler Fang.

« Tout ça pour un jeu en ligne. » Soupira Tifa, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour enrôler son fils.  
« C'est toujours mieux que Candy Crush. » Souligna sa progéniture avec paix, avant d'ajouter, ce, sans faire de grimace : « Mes _amis _comptent sur moi. Je dois être là pour eux. Sans moi, ils sont perdus. »

Tifa leva les mains au ciel en signe d'abandon.

« Je sais qu'aujourd'hui, ton père t'aurait emmené faire un tour en voiture. Tu aurais même pu conduire. » Exprima-t-elle d'un air songeur.  
« Ouais, et il n'y aurait ni Tidus, ni Sora. » Répondit-il sur le même ton.

La brune s'arrêta pour soupirer tristement.

« Ça suffit. Je ne veux plus entendre un mot. »

Jour pour jour, encore une fois, Tifa se vêtit de son gros manteau et de ses bottes épaisses.  
Aujourd'hui, pour fêter sa victoire, Vanitas la regardait. Elle serait seule pour aller porter quelques fleurs sur la tombe de son premier mari. Cela faisait un bien fou au brun, dont les pensées les plus primaires se moquaient déjà de la tristesse de la femme qui n'était plus de la dernière fraîcheur.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir rester à la maison ? »  
« Non, j'ai miraculeusement changé d'avis en cours de route. Ma vie s'illumine, mon corps s'est purifié de réalisation. Je suis un être pur, nouveau. _Donne-moi de ton lait, maman_. »  
« Vanitas, ça suffit. »

L'adolescent, maintenant majeur, se referma de nouveau dans le silence. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment connu son géniteur, il n'avait que deux ans lorsqu'il avait passé l'arme à gauche. La faute revenait à un accident de la route en plein hiver qui avait causé deux morts. Un tragique contexte historique qui le laissait véritablement indifférent.

« Je t'aime, Vanitas. Ne fais pas de bêtises, d'accord ? »  
« On verra . »

De cet homme que Tifa n'arrivait apparemment pas à oublier, il ne lui restait qu'un vague souvenir : cheveux noirs, regard sombre et balafré... C'était tout ce dont il se rappelait. Pour le reste, il y avait _Fang_, des photos, quelques vêtements et des cadeaux d'anniversaires abîmés par l'accident.  
La porte d'entrée se referma et Vanitas attendit que la voiture s'éloigne pour bouger.

« Quelle conne. » Souffla-t-il, les mains dans les poches de son survêtement. « Quelle putain de conne. »

Il se retourna et se dirigea à la salle de bain pour prendre un antidouleur et une douche brûlante.  
Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il était un homme nouveau. Ajouté à cela, il n'y avait toujours que lui à la maison. Ce n'était – _bien évidemment_– pas pour lui déplaire.  
Après avoir mangé quelque peu et voir fini une autre brique de jus d'orange qu'il laissa dans la porte du frigidaire, il regagna sa chambre et se dirigea à sa fenêtre.

La nuit passée, la pluie d'Illusiopolis s'était alourdie en neige, changeant un paysage gris et sombre en un palace d'étincelles et de blanc. Maintenant, les trottoirs étaient givrés, brillants et les lampadaires s'habillaient de stalactites. Cependant, dans toute cette pureté s'établissaient des traces de pas, de la boue, des branches et quelques oiseaux morts ici et là.

Noël, le Nouvel An et l'Épiphanie étaient passés, maintenant tout le monde attendait le mois de février avec une seule pensée en tête : La Saint-Valentin.  
Vanitas se pencha à sa fenêtre, sa respiration créant une pellicule de buée contre le plexiglas.

« Allez... » Murmurait-il, son index glissant contre la fenêtre pour, de nouveau, jouer à la Mort.

Les Grouillants du mois de septembre, ceux d'octobre, de novembre et décembre étaient toujours là. Son doigt ne s'était toujours pas changé en arme de justice. Alors, ces mêmes êtres, enroulés dans cette même routine, continuaient de vivre. Conformistes et nombreux, toujours heureux, toujours là. L'hiver ne les avait pas tués, Vanitas empli de colère non plus.

Soudainement léthargique, il tira les stores et s'assit silencieusement sur son lit.  
Pendant quelques minutes, il observa le néant, sans vraiment savoir à quoi penser. Tout était calme maintenant que le bus avait ramassé tous les rares écoliers habitant dans ce secteur de la ville.

Il s'allongea au milieu de ses couvertures et contempla distraitement le papier peint.  
Il s'ennuyait. Il avait envie de retourner dans le jeu et de faire avancer le temps. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas. Pas après s'être fait éjecté comme un malpropre.  
En repensant au jeu et aux multiples souffrances qu'il lui avait déjà infligé, il étendit une main en direction du plafond, regardant ses doigts avec attention. Après les avoir pliés et repliés et encore fermés en un poing, il tira sur la manche de son survêtement, laissant la peau balafrée de son bras à découvert.

_Toujours là._

Son unique point de repère. Des immondes boursouflures, des croix blanchissantes, d'autres plus roses, presque violettes. Le jeu lui avait fait ça et – _depuis qu'il les avait_– il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les regarder. Si au début, il les avait maudit et s'en était dégoûté, elles étaient maintenant devenues une partie intégrante de lui-même. Elles en étaient devenues indispensables, puisque s'il les voyait, cela signifiait qu'il était dans la réalité et qu'il était en vie. Que, tout comme lui, elles ne disparaîtraient pas de si tôt.

Cependant, sa curiosité restait là : ces cicatrices, dont il n'avait aucun souvenir de se les être faites lui-même, que voulaient-elles dire ? Était-il seulement possible pour lui de ne vraiment pas savoir ce que c'était ? Non, il n'était pas aussi stupide. Ces croix, ces multiples lignes entrecroisées... Une question encore le hantait : comment étaient-elles arrivées là ?

_Comment sont-elles arrivées là ?_

Elles étaient là, car quelque chose lui avait forcément charcuté la chair. Comment ? Comment avait-il fait ? Il s'était déjà posé la question à l'hôpital. On lui avait aussi demandé ce qu'il en était. Alors, il s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de visiblement étrange et effrayant dans ce jeu et qu'il était bien trop impliqué dans toute cette histoire pour reculer.

_Non, c'est faux.  
La vérité, c'est que je suis curieux._

Curieux de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, de comprendre comment toute cette mascarade fonctionnait. S'il continuait, deviendrait-il un criminel, une victime ou un martyr ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce à quoi il se forçait de penser était à ces cicatrices.

_Qui les a faites ?_

Elles étaient sa nouvelle obsession et cela lui faisait du bien de ne plus penser à Ventus. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant.  
Aussi, pour chasser le blond de son esprit, se posa-t-il la bonne problématique : qui les a faites ? Il n'était pas tombé aussi bas pour se faire ça lui-même en connaissance de cause.

_C'était le jeu_, mais comment faisait-il pour le savoir ? Non, maintenant qu'il le savait, comment faisait-il pour ne pas arrêter tout ce cirque ? Quand bien même était-il curieux, ne serait-il pas plus sage de présenter la vérité aux autorités compétentes travaillant sur l'Affaire Sommeil ? _Non._  
On ne le croirait pas. Xehanort lui avait lui-même confirmé cela à l'hôpital.

Lentement, il avança son autre main vers sa table de chevet et en ressortit une trousse qu'il gardait depuis des années. Trois ans, pour être exact. Il ouvrit la fermeture et fouilla un peu jusqu'à trouver un cutter. Lame droite et propre, bouchon de sécurité jaune, cadre rouge en plastique... Il s'en était servi pas mal de fois pour sculpter quelques gommes et autres crayons lorsqu'il s'ennuyait en cours.

Son pouce glissa sur les reliefs, jusqu'à atteindre la poussée. Il fit sortir la lame, quelques claquements indiquant le nombre de segments traversés. Trois.

Il approcha l'objet de son poignet. Le bout de la lame se pressa contre une ancienne cicatrice, puis il se ravisa.

_L'adolescent rebelle qui se tranche les veines .  
Ce n'est pas moi... Plus cliché tu crèves._

Son ricanement fut interrompu par une sonnerie, ainsi que par son portable qui s'agitait inlassablement à côté de lui. Cette distraction lui fit lâcher prise sur le cutter. En se saisissant de l'appareil, le nom de Ventus apparu et Vanitas fronça les sourcils.

Sa curiosité venait de faire place à une sorte d'hésitation, de tension. Le brun se demandait bien pourquoi il l'appelait. Pourquoi à cet instant précis ?  
Était-ce pour s'excuser et sortir de sa vie? Le sentiment de l'adolescent face à cette problématique était mitigé. Il s'allongea à plat ventre et fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran afin de raccrocher.  
Pile ou face. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de répondre, ni de lui parler. Comme d'habitude.

Depuis le Lazer Game de la veille, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées.  
De un, on l'avait empêché d'exprimer son mécontentement sur sa mère. Deux, on lui avait ensuite fait faire un jogging à travers toute une station de métro jusqu'au Lazer Game du centre-ville d'Illusiopolis. De trois, ils étaient sortis ex aequo de cette partie. Puis, Vanitas avait prétexté qu'ils s'étaient disputés pour que Tifa ne lui ouvre pas la porte s'il venait à passer par ici. Sa fierté passait avant tout.

Ajouté à cela, encore une fois, il avait passé une nuit blanche à se tourner les pouces en priant pour que le sommeil vienne. Enfin, pour terminer cette longue liste, son voyage dans le nouveau monde qui s'était assez mal terminé et lui avait donné une migraine de tous les Dieux.

_Ai-je failli mourir ?_

Seulement, alors qu'il allait s'en retourner à ses pensées, voilà que le portable sonnait encore. Quelque chose lui disait que le fait d'avoir raccroché et de ne pas l'avoir laissé sonner avait un lien de cause à effet. Il décida donc de laisser le temps faire son œuvre.  
L'appareil sonna. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois...

« C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?! » Cracha Vanitas dans le combiné après avoir finalement décroché.  
« Tu ne répondais pas, alors j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. »  
« Tu fais chier, ne me rappelles pas. »

En route pour éteindre son téléphone afin de raccrocher une bonne fois pour toute, la voix de Ventus retentit de nouveau au travers du combiné :

« _Ô grand maître, Vanitas._ Ne pourriez-vous pas, dans votre bonté infinie, écouter ce que j'ai à dire ? »

La supplique n'était pas des plus glorieuses, mais elle avait le ton qu'il fallait. Alors, Vanitas roula des yeux et reporta l'appareil à son oreille.

« Dans ma _bonté infinie_, je t'écoute. Mais magne-toi. »  
« D'accord, d'accord. » La voix s'éclaircit un peu. « Déjà, merci. Et, salut. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se voir cet après-midi. »  
« Pour quelle raison ? » Demanda le brun, agacé.  
« Pour rien en particulier, mais aujourd'hui c'est pas ton anniversaire ? »

_Énerver naturellement les gens doit être un don bien plaisant._

Vanitas se passa une main dans les cheveux, avant de jeter un regard au cutter qu'il avait délaissé.

« Non. » Répondit-il avec amertume.  
« J'en suis pourtant sûr. »  
« C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? »  
« C'est pas possible. » De l'autre côté du combiné, Ventus semblait en mouvement, peut-être se déplaçait-il sur son nouveau skateboard. « Je m'entraîne à mémoriser la date d'anniversaire de tout le monde... Même celle de tes frères. Sora le dix-huit juillet, Tidus le quatorze septembre. Fang le vingt novembre et Tifa, le cinq avril. Quant à toi... »  
« Je raccroche. Bye, cassos. »  
« Attends ! »

Encore une fois, le brun faillit raccrocher, cependant, il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. De ce fait, s'il s'endormait par pur ennui, il manquerait l'événement sur Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep avec Xehanort. Cela n'était pas envisageable.

« Vanitas ? T'es toujours là ? »

Mais de là à vouloir tromper ledit ennui en passant son temps avec Ventus ? Cette pensée le fit sentir offusqué de devoir s'en tenir à de telles bassesses. Néanmoins, cela pourrait s'avérer intéressant en temps utile. Puis, _il avait besoin d'une raison pour ne pas dormir_, si le blond était là, alors il ne risquerait pas de fermer une seule fois les yeux. De peur de revoir le scénario de la demande du baiser.  
Pourquoi s'en rappelait-il d'ailleurs ? Puis il y pensait, plus il se sentait mal à l'aise et il n'aimait pas ça.

« Tu es toujours là ? » S'enquérait la voix du blond de l'autre côté du combiné.  
« Ouais, mais ça peut changer très rapidement. » Bâilla-t-il en réponse. « C'est d'accord pour cet après-midi. »  
« D'accord. Qu'est-ce que je fais, alors ? Je viens ou tu viens ? »  
« Je ne bouge pas. Et soyons très clairs : Tifa est partie, mais dès qu'elle reviendra, tu ne lui fais pas de lèche. »  
« Attends, tu es tout seul ? Je pensais qu'elle ne te laisserait pas après le coup d'hier. » Face au silence, il marqua une pause. « Vraiment. »  
« Ferme ta mère. Quand tu parles pour rien dire, des enfants meurent dans le monde entier. »

Ventus à l'autre bout de la ligne se taisait. Il se passa quelques autres secondes, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« D'accord. J'arrive dans vingt minutes. » Décida-t-il sur un ton confiant, avant d'ajouter : « Je t'apporte aussi quelque chose, alors prépare-toi. »  
« Comment ça ? »

La question de Vanitas n'eut aucun retour puisque la conversation se termina à la seconde même où le blond raccrocha.  
Le seul fait que ce soit l'autre qui ait raccroché le premier et qu'on ne lui ait pas répondu réussit à l'agacer plus que le sujet de leur discussion.

Ensuite, en supposant que Ventus ait besoin –comme il l'avait souligné– de vingt minutes pour venir, alors il devait sur le chemin entre le lycée de Départ et la station de métro en bas de chez lui. Sûrement.

Vanitas le supposait, car il avait été chez lui pendant quelques jours. Ce qui avait entraîné, sans aucune raison, par pur ennui, une évaluation grosso modo des distances entre l'établissement et les stations de métro. Ce, rien qu'en observant les alentours du haut de la Haute Colline, là où, au loin, la Cité du Crépuscule et son clocher gigantesque apparaissaient. Avec toute cette neige, il se demandait si les trains n'allaient pas être retardés.

L'image du paysage se dissipa lorsqu'il contempla de nouveau le plafond. Ce gris était beaucoup plus facile à regarder. Toujours plus facile que de se souvenir d'une multitude de couleurs ou de l'éclatant blanc immaculé des intempéries au-dehors.

Il pensait au blond : comment Ventus arrivait-il à suivre ses cours et à jouer en même temps ? Quel était son but à lui, dans le jeu ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il jonglait si bien entre sa vie privée, familiale et scolaire ?

C'était à s'en donner d'autres maux de crâne. Aux premiers abords, Ventus semblait fragile et quelque peu naïf à la surface. Puis, après toutes ces semaines passées en sa seule compagnie, il avait découvert qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être ce qu'il prétendait être. Il pouvait s'énerver, l'affronter, le rendre mal à l'aise.  
Fallait-il bien l'avouer, ça l'intriguait. Cette attitude venimeuse lui plaisait même, si on retirait le malaise de la tentative d'intimité.  
Bien, qu'il ressentait aussi de la haine à son égard, il ne pouvait oublier qu'il y avait d'autres choses chez cet adolescent qui le faisait rester à ses côtés.

_Le détruire._

Car c'était ça son but, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, quel autre meilleur moyen que de le faire craquer ? Quel autre meilleur moyen que de frapper là où ça faisait mal ? Il fallait qu'il le connaisse, qu'il perce tout de lui et sans se donner trop de mal.

Les os de ses phalanges craquèrent, il chassait ses pensées intrusives en un battement de cil et un bâillement. Il avait la nausée et la nuit blanche l'avait lessivé. Avait-il seulement le droit d'être aussi faible aujourd'hui ? Il avait Ventus et un _event _en fin d'après-midi après tout.

_Ventus allait venir. Seul. Eux, seraient seuls._

Quelques secondes passèrent et ses paupières se fermèrent. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention à lui aussi.  
Sa propre famille allait finir par le mettre en péril à force de divulguer trop d'informations sur lui au blond. Dans l'absolu, la meilleure chose à faire serait d'avoir un maximum d'informations sur l'autre avant que ce dernier n'en ait trop sur lui.  
Comment faire ? Il ne pouvait pas bondir sur Aqua et Terra et jouer la carte du meilleur ami de Ventus qui a besoin d'amis.  
Si, comme lors du Lazer Game. il mettait trop de temps à attaquer ou s'il était trop impatient, il finirait par en payer le prix. Ventus était malin et rapide, mais peut-être pas autant que lui...

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, son esprit s'était engourdi.  
Sa bouche était pâteuse et ses sens affaiblis.  
Son portable affichait une demi-heure de plus qu'une minute plus tôt. Aussi, se rendit-il compte qu'il s'était, malgré tout, endormi.

La surprise le fit se passer une main sur le visage tout en se tournant sur le côté pour regarder l'heure sur son téléphone. C'est là qu'il entendit comme un bruit de craquement.  
Il remarqua que quelque chose était différent. Quelqu'un était là. De l'eau glacée se jeta en trombe au creux de ses entrailles.

Comme guidée par un mécanisme, sa main glissa aussi silencieusement que possible sous l'un de ses oreillers. La forme n'avait toujours pas bougé, comme si elle contemplait quelque chose.  
Vanitas ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait à regarder, mais il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas au moment même où ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que du vide.

Cela faisait des années qu'il cachait sa meilleure défense sous son oreiller : un couteau à manche long, avec un cran. Cette arme, qu'il avait volé sur la place du marché de Mainland aux Îles du Destin ne constituait pas l'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs, mais l'objet avait un but et se révélerait indispensable en temps utile.  
Tout du moins, était-il censé se révéler utile, s'il était d'être sous son oreiller et ne jamais le quitter.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? »

L'image de l'être humain au pied du lit prit la forme de Ventus, sa voix ne conformait que trop bien son identité. Vanitas se redressa d'un bond lorsqu'il vit le couteau dans la main du blond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » Siffla le brun, sautant hors du lit pour surplomber l'autre.

Face à cette démonstration d'agression, Ventus recula d'un pas, serrant l'arme entre ses doigts.

« J'ai croisé Tifa en chemin. On a discuté et elle m'a dit... » Il se tut et secoua la tête. « Non, d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un couteau comme ça ? »

Lorsque le brun fondit sur lui pour reprendre le couteau, l'autre fit un pas de côté et releva la lame de l'arme en pressant le cran sans le faire exprès. Cette dernière était couverte de traces de sang séché. Vanitas s'arrêta net. Horriblement surpris de la tournure de la situation, il en oublia jusqu'à sa colère.

_Du sang séché, sur la lame du couteau.  
Du sang séché sur la lame, supposée neuve, du couteau.  
Du sang presque brun. _

« C'est avec ça que tu te fais du mal ? » Demanda finalement l'autre d'un ton détaché. « C'est bizarre... »  
« Rends-le-moi. »

Le ton glacial ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Ventus. Tellement, qu'il en vint même jusqu'à observer l'arme d'un œil aussi brillant que curieux.

« Ventus. Rends-le-moi, tout de suite. »  
« Tifa sait que tu caches un couteau dans ta chambre et que tu t'en sers pour te couper ? »  
« Je vais te buter. »

Cette fois, la menace fit réagir le blond. Ce dernier recula encore un peu, évitant un coup de poing qui faillit l'atteindre au visage. Alors, il lâcha le couteau et ce dernier rebondit une fois, avant de glisser sous le lit.

« Je l'ai lâché. »  
« T'as intérêt de courir. »

Ventus était stoïque maintenant, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Pourtant, le brun n'était pas du genre à plaisanter.

« Je cours plus vite que toi. » Commença le blond alors que l'autre s'approchait dangereusement. « Mais tu ne connais pas cette maison mieux que moi. »  
« Je cours vite. Mais dans ton état, ça ne serait pas raisonnable de te faire faire la course. »

Vanitas s'arrêta, comme si s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur de lui ne l'intéressait pas. Il y avait, cependant, une autre raison. La même raison que celle pour laquelle Ventus n'essayait pas d'envenimer les choses.

« Tu ne devrais plus faire ça. » Continua le blond d'un ton patient, déplaisant aux oreilles du brun.  
« Faire quoi, _exactement,_ Ventus ? » Menaçait-il les dents serrées.  
« Te couper. Ça n'arrange rien et ça va t'affaiblir à la longue. J'ai déjà vu ça, crois-moi. »

Les iris dorées de Vanitas se concentrèrent sur le visage du blond, puis, sur son propre poignet. La manche était étrangement humide et collante. Du sang perlait entre les jointures de son poing serré. Il y eut comme un silence. Puis, les éclats de rire du brun brisèrent tous ces bruits blancs.

« C'était donc toi. » Riait le brun. « T'es un grand malade. »  
« Arrête ça tout de suite. » Coupa Ventus, sérieux. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu te fais ça, ne me met pas ça sur les épaules. »  
« T'es un _putain _de malade. »

Vanitas s'assit sur le lit, son sourire faisant écho à son rire. Tout son corps était secoué de tremblements, son ventre même se tordait. Jamais il n'avait autant rit jusqu'à en pleurer. Son pouce essuya le coin de ses yeux et il prit une longue inspiration.

« Quel malade. Vivement que tu crèves. »

Ventus fronça des sourcils et puis, il y eut comme un détachement. Un fil qu'on aurait coupé.  
Le brun le regardait maintenant, ses dents presque plus blanches serrées dans son grand sourire. Puis, ses lèvres retournèrent à leur état d'origine. Le visage du blond n'avait plus aucune consistance. Comme si on lui avait retiré toutes ses émotions. Comme s'il ne savait pas laquelle adopter, sauf qu'aucun de ses traits ne semblait pencher en faveur de cette hypothèse.  
Cela fit brûler un feu en lui?

« Alors, ça y est ? J'ai touché la corde sensible ? Ventus ne sait pas comment réagir quand on ne l'aime pas ? » Se moquait sereinement le brun, ses bras portant son poids sur le lit.  
« C'est toi qui ne t'aimes pas. »

Ces mots le firent tiquer, mais il n'en perdit pas son attitude de prédateur.

« Ventus ne sait plus quoi dire, ça y est ? »  
« Je n'ai rien à répondre, tu ne me feras pas me battre avec toi. » Souligna Ventus, sa voix paisible et horriblement calme ne faisait qu'attiser la haine de Vanitas.  
« Bien sûr. Tu vaux mieux que ça ? »  
« Ne décide pas à ma place. »

Après un lourd silence, le blond s'assit à côté du brun.

« Tu m'évites depuis que tu es venu chez moi. » Commença-t-il, en sortant un paquet-cadeau de son sac. « Je ne suis pas stupide au point de ne pas savoir pourquoi. »  
« Tiens donc ? » Murmura le brun en se décalant un peu plus loin.  
« T'as peur que je t'encule. »

Quelque peu crus, cette affirmation s'approchait de la vérité. Bien que légèrement gêné et choqué, Vanitas s'enfonça dans son lit en décidant de ne rien dire, de ne surtout rien dire à cet adolescent grossier. Il attendit que Ventus parle, mais ce dernier ne fit que lui poser le paquet sur le visage.

« Tu te demandes si j'ai le béguin pour toi. En gros. » Continua le blond en secouant la tête. « Tu penses que je suis attiré par les hommes. Plus précisément : tu te demandes si je suis PD. »  
« Je ne pense pas à ça. » Grogna le brun en poussant le paquet hors de sa vue. « Je ne me torture pas l'esprit en pensant à ton orientation sexuelle. J'en ai rien à foutre. »

Au silence grandissant, Vanitas ajouta :

« T'es pas normal. C'est quoi ton problème ? »  
« Je voulais seulement t'embrasser pour voir ce que ça allait faire. »

Perdu et piqué, le brun s'assit de nouveau, en tailleur cette fois.

« Putain, mais t'es vraiment un malade en fait. Tu m'utilises pour ton petit plaisir personnel ?! »  
« Non. C'est simplement de la curiosité. »  
« C'est pas normal, Ventus. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Merde, t'as quel âge ?! » Gronda le brun en lui donnant un violent coup de poing. « Tu n'as pas la maturité pour, abandonnes. »

Ventus siffla de douleur et se massa l'épaule. Son attitude venait de nouveau de changer, comme s'il avait été brusqué et offusqué.

« Alors, tu trouves que j'agis comme un puceau ? »  
« Putain, mais arrête ! »

Le sérieux de la voix du blond était pourtant encore bien ancré. C'était à s'en demander pourquoi il parlait précisément de ça. Pourquoi voulait-il à tout prix parler de ce sujet, et pourquoi attendait-il une réponse ? Aussi, en tant que nouvel adulte, il coupa court :

« Ventus, je n'ai pas envie de converser avec toi sur le sexe. »  
« On a une conversation, pour une fois. Alors : tu trouves que je suis inexpérimenté ? » Insista l'autre en s'approchant de lui.  
« Je vais me désinfecter. Tu me soûles. »  
« Arrête de fuir et réponds-moi ! »

Le blond n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de le rattraper, le brun avait déjà sauté de son lit et claqué la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. A clé, cela allait de soit.

« Tu te mets en colère et c'est ça ta technique pour fuir ? Ta colère fait pitié ! » Cria le blond en donnant un coup de pied contre le battant.  
« Je ne vais pas me battre avec toi, Ventus. Tu l'as dit toi-même : je risque de te tuer. »  
« Arrête avec ces mensonges ! Si tu veux tant te battre, viens m'en coller une ! »  
« Je m'en fous. »  
« Quoi ? Je t'attends ! Tiens un peu tes promesses et colle-moi en une bonne, qu'on puisse repartir sur de bonnes bases ! »

La valve de l'eau retentit. Ventus en grinçait presque des dents. Rageur, il donnant un coup d'épaule à la porte. Cela ne dérangea rien et il n'eut aucune réponse de l'autre côté.

« Pourquoi mon grand-père veut qu'on soit toujours ensemble si tu ne _veux_ même pas y mettre du tien !? »

Aucune réponse ne vint. Ventus s'adossa contre la porte, les bras fermement croisés. Il se passa plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquelles l'eau tombant en trombe et quelques autres bruits s'installèrent, comme des produits qu'on prendrait et reposerait.

Ce n'était finalement qu'après un bon quart d'heure que le brun en eut fini avec son affaire. Son poignet était désinfecté, nettoyé et recouvert d'une bonne épaisseur de bandes. Lorsqu'il voulut sortir de la pièce, il rencontra une certaine résistance et il soupira.

« Ventus, pousse-toi. » Ordonna-t-il d'un ton des plus diplomates, et une fois en dehors de la salle de bain, il continua : « De un : Nous. _Toi et moi_, on ne va pas se battre. Ensuite, même si j'ai envie de t'en coller une, je ne le ferais pas, pour la simple et bonne raison que ça va finir par se retourner contre moi. »  
« Pourquoi tu me détestes autant ? » Répondit le blond en reculant sensiblement pour laisser passer le brun.  
« D'accord. Je vais te le dire. » Marmonna l'autre, enfilant son manteau avant de retourner dans sa chambre, suivi de prés par son homologue. « Tu es trop collant. Barbant, tu fais du bruit tout le temps, tu es trop physique, tu expérimentes ton orientation sexuelle sur les autres et tu es capricieux. »

Ventus ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais, étonnamment, il la referma derechef quand il vit un éclat de sourire mesquin sur les lèvres de Vanitas.

« Et tu ne supportes pas les critiques. » Fini le brun qui venait de changer de pantalon. « Et, grand bien t'en fasse, t'es putain de riche. Je ne sais pas toi, mais au lieu d'acheter n'importe quoi, si tu étais aussi gentil et attentionné que tout le monde pense : tu pourrais, justement, les aider. »  
« Mais– ! »  
« Mais tu ne le fais pas. »  
« Je ne peux pas aider le monde entier... Il y a des gens qui ne mérite pas d'être aidé. »

Vanitas s'était de nouveau assis sur son lit. Il avait troqué son survêtement, pour d'autres vêtements plus chauds et socialement corrects. Comme s'il était impossible que cet adolescent ait une garde-robe, le blond fronçait les sourcils de plus en plus, perdu.

« Et ta richesse te fait mettre tout le monde dans des cases. Tu les juges sans rien dire, puis un beau jour, surprise : tu craches à tout-va quand ils ne vont pas dans ton sens. »

Devant tant d'inepties, Ventus se défendait.

« Je ne suis pas comme ça. » Blêmit-il, touché. « Je me suis emporté, et j'en suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas comme ça. »  
« Tu sais quoi ? Je ne sais même plus quoi te dire. »

Les garçons firent silence. Après un moment, le blond s'assit sur le lit, comme abattu. Le sac qu'il portait tomba sur le sol en faisant un bruit sourd.  
Tous deux regardaient leurs propres univers, quand celui de Vanitas, rencontra le paquet-cadeau. Il se remémora son existence et le prit entre ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
« Un homme désemparé. »  
« Je ne parle pas de toi. Le paquet : qu'est-ce qu'il contient ? »

Ventus tourna la tête, ses yeux se concentrant sur Vanitas. C'était comme s'il y avait une trêve, alors il décida de jeter l'éponge sur son coup de sang et de répondre du tac au tac :

« Ton cadeau d'anniversaire. »  
« Ah. » Vanitas soulevait le paquet maintenant, ce dernier à la forme rectangulaire était bien long et fin. « C'est fragile ? »  
« Jette-le si tu n'en veux pas. »  
« Tu me retires l'envie de le faire... »

Un autre moment passa, avant qu'il ne se décide à l'ouvrir. Bien que le choix d'un tel paquet marquait un certain goût en la matiére, le brun ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de délivrer le cadeau de son emballage.

« La coquille est bonne. » Commença doucement Vanitas, un fleuret flambant neuf dans sa main. « Et c'est une poignée orthopédique. »  
« Tu en penses quoi ? » Demanda l'autre en se retournant.  
« C'est adorable. Et par adorable, je sous-entends : pathétique. »  
« C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire. Si tu n'en veux pas, tu ne peux que le jeter au fond d'un tiroir. »

Le brun roula des yeux et posa l'arme entre les draps. Il ne savait comment il avait fait pour obtenir un fleuret, mais même venant de Ventus la surprise était assez bonne.  
Il avait quitté son club d'escrime depuis quelques années maintenant, mais la vue du cadeau lui avait remémoré d'assez bons souvenirs. Et d'autres, un peu moins glorieux.  
Aussi, étrangement, il se décida d'échanger quelque chose avec le blond :

« Quand j'habitais à Mainland, aux Îles du Destin, j'étais encore au club d'escrime. On avait changé de local à cause d'un typhon qui avait ravagé quelques îles aux alentours de Mainland. » Commença Vanitas, ses doigts frottant l'arrière de sa nuque. « Le nouveau local n'était pas très grand et les intempéries avaient soufflé une partie du toit. »

Ventus pencha la tête sur le côté et ne posa pas de questions. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas les interrogations qui désemplissaient de son crâne.

« On s'entraînait avec de vieux fleurets. _Ceux de l'apprentissage._ Ils avaient une poignée assez droite et c'était franchement désagréable. Mais la compétition régionale était dans deux semaines et je n'avais que la tête à ça. » Continua-t-il, comme s'il allait raconter une histoire des plus noires. « L'entraînement était fini et une amie de Fang venait toujours me chercher. Pour des raisons personnelles, je n'avais pas envie de rentrer avec elle alors j'avais dit à Fang de la décommander. Donc, je me suis entraîné contre des mannequins, jusqu'à ce que j'entende quelque chose au-dessus de ma tête. Comme si on jetait des pierres sur le toit. Et par le trou, des morceaux sont tombés.. »  
« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Murmura Ventus, soudainement happé dans l'histoire et les mots par dizaine.  
« Des morceaux de chats. »

Le blond ne sut comment réagir. Si c'était une plaisanterie ou non. Il se demandait pourquoi le brun –qui ne parlait jamais autant– lui racontait ça, quand il reprit.

« Quand les jets se sont arrêtés de tomber, je suis sorti du local. Mes chaussures étaient pleines de morceaux. Je suis rentré chez moi et le lendemain, on est venu sonner chez nous. J'ai cru que ma mère allait me tuer, elle me criait dessus : _pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça ? _»  
« Je ne comprends pas... » Avoua le blond d'un ton faible.  
« Après un typhon, il y a souvent des animaux et des débris qui retombent. Et à ma mère, on lui avait dit que j'avais dépecé des chats dans le nouveau local. Une gamine en avait été traumatisée et en avait fait une crise d'angoisse phénoménale. Tous les parents du coin pensaient réellement que j'avais tué et éventré des putains de chats. »  
« Si je suis bien ce que tu dis, il y en avait sur le toit, non ? Il devait forcément y en avoir... Partout, tout autour, enfin... »  
« Dis-toi, qu'aucun de ces morceaux n'est tombé à l'extérieur de ce maudit toit. » Siffla-t-il en réponse. « Pendant une semaine, on ne parlait que de comment j'avais buté, ramené et dépecé trois chats à l'intérieur du local. J'ai quitté le club pour qu'on arrête ces conneries et le lendemain, un gars des entretiens est venu pour réparer le toit et à cause des odeurs désagréables, il avait été alerté. »  
« Mais le mal était déjà fait. »  
« Exactement. On allait déménager et voilà. »

Égal aux paroles de Vanitas, le silence qui suivit calma peu à peu les esprits.

« C'est donc pour ça que tu as quitté le club... Pourtant, les journaux ne parlaient pas de ça. »  
« Je suppose que c'était pour sauver l'honneur du club d'escrime le plus pourri de la Terre entière. Bref, je ne veux plus entendre parler d'escrime. Mais je garde quand même le fleuret, dommage pour toi.»

Là-dessus, le brun prit l'arme, se leva et alla trouver quelques clous et de la ficelle pour accrocher le fleuret au-dessus de son lit. Pendant ce moment, Ventus avait l'air de penser à ce dont il avait été dit.

« C'est pour ça que le père de Sora et Tidus est parti ? »

Vanitas ne répondit pas, entre autres, il haussa simplement des épaules. Le fleuret était maintenant accroché et le brun se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour s'interdire d'y toucher. Au moins, il pouvait garder l'excuse du cadeau pour ne pas tout jeter, et ça rentrait assez bien dans ses cordes.

« Il te manque ? » S'inquiéta le blond.  
« Ce qui me manque, c'est cette merde. » Soupira l'autre en contemplant l'arme une dernière fois, avant d'attraper son téléphone portable. « Je m'en fous du reste. »

Happé, ses doigts tapant lentement sur l'écran, le brun marcha à l'extérieur de la pièce. Ventus le suivit, presque précipitamment. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il avait l'air comblé. Comme si cette minuscule conversation lui avait redonné vie. Vanitas était trop éreinté pour s'en inquiéter, alors il proposa au blond de sortir faire un tour.

Les deux adolescents quittèrent la maison, emmitouflés et prêts à affronter le monde. De frêles nuages emplis de chaleur sortaient à chacune de leurs expirations et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer le froid autour d'eux. Ils se mirent alors, comme prévu, en marche. Ils n'avaient apparemment pas vraiment de but, Vanitas déambulait et Ventus le suivait sans savoir où ils allaient.

Le tour autour du quartier s'étendit jusqu'au centre ville. Sur demande de Ventus, ils s'étaient arrêtés pour prendre une boisson chaude à Starbucks. Ils reprirent de nouveau leur marche et ils marchèrent loin. Ils passèrent les arrêts des métros principaux, pour finir par marcher dans une campagne immaculée. Vanitas utilisant les rails pour s'orienter, Ventus le suivant en croquant dans une pâtisserie tiède. Ils parlaient parfois, de rien comme des impressions du blond, ce qui faisait rire le brun. Encore une fois, parfois.

Le temps de marcher, ils n'avaient fait que parler du cycle de l'eau, du mythe du Père Noël et de la différence entre les degrés Celsius et les degrés Fahrenheit. C'était déjà bien plus que n'avait fait l'adolescent depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Le silence écrasant, étouffant, avait fait place à une brise agréable, une pause bien rythmée.

« Les habitants de Mainland ne sont pas habitués à la neige. » Venait d'entamer Ventus, qui maintenant marchait devant l'autre.  
« Toutes les Îles du Destin. » Corrigea le brun, pris d'une toux. « Je hais l'hiver. »  
« C'est supportable quand on change l'hiver en bons souvenirs. » Puis, il se reprit. « Désolé, je redeviens un peu attardé. »  
« Ce n'est pas respectueux pour eux de te mettre à leur niveau. »  
« Je te signale, que ce n'est pas respectueux de parler d'eux comme ça. On ne devrait pas plaisanter sur ça. » Avoua le blond en se frottant les mains, soufflant de l'air chaud entre ses doigts.

Au lieu de se moquer de ça, le brun eut un moment pour dévier le sujet et il se redonna du courage pour avancer.

« Au fait, tu sais où on va ? » Demanda Ventus, marchant à côté de lui. « Ça fait une heure qu'on marche maintenant. »  
« On va à Départ. »

L'autre émis un hum d'affirmation. Il traîna un peu des pieds, son skateboard sous le bras. Ses cheveux et son sac à dos étaient couverts de flocons et ici-là se mêlaient des perles de goutte d'eau. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier plus que ça, apparemment occupé à dessiner des formes avec ses traces de pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
« Je dessine des flèches, si on se perd on aura juste à suivre les flèches. »  
« Ou les rails. » Ironisa le brun, avant d'écraser un bâillement.  
« On ne les voit déjà plus, je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir aperçu un seul train depuis qu'on marche à côté de la ligne... » Échangea le blond d'un ton inquiet. « Il a tellement neigé... J'étais dans le train il n'y a même pas deux heures. Comment c'est possible tout ça ? »  
« C'est le karma. »  
« Pardon ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

Une bourrasque de vent venait de passer et le blond se remettait seulement de la soudaine attaque.

« Je me disais qu'on ferait mieux de s'activer. »

Le ciel n'était plus qu'un amas lourd et gris, comme un clair firmament d'orage. Bientôt, les garçons tombèrent sur l'arrêt de Départ, le terminus de ce train. Excepté quelques passagers mécontents et des agents des transports, rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Rien ne sortait de la gare non plus.

Gobelets et papiers furent jetés dans une poubelle. Les bottes trempées, à la limite du gel, claquaient contre les pavés tout récemment salés. Vanitas en profita pour retirer l'amas de neige sur les siennes et secouer son manteau ainsi que sa capuche. Contrairement à Ventus, il n'avait pas d'écharpe à secouer et essorer. Un mal pour un bien, il supposait.

« Voilà. Tu es presque chez toi. Je t'ai commandé un taxi... Je crois que c'est celui-là. » Marmonna le brun après s'être un peu secoué.  
« C'était ça que tu faisais sur ton téléphone tout à l'heure ?! »  
« Bien sûr. Et tu paies la note. »

Ventus ne répondit pas. Non, à la place, il regardait l'autre, comme s'il essayait de lui dire quelque chose. Finalement, il réussit à bouger les lèvres.

« Et toi tu vas rentrer à pied ? » Demanda-t-il presque en sifflant.  
« Je ne vais certainement pas renter chez toi. » Ricana le brun en se retournant, secouant la main en signe d'au revoir.  
« Vanitas ! »  
« Passe le bonjour à ton grand-père de ma part. »

Avant que le blond n'ait pu protester, il s'était mis à lui courir après. Car l'autre s'était lui aussi mis à courir.  
Leurs pas faisaient un bruit de tonnerre dans le silence de l'hiver. En quelques instants, ils dépassèrent le parking, rentrèrent dans la gare, pour de nouveau sortir et repasser par le parking.

« Ton taxi est là-bas, arrête de me suivre ! »  
« Toi, arrête de courir ! »

Vanitas allait lui faire un doigt d'honneur lorsqu'il glissa sur une plaque de verglas. Son manteau le protégea du choc et Ventus le rejoint, glissant jusqu'à son niveau. Haletants, les garçons s'arrêtèrent.

« T'es bizarre, décidément ! » Aboya faiblement le blond, essoufflé, à la limite du sifflement. « Tu ne vas pas rentrer comme ça. »  
« Pourquoi tu me cours après ? Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. » Répondit le brun en grimaçant, s'asseyant avec difficulté. « J'ai quelque chose à faire ce soir et tu ne pouvais pas rester à la maison. »  
« Mais– »  
« Ton sac est plein, ne me dis pas que tu ne comptais pas dormir chez moi. »

Ventus grogna et lança son bonnet sur le brun.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as raccompagné ? »  
« Précisément. »

Après lui avoir relancé le bonnet, ils s'étaient tous deux relevés et Vanitas avait sorti des gants de sa poche, ainsi qu'un autre bonnet.

« Avec tes cheveux trempés et tes mains congelés, ça ne va pas changer grand-chose. » Lui avisa le blond, qui eut droit à un autre haussement des épaules.  
« Rentre chez toi, Ven. »

Les deux se regardèrent, avant que Vanitas ne fronce les sourcils. C'était tellement plus facile de l'appeler comme ça, plus rapide surtout. Mais c'était aussi son _surnom_, alors le brun ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Cependant, le blond hocha doucement la tête.

« D'accord. »

Il se retourna, et prit la direction du taxi. Avant de monter, il fit un signe de la main à Vanitas.

« Joyeux anniversaire. Envoie-moi des SMS si tu t'ennuies ! » Lui cria*t-il.  
« Seulement si tu partages encore un peu de ton herbe ! »  
« Pour la dernière fois : c'est de la passiflore et des racines de valériane ! Pour boire en infusion ! Tu sais que ta mère croit que je me drogue ?! »  
« Elle croit surtout que tu es un ange ! »

Le brun s'esquiva après cela et les bourrasques de vent couvèrent les derniers cris de Ventus.  
Il trottait nonchalamment, puis passa à la marche rapide, la course. Il sauta les marches de l'escalier, enjamba la borne. Un contrôleur allait lui crier dessus, lorsque l'adolescent disparut dans le paysage glacial au-dehors des quais.

Il courait dans la neige, écrasant des pas bien trop récents, des flèches bien trop peu recouvertes. Sans ces traces, jamais il n'aurait pris la bonne direction alors, il se pencha et courut plus vite encore.

« Fait chier. »

Une fumée claire sortait d'entre les lèvres de l'agent. Il était accompagné de son habituel et bien-aimé coéquipier, qui se faisait une joie à l'idée de toujours lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. La vérité, c'était que Reno aimait plus s'amuser et que Rude, lui, avait tendance à le calmer. D'habitude, il y avait leurs autres collègues. Seulement, aucun ne s'était plus penché sur l'affaire que cela, et aller se peler dehors les auraient sûrement attiré dans les bas fonds de la médiocrité.

« Pourquoi il se met à courir, Rude ? »  
« Peut-être nous a-t-il vus ? » Supposa l'homme à la carrure droite et carrée.  
« Fait chier, c'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Reno bondit dans la voiture, trop impatient pour ramasser les outils qu'il avait laissé traîner là. Les chaînes à peine installées, il faisait déjà démarrer le moteur en trombes. Les échos se répercutèrent dans les collines au-delà et cela fit arrêter Vanitas.  
Cherchant la source du bruit, c'est aidé de son regard qu'il s'interrogea sur l'heure qu'il était. Il avait encore une demi-heure avant l'event du jeu. Il ne fallait pas qu'il traîne. Bien que ses poumons souffrant atrocement, il se remit à courir avec encore plus d'enthousiasme.

« Rude, il s'enfuit ! » Cria Reno, son collègue mettant trop de temps pour ramasser les outils.

Rude donna un coup d'épaule à la voiture, ce qui l'ébranla et surprit le roux.

« Ne crie pas, les échos sont très clairs par ici. »  
« Monte dans la voiture ! »

Une fois en place, la voiture vrombit, avança sur quelques mètres, avant de s'embourber de nouveau dans la neige sous les cris du plus énervé des deux.

Il fallut à Vanitas plus d'une vingtaine de minutes pour traverser en courant, ce qu'ils avaient traversé –_lui et Ventus_– en marchant.  
De retour à Illusiopolis, il se permit un instant pour souffler, aller acheter une canette de bière, pour enfin reprendre un rythme plus détendu afin de rentrer chez lui.

Au loin, les roues métallisées crissèrent sur la route. Reno et Rude étaient de retour et roulaient aussi vite que le roux le décidait. Le véhicule se braqua lorsqu'il faillit entrer en contact avec leur cible principale.

« Rude, il me faut un chef d'accusation ! »  
« Le délit de fuite. »  
« Ouais ! Ça, c'est bon. Vanitas Aestas ! Tu sais que le délit de fuite est... ! »

Le brun fit un saut sur le côté lorsqu'il entendit le véhicule s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Il vit les deux agents, qui venaient de se prendre les airbags du tableau de bord et du volant en pleine figure.  
Fraoçant les sourcils, d'un air faussement déconcerté, il ouvrit sa canette avant de reprendre son chemin, traverser la rue, pour enfin ouvrir la porte de chez lui. C'était sans compter sur le roux qui l'avait évidemment pris en chasse.

« _Vanitas !_ Agent Reno Turns ! Je voudrais te poser quelques questions à propos de l'Affaire Sommeil. Tu te souviens ? »  
« Je suis occupé. On verra ça plus tard. » Grogna Vanitas, le temps jouant contre lui.

_L'Event allait bientôt commencer._

« Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans ta main ?! »

Le brun souleva sa bière et se retourna, le roux essoufflé derrière lui.

« C'est une bière. »  
« Tu en as bu ? »  
« Pas encore, je l'ai ouverte pour laisser la mousse partir. »  
« Bois-en ! » Supplia le roux.  
« Comme vous le voudrez. » Accorda Vanitas, avec un ton calme. « Je bois à votre santé, alors. Ça ne doit pas être facile d'être de service aujourd'hui. » Décida-t-il, avant de boire une gorgée.

« Ha ah ! » S'écria Reno, avant de reprendre une posture digne. « La consommation d'alcool est un délit pour les personnes mineures. »

Là-dessus, l'adolescent secoua la tête et reprit une autre gorgée, avant de donner sa canette à Reno.

« J'ai eu dix-huit ans aujourd'hui. Alors, sans vous manquer de respect... Revenez plus tard. »

La porte claqua devant un Reno abattu.  
Une fois le verrou fermé, Vanitas se débarrassa de ses vêtements superflus. Il pendit ses gants et son bonnet sur le radiateur de l'entrée.  
Lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit, la mère de Vanitas se rua dans le couloir. Elle était au bord des larmes et une fois qu'elle vit le visage de son fils, elle courut à lui. Pour lui administrer une gifle magistrale.

« Où étais-tu passé ?! _J'ai eu si peur ! _» Lui cria-t-elle dessus, avant de tomber à genoux et d'amener son fils à elle tout en sanglotant. « Mon bébé, je suis désolée. Pardon, mon bébé ! » Pleurait-elle, ses mains caressant les joues de sa progéniture.

Vanitas quant à lui, était resté fixé après le coup. Cela faisait un chiffre de plus à ajouter au tableau. Il était éreinté, avait la bouche sèche et la vessie prête à éclater. Il laissa sa mère lui faire toutes les embrassades du monde. Il ne remarquait presque plus rien, trop obnubilé par l'event du jeu. Il voulait y retourner maintenant. Y retourner, se farcir le vieux et envoyer une bombe nucléaire sur Illusiopolis et tout le reste.

« Je suis si désolée. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît. J'ai eu si peur ! »  
« Casse-toi, tu m'étouffes. »

Il se défit des bras de sa génitrice. Il se débarrassa de son manteau et monta à la salle de bain. Il ressortit libéré, séché et changé, avant de retourner dans sa chambre. La porte se ferma à clé et il donna un coup de pied dedans pour marquer le coup. Il refusait d'accepter que sa mère venait de lui mettre la gifle du siècle, alors qu'il avait tout fait pour que Ventus s'en aille, ce, sans lui faire de mal. Rageur, il ne voulait plus penser à cela et pour se faire, il mit son ordinateur en route et se prépara pour partir.  
Rapidement et confortablement installé, il laissa une mise à jour du launcher se passer, avant de regarder son écran.

« _Bienvenue sur_ **Kingdom Hearts (chi) **»

–_Démarrer l'Event_– –_Jouer_–

Sa souris se déplaça sur le premier choix et le choisit. Vanitas venait de claquer le casque sur ses oreilles, quand la pièce s'assombrit. Un larsen déplaisant sifflait dans son crâne. Il sentit ses paupières se fermer et son corps s'engourdit. Il sombrait peu à peu dans le néant, les iris révulsés. Il allait retourner dans le jeu et cela le remplissait d'appréhension, mais aussi de liberté.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans l'Espace.  
le casque avait recouvert son visage à la joue brûlante et un Geôlier de Fer apparut, sans attaquer son maître à vue, pour une fois. Seulement, Vanitas avait déjà appelé sa Keyblade et avait tranché le Nescient en un instant. La douleur qui émana de ses veines vibra dans tout son corps. La douleur lui déchira l'échine et l'adolescent se pencha, volant dans l'intersidéral.

Il avait déjà tout planifié : une fois l'Event terminé, il rentrerait pour voir si des cadeaux l'attendaient, puis pour manger un sempiternel gâteau mi-mou mi-sec que sa mère aurait préparé. Pour une fois, il avait plutôt envie de rentrer. Même si sa mère lui avait donné un coup de tous les dieux, il ne lui en tenait plus rigueur.

« Patrouilleur Sonique. Où se déroule l'Event ? » Appela Vanitas en claquant des doigts.

Le monstre apparut et lui répondit qu'il ne comprenait pas la question. Alors, il réitéra après avoir passé un moment à chercher dans ses souvenirs.

« Où va se dérouler le Symbole de Maîtrise, assisté par le maître suivant : Maître Xehanort ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, après un voyage dans les couloirs de l'Espace ouverts pour l'événement, Vanitas atterrit dans le monde virtuel de La Contrée du Départ. Pour le coup, la neige recouvrait toutes les couleurs et s'étalait jusque dans l'eau de glace elle-même.  
Cet endroit était plaisant, il y faisait frais, mais c'était toujours bien trop lumineux au goût du garçon masqué. Alors, il tourna des talons et, aidé du Patrouilleur Sonique, il parcourut le monde en quête de son but.

« Aqua, Terra ! » Cria une voix bien trop connue.

Vanitas fit disparaître son Nescient et se dispersa en une ombre.

« Ven, tu es en retard. » Gronda malicieusement un autre homme.  
« Ne le charrie pas comme ça. Il est en avance. » Ce à quoi, Aqua ajouta : « Bien plus en avance que ce que tu nous avais laissé penser. »  
« C'est vrai ça. Pourquoi tu ne devais pas te connecter ? »  
« Rien d'important. Je ne pensais pas me connecter ce soir, c'est tout. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ?_

Vanitas bouillonnait d'impatience. Et ce n'était pas Ventus et ses amis qui allaient se mettre en travers de sa route. Seulement, le blond disait des choses assez intéressantes à son sujet : rien d'important. Pourquoi ne babillait-il pas sur le fait qu'ils aient passé le reste de l'après-midi ensemble ? Dans quel but mentait-il, enfin, dans quel but ne disait-il pas correctement les choses ?

« On a vu ton message. Mais surtout : nous avons vu à quel point tu étais excité de passer l'examen avec nous. »  
« Hélas, il te manque un seul niveau et tu ne veux pas faire tes quêtes sans nous. » Soupira Terra, portant tout de même le plus jeune sur ses épaules.  
« Je ne boudais pas, si c'est ce que tu sous-entends. » Grogna le blond en lui donnant de légers coups de pieds.

Vanitas roula des yeux et se glissa plus loin à l'abri du trio déplaisant. Niais à souhait.  
Trop occupé à observer sa proie, il ne fit pas attention à l'apparition de deux personnages.

« Regarde, Skuld ! C'est le HL de la dernière fois ! »  
« _They're here ?!_ »  
« _They _? C'est un mec ! Allez, viens ! »

Alors qu'il se restructurait, son dos percuta quelqu'un et cela lui fit faire un pas sur le côté, Keyblade en main.

« Salut. » Commença le garçon aux cheveux blancs bouclés. « Skuld et moi on se demandait à quel niveau tu étais ? »

La question déconcerta l'adolescent, qui fit un pas sur le côté, son arme en position offensive.

« Quelle Keyblade extraordinaire. » Confia la Skuld en question, une fille aux longs cheveux noirs. «_ It's so nicely shaped_. »  
« Pas touche. » Siffla l'intéressé en la faisant disparaître.  
« Il doit être assez haut niveau pour pouvoir faire apparaître et disparaître sa Keyblade sur commande. » Murmura l'albinos.  
« Et pour ne pas avoir peur de la montrer non plus. _On the very first date._ » Souffla l'autre.

Vanitas n'avait pas le temps pour les envoyer au tapis, il devait trouver Xehanort. Seulement, que faisaient deux bas niveaux ici ?

« Vous. Vous êtes inscrits à l'Event ? » Demanda-t-il en reculant d'un pas face à la surprise se lisant sur les visages.

Là-dessus, le garçon claqua des doigts.

« Il parle du Symbole de Maîtrise ! »  
« C'est bien l'événement réservé aux premiers joueurs inscrits ? Tu sais, lorsqu'ils étaient encore sur la première version. »  
« Je n'en sais rien, Ephemera. » S'impatientait la brune, son regard planté sur le joueur mystérieux. « Je ne pensais déjà pas le croiser ici. »  
« J'ai bien fait de t'écouter. » Acquiesça l'autre.  
« _Yeah_, mais vraiment, c'est cool de te croiser ici. Tu t'appelles comment ? »

Cette fois, les paroles de Xehanort revinrent en tête à Vanitas. Il ne devait pas s'attarder sur ces deux-là ou il risquait une bonne correction. Puis, il avait déjà vu ces deux énergumènes quelque part...

_L'Arène des Mirages._

Des souvenirs de la souffrance qui l'habitait continuellement explosèrent au creux de ses veines.  
L'Arène continuait de faire des ravages. Chaque spasme qu'il ressentait, chaque piqûre, chaque morsure étaient une sensation redondante. On était toujours en train de batailler contre ses créatures.

_Et les Joueurs gagnaient trop facilement._

Refoulant sa colère et son amertume, l'adolescent quitta précipitamment les deux jeunes gens qui parurent déçus, mais respectèrent son choix.

« Quel dommage... Bon ! On va inspecter les environs ? » Proposa Ephemera en resserrant le keffieh autour de son cou. « Le Symbole de Maîtrise devrait bientôt commencer, j'ai envie de voir ça. »  
« _Will they be here ?_ » Murmura Skuld en regardant l'étrange joueur filer au loin.  
« **Il** y sera, sinon, pourquoi nous aurait-il demandé si nous étions là pour l'Event ? »  
« _I wonder..._ »

Après s'être assuré de ne pas être suivi, Vanitas entra dans la bâtisse principale, juste au moment où le trio d'auparavant s'y engouffrait.

Ventus n'était qu'à quelques pas et s'il avait pu tendre la main, il aurait pu lui faire tellement de mal. Tant et si bien que ses sens s'en engourdirent de plaisir pour enfin, laisser un vide à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Aussi, se changea-t-il de nouveau en ombre, une qui prit la forme de plusieurs grandes autres afin de se cacher à l'infini.

« A chaque fois que je vois Maître Eraqus ici, j'ai presque l'impression d'avoir le vrai en face de mois. » Entama soudainement Ventus, qui avait décidé de descendre de son perchoir pour se balader entre les jambes de ses amis.  
« Je dirais que celui-là est bien plus _anime_ que l'original. Je ne serais pas étonné si je l'entends prononcer : _ugu kawaii desu_. »  
« Belle imitation de weeaboo, Terra. C'est dans ta nature ou tu sors d'une longue phase emo douloureuse ? » Se moqua Aqua en claquant sa main sur l'épaule de Terra.  
« Ne vous moquez pas de mon oncle ! » Gronda le blond en sortant sa Keyblade.

Il la tenait à l'envers et cela énervait l'adolescent tapi dans l'ombre.

_Il se la joue cool, c'est ça son objectif à cet abruti dégénéré ?_

« Si tu tenais ta Keyblade convenablement, je suis sûr que tu te ferais bien plus d'EXP. »  
« Ce que Terra essaie de te dire, c'est qu'il est désolé et qu'il a peur de t'affronter. »

Leur niaiserie coulante n'était pas au goût de Vanitas, qui se fondit ailleurs, avant de reprendre forme quand il s'enfonça plus loin encore dans la bâtisse. Arrivé en face d'un escalier, il décida d'explorer les étages supérieurs. Il monta quelques marches avant de se faire attraper par la nuque et d'entendre comme sur un ton de déjà-vu :

« Tu es en retard, Vanitas. »

Décidément, il en faisait des rencontres aujourd'hui.

« Si vous aviez eu l'amabilité de m'indiquer où ça allait se passer précisément, nous n'en serions pas là. »

L'apprenti se défit de la poigne de son maître en se téléportant simplement un peu plus loin. Cela ne plut pas au plus vieux, cependant, ce dernier se contenta de triturer sa barbe.

« Il m'avait semblé que tu étais une personne avec de grandes capacités d'intelligence. »

Vanitas haussa nonchalamment des épaules, avant de se tourner vers une fenêtre.  
Le monde de la Contrée du Départ était assez restreint, il eut donc tout le loisir de voir les deux joueurs curieux se promener entre les cascades.

« Et il m'avait semblé que seuls les Porteurs de la Keyblade pouvaient venir ici. » Mâcha-t-il en se détachant des vitres.  
« Pourquoi cette affirmation ? Peu de Joueurs manient la Keyblade. Je pensais t'avoir assez informé sur la question. »  
« Laissez tomber, on a plus important à faire, non ? » Ironisa l'adolescent, en faisant apparaître un Patrouilleur Sonique. « J'ai remarqué que le Patrouilleur ne répondait pas à mes questions avec exactitude. »  
« Son système est basé sur des connaissances de base modérée. » Répondit Xehanort en ouvrant la marche, invitant silencieusement son apprenti à le suivre.  
« Il connaît les emplacements de sauvegarde, mais ne connaît pas le mot : EVENT. » Ajouta l'autre.  
« Cet univers regorge d'événements divers et variés. Ce ne sera qu'en lui posant les bonnes questions qu'il te répondra. »

L'adolescent se décida de croire à ces mots et suivit son maître dans les escaliers.  
Ils montèrent plusieurs marches, avant de s'engager dans un couloir où de petits vitraux laissaient filtrer une vive lumière colorée.  
Il était étonnant que les détails soient à la limite de la perfection dans un endroit aussi calme. C'était à s'en demander qui avait créé tout cela. C'était une question qui lui trottait souvent dans la tête et il ne devait pas être le seul à se le demander.

« Qui a créé ce jeu ? » Interrogea-t-il soudainement.  
« Ne regardes-tu pas les informations d'un programme avant de le télécharger ? »  
« Loin de moi l'idée de vous offenser, mais ce jeu a été téléchargé sans mon accord. »

Le vieil homme fut pris d'un rire rocailleux. Pensant qu'on le tournait en ridicule, l'adolescent serra les poings.

« C'est de votre faute, c'est ça ? C'est vous qui êtes derrière le harcèlement des mises à jour ! »

Xehanort parut surpris. Quelque chose qui était rare à lire sur ses traits creusés.

« Serais-tu en train de me demander si j'ai participé à la création de cet univers ? »

Ces mots apaisèrent le plus jeune qui hocha évasivement de la tête. Ce à quoi, son maître lui répondit avec calme.

« Il doit être encore trop tôt pour que je te réponde. »

Vanitas lui jeta un regard noir.

« Des questions, toujours des questions ! Si vous voulez que j'y mette du mien, il vaudrait mieux que vous me répondiez. »  
« Serait-ce des menaces, Vanitas ? »

Xehanort s'était arrêté et contemplait le plus jeune d'un air sombre. Puis, un sourire amusé s'éternisa sur son visage craquelé.

« Évidemment que non. Tu fais seulement preuve d'adoration face à cet univers qui te permet de t'évader de ta triste vie. N'est-ce pas ? »

C'en était trop. Vanitas sortit sa Keyblade et fonça en avant. Pour rencontrer du vide.  
Son maître avait, encore une fois, été plus rapide que lui. Bien entendu, il lui avait aussi administré un solide coup sur la nuque. Un coup, qu'il avait ponctué de _glace. _Des éclats glaciaux réussirent à s'introduire à l'intérieur de la peau de l'adolescent, qui hoqueta de surprise. Avant qu'il n'ait pu contrer ou répliquer, sa mâchoire gela douloureusement.

Après avoir glissé les mains sous les courbes de son casque, l'adolescent le jeta à ses pieds. Il sentait ses lèvres craquées et sa bouche se tordre sous la brûlure du froid. Cependant et encore, son visage n'affichait qu'un simple amas noir.

« Aujourd'hui tu vas, en premier lieu, apprendre le respect. » Expliqua l'homme, apparaissant soudainement comme extrêmement dangereux. « Tout ce qui va se passer dans cet endroit, tu vas le regarder. Ce, dans le silence le plus religieux qui soit. »

La parole manquante, Vanitas n'avait d'autre choix que de se taire et de refouler la vague de Nescients menaçant d'apparaître. L'envie ne lui manquait pas, seulement, s'il ne voulait pas souffrir plus qu'il ne pouvait déjà.  
Un jour, il détruirait l'Arène des Mirages. Il détruirait tous les joueurs qui n'avaient de cesse de briser chaque partie de son être. Il détruirait tout, le jeu en entier.

Pouvait-il seulement tuer Xehanort, ici et maintenant ? La réponse était que non, il ne le pouvait pas.

_Pas encore._

« Le Symbole de Maîtrise va commencer. Suis-moi, mais avant cela... Remets ton casque. » Gronda le vieil homme, avant de pousser un rideau du bout de sa Keyblade. « Avant d'entamer ton voyage, tu vas apprendre la magie. Ce, par le biais d'une observation du Symbole de Maîtrise d'aujourd'hui. »

Vanitas n'avait aucune idée de ce que Maître Xehanort entendait par voyage.  
Cela devait être encore l'un de ses mots utilisés à tort, comme une sorte de code dont il ne comprenait pas le sens.

La mâchoire brûlante de gel, le garçon n'eut d'autre choix que de remettre son casque. Quand bien même cela était-il douloureux.  
Pour être honnête avec lui même, toutes les douleurs qu'il ressentait en permanence, étaient pires qu'un peu de glace lui arrachant les gencives et les nerfs. En effet, dans un autre monde, on était toujours en train de mettre ses Nescients en pièce. Selon ce qu'ils représentaient, la souffrance en était égale. Il en était à se demander jusqu'à quand ils continueraient. Cependant, l'heure n'était pas aux interrogations il devait suivre son maître s'il voulait se délivrer de la cage de froid.

Ils traversèrent un long couloir, au bout duquel une aveuglante lumière faisait contraste sur la légère pénombre actuelle.  
Leur marche, si on ne comptait pas les craquements de cuir ou les cliquets des chaînes, était relativement silencieuse et elle s'arrêta au moment où la clarté laissait peu de temps de s'habituer au nouveau décor s'ouvrant à eux.

Là où une gigantesque salle aux vitraux magnifique s'étendait, un homme d'une hauteur acceptable était assis sur l'un des trois sièges surplombant la vue.  
Les images des trois jours chez Ventus revinrent en tête à l'apprenti, qui reconnut les traits du parrain de ce dernier. Eraqus...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? » Réussit à articuler l'adolescent en sifflant.

La glace l'avait quitté bien tôt et Xehanort s'en désolait déjà. Cependant, il secoua la tête d'un air navré.

« Bien qu'il lui ressemble, il ne s'agit, malheureusement, que d'un personnage non-joueur. » Lui confia-t-il à demi-mot.

Vanitas se demandait pourquoi une telle chose était malheureuse. Si l'oncle de Ventus avait été dans le jeu, jamais plus il n'aurait pu dormir tranquillement sans se poser de question. Ses dents semblaient craquer au fur et à mesure que la couche glacée fondait, des gouttes d'eau lui coulant le long de la gorge. Cependant, cela ne dura qu'un petit instant. La seconde d'après, le gel se résorba, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

« Aqua, Terra et Ventus sont en train de se préparer dans leurs quartiers personnels. » Commença à conter le vieux maître. « Le monde de la Contrée du Départ, est une sorte d'allégorie de leur région. Seuls les personnages ayant de bonnes capacités peuvent y accéder et se déplacer librement entre chaque ponts. Seul toi peut y avoir accès aujourd'hui, puisque tu peux voyager dans l'Espace au travers des Entrechemins. »

Les paroles du vieillard avaient un certain sens. S'il réfléchissait, il devait être capable de comprendre comment Ephemera et Skuld avaient pu voyager jusqu'ici. Tout en suivant la logique de du sexagénaire, ces deux-là qu'il avait rencontrés sans s'en occuper à l'Arène des Mirages, avaient sûrement évolué en se battant dans les arènes.  
En montant de niveaux, ils avaient débloqué des capacités supérieures et –_contrairement aux autres Joueurs_– ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils pouvaient voyager un peu partout s'il observaient bien les Entrechemins. Comme on lui avait déjà dit, les mondes de Kingdom Hearts étaient soit créés par des Joueurs soit par son Intelligence Artificielle.

Alors, s'il réfléchissait bien, les deux énergumènes venaient d'un autre monde, le monde qu'il appellerait A.  
Du monde A, ils étaient passés par l'Arène des Mirages. Ce, grâce aux points de sauvegardes, qui pouvaient téléporter là-bas. Arrivés là, ils se sont rendu compte qu'il pouvaient voyager ailleurs, ce, à l'aide de leur Keyblades. C'était la seule explication.

Un violent coup sur le casque l'empêcha de continuer dans sa réflexion.

« Tu sembles bien endormi aujourd'hui. Aurais-tu encore passé la nuit à jouer ici ? »

Si par ici, il sous-entendait Kingdom Hearts, alors il n'avait pas tort. Cependant, Vanitas ne voulait pas lui répondre, encore moins lui faire part la rencontre qu'il avait fait avec un chat obèse anthropomorphe dans un autre monde. Ni celle des deux autres jeunes gens. Cela faisait déjà trois personnes qui connaissaient son existence, il devait se montrer prudent.

« D'après les rapports, tu aurais infecté un autre monde. »  
« C'est ce que vous m'aviez demandé de faire. » Siffla Vanitas, tenant tête à son maître, qui ne fit que le pousser avec sa Keyblade pour l'éloigner.  
« Je t'ai demandé d'infecter la Nécropole des Keyblade et d'être là à dix-huit heures aujourd'hui. » Répondit-il, les mains désormais derrière le dos. « Je ne t'ai sûrement pas demandé d'errer toute la nuit et d'infecter tout ce qui te passait sous les yeux. »  
« Vous auriez des insomnies, vous comprendriez. » Ironisa l'autre.  
« Je n'ai que faire de tes histoires d'une telle faiblesse. »  
« Ah ! Quel exemplaire psychiatre vous faites. »

Un glas retentit dans tout le bâtiment, coupant court à leurs interjections.

« Pourquoi des cloches ? » Questionna l'adolescent, se demandant pourquoi des cloches venaient de retentir.  
« Le début du Symbole de Maîtrise, il est dix-huit heures et demie. Ils vont bientôt arriver...»

Maître Xehanort prit une longue inspiration, avant de s'avancer en direction des sièges. Alors que Vanitas le suivait, il le chassa et lui ordonna de rester caché et d'observer ce qu'il allait se passer.  
Chose qu'il accepta difficilement, avant de se changer en ombre et de disparaître derrière l'un des nombreux piliers surplombant le sol marbré.

Dehors, alertés par le bruit, un Ephemera et Skuld venaient d'entrer dans l'immense bâtiment où résonnaient encore les échos du glas.

Bien à l'abri, ni Aqua, ni Ephemera, Skuld, Terra, Vanitas ou Ventus ne virent le firmament s'assombrir. Leur attention était happée par la luminosité, aspirée par leurs pensées.  
Seul Xehanort souriait d'un air faussement paisible, ses mains se reposant sur les accoudoirs de son siège. Trois jeunes gens venaient de passer l'escaliers menant à la salle du Symbole de Maîtrise. Et d'une voix basse, le vieil homme offrait à son disciple ses derniers commandements :

«Observe et apprend, Vanitas. Cela pourrait te sauver la vie. »


	25. UPLOAD

[ (Le pouvoir de la review) NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :

Bonjour, bonjoir, quelle joie de vous revoir !

**TO COOK** : T'avoir dans mes lecteurs, Cook, c'est toujours un plaisir. Je suis heureux que l'histoire te plaise et que les interactions aussi ! Tu es là depuis longtemps et je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez. Je préférerais vraiment te répondre par MP, quand même. Ahh...

{_ NOUVEAU POLL : Jusqu'au 22 avril seulement_ } Le prochain chapitre prendra votre choix en compte. Maintenant, d'après les récents résultats... Vous penchez pour **The World Ends With You **et **SHADOW OF THE COLOSSUS**. Un choix titanesque va devoir être effectué.

Maintenant, à propose de cette fanfiction, les review sont aussi comme un carburant, donc si vous en postez, n'hésitez pas à vous lâcher. Honnêtement, je vous kiffe, vous êtes des perles. Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon retour dans l'histoire !

_J'ai une manière très dramatique d'écrire cette entête..._

Pour les lecteurs sur **CODEXREADER**, l'histoire reprend à la fin de cette phrase.

* * *

« – Deux minutes avant la fin. »

À la phrase, le clash d'une Keyblade succéda. L'arme glissa le long du sol marbré, son propriétaire tombant à genoux.  
Il avait le souffle court, même dans une telle simulation, ses efforts physiques ne faisaient que le ralentir. Son poing se serra, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre. Il lui restait encore deux minutes. S'il avait un peu de chance, il pouvait rattraper son écart.  
En face de lui, son amie le regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Terra, tout va bien ? » S'inquiétait-elle, sa posture vacillant légèrement.  
« Ça va. »

S'ils avaient su qu'ils s'affronteraient pendant l'Examen, peut-être se seraient-ils battus plus souvent.  
Loin d'eux l'idée de se chercher des excuses, mais l'heure n'était pas aux regrets. Ils avaient encore le temps de s'affronter. Alors, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû utiliser un sort de magie aussi direct. Quant à lui, peut-être que s'il ne lui avait pas foncé dessus...

« Terra, soigne-toi ! » Encourageait Ventus, le garçon ne tenant déjà plus en place.  
« Ne lui donne surtout pas de potion, Ven. Tu le disqualifierais pour fraude. » Gronda néanmoins Aqua.  
« Je vous dis que ça va ! »

Terra venait de se relever, se remettant tout juste de l'attaque subite. La magie était un de ses plus gros points faibles lui-même trouvait que cela était regrettable. Alors que sa force était considérable... Enfin, il se ressaisit. C'était le jeu : c'était son personnage.

« Allez, on continue. » Ordonna-t-il, rappelant la Keybade au creux de sa main. « On se donne à fond ! »  
« Courage, Terra ! » Appella le blond, les yeux rivés sur ses deux amis. « Toi aussi, Aqua ! »

Aqua acquiesça et fit tourner l'arme, préparant un sort.

« C'est donc ça que vous vouliez me montrer, _la magie _? »

Bien assis sur sa chaise, Xehanort se sentait comme piqué par les mots de son apprenti. Il lui avait pourtant ordonné de faire silence. Lui, il ne faisait que désobéir. De plus, il fixait le modèle d'Eraqus avec méfiance.

« Cesse de le regarder, c'est seulement une copie. » Siffla-t-il, son ordre ne pesant rien contre la curiosité grandissante de son apprenti tapi dans une discrète marre d'ombre.  
« Ils ne remarqueraient même pas une éclipse. » Se défendit sarcastiquement Vanitas. « Vous ne voulez pas vous mouiller et me dire ça, car vous aviez bien trop peur que j'utilise la magie pour vous tourmenter. Et puis, je vous ai connu plus direct et plus vif pour m'apprendre quelque chose, vous vous laissez trop aller dans l'originalité. »

Savait-il qu'il ne risquait rien pour l'heure ? Le vieil homme en avait sûrement le soupçon. En tant que PNJ, il devait assister à ce combat. Enfin, était-ce seulement la raison ? L'adolescent tentait de ne pas se préoccuper de ça, il était bien trop fier d'avoir trouvé un moyen de manquer de respect à son maître.

Ce dernier gardait le silence. Cela donnait un certain sentiment d'importance à Vanitas, qui se serait sûrement mis à ricaner, s'il ne devait trop attirer l'attention. Aussi, s'en retourna-t-il à sa marre noirâtre, bien à l'abri des regards, derrière le troisième et dernier siège vide.

Du côté des combattants, Terra venait de reprendre ses forces. Lui et Aqua se battaient avec ferveur. Ventus encourageait à qui mieux mieux, ses éclats de voix se brisant contre les murs.  
Il ne restait plus qu'une poignée de seconde et le brun venait d'envoyer son amie à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cependant, elle se redressa rapidement et lança un autre sort qui le projeta.

Bien qu'il ait eu le temps de se mettre en garde, la magie l'avait littéralement soufflé. Cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, il n'avait pas envie de perdre.  
Aussi, se redressa-t-il et avant qu'Aqua n'ait pu dire un mot, ils s'étaient tous deux élancés l'un contre l'autre.

Trembleterre et Larme de Pluie, les deux Keyblades, semblaient sur le point de se briser. Des gerbes d'étincelles crissaient au contact du métal. Quand bien même la jeune femme y mettait tout son poids, ses talons glissaient sur le sol alors que Terra la faisait reculer de force.

Vanitas observait le combat avec un silence respectueux. Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas assisté à un tel événement et cela le mettait dans un bain moussant de sentiments. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait guère l'expérience, mais tous ces états d'âme le remuaient. Cette mousse s'infiltrait dans ses bronches jusqu'à les boucher.  
Il y avait une différence notable entre l'art de l'escrime et celui des autres épées. Ce jeu, voilà qu'il modulait un style de combat le rendant malléable, modifiable. S'il était possible de le découper en trois parties, la Vitesse, la Force et la Magie seraient les éléments absolus.  
Cela étant rendu possible, en évinçant un possible conflit, une quête de pouvoir entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres. Une situation clichée qui déplairait véritablement à l'adolescent.

« Pourquoi Terra et Aqua se battent-ils ? » s'impatientait-il.

Son maître entendit la remarque, ne prêtant plus attention au combat que les deux jeunes gens allaient achever dans quelques secondes.

« Serais-tu en train de me demander : pourquoi sont-ils ici ? » Répondit-il avec une aisance malsaine. « Tout comme toi, ils vivent et s'amusent. »  
« De gré ou de force ? Je suis curieux. »  
« Bien qu'il n'était pas prévu qu'ils tombent ici, voilà que leur présence se révèle bénéfique pour Ventus. Nous sommes entourés de providences, _Vanitas._ »

Cette réponse eut pour effet de soulever d'autres questions. Cependant, Vanitas les garda pour lui. Xehanort était un vieil homme et il savait précisément qu'il préparait quelque chose d'obscur pour son petit-fils...  
D'ailleurs, qu'étaient les liens qui liaient Ventus à Xehanort ? Le sang ? La pitié ? Bien que semblant aimer l'adolescent comme s'il s'agissait de son propre enfant, il lui planifiait de sombres malheurs.  
On lui ordonna s'en retourner à l'ombre, lorsque le décompte eut atteint zéro.

« Excellent. »

Le vieil homme s'était levé, signant l'arrêt aux deux épéistes. Ces derniers se mirent l'un à côté de l'autre, essoufflés, mais relativement serein. Chacun pensait avoir autant bien fait que l'autre.  
Pourtant, le regard doré faisait grâce à Terra colportant toute l'attention requise sur Aqua.

« Maître Xehanort. Qu'avez-vous observé de notre performance ? » La jeune femme avait une stature droite, même la fatigue l'avait comme quittée.  
« La réponse à ta pertinente question, vous la trouverez tous deux dans les plus bref délais. » Apaisa soudainement le PNG de Maître Eraqus se levant afin de quitter la pièce. « Veuillez attendre, maintenant. Vous trouverez quelques distractions pour vous occuper. »  
« Oui, Maître Eraqus ! »

Le son de la voix d'Eraqus fit vibrer un semblant de mémoire en Vanitas. Il se souvenait du Nouvel An et des trois jours passés là-bas. Son ton, son allure, la copie était parfaite et bien que ses yeux semblaient vidés, le résultat était une excellente illusion.  
Terra semblait même impressionné. Cependant, l'adolescent trouva bien vite une autre source pour accaparer son attention.

Alors que Ventus courait à la devanture de ses amis, voilà que la salle se remplissait de bulles titanesques. De la lumière émanait de l'enveloppe des sphères légères qui semblaient se mouver d'elles-même.  
Elles en venaient presque à être hypnotiques.

« Bravo, Ven. Tu as résisté à la tentation et tu n'as fait que regarder. » Charia tout de suite Terra, lorsqu'il fit le plus petit blond esquiver l'une des bulles, ce dernier semblait ailleurs.  
« Moins je les touche, plus longtemps elles vivent. » Marqua-t-il à leur attention, avant de revenir aux événements présents. « Enfin, ce sont des bulles. Elles sont éphémères. »  
« Un argument déconcertant, mais ni plus ni moins valable. »

Aqua échangeait quelques rires avec ses amis. Vanitas se resservait le droit de s'en désintéresser maintenant. Peut-être qu'il aurait préféré avoir une grande sœur comme elle ? Non, il se démena pour s'interdire cette pensée. Elle était bien trop chaleureuse, comme fausse. En fait, tout de la famille recomposée de Ventus semblait faux. Il n'était pas jaloux, ni envieux, non, il pensait réellement que quelque chose clochait chez eux.

Les bulles dansaient légèrement, se suivant presque. À ce moment, elles s'étaient logées dans le périmètre du plafond, allant même vaquer entre les poutres ou les couloirs.  
Puis soudainement, une vive plainte retentit.

« Ephemera ! »

C'était la voix de Skuld. Pourquoi était-elle encore dans les parages ?  
C'est là que les innocentes sphères se mirent à tournoyer, tel un essaim. Une jeune fille, Skuld, venait de sauter hors d'un couloir et courait après l'une d'entre elles remplie d'une fumée colorée.  
Agenouillé derrière l'un des sièges, Vanitas s'en était extirpé de sa cachette ténébreuse. Son regard était maintenant bien plus happé par la couleur sombre que les bulles prenaient.

Subjugués, Aqua et Terra en perdirent la parole et le geste. Ils ne bougèrent pas, comme fixés. Alors, qu'à l'autre bout de la salle, Skuld s'était fait engloutit la main dans la bulle qu'elle tentait désespérément d'attraper,

« Écarte ton visage ! »

Seul Ven venait de s'élancer. Il avait appelé sa Keyblade et l'avait jeté sur la sphère vorace. Cette dernière éclata en libérant le bras de la brune et un adolescent aux cheveux blancs, Ephemera.

Ce dernier toussait comme il n'était pas permis. Il tirait même sur son keffieh, comme s'il allait vomir.  
Skuld était déjà à ses côtés, lui massant le dos comme libérant d'un étouffement. La peur se lisait clairement sur leurs deux visages. Celui de Ventus était...

« Attention ! » Cria subitement Ephemera.

Sa voix, bien que voulant prévenir le blond, fut inutile. Il venait de se faire toucher par l'une des bulles, et cette dernière l'avait littéralement aspiré.

Cela eut le mérite de faire bondir Aqua et Terra.  
Comme l'avait montré Ventus, il suffisait de donner un coup avec la Keyblade pour les faire exploser. Alors, l'exemple s'appliqua. Néanmoins, une fois chargée, les sphères s'élevaient, comme aspirées par le néant au plafond.

Vanitas était comme foudroyé. Le plafond avait disparu. Au-dessus de lui, à cet instant précis il n'y avait plus rien. Le vide appelait son contraire, et ses aisées victimes étaient les plus légères.  
Avant que celle qui avait arraché Ventus de la réalité ne puisse même frôler l'invisible, Skuld, aidée d'Aqua et Terra, venait de faire exploser son enveloppe.  
Le blond atterrit lourdement sur ses jambes, à peine ébranlé.

« Soin ! » Appella Aqua, une nébuleuse verte sortant de sa Keyblade pour aller entourer le blond.  
« Dieu merci, Ven ! »

Les trois amis étaient maintenant réunis et ils semblaient jusqu'à en avoir oublié tout ce qui gravitait autour d'eux. Heureusement, Ephemera et Skuld avaient repris leurs esprits bien avant eux.  
Seulement, l'attraction que le vide jouait venait de s'amplifier. Maintenant, même des morceaux de dalles venaient le nourrir. L'un des sièges s'envola, faisant sursauter Vanitas.  
Un Coffre-Araignée était apparu derrière son créateur, puis il s'envola malgré lui pour aller rejoindre le reste. Les mâchoires du néant se refermèrent sur la créature.

Alors qu'Ephemera et Skuld venaient de se faire aspirer dans deux bulles différentes, Vanitas perdit momentanément ses cinq sens. Il ne voyait pas les sphères remplies fusionner entre elles. Il ne pouvait pas entendre la voix de Terra ou Aqua. Même tenter de tenir sa position était devenu impossible. Si seulement il avait pu s'enfuir avant que tout ça n'arrive, ça lui rappelait comment le monde de Disneytown l'avait presque tué en le rejetant. Seules les sphères changeaient la donne.  
Et la voix de Ventus.

« Arrêtez ! Il faut tout arrêter ! » hurla-t-il, brisant le chaos à ses simples mots.

Vanitas releva la tête. Les Keyblades de Terra et Aqua étaient au sol, de chaque côté du blond.

« Ça ne marche pas, alors arrêtez ! » Répéta-t-il, haletant. « Ce n'est pas eux ! » Il marqua une pause, mains sur les genoux. « Ils ne savent même pas maîtriser le programme ! »

L'invisible retenait chaque petite poussière de la pièce, sa poigne pourtant semblait impatiente. Il tendait pourtant une oreille, des dalles commençaient à se craqueler.

« S'il vous plaît, accordez-moi encore un peu de temps. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

La gorge sèche, il regardait, écoutait. Toutes ces réponses, celles à ses perpétuelles questions...  
Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Vraiment, pendant tout ce temps ?

Le sol se mit brusquement à trembler. Le plafond n'existait déjà plus, il engloutit les bulles contenant Aqua, Ephemera, Skuld etTerra.

« Non ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! »  
« Tu vas déguster ! »

Alors que la salle partait en lambeaux, Vanitas s'était jeté sur Ventus et venait de lui assener un virulent coup de Keyblade dans les côtes.  
Le blond en tomba sur le sol, son épaulette s'enfonçant dans sa peau.

« C'était toi depuis le début ?! »  
« Qui es-tu, toi ?! » Répondit Ventus, sifflant presque.

La réponse faillit faire mourir l'adolescent de rire. Il venait de lever Clavis Vaccum et bientôt, il la martèlerait jusqu'à faire disparaître le seul semblant de vie allongé sur le sol.

« C'est de toi qu'on devrait parler. » Grogna Vanitas, appuyant sa force sur la poignée. Ventus ne fléchit que très peu. « Tu es un monstrueux psychopathe ! Inviter tes propres amis pour jouer à ce jeu débile afin de les faire disparaître. _Tes propres amis... »_

Pourtant, Ventus venait de contrer la lame. En un seul appel, un seul geste. Il ne tremblait même pas sous la force conséquente. Non, il se relevait même, comme si son épaule n'avait pas souffert de la chute.  
_  
« Toi... _Tu es un Joueur en RA ? »  
« Quelle importance ? »  
« Déconnecte-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

Vanitas empoigna l'adolescent et lui donna un coup de Keyblade dans les chevilles pour le faire tomber.

« C'est toi qui es derrière tout ça. Alors, laisse tomber la façade, Ventus. »

Ventus tiqua. Bien qu'il respirait déjà bruyamment, la poigne du garçon vêtu de chairs noires lui enfonçait davantage la trachée.

« Comment... M-mon nom ? »

Un grincement strident résonna derrière eux. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu bouger un cil, les sièges restants venaient de se décoller. Vanitas en perdit un peu de sa prise.

« On va mourir si tu ne me lâches pas maintenant. » Articula le blond. « Je dois arrêter tout ça ! »

Ses mains tremblantes n'arrivaient pas à enfoncer leurs ongles dans la matière sombre qui recouvrait les bras de son assaillant. Ce dernier resserra ses muscles. Cependant, l'un des sièges qui tourbillonnaient percuta le dos de Vanitas. Ce dernier se vit éjecter au loin.

Ventus roula sur le côté, son corps le faisant tousser violemment. Il réussit même à ravaler sa salive.  
Le souffle du néant l'empêchait de se relever, puisque la pièce n'était plus assez haute, même pour un enfant. Alors, il se mit sur le dos, avalant autant d'air dans les poumons qu'il lui était possible.

« S-S'il-vous-plaît ! » Tenta-t-il une dernière fois. « Laissez partir Terra et Aqua. Et les deux autres Joueurs ! » Puis dans une ultime plainte, il ajouta : « Donnez-moi une dernière chance ! »

L'invisible s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage de Ventus.  
Puis se retira doucement.

La pièce retrouva chaque dalle, chaque petit grain de poussière. Le blond expira, les muscles encore tremblants. Au loin, Vanitas s'était redressé.  
S'il avait été possible qu'il puisse le voir, aurait-il été étonné de voir le verre de son casque tomber en morceaux ? Il avançait jusqu'à Ventus, le pas lent. Derrière lui, un sang noir grésillant coulait le long de sa nuque.

Alerté par l'ombre se propageant sur lui au fut et à mesure que les vitraux se restructuraient, l'adolescent au sol réussit à s'asseoir. Il jetait un regard dur à son vis-à-vis, avant qu'il ne remarque que sous ce casque, il n'y avait rien qu'un amas noir.

« Ton visage... » Appela-t-il à mesure qu'il se remettait sur pieds.  
« Ferme-la. » Siffla l'autre, titubant jusqu'à arriver à se stabiliser. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est toi qui es derrière tout ça. »  
« Derrière quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?! »  
« Ne fais pas l'innocent ! »

Ventus cligna des yeux face à la voix qui venait de s'élever.  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma aussitôt.

« Je le savais. » Ses lèvres se tendaient en un sourire. « Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais tu es là. Et tu n'as rien... » Il soupirait de soulagement maintenant.  
« Arrête ton numéro, maintenant. Avec qui fais-tu tourner toutes ces conneries?! »  
« Excuse-moi. Je vais me tuer à te le dire : de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Du jeu ? »

Les garçons étaient proches. Cependant, aucun ne s'approcha davantage.

« Je vais te tuer. »  
« Déconnecte-toi maintenant. » Invita doucement Ventus, alors que le verre du casque se reformait.  
« Pour que tu te sauves et perpétues ces conneries ? Laisse-moi rire. »  
« Non. Je vais essayer de me souvenir de tout ça et sauver mes amis. »

Vanitas serrait sa Keyblade bien plus fort maintenant. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir sur la véracité de ces mots. D'un geste lent, il pointa la pointe de Clavis Vaccum en direction du cœur du blond.

« Écoute-moi une dernière fois. » Murmura Ventus, qui ne cherchait même plus à reculer.  
« J'en ai rien à cirer. »  
« Ils vont revenir. »

La Keyblade plongea en avant.  
Puis l'arme s'éjecta lorsqu'elle rencontra un bouclier magique. Vanitas se força à reculer pour ne pas être brûlé par la lumière qui s'en émanait. Ventus avait de nouveau appelé sa Keyblade et il la tenait de telle manière, qu'il ne pouvait qu'être le lanceur de ce sort.

« Je suis blessé à mort, alors ils reviendront. » Expliqua calmement le blond, un trou béant au milieu de la poitrine. Son bouclier n'avait servi qu'à faire reculer son assaillant. « Et tu ne rentreras pas chez toi. »  
« Arrête ton délire. »  
« Notre mémoire va être effacé. Je ne pourrais peut-être pas sauver tout le monde. » Coupa le blond. « Mais déconnecte-toi et ça sera déjà ça de fait. »  
« La ferme ! Et réponds-moi, avec qui fais-tu toutes ces conneries ?! »

Vanitas ne remarqua même pas qu'il s'était mis à bouger de lui-même. Il s'était jeté sur le bouclier et assenait les plus violents coups de Keyblade qu'il pouvait. Le blond, lui, regardait fixement une bulle qui flottait au-dessus d'eux.

« Tu n'auras pas les réponses auxquelles tu t'attends. » Avoua-t-il avec lenteur, avant de marcher à reculons, le bouclier se scindant en deux. « Tout ça, ce n'est pas de ma faute. »  
« C'est de famille, les monologues et les violons ?! » Cracha l'autre.  
« Quoi qu'on t'ai dit, on t'a menti. »

Haletant, l'autre s'arrêta. Son casque l'étouffait à lui en brûler les poumons. Il s'arrêta, aussi droit que possible, sa cage thoracique se gonflant et rétrécissant rapidement.  
Il ne s'était même plus rendu compte qu'il ne ressentait plus la douleur cachée dans l'Arène des Mirages. Pourtant, certains de ses muscles tressautaient encore très sensiblement. Toutes les veines vermeilles sur sa chair noire battaient.  
Ventus en oublia de reformuler son bouclier. Bien qu'aussi mal en point, lui aussi tentait d'être droit. Intimidant ou par pure fierté ? L'un avait l'autre.

« S'il te plaît, déconnecte-toi. » Formula-t-il de nouveau. « Tout ça n'est qu'une expérience stupide. Et tu sembles en avoir déjà assez bien souffert. »

Les poings de Vanitas se serrèrent de nouveau. Comme si une vague glaciale avait refroidi la lave brûlante dans ses veines.

« Si j'en divulgue trop et que je meurs, tout le monde est mort. »  
« Sois honnête avec toi-même, Ventus. Je n'ai que de la pitié à t'offrir. »

Le blond tiqua et recula d'un pas. Il tenait encore sa Keyblade à l'envers.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu répètes toujours la même chose ? » S'étranglait presque Ventus, la voix et les yeux au bord des larmes. « Je veux seulement retrouver quelqu'un pour que tout ça s'arrête ! Alors il faut que je m'en souvienne, il faut que je m'en souvienne ! »

Pendant une fraction, d'une infime seconde un cœur métaphoriquement vide se vida en un seul souffle.

_Ce serait vraiment la vérité ?_

Sa voix intérieure était revenue. Adoucie et tranquille, comme une brise. Puis la brise éclata en poussière lorsque qu'une des sphères s'imprégna de Ventus.  
Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Vanitas avait hurlé :

« Rendez-le-moi ! »

Et il s'était élancé. Il lui fallait des réponses, alors il attrapa la main de Ventus.  
Tous deux disparurent dans la sphère.

Dans la pièce désormais vide, on pouvait entendre une musique lointaine. C'était comme un appel. L'air, s'était rempli d'une odeur de pluie et des courants de voix sombraient au fond du temps.


	26. UPLOAD (the fever is bursting)

[ **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**

_Bonjour, bonjoir, quelle joie de vous revoir !_

Je tenais à remercier de nouveau tous les lecteurs, toutes les personnes donnant des reviews, toutes celles suivant l'histoire ou la mettant en favoris.  
Merci, merci !

_Cela à part, voici la véritable entête, à lire avec attention selon votre position_ :

Je tenais à vous prévenir, vous, joueurs de _The World Ends with You_, que ce chapitre, ainsi que les deux suivants allaient vous exploser de spoilers sur ce jeu. Sans rire, vous devriez vraiment réfléchir avant de vous lancer dans la lecture si vous n'avez pas terminé le jeu / si vous prévoyez d'y jouer dans la soirée.

Pour les personnes connaissant _TWEWY_ via **Dream Drop Distance**, vous risquez d'être surpris (ou comblés). Je vous conseille de vous attendre à un _character lead_ plus penché sur un post-TWEWY.

Pour les rares personnes ne connaissant _TWEWY_ (ou _TWEWY -Solo Remix_-) ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, je vous conseille de vous y lancer. Bien que le jeu soit réservé à un public exclusivement japonais et anglophone, il serait dommage de passer à côté si vous maîtrisez l'une des deux langues.

Pour les lecteurs sur CODEXREADER, l'histoire reprend à la fin de cette phrase bonne lecture.

* * *

« -_The majority is still asleep._

They're tired of those dreadful dreams.

_Now, let me shout and wake you up..._

Let me wake you up !- »

Une secousse ébranla sa respiration erratique. On venait de l'empoigner par les aisselles.

Bien qu'il ne puisse plus trouver un correct appui sur le sol, ses paumes tâtèrent jusqu'à sentir et reconnaître des mains sur ses épaules.  
Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Ses pensées n'arrivaient plus à faire de liens logiques. La seule chose qui lui restait à faire, restait de tenir sa conscience sur le bout de ses sens. Autour de lui, ça criait à tout-va.

« _**ライム **__助けて！_»

Incapable d'ouvrir ses paupières et grognant comme sortant d'un sommeil agité, il ne remarquait d'action, que celle d'être traîné. Ses chevilles et ses talons sautèrent à chaque relief sur le sol, envoyant des vibrations au creux de ses ligaments.  
Il avait abandonné la notion du temps, jusqu'à ce que ses muscles le jugent capable de se relever. Entre juger être capable et pouvoir, il y avait des dissonances. C'était pourquoi, il ne bougea pas plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà, incapable de savoir ce qu'il se passait, quand bien même se concentrait-il.

On lui avait déjà fait atteindre un trottoir, lorsqu'il réussit à recouvrir la vue.

D'abord, ne voyant que le bas de son corps, il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour se concentrer sur le reste.  
Une petite personne blonde marchait à côté de lui et, bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à bien la distinguer, elle n'avait de cesse de faire des gestes doux. Avec l'aide de sa voix presque maternelle, il lui aurait donné plus qu'elle n'en faisait. Justement, elle le regardait fixement, il semblait qu'elle lui causait :

« _無事で よかった！_»

À côté de lui, cette personne et une autre (apparemment un garçon plus âgé) parlaient précipitamment, comme agités. Malheureusement, bien qu'il voulut leur répondre qu'il ne comprenait pas, ses paupières se refermèrent et il s'abandonna au sommeil. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'on le déposa à côté de quelqu'un d'autre, tout aussi confus, faible et endormi que lui.  
C'est là, la tête remplie de fugaces souvenirs d'Aqua et Ventus, qu'il plongea dans le sommeil et, leurs visages se matérialisaient déjà en cauchemar. De leurs voix déformées, il entendait encore un écho lointain :

« _Aqua, __Terra !_ »

« Concentre-toi. »

La ville ralentit soudainement dans le temps, l'angle de la ville changeant d'arrondissement.  
Au milieu d'un carrefour, un adolescent se tenait, un pin's noir au creux de sa main. Ses sens en ébullition, il se concentrait sur un flot de murmures, des éclats de voix immatérielles explosant sa réalité.  
Ses yeux se focalisaient sur quelques passants ici et là. Tandis qu'à ses côtés, sa meilleure amie scannait les juxtaposés environs, de la même façon que lui.

Le retour à leurs sens premiers remit les rouages des secondes en marche. Le bruit de centaine de pas retentit de nouveau.

« Alors, du nouveau ? » Demanda la jeune femme à son partenaire, descendant doucement du dos de la statue de Hachiko. « Ah, tu n'as pas réussi à scanner qui que ce soit ? » Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. « Non, je sais. Tu as entendu quelque chose d'étrange ? »

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, elle remarqua son air distant celui que, jadis, il portait lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Seulement, cela était une autre histoire. Aujourd'hui, devant le silence de son vis-à-vis, elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

« Tu penses que... » Enchaîna-t-elle de sitôt, osant à peine poser ces mots.  
« Je sens que c'est différent. »  
« Dieu merci, j'y pensais aussi ! »

Non seulement leurs mots ne les réconfortaient pas, mais une exacte copie physique des lieux où des événements horribles s'étaient déroulés l'année dernière s'étalait devant eux.

« C'est vraiment différent : il n'y a pas eu de pacte. » Récapitula le garçon en reprenant pied sur terre, les sourcils se fronçant sensiblement. « Nous n'avons pas de compte à rebours. »  
« Et il n'y a pas un Bruit dans les parages. »

Il lui accorda cette déduction avec un léger sourire soulagé. Pourtant, son regard retomba sur le pin's qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« Pas un seul Faucheur non plus. »

Cette fois, ils s'autorisèrent un véritable soupir. L'appréhension était passée maintenant.

« Ce n'est que ce... Jeu, alors ? » Se risqua l'adolescent, ses paroles confiant des débris d'inquiétude.  
« Nous nous sommes connectés en même temps. Ça ne peut être que ça. »  
« Une simple réalité augmentée. »  
« Pas comme... »  
« Ce n'est pas la même chose. »  
« Il fallait qu'on essaie. Celle-ci fait un tabac à Shibuya en ce moment. »  
« Enfin, de là à ce qu'on tombe dans un monde alternatif. ( _Enfin, un jeu à réalité augmentée, je crois. Vu les détails... _) »

Tous deux acquiescèrent.

« Et ces pin's... »

Ils se regardèrent. En même temps, ils ajoutèrent :

« Et ton apparence. »

Bien sûr qu'ils étaient obligés d'aborder le sujet.  
Comme l'an passé, voilà qu'ils abordaient les même styles. C'était assez pour momentanément les faire taire. Jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme avec Monsieur Mew (une peluche noir en forme de chat) dans ses bras, ne marmonne :

« Si c'est une blague, ça ne me fait pas rire. » Alors qu'elle parlait, la peluche s'animait et les regardait avec attention.  
« Qu'importe ton apparence, tu restes la même... ( _Rhyme nous avait dit que le jeu était déstabilisant. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi._ ) »

Autour d'eux, Shibuya était bruyante, comme à son habitude. Ses pavés étaient martelés par des centaines de passants. Ils étaient de tous âges, toutes ethnies, seuls leurs regards vides et visages fixes trahissaient leurs statuts au sein du jeu : des personnages non-joueurs.

« Sans changer de sujet. Ça c'est un véritable travail d'orfèvre. » Siffla la fille en rabattant sa casquette sur sa tête. « Je me demande s'il y a des joueurs dans notre cas. »  
« Je me demande si Cat a participé à la création de cette Shibuya... »  
« Hé. D'après les informations sur le pack de téléchargement, il aurait travaillé sur certains aspects. »  
« Qui est le créateur ? »  
« Je n'en sais absolument rien. »

La réponse lui fit hausser mollement des épaules. Il avait une idée sur la question, mais ce n'était qu'une hypothèse. Puis, il ne voulait pas penser plus loin, c'était du passé et il fallait aller de l'avant.  
Un dernier regard à son bracelet éponge jaune, et il se tourna.

« Je crois qu'on peut aller chercher Beat et Rhyme. » Commença-t-il, les mains désormais dans les poches, ouvrant déjà la marche. « _(Pourtant, ils devraient être ici.)_ »

Un pas, deux pas. Il fit demi-tour lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son amie ne le suivait pas.

« Shiki, on y va ! »

Shiki fixait le ciel, comme figée. C'est pour cela qu'il tiqua et s'approcha d'elle, une main s'agitant devant son visage.

« La Terre à Shiki. Tu m'écoutes ? » Insista-t-il jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux.  
« Regarde ! »

Bien au-delà des lignes téléphoniques et des gratte-ciels, une sphère sombre s'étendait maintenant à en cacher le soleil. Pareille à un vortex, la forme se mit à se compresser, à trembler, avant d'imploser dans un bruyant impact, soufflant d'innombrables débris et autres figures étranges.

« _**Tu pensais t'en tirer comme ça ?!**_ »

Deux êtres chutaient à vive allure. Leurs corps semblaient se disloquer tant le vent les empêchait de s'en tenir à une entité propre.  
Leur vitesse de chute s'intensifia lorsque leurs corps se mirent à ramollir, leur angle déviant en piquée. S'étaient-ils évanouis ?

Shiki faillit lâcher sa peluche face à ce spectacle. Ni elle, ni son meilleur ami ne comprenaient ce qu'il se passait. Excepté une seule chose : ces personnes étaient en danger de mort.

« Ils vont s'écraser !? » Murmura-t-il, avant de fouiller dans ses poches frénétiquement, une marée de pin's trouvant le sol.  
« Le Psych ne marchera pas. Il faut faire un pacte, tu te souviens ?! »  
« C'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça ! _C'est un tout nouveau moi !_ »

Malgré ses protestations, le garçon trouva ce qu'il cherchait et se mit à courir en direction du point de chute des deux êtres dans le ciel.

« Shiki, prépare ton cochonnet ! »  
« Pour la dernière fois, c'est un chat ! Et ça ne marchera pas ! »

Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps les deux énergumènes mettraient avant de toucher le sol. Pourtant, sa logique lui disait que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, cela n'allait pas changer.  
Aidés de ces convictions, Shiki et lui traversèrent le Shibuya Crossing, jusqu'à atteindre la tour 104 au nord. Là, plus rien, les êtres avaient disparu en une fraction de seconde.

Cette déroutante découverte laissa les deux adolescents regarder anxieusement autour d'eux, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendre compte que l'objet de leur poussée d'adrénaline s'était véritablement volatilisé.

« Une hallucination ? » Proposa Shiki, essoufflée comme jamais, son partenaire n'était pas en meilleure forme.  
« Je n'en suis p-pas sûr... ( _C'est pas vrai, j'en ai perdu mon MP3 !_) »  
« Neku, ton MP3 a disparu ! »  
« ( _Merci, Shiki..._) Retournons sur nos pas. »  
« C'est pas toi qui disais que c'était de l'histoire ancienne tout ça ? Et à propos des deux dans le ciel ? Et si c'était un événement ? On ne peut pas laisser Beat et Rhyme nous dépasser sous prétexte que nous sommes des néophytes. Hop, hop ! Neku, on se bouge ! »  
« ( _Quoi ? _) »

« -_Until this time is up,  
_I can't give up on you.

_Before the time is up,  
_I leave all my regrets.

_Between the lines of lights,  
_I am lost again.

_Until this time is up...  
_I'll never give this up !- »

« – **渋谷区****  
**Shibuya »

« Quel jeu de merde. Mais, quel jeu chiant ! »

Dans la réalité, bien loin des quartiers pixelisés d'une Shibuya énigmatique, un homme abattu du nom de Reno n'eut pas besoin de se forcer pour fermer l'ordinateur portable de son frère. Si ça leur plaisait de jouer à un stupide jeu aussi libre, qu'ils le fassent. Pendant leur temps libre. Loin de lui et de ses crises de paranoïa dont il doutait la nature.  
Non, vraiment, ce jeu, Kingdom Hearts... Il n'y avait pas de quoi soulever foule.  
Même si le paysage des Jardins Radieux était assez magique et que l'avatar de Lea qu'il contrôlait avait une drôle de manière de s'habiller, ça n'avait pas le mérite de lui en avoir donné des cauchemars aux allures de psychoses.

« Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? On critique le sacro-saint jeu ? »

Lea passa l'entrebâillement de la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel, un sac en papier fumant au bout du bras. Son frère retira les écouteurs de ses oreilles, grattant un faible dépôt de cire du bout de l'ongle.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais. »

Ce soupir n'était pas du meilleur goût. Tout compte fait, ça n'avait même pas été dit sur un ton typiquement sarcastique, comme celui de la douce plaisanterie. Reno exécutait un geste mou de la main.  
Il n'était pas d'humeur à rire aujourd'hui, étrangement.

« Ben dis donc, c'est pas la forme. Tiens, regarde : j'ai fait un saut à Sunshine. Y'a une boîte de nuggets pour toi. » Annonça amicalement le plus jeune, déposant la boîte en question sur la tête de son frère. « Et des frites. »  
« Tu ne penses qu'à manger ou c'est moi qui me fais des films ? »  
« Nous sommes à Tokyo, tu paies tout, alors j'en profite un max. » Ria-t-il en retour, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. « Ça aurait été bien qu'Isa vienne avec nous. »  
« Dormir dans un Love Hotel avec son frère, c'est plus facile à assumer que d'y dormir avec son frère et l'amant de son frère. »  
« Ouais, t'as raison. C'est mieux comme ça. »

Après avoir déposé l'ordinateur sur la table de nuit, l'agent se concentra sur la nourriture. Bien entendu, ils n'allaient pas faire _restaurant-métro-boutique_ toute la sainte journée. Son compte en banque pouvait suivre, mais il était essentiellement là pour enquêter sur la disparition de Vanitas et Ventus. Il avait une piste.

« Ils ont vraiment été aperçus ici ? » Musa Lea après avoir avalé une bouchée d'un énorme hamburger. « _Pa'que, fran'ement, entre Départ, Illu et To'yo_... » Il prit une gorgée de soda, avant d'enchaîner : « Ah, c'est super dégueu ce truc. Bref, je disais : entre chez nous et Tokyo, y'a une trotte, quoi. »  
« Bien sûr que non. Que viendraient-ils faire ici ? Nous allons enquêter sur cette personne. »

Une liasse de photographies chuta sur les draps. Reno suça soigneusement son pouce et l'essuya, avant d'en prendre une en particulier et de la tendre à son frère.

« Quel rapport ? » Le roux plissait les yeux, tenant la photo entre l'index et le majeur. « Quelle tête de sale gosse, c'est qui ? »  
« Quand bien même je te dirais qui c'est, tu ne le saurais pas. »

Lea s'en gratta la nuque, il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Tout de même, s'il devait le retrouver, un minimum était de mise.

« Fais pas le con, Reno. » Grogna-t-il en fourrant la photo d'un garçon blond dans sa poche. « Si tu voulais bien que je vienne, c'est que je vais forcément t'être utile et t'aider ! L'équivalence des infos, tu vois ? »  
« Détrompe-toi. » Répondit l'autre sur un ton ferme. « Tu es ici, car je te surveille et car tu dois te racheter de m'avoir enregistré des heures de Rick Asley. Où sont les enregistrements de Vanitas et Ventus ?! »  
« J'te jure, frérot, c'était pas moi ! »  
« Très bien. Maintenant, tu vas garder cette photo, aller dehors et t'amuser. »

Une fois ses mots réfléchis dits, Reno enfourna quelques frites dans sa bouche, avant de s'essuyer les mains sur les serviettes en papier.  
Lea ne savait plus comment réagir.

« Attends une minute. On est à Tokyo. Allô, _T-O-K-Y-O_ ! »  
« Tu as pu retrouver Vanitas. » Trancha-t-il. « Trouver un autre gamin impossible à trouver comme lui, ça sera du gâteau. _Non ?_ »  
« Reno... »

La manière dont il insistait sur ses mots, le fait qu'il ne soit pas une once chaleureux... Reno remarquait la surprise qui se lisait clairement sur le visage de son jeune frère, mais il lui ferait croire qu'il ne s'en souciait pas autant de temps qu'il le faudrait.  
Déjà, il semblait qu'ils venaient de se comprendre mutuellement, car Lea s'était relevé, prenait son sac de malbouffe et attrapait déjà son manteau.

« Je vais bouffer dehors. Ta présence rend l'air pestilentiel ! »  
« N'utilise pas de mots trop compliqués pour toi. » Répondit Reno en lui volant une gorgée de soda.  
« Malhonnêteté et méchanceté gratuite, je prend note, Reno-blaireaux. » Puis il ajouta, son ton amer : « En plus, je mettrais ma main à couper que tu fais ça dans ton coin sans prévenir personne ! »

Il avait vu juste, n'est-ce pas ? Le roux en était horrifié. Alors, son frère se la jouait vraiment solo sur ce coup-là ? _Ce n'était pas bon du tout._

« M'entraîner là-dedans, _moi_ !? » Babilla-t-il presque, une main sur le cœur. « Tu vas avoir de gros ennuis ! »  
« Voyons, frérot. C'est comme faire un jeu de piste. Tu es très fort pour retrouver les garçons perdus. »  
« J'ai plus l'impression d'être un hors-la-loi que Peter Pan ! » S'emporta l'autre. « Je ne te souhaite pas bonsoir ! Et ne joue plus sur ma partie ! »

La porte claqua et l'agent en profita pour regarder sa montre.

Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit lointain de l'ascenseur, il reprit l'ordinateur portable sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit. Il s'était déjà désintéressé du jeu, pourtant il devait se reconnecter et tenter de pêcher des informations. N'importe quoi qui puisse lui être utile.

Généralement, lorsque les personnes d'une affaire disparaissaient une seconde fois, il y avait encore plus de mesures prises pour les retrouver. De ce fait, s'ils revenaient encore en vie, cela serait à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose. Voilà pourquoi il se devait de tout mettre en oeuvre afin d'être le premier sur une piste favorable. Après tout, ce serait bien trop étrange qu'ils soient autant épargnés, même ses collègues le savaient.  
Ces harpies qui ne voulaient pas entendre parler de l'Affaire Sommeil, se jetaient maintenant tous dessus. Ils aimaient la facilité et les conclusions hâtives, comme n'importe qui.

« N'importe qui d'assez stupide ! _Fils de vos mères !_ » Ironisa-t-il à voix haute, comme si ses collègues avaient pu l'entendre.

Il se pencha de nouveau sur l'écran et cette fois, au lieu d'utiliser le compte de son frère, il décida d'en faire un.  
Même aidé d'un tutoriel sur Internet, cela lui prit un bon moment, mais le résultat était là.  
Bien évidemment, son avatar était obligé de lui ressembler, cela l'agaçait foncièrement. Néanmoins, il réussit à outrepasser tout cela et à continuer tous les réglages audio-visuels. Alors, il se connecta et... toujours rien.

Il soupirait en faisant promener son personnage sur le Palier de l'Éveil et en répondant à quelques questions de-ci de-là. Il avait encore échoué et serait obligé de se ressourcer avant de relancer d'autres théories.  
La déception le suivit jusqu'au cœur même du jeu, là où il balada son personnage dans les rues bondées de l'arrondissement de Shibuya.

Pourquoi Shibuya, alors qu'il jouait Lea dans les ruelles des Jardins Radieux ?

Alors, le jeu prenait en compte l'adresse IP des joueurs ? Ceci expliquerait pourquoi il se retrouvait dans ce monde et non dans celui de son foyer alors qu'il avait été raisonnablement honnête sur son adresse. Enfin, si un monde reprenant là où il habitait existait.  
D'après Lea, tout était possible avec ce jeu tant il y avait de talentueux créateurs prêts à recréer la réalité et à la moduler pour plus de fantaisie. Alors, pourquoi pas ?

Il avança sa souris à gauche, à droite, l'avatar suivait avec fluidité. Au moins, la connexion était meilleure ici que dans l'aéroport où ils attendaient leur vol pour Tokyo. L'ennui avait conduit Lea à l'initier sur le jeu, en le faisant jouer sur son compte.

Si Reno avait eu le cœur battant, maintenant seule l'amertume restait. Dire qu'il avait pensé, des jours de là, qu'il y avait un lien puissant entre ce jeu stupide et l'Affaire Sommeil...

Non, il n'y avait rien. Rien que des joueurs qui courraient partout ou débattaient en japonais sur la chatbox. L'icône du visage de leur avatar apparaissait et changeait selon leur humeur, ce qui l'avait un peu déstabilisé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de jouer à ce genre de jeu.

Tout cela à part, il sentait tout de même qu'il devait persévérer. Il y avait quelque chose ici, il le sentait.

S'il devait commencer quelque part, voilà où son enquête débuterait. Il n'avait plus qu'à utiliser le traducteur du jeu que Lea avait apparemment illégalement installé et il obtiendrait rapidement des résultats. N'est-ce pas ?

Les filtres de la chatroom se mélangèrent pendant le traitement du texte. Depuis les écouteurs, il entendait des interférences. Seulement, il ne les avait pas mis dans ses oreilles, ses lobes le tiraient bien assez comme ça.

« – Qq pourré me buff svp ? »  
« – Il n'y a pas de buff à shibuya, essaie l'arène des mirages. : / »  
« – c ou ? »  
« – Met suivre je t'y emmene. T'es quel lvl ? »  
« –_Yo, j'y crois pas ! D'où tombent tous ces putain de gens ?!_ »  
« – TROUVE : MP3 BLANC ME CHUCHO ! »  
« – LEVEL 40 LES **** ! JNIKE VOS MERES MDR ! »  
« –_Quatre depuis hier, c'est véritablement étrange._ »  
« – Ces qui se blairau. »  
« – gg ! »  
« – camtocam ? Ta quel age ? ; - ) »

Le traducteur activé, tous les idéogrammes s'étaient changés en écriture qu'il pouvait désormais comprendre. La technologie le dépassait une fois de plus.

« –_Ce jeu est pas serein depuis sa mise à jour chelou._ »  
« –_Estimons-nous heureux de ne pas être en train de rejouer au Jeu des Faucheurs_. »  
« –_Yo ! Rhyme, tu avais promis de_– »

Là, ses yeux furent attirés par une conversation en particulier. Puis plus rien. Les filtres du chat s'étaient réorganisés, il n'avait plus qu'accès au flux général. Ce qu'il s'y disait ne l'intéressait pas, non, lui il essayait de retrouver la trace de ces deux personnes qui venaient de parler du Jeu des Faucheurs.

Ça aussi, quelle affaire. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas eu l'audace d'atterrir dans son département. Comme l'Affaire Sommeil, des gens avaient été portés disparus. Présumés morts, personne ne les avait jamais revus. Excepté, chaque année, une seule personne survivante qui réapparaissait et déambulait dans Shibuya sans se rappeler de quoi que ce soit.

Ces événements avaient plongé le pays dans une période sombre. Jusqu'à l'année dernière, son dénouement. En effet, là reposait la dernière et unique réapparition, puisque quatre adolescents avaient refait surface après plus de trois semaines : un qui avait fait une fugue, sa petite sœur, une qui avait disparu dans la circulation et un autre qui s'était littéralement volatilisé. Tous, vivants, en pleine forme. Sans le moindre souvenir de leur petite escapade.  
Seule la lumière dans leur regard ne brillaient plus, comme s'ils avaient tout vécu.

Leurs noms étaient : _Daisukenojō Bitō_, _Neku Sakuraba_, _Raimu Bitō_ et _Shiki Misaki_.

Reno fronça les sourcils. Il était vrai que l'icône de leur avatar ne s'était pas montrée, néanmoins, il était sûr d'avoir assisté à une conversation entre deux personnes de cette liste. Il avait vu l'un des prénoms, il en était sûr.

Shibuya, Tokyo n'était pas son département, alors il ne pouvait que compter sur son frère pour trouver ne serait-ce qu'un élément qui lui permettrait d'incriminer ces personnes et de prouver un quelconque lien entre elles et l'Affaire Sommeil. Ce, afin qu'il puisse mener l'Affaire Sommeil à sa finalité. Si seulement il y avait pensé plus tôt, peut-être que Vanitas et Ventus n'auraient pas disparu.

Il bâillait. Une nuit blanche l'avait tuée, alors qu'il lui en aurait fallu bien plus pour le faire fléchir.

Rude, lui, il lui avait dit de lever le pied et de ne pas se lancer tête baissée.  
C'était bien mal le connaître que de s'attendre à de l'obéissance.

Enfin, ce n'était pas dans un semi-état végétatif qu'il allait pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour retrouver les deux adolescents. Il y avait un père adoptif et une mère qui s'inquiétaient, alors plus vite il serait capable de les retrouver et plus vite ses collègues se verraient interdits de les approcher ou de les arrêter. Enfin, fallait-il qu'ils soient vivants, aussi.

Il priait maintenant pour que Lea ne fasse rien de stupide. Il ne lui avait donné aucun nom pour éviter un seul commentaire innocemment raciste, il n'était pas méchant, mais ce n'était pas amusant. Enfin, il se persuadait que c'était cette seule raison, afin de ne pas incriminer son propre frère. Il était vraiment sur les nerfs.

Reno posa l'ordinateur allumé sur la table de chevet et se glissa sous les draps avec sa boîte de nuggets. Il décida qu'il se brosserait les dents plus tard. Pour le moment, il allait se reposer jusqu'à ce que son frère revienne de la pêche aux infos. Ses yeux se fermaient déjà, comme si son esprit tombait dès qu'il regardait l'écran de jeu.  
Bah, s'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant qui se disait, il pourrait le voir dans l'historique.

Sur cette pensée réconfortante, il mâchouilla un morceau de poulet frit les yeux fermés, trop fatigué pour réfléchir aux règles de bienséance. Trop débordé pour penser à lui. Trop occupé à essayer de se reposer pour apercevoir un personnage se promenant sur son écran.

Vêtements amples et cheveux négligés blond cendré, l'avatar s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai qu'un plan sur le haut de son corps. Puis après un claquement de doigts, le jeu s'éteignit.

« La Shinra est à Tokyo et vous ne me prévenez même pas ? » Musa-t-il doucement, s'en retournant au paysage coloré derrière lui.

Sa question n'eut aucune réponse, bien qu'il parlait à deux autres personnes assises contre un muret recouvert de tags. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être plus réveillés que cela.

« Comment ça, vous dormez encore ? » Faussa le garçon d'impatience, le regard concentré sur Ventus, comme un déjà-vu. « Pas même un remerciement ? _Merci de nous avoir sauvé la vie ?_ »

Un portable orange en main, il le passa au-dessus des inconnus. L'appareil émettait plusieurs bips, ce qui le fit sensiblement sourire. Une fois cela fait, il se frotta les épaules, avant de téléporter ses deux rescapés sur Cat Street en un claquement de doigts.

« M. Hanekoma, j'ai trouvé les anomalies ! » Appela-t-il en traînant les deux adolescents inconscients à l'intérieur du café WildKat.

Le barista sortit la tête de sous le comptoir. L'homme devait avoir la trentaine et abordait un style assez libéré. Négligé, les autres diraient.

« _Les ?_ Il n'y en avait qu'une seule, pourtant. » Informait-il, avant qu'il ne remarque les deux bagages du plus jeune. « Mazette... C'est le petit gars de l'autre fois ! Il est venu avec un ami cette fois ? »  
« Vous savez, il pleut des êtres humains depuis que les Joueurs se battent entre eux dans tout le Jeu. Nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs qu'ils soient amis. » Continua le blond, usant d'une certaine télékinésie pour allonger les deux autres sur les canapés au fond de la pièce.  
« Depuis la dernière fois, j'avais fait changer le cryptage. Alors, comment a-t-on pu encore pirater le code d'accès à Shibuya, sans avoir eu besoin de les faire mourir ? »  
« Hm. Je connais certaines personnes qui pourraient répondre à cette question. »

Bien entendu, user de l'aide de ces personnes en question n'était pas au programme, pas plus que leur présence n'était planifiée.  
Hanekoma se massa le menton et s'en retourna à son comptoir. Là, il se baissa, attrapa un torchon, avant de ressortir quatre tasses blanches, auxquelles il ajouta un trait de lait. Pas plus d'une minute après, il venait d'y faire couler un café noir.

« Je doute qu'il y ait eu piratage. Enfin, pour le moment il y a plus grave. » Reprit l'adolescent d'un ton calme et posé.  
« Je sais, la Shinra. »  
« Le décalage horaire nous donne quelques heures de répit. Néanmoins, qui sait combien de temps la sieste de notre bon agent durera. » Il fit glisser son téléphone orange jusqu'au plus vieux, qui le prit et fit transmettre des données sur son propre appareil. « J'ai pris soin de verrouiller ses codes afin qu'on puisse surveiller ses gestes. »  
« Connaissant la Shinra, il s'agit peut-être d'un ordinateur parmi une poignée d'autres. »  
« Vous seriez surpris de savoir qu'il est le seul agent sur Tokyo. Les autres font leurs vies, qu'en sais-je ? À vrai dire, ils ne m'intéressent pas. »

Boissons en mains, les deux se mirent à siroter, leurs contemplations s'accaparant des nouveaux venus. Ils respiraient paisiblement, comme s'ils rêvaient.

« Tiens donc. Je pensais que dormir avait une certaine influence sur le jeu. Ne devraient-ils pas s'être déconnectés ? » Questionna le pragmatique blond.  
« Nous avons beau avoir créé cette Shibuya, le reste du jeu nous échappera toujours. »  
« Serais-je en train de vous poser une colle ? »  
« Moi qui pensais que tu étais omniscient. »

L'homme s'engorgea d'un rire fort, époussetant la question de son vis-à-vis avec un naturel qui laisserait pantois. Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en soucièrent et ils vidèrent doucement leur tasse. Les deux restantes fumaient sans se soucier de leur utilité.

« Voudrais-tu bien enlever le casque de celui-là ? Qu'on voit à qui nous avons affaire. »

L'adolescent s'exécuta, d'un simple geste il fit disparaître le casque, pour le faire réapparaître sur le comptoir.

« Tiens, tiens. » Souffla l'adulte, qui venait de prendre son téléphone portable, l'appareil bipait furieusement et aléatoirement.

Après avoir pris une photo, il fit décrypter les données. Seulement, rien n'y faisait, cet être n'avait réellement pas de visage. Tous deux pensaient à la même chose : ils n'avaient pas de pin's, venaient d'ailleurs et dormaient comme s'ils étaient dans le monde réel.  
Ils avaient trouvé l'anomalie, et maintenant ?

Déjà, l'adolescent avait quitté son siège et chargeait sa paume d'une énergie mystérieuse. Son intention s'interrompit lorsque la voix de l'adulte résonna, sage, mais sèche :

« Nous ne pouvons pas les faire disparaître sans savoir ce qu'ils font ici. Ni qui les envoie. »  
« Si nous pouvions scanner leurs pensées, cela ne nous avancerait-il pas ? » Proposa une fois de plus le blond, refermant sa main en poing, l'énergie disparaissant en des dizaines de crépitements. « Pour ce faire, il nous faudrait des Joueurs qui possèdent des pin's du Jeu des Faucheurs. »

M. Hanekoma ne fronça pas un sourcil, non. Bien qu'étant relativement tiqué, il se mit à contempler la requête, il admirait le pragmatisme flottant dans l'air.

« Eh bien. Je vais commencer à croire que tu nous mets des bâtons dans les roues seulement pour revoir tes anciens amis. »  
« Vous m'offensez. Je suis bien plus subtil que cela. »

Il n'y avait aucun autre mot pour démentir cela. Aussi, l'adulte se contenta de s'étirer et de se curer l'oreille avec son index, comme si tous les problèmes du monde ne s'étaient pas abattus sur eux. L'adolescent reprit.

« De plus, ils _étaient_ mes amis. Maintenant, s'ils me voient, qui sait ce qu'il adviendra. »  
« Tu dis cela comme si tu ne pouvais pas te défendre. »  
« Je dis ça comme si je pouvais les détruire. » Rectifia le blond, dont l'ego semblait avoir été fâché. Il continua, après s'être repris : « Cependant, je _lui_ ai promis que tout cela s'arrêterait. C'est tout ce qui fait que cette Shibuya ne rejouera pas le Jeu des Faucheurs. »  
« Pourtant, nous y revoilà... Enfin, il faut se dire qu'une Shibuya nouvelle s'étend devant nous. »  
« Exactement. Nous ne devons supprimer que ce qui empiète sa pureté. » Il jeta une fois de plus un regard condescendant aux deux rescapés.

Bien que le ton soit théâtral, leurs convictions, leurs pensées ne l'étaient pas. Ils regardaient les adolescents qui dormaient, leur accordant un certain sursis.

« La dernière fois, ce p'tit gars-là avait-il pas perdu la mémoire ? » Se rappela M. Hanekoma lorsqu'il vit le visage paisible de Ventus. « Et il était blessé. »  
« Vous savez, il l'était encore aujourd'hui. » Réagit le blond, en reprenant place sur son tabouret. « La même blessure, au même endroit, c'était bien trop dangereux de le laisser dans un tel état. Je l'ai soigné dès que je les ai réceptionnés. »  
« Voilà qui diffère de la dernière fois. » S'amusa l'adulte, commençant à nettoyer les deux tasses vides.  
« La dernière fois, il ne m'intéressait pas. » Le désormais dédaigneux blond pouffa de rire. « Méditons ensemble sur la question, je vais voir si un Joueur peut venir scanner nos naufragés. »  
« S'_ils _te voient... »

L'adolescent leva une main en signe de silence. La phrase était dite sur un ton sage et non menaçant, pourtant cela lui avait exactement fait le même effet qu'une menace.  
Il pointa un index en direction de l'adulte, un sourire narquois en prime.

« Ils ne me verront pas. Rien n'est moins sûr de votre côté, je vais les faire venir ici. »  
« En espérant que ton plan d'action porte ses fruits. » L'encouragea l'adulte d'un ton de nouveau détaché, se préparant déjà à accueillir du monde malgré lui. « Au fait, monsieur le Compositeur. Depuis quelque temps, j'entends des rumeurs sur des monstres. »  
« Ah, c'est vrai qu'il y a ces Nescients, machin chose. Quel nom stupide. » Marmonna le blond, les mains maintenant dans les poches. « Il doit y en avoir ici, mais le signal est très perturbé à cause de l'anomalie. Il m'est impossible de dire avec exactitude où est-ce qu'il y en a. Faites attention à vous, M. Hanekoma. »  
« Toi de même, Joshua. Et ne fais disparaître personne.. »

Le temps de réajuster ses lunettes de soleil et Joshua s'était évaporé, ne lui laissant pas le temps de lui demander comment il allait gérer la situation si les deux adolescents se réveillaient avant son retour.

« Vous m'en devez une bien conséquente. » S'indigna M. Hanekoma à moitié, prenant le casque au verre fumé pour le remettre sur la tête de l'inconnu sans visage. « Si vous saviez la montagne de problème qu'il entraîne derrière lui, dire que j'ai failli le faire tuer l'année dernière. »

Tranquillement, il s'installa à côté d'eux et ouvrit un journal.

« Et tout ça, pour un pari stupide. » Leur dit-il comme s'ils étaient en train de l'écouter. « _Yada, yada_ : sans moi, il vous aurait déjà fait disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Enfin, surtout-toi, le casqué. » Il marqua une réflexion. « _Le masqué ?_ » Il enchaîna : « Serait-ce un peu trop philosophique de ma part de vous avouer que Shibuya a changée ? Il reste encore à Joshua à se changer lui-même. »

Ses paroles ne heurtèrent que des oreilles sourdes. Pensait-il.  
Alors qu'il se relevait pour aller mettre deux tasses de café de côté, les paupières de Ventus clignèrent doucement.

Lorsqu'il reconnut les contours –_bien que flous_– du café, sa première pensée fleurit doucereusement, ironique.

Il était **revenu** à Shibuya.


End file.
